


Arthur's Secret

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur has magic, Character Death, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 93,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to Nimueh using sorcery during Arthur's birth, Arthur was given the gift of magic. He has never told anyone. As Arthur and Merlin become closer, Arthur tries harder then ever to ensure his secret is never revealed. What will happen when Merlin finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Birth of Arthur Pendragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story is already finished and I'm currently trying to get all the chapters up on this site. Please be patient with me!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the story!
> 
> Edit: All chapters are now up!

Uther stood by his wife's side. He gripped her hand firmly as she cried out in pain. Gaius stood on the opposite end. He watched quietly as Nimueh chanted a spell, her hands raised above her head. When she finished she bent down to pick up the baby. It was a healthy baby boy with beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

Uther smiles proudly. He took the child from the high priestesses arms and cradled it in his own.

"Look Ygraine. It's our son. Arthur is alright. He was born safely," he said. Uther looked towards his wife. She lay still on the bed. Her chest was not moving.

"Ygraine?" Uther called worriedly. He moved back to his wife's side. Gaius checked for her pulse. He shook his head slowly. Rage built inside Uther Pendragon. Anger that would never disappear for the rest of his life. The hatred that would change the fate of all in Camelot. He turned towards Nimueh.

"You!" He pointed a finger a Nimueh. "You did this! You killed her!"

Nimueh simply shook her head. "I did not kill her Uther Pendragon. In order to save a life, one must give a life."

Uther refused to hear any of it. He shook with anger. He placed the infant in Gaius arms before he turned back towards Nimueh, sword in hand.

"I should have never trusted the use of magic. It was always corrupt and evil. Now it has stolen my wife! I shall have your head!"

Nimueh looked at Uther in shock. "You knew there would be consequences! How dare you put this blame on me! On magic!"

Once again Uther ignored the high priestess. He began to call for the guards. Before the guards could arrive Nimueh chanted a quick spell and vanished into thin air.

Uther roared in anger and shouted at the guards to hunt her down. He stormed out of the room to join the chase.

With all the commotion no one saw the young boys eyes glow gold as he stared at his dead mother. A small cup floated in the air behind her limp body before clattering to the floor.


	2. No One Must Know

**Arthur's POV**

**~** **Arthur Aged 15** **~**

I watched silently from the crowd as the sorcerer was burned at he stake. I could hear the mans screams pierce the air as the fire slowly consumed his body. My father stood on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. His face expressed no emotion. He simply stared at the flames as it enveloped the man.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I headed back into the castle. The mans screams continued to follow me until I made it into my chambers. I slammed the door shut.

I collapsed onto my bed, my arm draped over my forehead. I never understood why my father would execute sorcerers. Indeed there were a few that were pure evil but there were also those who weren't. The Druids being one of them. They had seemed kind, peaceful, yet my father slaughtered them all anyway. Same with the man who had just been executed. He did not deserve it. He had used magic to save his daughter. Would father not have done the same if it were me?

These questions floated about in my mind the rest of the night. I tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like ages before I finally fell asleep.

\-----

I woke up with my body aching all over. I had fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position. I sat up and headed behind the wooden screen in order to examine myself in the mirror.

I looked like a mess. My hair was disheveled and my clothes were still rumpled from last night. I changed my clothes and fixed my hair before my servant came through the door.

He carried a tray in his hands that held a goblet, some bread, ham, and cheese. He set the tray down on the table before standing patiently beside the door with his hands in front of him.

"Will that be all Sire?" He asked. What a bootlicker. I'm going to fire him later.

"No that will be all."

The servant nodded before leaving my chambers. I headed over to the table. I took a bite of the sandwich, at least he made edible food. I reached my hand towards the goblet. Instead of picking it up I ended up knocking it off the table. I reached my hand out quickly, attempting to catch it before it hit the floor. I didn't hear the goblet clatter onto the ground. That should have been a good thing, except that I didn't catch the goblet.

I looked over the side of the table. There was the goblet, floating a little ways off the ground. It was frozen in midair. Its contents also seemed trapped in time.

I reached out a hand to grab the goblet but it suddenly dropped to the floor. I jumped back. More then a little startled. How did I do that?

I looked around the room and walked over to my desk. I stared at the stack of books on my table and shoved them off. They once again froze in the air. After a few moments they fell onto the floor in a massive heap. What was going on? Was I going insane?

I went over to my bed and grabbed a knife from the bedside table. This time I walked over to the mirror, adjusted the screen to allow me to see the mirror from the foot of my bed. I stood a shirt distance away, making sure I could still see myself in the mirror.

I let the knife fly through the air towards the mirror. I watched as my normally blue eyes glowed gold in the reflection. The knife stopped just before it would hit the glass.

I stared in stunned silence at the floating dagger. I used magic, but how? I never learned any incantations! How is this possible? The moment I began to panic the knife fell back onto the floor. I slowly walked over and picked it up. In a fit of frustration I threw the knife at the wall behind me. It hit. This just made things more complicated. How do I control it?

I groaned in exasperation and fell back onto my bed. No one can know about this. If my father, or anyone in Camelot for that matter, found out, I would be executed. Just like that sorcerer the day before. I sat up, holding my head in my hands. I need to learn to control it. If I don't...then I already have one foot in the grave.

I stood abruptly and yanked the blade from the wall. I am going to practise magic.


	3. When I Become King...

**Arthur's POV**

**~6 Years Later~**

I'm awoken by a loud and cheerful voice piercing my eardrums.

"Rise and shine Sire!" I hear Merlin, my manservant, call out as he rips open the blinds.

I open my eyes and immediately the light blinds me. "Merlin, could you not wake me a little more subtly?"

"No, sorry Sire. You wouldn't wake up otherwise."

I groan and turn around to block the sunlight from hitting my face. I open my eyes slightly in an attempt to sneak a peek at Merlin.

He was currently in front of my wardrobe, picking out my outfit for the day. He seems to have chosen my red tunic and brown trousers. I blush a little, staring at his small, lithe frame.

I never knew why but it seemed I always had a fancy for boys more then girls. Merlin was the one I was currently infatuated with. His sparkling blue eyes and his onyx black hair created the most beautiful combination. When I first saw him in the training field I was captivated. Unfortunately I had been an idiot and insulted him, even tried to beat him to a pulp. At least Merlin didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly, my manservant turns and throws the clothes at my face. "If you have time to stare off into who knows where could you at least get out of bed?" He says.

I sleepily sit up. I yawn loudly as I stretch my arms up in the air. I stand and grab the clothes off my bed. I head behind the screen to change. I hear a faint  _click_  from the door. Merlin must have gone to grab my breakfast.

When I finish changing I sit down at the table to wait for Merlin. He was a good servant, the best I ever had. Not only did he save my life but he was also the only person besides Morgana that didn't treat me like a prince. He was loyal and I always enjoyed our playful banter. Unlike my previous servants, Merlin wasn't a bootlicker. His smile always brightened up my day. I think it may even be contagious. His laugh is the most beautiful sound ever and his clumsiness was adorable.

That was when Merlin strolls into the room with a tray in his hands. I quickly attempt to hide the blush from my face when I see him smile at me.

"Good to see that you didn't die in your sleep. But then again if you did I could have gotten the day off."

"Ha ha very funny Merlin."

He chuckles and sets my food down in front of me. He heads to the wall to grab the pitcher of water before filling my goblet.

"What do I have today?" I ask him. I never knew what was happening.

"Well you have training with the Knights this morning and then a trial for a sorcerer to attend to. After that you're free."

I stiffen. A trial with a sorcerer. I hate those. They always ended the same way, the sorcerer is executed and I feel guilty about not being able to help my own kin. Most of the time they were also innocent.

"Are you alright Arthur?"

I hear Merlin's voice. I start to calm down when I hear him speak. He was always able to calm me down.

"I'm fine. Merlin could you clean my room and do the laundry while I'm at training today."

I could see Merlin sigh and roll his eyes. "Yes, your royal prat."

I smile and he smiles back. He's so adorable.

\-----

I sit on my throne beside my father and Morgana in the council chambers. I had already changed out of my armour and now had on a long brown trench coat.

A man is dragged into the room by two large guards who stood on either side of him. He's thrust to the floor and forced to kneel in front of us. My father stares at the individual with the same look in his eyes that he gives to every other sorcerer. Hatred.

I glare at my father from the corner of my eye. I would save this sorcerer if he deserves it. I was tired of watching them all die without even trying to help. I will save him.

My father rests on his throne leisurely as he watches the man cower on the floor.

"You have been found to practise magic in Camelot. What do you have to say for yourself?" He asks with a sharp tone.

"I-I-I only did it to protect my wife Sire! She-She was dying from a strange sickness that even the court physician didn't know how to cure! I was out of options. Please forgive me! I'll never do it again!" The man pleaded desperately. He was begging on his knees, his hands held out in front of him like a prayer.

"There is no tolerance here for sorcery. No matter the reason. I sentence you to death by hanging-"

"What?!" I ride from my seat, shouting at him. I'm furious, "this man has done nothing wrong! All he did was use magic to save his wife's life! How does that warrant a sentence like that!"

"You will be quiet!"

"No I won't. This isn't justice father! You are murdering an innocent man."

"Go to your room. Now!"

I point a finger at him angrily. "Why can't you realize that magic isn't all bad?! I understand the need to control its use but to kill every single person who has ever come in contact with it is absurd!"

"Guards!"

I look around the room. I could see the shocked faces of everyone. Morgana has a hand covering her mouth, same as Gwen. The council members and Gaius all have dumbfounded looks on their faces. That's when my eyes land on Merlin. He looks stunned. A little worry dots his eyes.

Guards surround me. They grab my arms and begin pulling me from the room. I'm still kicking and screaming at my father. I'm not done yet. I had more to tell him. As I am dragged out of the room I see Merlin bow to my father and run after me.

I'm dragged all the way to my room. They throw me inside and lock the door.

Before the door closed I manage to catch a glimpse of Merlin. He looked sad. I'm afraid that he hates me. He's the last person whom I want to hate me. I need him, more then I would ever admit. When Nimueh had poisoned him I was scared out of my mind. It was the first time I was tempted to use magic. Thankfully, Gaius had found a cure. Now I didn't know what to do. Some bad things had happened to Merlin because of magic, and here I was defending it.

I throw one of the vases beside the door across the room. I watch it shatter to bits on the wall. I was frustrated and angry. I couldn't save the mans life and I may have made Merlin hate me. Just perfect.

I need to calm down. I take a few deep breathes before crawling under my bed. I grab the old, leather bound book that was strapped to the underside of my bed. I roll out from underneath and blow the dust off from the cover. It was a magic book that I had found once during a raid on a bandit camp.

I open up the book and begin to read through the pages. I love to study magic. I know my father would kill me if he ever heard that but I couldn't help it. Magic was fascinating. I wanted to learn every spell I could. I wasn't very good at it though. Not having an instructor and having very little time to practise made things difficult. Nevertheless I still enjoyed reading through the old book of spells.

I sat on my bed for hours, reading and silently practising spells. When I become king, things will be different. Magic will be allowed, sorcerers will be welcome. I'll show everyone the good magic can do.


	4. What Will He Think?

**Arthur's POV**

I wake up to the sound of the door slamming open. I see my father barge through with Merlin tailing behind. Merlin stands quietly by the wall, looking down at the floor while my father strides towards me. Anger flashes in his eyes from what had happened at the trial the day before. I let out a small sigh of relief remembering I had already tucked the spell book safely back under my bed.

My father stands in front of my bed. He glares down at me, waiting for me to get up. I slowly rise from my bed and stand to face him. I glare back. I'm not letting him win.

"I hope you had time to calm your head," my father states with his hands on his hips.

"Oh I assure you I have, and I don't regret a thing I said yesterday," I reply proudly. I sneak a look at Merlin to see how he reacts. He keeps his head down, looking at everything other then me and my father.

My father shakes his head, exasperated. "I did not raise you to be like this Arthur. Magic is evil. Everyone who uses it will only cause death and destruction. Why can't you see that?"

I could feel my face turn red with rage. How could he say that? If he knew about me would he still believe that? Would he turn against his own son? I was tempted to show him, tempted to reach out my hand and let a fire burn on my palm in front of his eyes. I manage to stop myself. It's an idiotic idea. All that would do was wind up with my father accusing sorcerers of corrupting his son. It would solve nothing.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good. I'll see you at dinner tonight Get back to your duties and NEVER do this again!"

I nod and glare at his back as he leaves the room.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I hear the door slam shut and loud stomps move down the hall. I look back up and walk up to Arthur. I couldn't believe what I had heard in the council chambers the day before. Arthur had defended magic. He didn't hate it like Uther. Maybe the great dragon was right. Arthur WILL bring magic back to the land.

A bright smile appears on my face. I see Arthur look at me curiously.

"About what you said yesterday..." I start, I see Arthur stiffen. He seems nervous. "Do you mean it? Do you think that magic can be good?"

Arthur stares into my eyes. He tries to read me, considering what I am getting at. He finally gives up and answers honestly, "I do. I think that magic isn't all evil. That there are people who will use magic for good and those that will use magic for evil."

I smile even brighter then before. "I believe that too. I think magic will open many doors for Camelot and that it should be allowed to be practiced freely."

I see Arthur's eyes widen. He looks surprised at what I said but also suspicious. Almost as though he's not sure if he could trust me. I start to consider telling him the truth. To spill my secret to him. If Arthur knows then I wouldn't have to hide it from him anymore. I could show him I wasn't a bumbling idiot all the time.

I open my mouth to speak but stop myself just as quick. No, I can't do it. I won't do it. I won't force Arthur into a position where he has to choose between me and his father. I looked back down onto the floor. I fiddle around with the end of my shirt, not sure what to say.

"You mean it Merlin?"

I look back up at Arthur. I nod.

He hugs me. ARTHUR HUGS ME. His arms wrap tightly around me. His head resting in the crook of my neck.

I feel the blush creep up on my face as I stand still, dumbfounded.

I hear a soft whisper in my ear. "Thank you Merlin...thank you."

My face burns even brighter at that. I could feel the warmth from his arms spread through my body. I hesitantly reach my arms up and wrap them around him as well. I feel Arthur jolt faintly at the sudden touch but all he does is clutch me tighter.

We stand silently in the chambers. Not a sound interrupts our peaceful moment. I didn't know why but my heart flutters throughout the entire duration of our hug. When Arthur finally let go I find myself missing having him in my arms.

Arthur smiles happily at me as if a large weight was finally pulled off his shoulders. "You can have the rest of the day off."

My eyes brighten. "Really? You're not joking?"

"Of course not Merlin. I can be considerate sometimes as well."

"You considerate?" I chuckle playfully, "I much rather believe you were a donkey then considerate."

"Hmm on second thought maybe you don't get the day off..."

My smile drops. Me and my stupid big mouth. "What?"

"I'm joking. Go before I change my mind."

We share a laugh and I leave the room. I make my way to Gaius's chambers, hoping that I could have a chance to rest before Gaius decides to work me to the bone.


	5. Jealousy

**Merlin's POV**

I lounge in the clearing by the edge of the forest. I breathe in a deep breath of fresh air and take in the fragrant scent of nature. I smile happily, enjoying my first day off in a long time.

After a couple of hours I head back into Camelot. As I am making my way through the lower town I run into Gwen and Morgana.

Morgana looks stunning, as usual. Her long black hair flowed over her shoulders while her dark green dress hugged her body in all the right places. She was beautiful but I never seemed to have any attraction to her. My heart never raced when I laid eyes on her like the rest of the servants did.

Gwen was gorgeous as well. Her curly brown hair was always perfect and she looked great no matter what she wore. She was kind and had a cheerful smile. I have to admit even I had a small crush on her when we first met, but that soon faded as time progressed.

"Good afternoon Gwen! Morgana!" I smile.

"Good afternoon Merlin!" They both say.

"Shouldn't you be serving Arthur?" Gwen asks, curious.

"Believe it or not, he gave me the day off."

"Really? I think he may have hit his head somewhere," Morgana chuckles, "Well have a good day Merlin. We'll see you later. Wouldn't want to bother you on your day off."

"Alright. Have a nice day!" I wave goodbye to Gwen and Morgana.

I stroll through the courtyard with a small skip in my step. This time I run into one of the Knights. Sir Galahad to be exact.

Sir Galahad is one of the Knights I was closest to. He was around Arthur's height and had a similar build. He had short brown hair and bright green eyes that reminded me of the sea.

"Good day Merlin!" He said, a big smile on his face.

"Good day to you too Sir Galahad." I smile.

"I've told you haven't I? Call me Galahad. We're friends aren't we?"

"Alright, Galahad it is."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I make my way back to my chambers after dinner with my father. I'm walking through the corridor when I see Merlin. I'm about to go speak with him but I bolt behind a wall when I see another man beside him.

It's Sir Galahad. One of the younger Knights. He's talking happily with Merlin. I can see them both laughing and enjoying themselves. I feel a hint of jealousy. I should be the one making Merlin laugh like that.

I stand and watch from the sidelines at the two. It may seem strange but I can't keep my eyes off Merlin. I feel anger flow through me the longer I watch. I'm about to turn and leave when something catches my attention.

Galahad had swung an arm around Merlin's shoulder. I know it was probably a friendly gesture but I still felt a large pang of jealousy course through me.

I storm over to the two friends. My expression must have expressed my anger because they both stare at me in confusion and worry. I grab Merlin's wrist and half pull, half drag, Merlin towards my chambers. I open the door and push him in. I turn on my heel, shut and lock the large double doors.

Merlin looks at me incredulously. "What's wrong Arthur?" He asks, now with worry.

I slowly realize what I just did. I mentally slap myself. I just forced Merlin into my chambers for no reason.

I look down at the floor and mumble a soft, "sorry."

Merlin sighs and tries to reach for the door but I stop him. It was either now or never. I can't keep my feelings for him all bottled up like this any longer. It would kill me.

"Listen, Merlin..."

He tilts his head to the side. He stares at me, trying to read what I'm thinking.

"I..I...lov..." I shake my head. I start to panic. A lot. My mind starts racing through all the possible scenarios that could happen. I didn't want to lose Merlin.

"You what, Arthur?" Merlin asks, even more curious then before.

I finally take a deep breath and steel my nerves. I will tell him and deal with the consequences later. I need to get this off my chest, even if he rejects me.

"I love you Merlin."


	6. Merlin's Answer

**Merlin's POV**

I stand in Arthur's room, frozen to the spot. I can't believe what I had just heard escape the princes mouth. Arthur had said he loves me. HE LOVES ME.

I stumble back a little, bumping into the dining table. Arthur continues to stare at me. His eyes are full of seriousness. I can tell he wasn't trying to tease me. My heart hammered in my chest, whether it was from nervousness or happiness I didn't know.

"Merlin?" Arthur asks. He takes a small step closer to me.

"I...I'm sorry. I need some time alone." I answer quickly before I hurry out of the room.

I race down the corridor, not daring to look back. I get some weird glances from fellow servants but pay them no attention. My mind begins to swim with everything that had happened today. First, Arthur tells me he isn't afraid of magic and now he's telling me he loves me.

I arrive at Gaius's chambers. I creak open the door to check if Gaius is inside. He isn't. I walk in and goto my room. I slump down on the bed and start to collect my thoughts.

Arthur loves me. I repeat the phrase over and over again in my head. Do I feel the same? I realize I have never fancied many people. Even when I did it was for a short time. Arthur was always different. I did find myself occasionally glancing at Arthur or find myself blushing like a girl when he was a little close, but was it love? Did I love Arthur?

I mull over the question for the rest of the night until I eventually, fall into a dreamless slumber.

\-----

I woke early the next morning. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. I still hadn't decided my answer. I heard Gaius call me from behind the door when he heard me stir. I stand and change. I choose to wear a red shirt and blue neckerchief today. I exit my room and sit down to breakfast. There was bread and cheese but I had no appetite this morning.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gaius asks. He could always tell when I had something on my mind.

"Couldn't be better." I mumble as I began picking at my food. It was clear I'm not telling the truth.

"You didn't eat dinner last night."

"I'm sorry. I was busy."

"Merlin."

I look up from my food. Gaius was staring at me intently. "It's Arthur." I state bluntly.

"What has he done this time?"

"He..." I question whether or not I should tell him. Eventually, I decide I can trust him to keep it a secret. "He said he loves me."

Gaius jolts up from his food in shock, almost spitting it out. "What? I don't think I heard you-"

"I'm serious. I don't know what to do Gaius."

Gaius sighs. "Well, do you love him back?"

I hesitate before I answer, "I don't know. How do you know if you are?"

"Merlin, you are asking an old man for love advice."

I chuckle a little. "Perhaps I'll ask Gwen."

"That's a good idea. You do have some time before Arthur requires you in his chambers."

I get up from my seat at the table, leaving most of my meal untouched. I leave the room and head towards Gwen's home.

\-----

I make my way towards Morgana's chambers. Gwen hadn't been in her house so I had assumed she was already with Morgana.

I knock on the door to wait for an answer. Instead of Gwen, Morgana answers the door. "Good morning Merlin. Is there something I could do for you?"

"Oh um is Gwen here?"

"No she isn't. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you're acting strange."

She was sharp.

"If there is something you want to talk about you can always tell me."

I consider the offer. Morgana is indeed as much of a friend to me as Gwen was. I decide to consult in her. "Alright...may I come in?"

Morgana moves aside and gestures me in. I follow and start to pace back and forth around the room.

"So tell me what's on your mind."

"It's um Arthur."

"What about him?"

"Well...he said he loves me."

"Aww isn't that sweet."

"What? No it's not its..." I didn't know what to say. Was it strange? Creepy? The best thing I ever heard? Wait...where did THAT come from!?

"I knew Arthur had feelings for you! The way he always looks at you just screamed love." Morgana seems to be enjoying this.

"But I don't know what to do. I don't know if I love him back"

"Well what do you think of Arthur?"

"What do I think? He's a kind and generous prince, even if he can be a total prat. He cares for his people like a proper king should and is fair to all."

"Hmm...how do you feel when your around him?"

"Example?"

"Do you start to feel all warm and tingling, like there are butterflies in your stomach."

"Now that you mention it..."

Morgana's face breaks into a grin. "See, you love him too."

I stop pacing and look at her surprised. Girls must have a love detector built into their heads. "You think I do?"

"From what you tell me, quiet."

I sit down on a nearby chair and start to ponder my feelings. Morgana seems to think they're there but I still wasn't entirely convinced, at least not yet.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I wake earlier in the morning then usual. My mind was still racing. I had told Merlin how I feel about him. He still hasn't given me an answer but I'm afraid of what he'll say. I look around the dim room. I could only see a small sliver of light from the sun that peeked through the closed curtains. Merlin hadn't come yet.

I crawl out of bed slowly, dreading, and yet excited at the same time, to see Merlin. I change into a white tunic, pull on my boots and pace around the room. I was nervous and biting my thumb. After a few minutes of pacing I sit back down on my bed. I whisper a spell into the air and my eyes glow gold. The sunlight dances around the room, making little figures in the air. I smile at the light. Magic was always calming. If only my father could see this beauty.

Suddenly, loud footsteps echo behind the door. My eyes quickly flash gold and the lights dissipate into smoke. I turn to face the door with an innocent face just as Merlin enters the room. He looked adorable, as usual.

My body immediately goes rigid. I swallow the lump in my throat when I see Merlin slowly walk towards me. He stops at the foot of my bed. He glances around the room, a slight blush creeps up on his cheeks.

"I..."he begins. I steel my nerves and wait for the refusal to come. "I love you too."

I look up at him, completely surprised at his response. I see Merlin look away nervously, unsure of what to say. My face brightens into a smile. I rise from my spot on the bed and bring him into a hug for the second time in the past two days. That must have been a new high.

Merlin smiles happily as he hugs me back. We finally let go and I take his hand in my own. "You don't know how happy I am." I say.

"I think I do. I've never seen you awake this early. It's a miracle." He replies with his usual joking tone.

I punch him lightly on the shoulder, receiving a loud, "Ow!" In response.

I chuckle as he rubs his shoulder, a small smile on his face.


	7. The Witchfinder

**Arthur's POV**

I freeze in place at what my father had just said. He was going to call the witchfinder. I visibly start to tremble. I have seen what the man can do with my own two eyes years ago. Back then I still hadn't known about my magic, but now...

I am about to protest, to tell my father that perhaps this isn't a good idea but one look at his expression and I could tell no matter what I said, it would change nothing. His mind was set. I slump against my throne. My mind racing with worry. I catch Merlin from the corner of my eye. We have been together for the last few months. No one knew, except for Gaius, Gwen, and of course Morgana. They were all supportive of our relationship, which was quiet a relief.

I see the expression on Merlin's face. He seems to be just as afraid as I am, for what reason I had no idea.

\-----

The witchfinder had been in Camelot for under a day and he already had much evidence to a sorcerer lurking within Camelot walls. He had introduced three women who claim to have seen hallucinations. I found it strange that a sorcerer would go about Camelot creating hallucinations on women but decided to keep my mouth shut.

"There is only one suspect to these crimes..." Aredian starts, pausing for dramatic effect. I feel a shiver run down my spine. I expect him to point me out as a suspect.

"Well? Who is it?" My father asks, a little impatient.

Aredian smiles and points in the direction of the last person that I would have expected. "The servant boy, Merlin."

I stare in disbelief. "Merlin?" I state incredulous, "you have got to be joking."

Aredian simply smirks at me and turns back to face Merlin. The latter seems unfazed. His face betrays no emotion. Gaius shoots forward in front of Merlin protectively. "This is absurd!" He shouts, "you have no evidence."

"A thorough search of the boys chambers will give all the evidence we need. Will that be alright with you?" Aredian directs the last part to Merlin.

"I have nothing to hide," Merlin states, clear confidence in his voice. Sometimes he could be a lot braver then he seems.

My father nods and gestures for the guards to take Merlin into the cells while we search his room. I watch the guards pull him roughly away. My hands grip the armrests on my throne even harder then they already were. My knuckles begin turning white as I almost snap the armrest clean off the throne.

I can't believe someone would accuse Merlin,  _my_  Merlin, of using evil sorcery. At this point, I almost wished he  _had_  pointed me out instead. At least I would know Merlin was safe. I glare daggers at the back of Aredian's head as he smirks triumphantly while Merlin is dragged away.

\-----

The guards trash Gaius's chambers, searching for so called 'proof' that Merlin was an evil sorcerer. They find nothing for the first little while, until one of the guards smash a pot. A bracelet with a golden coloured gem slides out along with bright green dust. I stare at it in disbelief. Is Merlin also a sorcerer? Aredian picks it up with glee.

"An instrument of sorcery," he states, "did you know about this Gaius?"

Gaius stares at it. No emotions cross his face. "No I did not. But I know for certain that that does not belong to Merlin."

"Oh? Then who does it belong to?"

"It belongs to me."

This time I stare at Gaius. I knew he had a past of sorcery but I didn't know he had resumed his ways. I admit I was more then a bit excited to know I wasn't the only person in Camelot to have magic and that I could perhaps tell Gaius the truth. The happiness quickly disappears when I remember that this means Gaius will be executed.

I begin to panic. I can't let him die. I have to save him somehow.

\-----

It had been a couple of days since Gaius was arrested. I'm sitting in the council chambers with my father and Morgana. Merlin stood by the large pillars to the left, worry evident in his face. Gaius is thrust onto the floor roughly by Aredian. The former looking terrible. His hair is caked with dirt, his clothes are in rags and he looks tired. Anger burns through my veins when I see how poorly he has been treated.

"Confess." He orders Gaius.

When he says nothing Aredian shouts even louder. "CONFESS."

Gaius jumps at that and turns to face my father. "I... am the sorcerer that conjured the smoke. I created the faces in the well. I am the sorcerer that made a toad appear from his mouth."

My father stares at Gaius in shock. Betrayal evident in his features. I see Merlin out of the corner of my eye. He's just barely holding himself back from lashing out at my father.

"Then I declare with a heavy heart for you to be burned at the stake." My father says, refusing to look at his old friend.

That's when Merlin couldn't hold back any longer. I see him stride forward. He stands in front of Gaius, blocking him from harms way. "You're a liar." He says towards Aredian.

"Guards!" My father calls.

"No." I say, my voice firm and determined as I rise from my throne, my chin held high. I won't let my father hurt Merlin OR Gaius, not when I can do something.

"What?" My father asks, sounding angry.

I see the shock in all the council members faces as I walk in front of Merlin protectively.

"Gaius is not the sorcerer." I state, loud and clear.

"Then who is?" Aredian asks, mockery practically oozed from his voice.

"I am."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

Those two words ring in my ears. I'm frozen in shock. I can't move, the words are stuck in my throat. What was Arthur doing?

"I am the sorcerer you are looking for. Not Gaius. He is lying in order to protect Merlin against the false accusations." Arthur stands tall. I see fear cloud his eyes but determination masks most of that fear.

"Arthur. I know Gaius means a lot to you, but this is simply ridiculous." Uther says.

"No father I am telling the truth."

"Arthur, Gaius has confessed."

"And like I said he is forced too."

Uther sighs. He brings a hand to his forehead and starts to pace back and forth, unsure what to do.

"It seems my accusations were wrong," Aredian sneers, "but the boy has confessed. You cannot show such leniency simply because he is your son. Uther you are becoming weak. A sorcerer is a sorcerer."

The king glances back towards Aredian and the rest of the council members, they were all nodding their head in agreement. They must have all thought the same thing, if Arthur confesses then he must die.

All eyes fell on Uther Pendragon. It's clear he is torn between two sides. Would he choose to be a father, or would he choose to be a king.

He sides with the latter.

"Take him away... His execution will be tomorrow at first light." Uther mumbles quietly, turning away from his son.

Arthur allows the guards to pull him away gently, as they did not wish to harm the prince.

I watch in dismay as Arthur is pulled away. I stare at him, my eyes starting to brim with tears.

The double doors close with a loud thud. "You are free to go Gaius."

I quickly grab Gaius and rush him back to our chambers.

\-----

After making sure Gaius was safe I rush into the dungeons. Sir Leon was on duty. He sees me arrive and lets me see Arthur, though he won't let me in his cell. He leaves the hall to give us privacy, which I appreciate.

"Arthur?" I call into the cell, gripping the bars. Arthur was hunched against the back wall, head down in his knees.

He looks up and sees me, his eyes immediately brighten. "Merlin..."

He gets up and rushes towards me. He wraps his large hands over my own and brings his forehead down against the cold bars. "Merlin..." he whispers again.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"Because if I didn't, Gaius would die and I know a part of you would have died with him."

I could tell he wasn't telling the whole truth. There must have been another reason but I didn't pressure him.

"Losing Gaius would hurt, but losing you is hundred times worse!" I shut at him, my eyes threatening to spill with tears.

I see Arthur flinch, but quickly regain his composure. He wipes a tear away from my cheek. "I'm sorry Merlin."

I hold back a sob. That's when I feel a hand grip the back of my neck gently. I look up to see Arthur pull my face towards him. Our foreheads touch between the bars. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

He pulls me into a tender kiss between the bars of the cell. I kiss him back gently. We stay that way for awhile, simply basking in each other's presence. I back away and look Arthur in the eyes. My face burns bright red. That was my first kiss. Arthur seems to realize that and lets out a small smirk.

"Do you really have it? Magic?"

Arthur hesitates, his smirk drops from his face. "No. I don't. It was the first thing that popped into my head."

I can't let Arthur die, especially not for something I had caused. I can't let Aredian win. I won't. I know he planted the bracelet. I just need proof.

"Arthur, stay safe for a little longer. I will get you out."

I turn on my heel and run down the hall, ignoring the protests I receive from Arthur behind me.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I watch Merlin run off into the distance worriedly. Whatever he was about to do I knew it would be dangerous. I call after him, telling him to forget about me. Of course he doesn't listen. When did he ever?

I lean back against the wall of my cell. The after effect of the kiss finally reaches me. I start to get flustered and blush uncontrollably. My heart beats madly in my chest, wanting more. I just shared my first, and most likely last, kiss with Merlin. I sigh at that. I want to kiss him again. To feel those soft lips against my own. At least I managed to kiss him before I die.

I look out the cell window, if that's what you could call it. The moon was high in the sky. The stars glistened in the night air, radiating their beauty onto all of Camelot. I smile sadly at the view. I thought it was the last time I would see it again.

\-----

I wake to the sound of the cell doors opening. I squint at the figure that walks through. My father stands before me, disappointment and sadness is written all over his face. Two large guards flank both sides. They stand ready, in case I try to escape.

I stand reluctantly, not wanting to look at the king. The guards try to grab my arms but I simply shake them off with a cold stare. They back up hesitantly. I follow my father, the Knights walking close behind.

When we reach the main courtyard I am blinded by the sun. The sky was clear, not a cloud obscured the perfect blue sky that always reminded me of Merlin.

I scan the crowd of onlookers as I was led to the pyre. Many of the townspeople watch in disbelief, not wanting to think their prince had been charged for sorcery.

A small figure with short, raven black hair catches my eye. I gaze in its direction. There was Merlin. He was standing beside Gaius, who thankfully looks a lot healthier. I smile a little at that. At least I would die saving a friend.

I'm tied to the large stake in the middle of the pyre. My wrists and ankles pulled down by the scratchy rope. I look towards Merlin once again. He has tears brimming at the edge of his eyes. I see him grab Sir Leon's arm and whisper something into his ear. I didn't know what it was but Leon immediately called to the king with a loud and clear voice.

"Your highness!"

My father looks down at the crowd. He stares curiously at Sir Leon, though at the same time I see relief on his face from the interruption. "What is it Sir Leon?"

"Merlin has evidence of the true criminal behind this."

Everyone's eyes widen. They glance at the king, waiting for him to answer. Instead, Aredian speaks up.

"It is too late. The boy has confessed. There is nothing you can prove."

"No. Let Merlin speak. I am calling a meeting in the throne room."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. A small smile breaks open on my face.

\-----

My father, Merlin, Morgana, Gaius, a couple of Knights and I all stand silently in Aredian's chambers. The large pile of bracelets, identical to the one found in Gaius's chambers, clatter to the floor. We all stare in disbelief. Aredian, the famous witchfinder, was a liar.

"This-this isn't mine! That boy is setting me up!" Aredian cries in a futile attempt to prove his innocence.

Suddenly, he starts gagging. He brings a hand up to his throat as if he were choking. The last thing I expected hops out of his mouth. A toad. A TOAD!

The frog slowly leaps away while the Knights and my father pull their swords out, aiming them at Aredians chest.

The witchfinder panics. He grabs Morgana, who yelps in fright. "Stay back!" He squeals frantically.

The Knights all back away slightly, unsure of what to do. I rack my brain to remember any sort of spell that can help without seeming too suspicious. It seemed it was unnecessary. Aredian suddenly screams and drops his sword. The hilt smoking red. I didn't question it. At least Morgana was safe. I pull her back behind me as my father resumes his advances on Aredian.

In a flurry of panic, Aredian stumbles over a chest then proceeds to fall out a window and to his death. 

I wince at the sound of his bones crushing from the high fall. I glance back at Merlin with a big smile. He returns one equally as big.

Unfortunately, my father decides to talk to me at that moment. I turn reluctantly back to face my father who seems to be feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Arthur. Please can you forgive me?"

I didn't want to. I really didn't. He was willing to let his son die because I simply claimed I had magic. He didn't even see any proof and he was going to execute me. Then again he is my father. I do love him.

"All is forgiven."

He smiles and claps me on the shoulder. "I worried you really had magic for a second there." He laughs out loud.

I let out a nervous chuckle before turning to leave. I wanted to find Merlin.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I gaze out at the pyre being disassembled in the main courtyard, glad that Arthur wouldn't have to burn. I didn't realize Arthur was behind me until he sits down beside me on the steps.

"Thank you Merlin," he says with a smile.

"Arthur Pendragon thanking me? You are just full of surprises today."

"Oh am I? I could show you another," he purrs, more then a little seductively.

I blush a bright red. I cover my face with my hands and start to look at everything but Arthur.

He chuckles at my behaviour before whispering into my ear, "You are so adorable."

I blush even brighter then before. I feel Arthur grab my wrist and pull me towards the hall and around an isolated corner.

He pushes me gently against the wall, his hands now around my waist and leans in close.

"Is it alright to kiss you again?" He asks nervously. He looks up at me with puppy dog eyes.

Not fair. So not fair. I can't resist a face like that. I don't respond, instead I close the distance between us. I bring my lips onto his, receiving a slight gasp from Arthur. I must have surprised him.

I pull back and smirk at him. "Does that answer your question?"

After recovering from his shock, he gratefully leans in for another kiss.


	8. Emrys?

**Merlin's POV**

I watch as an arrow zips by a large stag. I sigh. Arthur really needs to stop hurting animals.

The stag notices our presence and darts away in the opposite direction. Arthur groans as he watches hopelessly as his pray disappears from sight.

Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and I were all out hunting. It was just the four of us today. Arthur said he didn't want the Knights to tag along because a large group would only scare away the animals.

The actual reason was because we could all tell Morgana had something on her mind and we wanted to help. A bunch of Knights would only make things harder. I knew what the problem was. Morgana didn't know what to do about her magic but she made me swear not to tell anyone so I'm keeping my mouth shut.

We've been hunting for a couple of hours now in the forest. We only managed to catch small animals such as squirrels because I always made sure to scare away the larger ones before Arthur got a chance to shoot it.

This time Arthur spots a rabbit hopping about in the bushes. I see him ready his crossbow. The rabbit still hadn't seen us yet. I purposely drop the javelin I was carrying onto the ground. The rabbit immediately perks its head up and scurries off. I smile. Another animal saved from Arthur.

It seems Arthur wasn't as happy as I was. "Merlin!" He calls angrily, turning his horse around to face me.

"What?" I give him an innocent face as I pick up the javelin.

"Why are you such a clumsy idiot?"

"Do you not love me like this?" I put on my best pouting face.

Arthur starts to get flustered. "No! I uhh I don't mean it like that Merlin!"

He continues to make excuses. I hear Morgana and Gwen trying to stifle a laugh. Eventually I can't hold back back my own laughter any longer. I start to chuckle as I see Arthur realize that I was joking. He starts to turn bright red in embarrassment. He shifts his horse back around to face the path ahead. He brings a hand up to cover the blush on his cheeks.

"That was not funny Merlin."

We all start laughing except for Arthur.

"You should have heard yourself Arthur," Morgana giggles.

The laughter eventually dies down and we continue on for a short while. The sun starts to dip below the horizon and Arthur decides we should camp out for the night. We had planned to hunt for at least a day or two so we had all our supplies.

"We should cut through the Valley of the Fallen Kings in the morning and head back to Camelot then," Arthur finishes explaining.

"But isn't The Valley of the Fallen Kings cursed? Should we really be camping out this close?" I ask nervously as I leap off my horse to start setting camp.

"Aw, are you scared Merlin?" Arthur says sarcastically as the others dismount as well.

"What!? Of course not! Me? Scared?" I cross my arms and puff out my chest a little.

Arthur smirks at me, walks over, and wraps an arm around my waist. "Don't worry. I'll protect you if anything happens."

I blush a little. I hear Gwen and Morgana snickering behind us.

\-----

After setting up camp and having a nice meal we settle down to go to sleep.

Gwen and Morgana were already asleep. They must have been tired. Arthur sat by the fire on a long log, he had called first watch.

I lay on my bedroll a few feet away from Arthur.

I toss and turn under my blanket, not being able to sleep. I slowly stand up and make my way to Arthur. I plop down beside him on the log and stretch out my hands to the fire to warm them up.

Arthur turns to look at me. He reaches out a hand and grabs one of my own. He entwines our fingers together and pulls me closer to him so he has his other arm wrapped around me. He looks beautiful in the firelight. Even more handsome then usual. The dim firelight casts a light glow onto his features.

"Warmer?" He asks with a small smile.

I nod and snuggle closer into his chest. The heat radiating off him was even more soothing then the fire. After a couple of minutes my eye lids start to feel heavy. I yawn.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." I faintly hear Arthur say.

I yawn again and fall asleep, cuddled in Arthur's chest.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I gently stroke Merlin's hair as he drifts off into his dreams. He looks so peaceful. I never want to lose him. I would protect this little idiot till the day I die.

I glance around to make sure no one was awake. Silently, I whisper a spell towards the flames. It glows even brighter and warmer then before, the sparks begin to form pictures in the air. I smile at them. I want to show these to Merlin one day. I can already picture the look of awe in eyes as he watches the flames dance before him. A large grin crosses my face but soon drops, the flames stop as well. I think about how I would tell him. I knew Merlin didn't hate magic, which was good, but he has also has shown he supports my father's laws at times.

I want to tell him. If we were going to stay together we cant be keeping secrets. My mind kept returning to that one thought. What if he doesn't accept you?

I glance down at Merlin's sleeping face. He looks so innocent. I didn't want to drag him into my problems.

My thoughts are interrupted by a branch snapping. I look up and scan the trees. I bring the sleeping Merlin closer to my chest, putting an arm protectively over him.

I see a man appear from the shadows in front of me. The man had white hair and a white beard. His eyes were a bright blue and he wore a long brown cloak. He stares at me calmly. I pull my sword out of the dirt beside me and point it directly at the mans face, an arm still around Merlin.

"Who are you?" I hiss quietly.

"I mean you no harm Arthur Pendragon. I am Taliesin." The man introduces himself.

"What do you want?"

Taliesin glances down at Merlin for a moment. I pull him even closer to my chest. I won't let this old man hurt him.

The man looks back up at me before speaking again, "I need to show you something." He gestures for me to follow him.

I look down at Merlin. I didn't want to follow this 'Taliesin', but he seemed to not want to cause any harm. I gently set Merlin back down on his bedroll.

I turn back to face the man. "Alright, lead the way."

\-----

I follow Taliesin further into the Valley of the Fallen Kings. After a couple of minutes of walking we end up at the mouth of a cave. The entrance was large and I couldn't see anything in the pitch black darkness. Taliesin seems unfazed by the eeriness. He whispers a spell and lights appear down the cavern.

"Your a sorcerer." I mutter.

He chuckles at me. "Indeed. Do you trust me more now?"

I nod slightly though I keep my guard up.

Taliesin strolls inside the cave. I follow hesitantly, still unsure of what to make of the man.

We twist and turn along a long path. Finally, we stop. I gaze around the cavern, shining blue crystals glitter throughout the cave. The crystals were all of various sizes, some were as small as a pebble while others as large as my head. It's magnificent. Oh, how I wish Merlin could see this.

I'm distributed from my amazement by the sound of Taliesin clearing his throat. I look back at him. Why did he bring me here?

"This..." he begins, gesturing to the room, "is where magic began. The very heart of the Old Religion."

I'm look on in awe. The birthplace of magic. I can't believe it. "Why did you bring me here?" I ask.

"To show you what you are destined to become and the great dangers you face."

I raise and eyebrow at him. Great dangers? "What do you mean? What great dangers?"

"Gaze into the crystals Arthur Pendragon. Let them show you what is to come."

I turn to the crystal closest to me. I stare into it. At first, nothing happened. I'm starting to think this guy may have something wrong with his head when the images come flashing through across the crystal.

I see Camelot on fire. Knights are retreating within the walls while a large army stands over the horizon. I back away from the crystal, looking at any direction but at the horrendous visions but it's no use.

I stumble and land on the stone floor. My eyes lock onto another crystal beside my head. This time I see Merlin. He's kneeling in front of a throne in Camelot. I couldn't see the figure he was kneeling before but I could tell she was female, and had long dark hair. Merlin looked to be in pain. He was clutching at a wound by his stomach. I reach my hand out towards the crystal. As if I could grab Merlin and pull him to safety.

I gasp and sit bolt up right on the cave floor. I look up with terror in my eyes at Taliesin. "What was that?!" I ask him, my whole body shaking.

"It is your future." He answers simply.

"What do you mean!? Will this happen soon? Is this something that will happen years from now or tomorrow? You have to tell me!"

"I don't know. The crystals show one future. You may be able to change it, before it's too late."

"How? How can I change it?"

"Seek out Emrys. He is the greatest sorcerer that will ever walk this earth. You will need his help to master your magic. He is your other half. Neither of you are complete without the other." He states, turning to leave.

"Wait! Who is this Emrys? Where can I find him?"

Taliesin smiles. He looks back at me. "You already know him. He is closer then you think."

Taliesin disappears in a puff of smoke, leaving me alone in the dank cave.

\-----

I manage to find a way out of the crystal cave. I stumble back to the campsite, by then the sun was almost rising.

My mind still raced with what had just transpired. Something big was about to happen and I didn't know how to stop it. Merlin would get hurt if I don't do something. I though about this 'Emrys' person. Whoever he is, hopefully he'd show himself soon.

I make it back to the campsite. Everyone was awake and packing their bags.

"Where were you?" Gwen questions.

"I had to pee." I say, taking the excuse from Merlin.

I could tell she didn't believe me. At least she decided to let the subject drop.

I go to pack my own bags, only see that they were already strapped to my horse. I glance at Merlin and smile. He smiles back, though not with the same happiness he usually has. I could tell something was troubling him.

"Merlin?" I call to him.

"Do you need something?" He asks.

"Are you alright?" I make my way to his side.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You look tired."

"A nightmare. That was all."

"Want to talk about it." I place a hand on his shoulder.

He shakes his head silently. He doesn't say another word as he climbs onto his horse.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I mount my horse without uttering a word. I know Arthur was worried about me, but I can't tell him about my nightmare.

I had dreamed about Taliesin. An old sorcerer I had met awhile back who had shown me the crystal cave. He was warning me about an inevitable war that may come to pass. I had seen visions of battles and bloodshed. An evil sorceress would take the throne of Camelot.

I have to stop it. I have to protect Arthur.


	9. I Hurt Him...

**Merlin's POV**

I struggle to catch up with Arthur. He gallops through the forest on his horse at full speed. Rage flares in his eyes as he barrels through the forest back towards Camelot.

We had just met with Morgause, a sorceress who told Arthur the truth about his birth. Arthur was born using magic. He was no doubt, furious now, angry that his father lied to him for so long.

I spur my horse on faster in an attempt to speak to him. When I get close enough I call out to him, "Arthur!"

He ignores me. His eyes stay locked firmly on the path ahead. I call a little louder this time, "ARTHUR!"

He finally hears me and turns to look at me. "What?" He sneers.

"Arthur you need to calm down. I know you must be angry but you can't let it take over. That's what Morgause wants."

"Merlin. Do me a favour and shut up."

I look back in shock. He speeds up and leaves me behind in the forest.

I had never heard him use that tone before. I can tell he must have been really upset.

I click my tongue to get my horse to ride faster. I didn't know what Arthur's going to do but whatever it is, it can't be good. I have to stop him.

\------

**Arthur's POV**

I burst through the doors of the council chambers. My father looks up at me in annoyance. I had interrupted him mid-sentence while he was explaining the new placement of scouts along Camelot borders.

"Arthur, I am currently busy at the moment could you speak to me a little later." I hear him say rather unhappily.

"No. We talk now." I shout, glaring coldly at the council members who were now all frozen in shock at my sudden outburst.

My father sighs and places his hands on his hips. "Well? What is it?"

"I want to talk," I glare at the council members, "alone."

My father shakes his head in disappointment and orders everyone to leave. They exit the chambers nervously. The large double doors slam shut behind them.

I storm towards my father. My vision now blinded by rage. I stand before him, fury building inside me.

"You..." I start, "you killed my mother."

"Arthur? What is the matter with you?" My father asks.

"You. Killed. My. Mother."

My father finally realizes what I am saying and his expression hardens. "You went to see Morgause didn't you? She's lying. I told you not to go!"

"Why? Because you wanted to hide this from me?!"

"No I-"

"Why then? To hide the fact that you're a hypocrite and a liar?! That you kill and blame sorcerers for an incident that you, yourself, had caused?"

"You will hold your tongu-"

I draw my sword, and throw my gauntlet on the ground in front of him.

"Pick it up." I say, my voice as cold as ice. It's hard to keep from shouting.

"Arthur, I won't fight you."

"PICK IT UP."

"No. You won't hurt your father would you Arthur?"

"I no longer see you as my father."

I lift up my sword and charge.

\-----

I shove Uther against his throne. He lands on the seat with a loud thud, his sword clatters to the ground while he falls unconscious. I slowly make my way forwards. I can faintly hear the doors slam open and someone calling my name. None of it registers. All I care about is quenching this thirst for vengeance. Vengeance for all the sorcerers he had harmed and for the death of my mother.

I raise my hand, facing my palm towards him. He deserves to die by the one thing he hates most. Magic.

I utter a spell, the most powerful one I can remember from my book. My eyes glow gold as the spell is cast. A bright red ball of pure magic shoots out of my hand and towards Uther's slumped figure. I smile slightly in triumph. I expect to hear him scream in pain. It never happens. His scream never comes.

Instead, what I hear makes my heart drop. It's Merlin. I hear him attempt to muffle an agonizing cry only to no avail. The red sphere of magic had hit him square in the chest. His small figure flies backwards and smashes against the back wall of the council room.

I see Merlin lying on the floor behind the throne. He was barely keeping his eyes open. I could see him look at me. His eyes were full of...worry. Not for himself, but for me.

The large burn marks are clear on his chest. I could tell he was in pain. His breathing is ragged and he would groan occasionally from the wound. I hurt him. I hurt him with my magic and worst of all...now he knows.

I turn and run. I burst out of the room and back towards my own chambers. One thought keeps rippling through my head as I sprint down the corridor.

I hurt him.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I burst into the room in time to hear Arthur chant a spell. He shoots a red sphere of magic towards Uther. I couldn't let him kill Uther, he would never forgive himself.

I run forward and stand in front of the king. The spell hits me in the chest. I'm launched backwards off my feet. I feel my head crack against the stone wall and I crumple to the floor. My head spins. I look towards Arthur. He seems to finally have realized what he had done. Our eyes lock for a brief moment before he turns and runs off.

Arthur... you have...

My thoughts are interrupted by Uther stirring on his throne. I see him fun around and look towards me. He seems to realize I had saved him.

I cry out in pain as I begin to feel the effects of the magic. My chest burns where it had been hit. It felt as though it were melting. I try to sit up only to slump back down on the floor.

Uther limps towards me. He calls for the guards to go fetch Gaius and looks me in the eye.

"You saved me," he says in disbelief.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Arthur," I reply.

That's when Gaius runs into the room. He sees me on the floor and immediately worry replaces his normally calm expression.

"Merlin!" Gaius calls frantically, "what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'll tell you later Gaius. Right now I need to find Arthur."

I try to stand only to stumble and land back on the floor.

"You are in no condition to be walking Merlin. I am sorry my lord but I must take him to my chambers."

"Of course Gaius." Uther nods and begins to limp towards his own chambers.

\-----

Gaius lays me down on the patients bed. I turn to him and groan in pain as he applies a salve to my injuries.

"Who did this to you Merlin?" Gaius asks worriedly.

I hesitate. What do I say? "Um... a sorcerer broke in. He attacked Uther and I jumped in to save him."

I knew Gaius wouldn't believe such a simple lie. He could always tell when I lied. This time, he decided not to pressure me. He nods and returns back to his work.

"You're lucky. A spell like this should have killed you."

"Then why didn't it?"

"Your magic probably."

I nod slightly and drop the subject.

\-----

When Gaius finishes, he leaves to gather supplies.

As I lay awake on the patients bed, I run the events I had witnessed over and over again in my mind.

Someone tried to kill Uther with a powerful spell and there was only one person who could have cast it. Arthur.

Arthur Pendragon has magic. The Once and Future King is a sorcerer.


	10. Can I Still Believe In Him?

**Arthur's POV**

I run into my chambers and lock the double doors. I collapse onto the bed, I bring my hands up to my face and start to sob.

I hurt Merlin. He's probably dead already. That spell was powerful, it could kill a trained knight in one blow. There was no way someone as frail as Merlin could have survived. It would take a miracle.

I look out the window at the stars that shined brightly in the sky. It reminded me of my first kiss with Merlin and I quickly turn away, but no matter where I look, memories of Merlin floated up into my mind. His goofy smile and his cheerful laugh followed me everywhere.

He hates me. I know it.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I wake up early the next morning. My chest still aches but otherwise the pain's bearable. I sit up on the patients bed. Immediately, my head begins to throb. I lift a hand up to my head and feel stitches. That explains it.

I slowly get up and stumble towards my room. I grasp the wall and pull myself up the few flights of stairs. I just noticed Gaius is gone. He must have gone to treat Uther.

I crash through the door of my room and slowly change. After I finish putting on my blue neckerchief, I, once again, begin the trek across Gaius chambers and to the door.

By the time I'm out in the hall, Gaius rounds the corner.

"Merlin! You should be in bed!" He calls, attempting to pull me back into the room.

I shake my arm away and I turn to face him. "Gaius, I'm fine but I need to find Arthur," I tell him quickly and start to rush away as best I can.

I notice Gaius watch me from behind. He stares at my back worriedly but let's me go. He knows how much Arthur means to me.

\-----

I make it outside Arthur's chamber door. I lean against the wall and breathe heavily, trying to catch my breath. A bead of sweat rolls down my forehead as I continue to pant.

When I start to feel better I turn to face the door. I reach out a hesitant hand and pull at the double door. It's locked. I knock on the door gently, not wanting to startle him.

"Arthur?" I call, "it's me. It's Merlin."

"Merlin?" I hear him mumble quietly.

"Yes. Merlin."

"Merlin!?"

I hear a loud crash as Arthur stumbles to the door. He unlocks it and throws it open. Relief floods his face when he sees me. He drags me into the room and locks the door again. He pulls me into a hug.

"You're alive..." He whispers into my ear.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." I joke, letting out a light chuckle.

I see a small smile tug at the corner of his lip but instantly it drops. His eyes change from happiness to fear. He breaks away from me abruptly, backing away until his back hits the wall.

"Don't come near me Merlin. Please... it's safer if you just stay away."

I stare at him in shock. He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling at a frightening pace. I finally realize how terrible he looked at the moment. His eyes are red and puffy, and tear stains ran down his cheeks. It was clear he hadn't slept all night. I take a step towards him.

"Arth-" I'm interrupted by Arthur's shout.

"No! Don't come any closer. I...I don't want to hurt you again... You're not safe around me anymore. I'm a monster. My father is right, magic... is evil. All it does is cause pain."

I stare at the floor. My shoulders tense. Magic is evil...

I look back at Arthur. He has tears in his eyes now. They threatened to spill with each passing second.

"Arthur, it's not your fault.  _I_  jumped in front of your father. You had no control over what happened."

Arthur remains silent. I move closer towards him. He doesn't back away this time.

I reach him and wrap my arms around his back. I lean into his chest. "Arthur... I love you. Please don't think about yourself like that. You're not a monster. You are Arthur Pendragon, Prince of Camelot. You are a person like everyone else."

I feel his shoulders start to relax. He pulls me into an even tighter embrace. I feel his hair tickle the side of my cheek as he buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"You mean it? Even if I'm a sorcerer?"

I tilt my head up, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "I'll love you no matter what."

He stares at me in surprise for a few moments before locking out lips together in a tender kiss.

I feel my heart beat faster as he deepened the kiss. I feel my back press against the wall. I let out a small moan in pleasure. I lace my fingers in his blond hair and kiss him back.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I pull away from Merlin as the sound of knocking echoes around the room. I groan in annoyance, already starting to miss Merlin's lips on mine.

I throw open the door rather angrily, only to have the anger fade as I see my father standing in front of me.

I back up into the room, unsure of what to do.

"Arthur..." my father begins, "I understand that you are angry at me. But know that I swear on my life that I loved your mother and that I would never hurt her."

I collapse into my fathers arms. I can see the sincerity in his eyes. The love in them reflects my own for Merlin.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, "I'm sorry."

I feel my fathers hand stroke the top of my head. "It's alright Arthur. All is forgiven."

\-----

After I reconcile with my father I turn back to Merlin. I see him standing against the wall. He has a distant look in his eyes, I can tell he is deep in thought.

I wrap my arms around his waist again. I feel him jolt back into reality as he notices my presence.

I look Merlin up and down. I see the innocence in his eyes and the fragility in his body. I know this would be difficult, but I had to do it. I can't let the same thing happen a second time. I can't hurt Merlin again.

"Merlin..." I whisper. He looks up at me, curious. "I promise I will never use my magic again."

I feel him jolt slightly in my arms. "Why?" He asks, he seems genuinely sad.

I let go of his waist and walk over to my bed. I roll under and grab the book of magic. I stare at it for awhile. I didn't want to throw it away. It had taught me much but I know it's for the best.

I walk over to the fireplace and hesitantly toss the book into the flames. I watch as the book burns, the pages crippling to ash. I continue to stare into the fire as I answer Merlin,   
"I realize now that my father is right. Magic is evil. It can only bring pain and misery. I was a fool to believe that it can be used for good."

I turn back to face Merlin. His expression is one of shock. "Then what will you do?"

"I will do as my father has done. I will hunt the sorcerers who threaten Camelot. I will eradicate magic from this kingdom."

Merlin's eyes widen. I see disappointment cross his face before it disappears and is replaced with one full of concern. I assume that I imagined it.

"What about your own magic? You can't fight magic while having magic yourself."

I hesitate to answer. "There is this creature. An Eancanah. I read about in my magic book. It drains a person of their magic."

My plan is dangerous. I'm afraid of going through with the plan because of what Taliesin had shown me in the crystal cave. What if Camelot gets destroyed because I decide do this? He did tell me to search for Emrys to help me master my magic but then again he could have been lying. I decide to go with the latter. Taliesin was lying. He's a sorcerer, therefore cannot be trusted.

Merlin stands against the wall, watching me carefully, "If that's what you wish, Sire."

I stiffen a little at that. He hasn't called me 'Sire' in awhile. Not since we started seeing each other.

"I have to head back to Gaius's chambers. He still wants to check up on me to make sure I'm alright." Merlin says quickly before rushing out of the room. Still with a slight limp.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I scurry down the halls of the castle. My mind races. Arthur hates sorcerers. He wants to rid himself of his magic. I wanted to tell him about my own powers. That I was in the same situation but after what he said I knew I had to keep my secret even more well guarded then before.

His mind is set. The great dragon had said Arthur is the Once and Future King, the one to unite the land of Albion and to bring magic back into the kingdom. I had believed him. Now, I'm not sure if I still do.


	11. The Druid's Warning

**Morgana's POV**

I see Merlin turn the corner at the end of the hall. Most likely heading to Arthur's chambers for his daily duties. I start to sprint after him. I need someone to talk to.

"Merlin!" I call after him.

He turns and slows down. He shines me one of his goofy smiles that brightens everyone's day. "Morgana! How are you this morning?" He asks cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. Merlin, could I speak with you." I ask hesitantly.

Merlin raises an eyebrow but nods. I lead the way back towards my chambers and invite him in.

We sit down at the dining table. I glance around the room, afraid someone may overhear us. When I deem it safe I begin.

"You remember I told you about my... magic correct?"

Merlin nods. His cheerful expression is now replaced with one of seriousness.

I take a deep breath. "Do you think I should tell Arthur?"

Merlin leaps out of his seat. He almost topples over the chair. He slams his hands down on the table and leans in closer to me. Terror flashes in his eyes.

"You can't tell him." He says, his voice deathly serious.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

**~Last Night~**

I peer around the corner of the hall, a bag is slung over my shoulder and I'm dressed in full armour. The armour had taken a while to put on without Merlin's help but I couldn't tell him what I am about to do. I can't tell anyone.

Two guards patrol the corridor. They whisper to each other quietly as they make their rounds. I turn and leave in the opposite direction of the two men.

I run down the stairs and out the front door of the Citadel. Again, two more guards stand by the drawbridge. They huddle around a fire in an attempt to keep warm. I see a pile of barrels on the side and lie in wait for my chance.

When nothing happens I decide to throw a stone towards one of the houses. The rock emits a loud  _clunk_ as it hits a wooden post. The two men immediately whip their heads around and begin to inspect the noise. I take this as my chance and run past the men.

I reach the stables and grab my horse. It whines in protest, clearly not wanting to leave in the middle of the night. I stroke its mane and feed it a carrot from my bag to calm it down. I saddle the horse and swiftly ride out of Camelot.

I head towards the mountains to search for the Eancanah. I had read in one of the books in Geoffrey's library that that is where the creature resides. The creature that can take away my magic.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I'm breathing heavily. My hands pressed down hard against the table. Morgana sits in front of me in surprise and terror.

"Why not? Arthur seems quiet supportive of sorcerers. I feel as though we can trust him to keep this a secret." Morgana answers shakily.

"No. Perhaps a few days ago, but not anymore..." I calm myself down and slump back in my seat, "he hates magic now. You don't know this but... something happened recently involving a sorcerer... and it has changed his views on the subject."

Morgana swallows the lump in her throat. "What happened? How can his opinion change so suddenly?"

"I can't say. Uther has forbidden it."

She nods and let's the subject drop. After a long awkward silence Morgana finally speaks up. "Thank you Merlin. For helping me."

I smile, "Pleasures all mine."

"You should be getting to Arthur though. He's going to be angry."

I jump out of my seat. This time the chair DID fall over. "Oh no. I almost forgot. I'll speak to you later Morgana."

I turn and wave at her as I exit the room. I hurry down the stairs and rush to Arthur's chambers, hoping he isn't awake yet.

I reach the double doors and throw them open. "Rise and sh-"

I stop. Arthur is no where in sight.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I have been riding for a couple of hours now. The sun was up and beating down on me. It's a terribly hot day. I already miss having Merlin around, I wish he was here with me but I can't bring him. It's too dangerous.

After a couple more long, boring minutes I see the cave just ahead. It's not as grand as the crystal cave. It's roof is low and I could see water trickling down the sides of the walls. I light a torch I had brought with me. It takes longer then usual since I refuse to use my magic.

After the torch is lit I begin to explore the cave. It's mostly silent except for the constant echo of water dripping down from the ceiling above.

I wander deeper and deeper into the cave, until I finally find what I am looking for. The Eancanah sits atop a flat rock. It looks similar to a very large slug. I see it notice me and start to inch forward. I allow it. When it's only a short distance away from me it pounces. I feel the cool, moist, body of the creature latch itself to my face. I start to regret my decision as I scream and fall to the floor.

After a minute or two the creature finally leaps off and slithers away. I take long, deep breaths as I lie on the cave floor. I notice a rock just a little ways in front of me. I reach out a hand and whisper a simple spell that is supposed to move the rock closer to me. It doesn't move. I try again. The same result.

A big grin spreads across my face. It worked. My magic is gone. I slowly sit up and make my way out of the cave. When I reach the exit, I'm greeted by a group of individuals with long brown cloaks.

I pull out my sword and point it in their direction. "Declare yourselves." I call out to them loudly. My voice echoing around the clearing.

The individual standing in the lead removes its hood. The others follow. The group stares patiently behind, who I assume, is their leader. The man in front walks up to me. I raise my sword higher in order to keep it aimed at the mans heart.

He strides straight up to my blade, no fear in his eyes. He finally stops. "We only wish to talk Arthur Pendragon," he states.

I hesitate. I see a marking peek out from the mans sleeves. It's a marking of the Druids. Sorcerers.

I press my blade mire firmly towards his chest. "Leave. I will only give you this one chance." I raise my voice.

The man does not flinch, nor does he turn to leave. "You have made a grave mistake, Arthur Pendragon. For ridding yourself of your gift."

"My only 'grave mistake' is keeping my magic for this long."

The man shakes his head, disappointment in his eyes. "You do not understand. Your actions call for grave consequences. The future you could have avoided has now been set."

My eyes widen. I repeat what he says in my mind over and over. "Your lying. I can't trust a sorcerer."

"Emrys is losing faith in you. Unless you find a way to restore his trust Camelot's end is inevitable."

"Again with this Emrys. Who is he?"

The Druids don't respond, instead they disappear, melting back into the shadows from whence they came.

\-----

I arrive back in Camelot by evening. I ride through the gates and receive some suspicious looks from the Knights on duty.

I steer my horse to the stables and retire him for the night. I grab my satchel and head back towards the citadel.

As I enter the main door to the castle I run straight into Merlin. "Arthur!" He cries out happily, "You're alright! Where were you?"

"Sorry Merlin. I went off for a ride, I needed to go clear my head," I lie, a smile on my face.

"Could you at least tell me next time? ...I thought something terrible had happened to you." He gazes at me sadly.

"I'm sorry. I'll remember next time. I promise to make it up to you."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "How?"

I give a small smirk and pull him towards my chambers. When we enter I pick him up in my arms, receiving a small yelp from Merlin. I bring him towards my bed and plop him down.

I crawl onto the bed after him. I kneel around his hips while my hands place themselves on either side of his head, successfully trapping him under me. I smirk, admiring the view. I see Merlin begin to blush uncontrolably. Why does he have to be so adorable?

I bring my face down to his, pushing my lips to his in a gentle kiss.

\-----

**Morgana's POV**

I ride into the forest in the dead of night. I stop near the path and glance around. I see a figure emerge from the darkness, as it moves closer I begin to see who it is. Morgause, my sister.

She smiles at me warmly, strolling over to face me. "How are you dear sister? Have you made your decision?" She asks.

I dismount my horse in order to meet her eye to eye. My face is filled with sorrow, my sisters expression begins to fill with worry.

"I have," I answer simply.

"Then what have you decided?"

Tears stream down my cheeks. I throw my arms around her, crying into her shoulder as I speak, "You were right. My brother is the same as Uther. I was a fool to believe such a thing." I practically spit out Uther's name. My voice fills with hatred at the very thought of my father.

I feel her pat my head reassuringly. "It's alright sister. Will you join me then? I will help you take your rightful place on the throne."

"Of course." I look up and smile faintly.

"Then let us go. There is much to do."

She leads me away into the trees. I turn and look back at Camelot. It was my home for so long. I couldn't bare to leave everything behind... After all, there are still people in Camelot I care about. Gwen, Gaius, Merlin... they're still my friends. Merlin and Gaius accepts my magic, and I know Gwen would too if I told her.

I can't hurt them. They don't deserve to be punished like the rest of Camelot. When I take the throne, I'll make sure they're safe.

I turn back to face the path ahead. I follow my sister into the depths of the forest, the darkness swallowing me as I pass through the shadows.


	12. The Beginning of War

**Arthur's POV**

My father paces back and forth around his throne in the council chambers. His hands are placed at his hips while his face is scrunched up, deep in thought.

I stand nervously in front of him. I bite my bottom lip and glance to Merlin for reassurance. He gives me a small smile and instantly I feel my muscles loosen.

I wait calmly for his response at the news I had delivered. The Knights, Merlin, and I had gone on another search for Morgana, and once again we found nothing. I have long lost count the amount of times we have sent out a search party.

"You're informing me...that, again, you have found nothing? It has been a year since she disappeared and you still have no leads on her whereabouts!?" My father yells, swiping all the maps and documents off the large table.

My father breathes heavily through his nostrils as he begins to pace once again. The floor of the council chambers now a mess. I start to get nervous again.

My father has been getting angry a lot more often since Morgana disappeared. No one knows where she went. She was here one hour and the next she was gone. Of course, my father suspects sorcery. I must admit I do as well. There was no way Morgana could have disappeared so suddenly without a single trace.

I clench my fists at the thought. First sorcery hurts my mother, my Merlin, and now one of my closest friends. I won't let magic hurt anyone anymore. I will find Morgana.

My father finally stops pacing. He turns around and sighs. "You are dismissed Arthur."

I bow and turn to leave the room. I gesture to Merlin, he follows after me. We make it to my chambers and immediately I collapse onto the bed. I groan out loud and kick my boots off onto the floor.

I see Merlin roll his eyes at me and bend down to pick them up. "Arthur, I know you're busy and all but can you please at least  _try_  and put your clothes away properly?" He asks me, though it's more like a demand.

"Who's the prince and who's the servant here Merlin?" I grin at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lord. Should I tuck you into bed and sing you a lullaby as well? After all I am your servant."

My grin turns into a frown at the comment. I see Merlin chuckle as he places my boots by my bed side. When he's close enough, I grab him and yank him onto the bed. I hear him make a small squeal in surprise as I wrap an arm around his neck and snuggle him like a pillow. I breathe in his fresh scent and hold him even tighter then before. I see the tips of his adorable ears turn a shade of pink as I kiss the back of his neck.

"Good night Merlin." I call, blowing out the candles.

\-----

**Morgana's POV**

"Are you ready sister?" Morgause asks, a smirk present on her face.

I gaze at the massive army that stands before me. They were all under our command and best of all, they are all immortal. My sister holds the Cup of Life in her hands which is the leash to all these men. They are bound to do her bidding.

I turn around to look at the lifeless Cenred lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I smile.

"I'm ready. Not even Camelot can withstand an attack like this." I answer proudly, my chin held high.

"Then we march for our destination. Tonight."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I slowly untangle myself from Arthur's arms. Immediately I'm hit with a blast of cold air. I shiver at the sudden change, I already miss Arthur's warmth.

I make my way to the door. Just before I reach the handle I turn back to look at Arthur. He's hugging a pillow now. Must have mistakened it as me.

"...Merlin..." he mumbles as he turns around in his bed. I chuckle to myself. He's adorable when he sleeps. I'm glad I'm the only one who can see him in this state.

I turn back towards the door and exit the room. I sprint down the halls towards Gaius's chambers. As I get closer to the door I start to slow down.

I open the door quietly, peeking my head inside to make sure that Gaius is still asleep. He isn't. He whips his head around the second the door creaks open.

"Merlin? Where were you?" Gaius asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smile innocently and stroll through the door. "Umm... I went for a walk," I reply.

"All night?"

I glance around the room, trying not to look Gaius in the eye.

Gaius examines my rumpled clothes and sighs, turning back to his work, "you were with Arthur weren't you?"

I blush a deep shade of red. I rush past him and back into my room, throwing on a fresh set of clothes in the process. When I come back out, Gaius has breakfast placed on the table. I sit down and eat my food slowly. I still had plenty of time before I had to wake Arthur.

"Merlin," Gaius calls.

"Yes Gaius?"

"Could you gather some herbs for me? You have some time to spare don't you?"

I sigh, "I can't get even a few minutes to myself, can I?"

I rise from my seat, grab my satchel and headed out to the forest.

\-----

I pick the last herb and am about to head back to Camelot when the loud noise of horse hooves sound in the distance.

I whip my head around in time to see Sir Leon frantically riding towards me. He stops his horse beside me. He's panting and sweat trickled down his forehead. His are open wide in terror.

"Merlin! You can't be out here right now. Come on," he grabs me and pulls me onto the back of his horse, then starts to ride off towards Camelot once again.

"Sir Leon! What's going on? Has something happened?" I ask quickly, holding on to Leon for dear life.

He keeps his eyes on the path ahead. "An army. Hundreds of men. They entered the Camelot border a little while ago. We have to tell Arthur."

My eyes grow wide. An army...

"Who's army?"

"Cenred's."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I yawn and stretch my arms in the air. I realize that I was hugging my pillow. I frown. I thought I was snuggling with Merlin? I sit up and notice that he isn't here. I'm disappointed that he left but I guess he does have to grab my breakfast. That's probably where he went.

My thoughts are interrupted by the doors slamming open. Merlin bursts into the room, almost tripping on the table in his rush.

"Merlin!? What are you doing you idiot?" I yell.

He pants loudly, his eyes filled with worry. "Army...coming to...Camelot."

I freeze. An army? Coming towards Camelot?!

I leap out of bed and pull on my clothes, with a little help from Merlin. I sprint out of the room, Merlin close behind, and run towards my fathers chambers. I crash into my father outside his chamber door.

I start, "Father there is-"

"I know. Call a meeting immediately," my father commands.

I nod and hurry down to call a meeting in the council chambers.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I stand beside Arthur's chair throughout the whole meeting. The king, Knights, and council members are all gathered in the large room. They discuss battle tactics, where to place scouts, and all sorts of other war related plans.

I wait nervously for the meeting to end. An army is coming to attack Camelot. My mind keeps wandering back to the nightmare I had over a year ago on a hunting trip. In the dream I had seen Camelot attacked. The kingdom was in ruins and someone was on the throne. They had worn a black dress with wavy black hair. Unfortunately I could not see their face.

I could feel myself start to tremble, thinking that my vision may soon come to pass. Arthur is not ready. He can't defeat something of that caliber. Even with my help. All I can hope is that this was not the battle from my dreams.

I see Arthur turn to look at me. He gives me a small smile and mouths the words "it's alright."

I relax a little.

"We should bring an army out to interce-" Uther is interrupted by one of the guards tumbling through the chamber doors.

The man stumbles in, an arrow protrudes from his chest. He limps forward a couple of steps before collapsing to the ground. A circle of blood forming around his body.

Everyone stares at the guard in shock except for Gaius who hobbles over and immediately checks the mans pulse. He gives a small shake of his head. The man is dead.

Arthur springs up and charges out of the council chambers. I follow after him. We sprint up the stairs and arrive at the battlements.

Overlooking the horizon is an army. It consisted of hundreds of armed men all bearing the symbol of Cenred's Knights.

"No..." I hear Arthur whisper under his breath.

He turns and takes off back to the council chambers, most likely to report to his father that the army had arrived. I stay up on the battlements, gazing at the large army. I whisper a sight enhancing spell, using it to examine the enemy that dares to attack my home. What I see is not what I expect.

There, standing in front of the army of knights, is not Cenred, but Morgause and... Morgana.


	13. The Immortal Army

**Arthur's POV**

I burst through the double doors of the council chambers. My father looks at me in surprise. The dead guard had been removed from the room but the stench of blood still lingered in the air. The red stain on the floor remained as well, almost as a grim reminder to everyone.

"What's happened Arthur? Where did you run off to?" My father asks.

"I went to the battlements. Cenred's army has reached Camelot," I explain quickly.

The members of the council all let out a loud gasp. It echoes around the room as they all begin to panic.

"Silence!" My father shouts over the noise, his voice reverberating around the room.

Everyone immediately quiets down. I notice Merlin enter the room quietly as my father begins to explain the course of action.

"Evacuate all the citizens out of the city. Get them out through the tunnels under Camelot. Gaius, stay in the citadel and treat the wounded. Arthur and I will lead the Knights into battle."

The council members nod and swiftly hurry away to preform their assigned tasks. Gaius makes his way back to his chambers to gather supplies while my father heads to the armoury.

I sprint towards my chambers. Merlin following close behind. I reach the door and throw it open, heading behind the screen to change while Merlin begins to lay out my armour.

I come out from behind the screen and allow Merlin to fit me into the large chest plate.

"Merlin..." I call.

"What is it Arthur?" He asks, continuing to work.

"Stay here with Gaius alright? You need to stay here and help him."

Merlin stops and looks up at me, worry in his eyes. "Are you sure I shouldn't come with you?"

"I'll be fine Merlin, no need to worry."

I see him nod slowly and start strapping my armour on again. "Don't push yourself Arthur."

"I know."

Merlin finishes attaching the last piece of armour. He picks up my sword and hands it to me carefully.

"You better not die, you hear me prat? Or I will come and kill you myself."

I let out a small chuckle. "You know it doesn't work like that right? You can't kill someone that's already dead."

"Then I'll revive you so I can kill you."

I laugh and ruffle his hair. "That means I'll have to come back to haunt you for using sorcery."

Merlin stiffens a bit but regains his composure just as quick. I decide I must have imagined it.

"So you mean I'll be stuck with you even after you die?"

"Of course. I'll scare away everyone who fancies you."

Merlin laughs. I feel a smile come to my lips. Despite everything happening at the moment it felt as though we were in our own little world. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to.

I grab my sword from Merlin and sheath it in my belt.

I'm about to leave the room when I turn back around. I grab Merlin's collar and bring his face towards mine. I kiss him sweet and tenderly. I let him go and touch my forehead to his.

"If anything happens, if your in any danger just shout for me. I'll come. I promise."

I kiss him once more on the forehead before turning back around to leave the room.

"Arthur!"

I whip my head back towards Merlin. He has his fists clenched and their trembling slightly. "Please come back in one piece."

I smile. "Of course."

I sprint down the hall, making my way to the courtyard to meet my father and the rest of the Knights.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

The battle rages on. I hear the sounds of swords clashing and shouts of pain echo outside the walls. The warning bell chimeing its ring of death.

I rush around the room bringing water or bandages to various patients. Many Knights lay around the room, all in different conditions. The smell of blood clogs my nose as I help a patient bandage his arm.

Gwen and Gaius are in the room as well. They scurry about from patient to patient, trying their best to ease the pain of the various Knights.

I keep my magic tuned in to Arthur's condition, ensuring that I'll know if he gets injured.

After a short while, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I stop what I'm doing, Arthur is hurt. Immediately, I rush out of the room.

I burst outside to see fire and smoke rising from the lower town. I gaze at the scene in horror. It's terrible but better then the one I had seen in my dream. Perhaps this is a different battle after all.

I shake the thoughts out my head and race towards Arthur's location. I find him sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain. He has a nasty slash across his chest, thankfully, it's quiet shallow. He seems to have been flung backwards as he was a little ways away from most of the fighting. Most likely Morgause's or Morgana's doing.

Cenred's army, which wasn't exactly being led by Cenred, has taken half of the lower town already. I can see Uther fighting in the lead. He seems to have not yet noticed Arthur down.

I quickly grab him and pull him back towards the citadel. As I'm pulling him along I notice something odd. All the bodies lying in the dirt belong to those of Camelot Knights. Not a single one of Cenred's men lay on the ground. No matter how good they are, there is no way not a single one of them died.

I hear Arthur groan again loudly. A bit of blood begins to stain his chainmail. This isn't the time to be thinking about this. Arthur needs help. I manage to bring him back to the citadel and place him on one of the make shift beds. I catch a couple of frightened glances from the knights when they see the unconscious prince on the bed. I ignore them and set to work.

I take the armour off of him so I can examine the wound. It looks bad but he should live. I grab some water and herbs in order to start cleaning the wound. I hear him wince a few times but otherwise he doesn't stir. I'm about to wrap some bandages on the wound when Gwen and Gaius approach.

"What happened?" Gwen gasps, holding her hand to her mouth.

"I found him on the ground like this. I don't know what hurt him," I reply.

Gaius comes forward, examining the wound.

"A minor sword wound. What did you treat it with?"

"I cleaned the wound out with some water before applying a salve."

Gaius smiles. "It seems you actually  _do_  pay attention when I work."

I grin. "It's there anything else?"

"Just bandage the wound to keep it from getting infected."

I nod and begin to wrap the bandages around his body. When I'm finished I feel someone pull on my arm.

"Merlin..."

I look down and see Arthur, his hand wrapped around my slim wrist. "What happened?" He asks groggily.

"I found you unconscious in the lower town. You were hurt so I brought you here."

Arthur sits up on the edge of the bed. "Why were you out in the lower town? I told you to stay here."

"I was getting more water." I say quickly.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, clearly he didn't believe me. I'm saved from answering by Gaius speaking up.

"Sire! Are you alright?" He asks, worried.

"I'm fine Gaius," he says, standing up from the bed.

"Sire, you shouldn't be moving."

"I said I'm fine Gaius. I can't leave my men out there fighting while I sit in here."

Arthur grabs his armour and gestures to me to put it back on. I reluctantly obey and strap the pieces to his chest and shoulder. I hand him his sword and make one last check before letting him head towards the door.

Arthur is about to reach for the handle when the door bursts open. Silhouetted in from of the door is none other then Morgana.

Arthur gasps out loud along with everyone else in the room except me.

"Morgana?" he gapes in awe, "what are you doing?"

"Hello brother. It's nice to see you again." Morgana sneers.

"Brother?"

"Oh...Uther didn't tell you. Why don't you ask him yourself? After all you'll have plenty of time together in Camelot's dungeons!"

Arthur's expression turns from one of relief to surprise. He raises his sword.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Morgana throws her head back in a roar of laughter, "that's if you even can."

She flicks her hand out towards Arthur, her eyes flash gold as a spell in mumbled under her breath. Arthur flew backwards, smashing into one of the beds. I rush to his side and hoist him up.

Arthur stares at Morgana, his eyes wide. "You have magic..."

"Yes, I do Arthur. And I will bring magic back into Camelot. All those who deny me will die by my hand. So I suggest you be a good little prince and bow down to your new queen."

"Morgana what did Morgause do?"

"She has done nothing! Only helped me open my eyes."

Arthur charges forward, only to be stopped by a dozen armed Knights swarming through the door.

"Seize them!" She commands her men, pointing a finger towards everyone in the room.

Arthur begins to slowly back away. I see the Camelot Knights, despite being injured, take out their swords and stride forward to shield their prince.

I hear the mighty roar from the Knights as they surge forward to attack. Arthur is beside me once again. I see his fists clenching in frustration.

"Merlin! Take Arthur and run!" I hear Gaius shout at me.

"No not without you!" I shout back.

The bodies of Camelot Knights litter he ground. They drop to the floor one by one. I can't even keep count of all the Knights that fall.

"You have to get Arthur to safety Merlin! An old man will only slow you down."

"Gaius is right Merlin. Take Arthur and run, we'll cover you." Gwen says, grabbing a wooden plank to defend herself.

I nod quickly, not wanting to leave Gaius behind but I had to get Arthur out first.

I grab Arthur's hand and pull him through the back door. I ignore his shouts of protest as I race down the hall.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I'm dragged by Merlin through the various corridors in Camelot. We eventually end up in one of the underground passages that is used for evacuations. I scan the area. It seems all the Camelot citizens had made it out in time.

My mind is still spinning from being knocked backwards by Morgana. When it finally subsides I pull Merlin to a stop. "What's wrong?" He asks, panting.

"We have to go back. I need to protect my people."

"No! It's to dangerous right now and you're injured. Come on!" Merlin pulls me again but I don't move.

"Merlin...it is my duty to protect Camelot! I can't just abandon them!"

Merlin turns back towards me, angry. "And it's my duty to protect you Arthur! I never said we are going to abandon Camelot! Attacking right now will be suicide! You saw that army, they are immortal. We need to retreat and make a plan."

I stay silent. Merlin has thought this through more then I did. What he said is, indeed, correct. Going back now will only ruin any chances of taking back the castle. I nod and allow Merlin to keep pulling me through the corridor.

I smile down at him but it drops quickly, when I think of what must have happened to my father. He could be dead for all I know. If Morgana had made it to the citadel then he must have defeated my father...

Merlin pushes his lips to mine. I gasp slightly and lean into his warm lips. When he pulls away I see him smile warmly.

"Everything will be alright Arthur. We will take back Camelot."

I'm about to kiss him again when the sound of stomping echoes through the corridor.

I turn, to see Morgana and Morgause, along with a dozen of Cenred's men, appear from the path we came from.

I grab Merlin's hand and start to run. A metal door appears a short way ahead. It would lead us to the forest. A way to escape. The forest would be able to give us better cover.

Suddenly, the ground begins to tremble beneath our feet. Cracks emerge from the stone floor and the ceiling begins to crumble. I push forward, we have to get to the door before the whole roof caved in.

I feel the warmth of Merlin's hand leave my own, while someone shoves me from behind. I tumble to the ground in front of the metal door as the stone ceiling collapses in behind me. Through the tumbling wall of rocks, I see Merlin, tears almost flooding his eyes, his arms outstretched in front of him. He's the one who pushed me.

"MERLIN!"


	14. Long Live The Queen

**Merlin's POV**

I watch sadly as the rocks tumble down, separating me from Arthur. I hear him shout my name. That's the only sound that registers in my ears. All the heartbreak and worry could be heard in that one word.

I quickly whisper a spell that would keep the rocks in place. Morgana or Morgause would simply blast the stones away if necessary and I had to prevent that if I could. My eyes shine a bright gold and I feel my magic seep into the rocks.

I take in a deep breath and turn to face Cenred's men. The enemy Knights all raise their swords at me, pointing them towards my chest. I bring my hands up steadily in a surrender.

Morgause steps forward, a scowl on her face as she glares daggers at the mountain of rock blocking her from Arthur. She reaches out a hand and chants a spell. The rubble doesn't move. She roars in anger, punching her fist against the wall.

"It's alright sister," Morgana says calmly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder, "we'll find him soon enough."

Morgause smiles evilly and straightens herself out. She seems to finally notice me. "What do you want to do with him?" She asks Morgana.

Morgana turns to look at me. Immediately, her eyes soften. The cold glare that was present just moments before all gone. "He's safe, sister. Unlike his master, Merlin is an ally of magic. He has helped me discover my powers and to learn that it should not be feared. I will see to the fact that he is not harmed."

"Very well." Morgause waves her hand and the Knights all sheath their swords. They begin to walk back towards the castle, leaving me and Morgana alone in the underground passage.

I let my arms drop beside me. I look nervously at Morgana, unsure of what to do.

I'm taken by surprise when she brings me into a hug.

"Merlin, I'm sorry about Arthur. I know you love him, I know this must hurt for you but you have to know that Arthur is the enemy. I want to create a kingdom where magic is welcomed. Arthur despises magic just like his father so I have to stop him," Morgana lets go of me and starts to follow after her sister.

Before she turns the corner she whips her head back towards me.

"Feel free to head back to your chambers. Gaius should be there as well." She smiles a friendly smile, one that I have seen many times before. She rounds the corner and walks away, leaving me alone in the dark corridor.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I quickly stand and race to the tumbling rocks. The last image I see before the rocks completely barricade the hall is Merlin. He slowly disappears behind the large mass... with Morgana and Morgause behind him.

I pound my fists against the stone wall that now separates me and the love of my life.

"MERLIN!" I shout again, louder this time.

I don't hear anything. I begin to madly dig at the pile of stones, trying to claw across to the other side. None of the rocks budge. They are too tightly packed.

I cry out in agony and punch the rocks in frustration only to be rewarded with a sharp pain in my knuckles.

Suddenly, an idea perks up in my mind. I raise my hand in the air towards the rocks and chant a spell. Nothing.

I mentally kick myself. I had gotten rid of my magic over a year ago. Why am I even thinking of trying it...no, I know why I tried it. Deep down I still want my magic to exist. This is simply an excuse to myself to use it. That this is justified because I am saving someone I love.

I mentally chide myself. No Arthur. Magic. Is. Evil. Morgana is proof. How else could such a sweet girl turn into something as cruel as that?

I spin on my heel and make my way to the metal door. I reach out and grab the handle. The cold metal sends a spark through my system. I look back one last time at the wall of rubble.

"I'll come back for you Merlin. Don't you worry." I say into the empty darkness.

I walk out the metal door and into the night. I sprint through the forest, hoping that Merlin could stay alive long enough for me to plan an attack.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I nervously walk through the great halls of Camelot. Instead of the usual red clad Knights patrolling the grounds, I see dozens of black clothed men wandering the halls. They pay me no mind. I notice the other servants are still in the castle as well. It seems Morgana only imprisoned the Knights.

I make it to Gaius's chambers and throw open the door.

"Merlin!" The old man shouts happily. He stands from his desk and strides over, quickly giveing me a hug.

"Gaius! You're alright!" I exclaim joyfully, hugging him back.

We separate, a smile still on both our faces. "Morgana said she didn't want to hurt me because I'm a friend and supported her when she told me she had magic. Is that what she said to you as well?"

"Yes, she told me the same thing. Gaius what happened to the others? Gwen, Uther, Sir Leon, are they alright?"

"Gwen is safe. Morgana still sees her as a friend and she is currently still her maid but I can't say the same for Uther and Sir Leon. Last I heard they are both in the dungeons."

I breathe a sigh of relief at the fact that Gwen is safe. I start to pace around the room. Arthur is not going to be happy when he hears his father is in the dungeons.

"What do we do Gaius? How do we stop an immortal army and two powerful sorceresses?"

"I have done some research on the immortal army," Gaius walks back towards his desk. He sits down and points at a page in an open book. "This is the Cup of Life. It was used in the days of the Old Religion by the high priestesses. It is said that it holds the power to make a man immortal."

"How do we stop it?" I had walked over to Gaius and is now peering over his shoulder.

"Blood is used to make the army immortal. A drop of blood from every man in the army in the Cup along with a spell will make the army immortal. To reverse the effects you must spill the blood from the Cup."

"One problem, we can't get anywhere near it. Even if Morgana trusts us I doubt she'll let us get close enough to do that."

"Indeed, we'll need Arthur's help."

"Arthur?"

"Yes, if he leads an attack it will be able enough to keep Morgana busy for awhile. You will take that chance and spill the blood from the Cup."

"I can't make Arthur do something that dangerous."

"You know he won't let Camelot fall without putting up a fight. He'll attack, with or without your help."

"What about the Knights guarding the Cup? I can't get past them. Especially when my magic doesn't work against them."

"I'm not sure. You'll have to figure something out."

I ponder the thought for awhile. I suddenly remember the vial of water the Fisher King had given me. I run to my room and pull it out from the floorboards. I walk back over to Gaius.

"What about this? The Fisher King did say it would help me when the time came."

"It's a possibility."

I nod. "Before I work on the vial I have some messages to send." I grab some parchment and a quill from Gaius's desk and sit down at the large dinner table.

"Who are you sending messages to?" Gaius asks, raising an eyebrow.

I smile. "Gwaine and Lancelot. Arthur is going to need help after all."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I sprint through the forest. It's dark out now but I can still hear the faint sound of hooves behind me. I find a small cave and duck inside, hoping Morgana's men will pass. Luckily, they don't spot the hole and keep riding.

I let out a breath. Sweat trickles down my forehead as I collapse onto the cave floor. Camelot is in danger, and here I am stuck in a forest.

I glance around the dank cave. It's dark and water dripped down from the ceiling. It's lonely and I wish Merlin was here. At least then I wouldn't feel so hopeless.

Eventually, I close my eyes. I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

\-----

**Morgana's POV**

I wake in the morning with a bright smile on my face. Camelot is mine. Everything is grand. All there is left to do is find Arthur and kill him and his father.

I hear Gwen enter my chambers. She walk over with a smile. "Good morning my lady." She bows gracefully.

"Good morning Gwen. How are you today?"

"I'm doing alright. How about you my lady?" Gwen sets the basket of clothes down and begins to fold the clothes.

"I'm doing good today." I sit up and stretch my arms. "Though I am disappointed that Sir Leon refuses my offer for him to join me."

Gwen has finished folding and turns to face me. "How would you like me to speak with him? We were close friends in the past, perhaps I can sway him."

I smile. "That's a great idea Gwen. Thank you."

Gwen smiles back and heads out the door. My smile drops the moment she leaves. I spring out of bed and quickly throw on a dress.

I walk quickly out of the room and towards the dungeons where Leon is located.

When I reach the cell I hide behind a corner. I lean out, listening to their conversation.

I can hear Gwen speaking. She was talking about sneaking him out of Camelot. My fists clench. How can she do this to me?! I trusted her and she throws it back in my face! My sister is right. Gwen cannot be trusted.

I whisper a spell on Gwen before I turn to leave. The spell should help us track her when the time is right.

I walk out of the dungeon, furious.

All I hope is that my sisters suspicion of Gaius and Merlin will be false.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

All the council members and Knights were called to the throne room. I didn't know what's happening. Perhaps she had an announcement. Morgana had asked for me to come as well. She said I was a good friend and deserved to go.

When Gaius and I arrive we swing open the large double doors. Many of Morgana's Knights were present. The servants and a few council members were gathered as well in the large room. I scan the room trying to find faces I recognized. I see Geoffrey standing by the throne, a sullen expression on his face. Whatever the occasion I can tell he is not doing this willingly. I look to the crowd attempting to find Gwen. I don't see her anywhere. I begin to worry. What if something happened to her?

Suddenly, Morgana appears by the large throne along with Morgause. Everyone scrambles to their spot in the large room.

I look up at Morgana. She stands tall and proud, chin held high. Her eyes remain an icy cold stare.

I see her kneel in front of Geoffrey.

Geoffrey recites the vows while in which Morgana repeats. She remains kneeling until Geoffrey places the crown on her head.

Morgana rises and turns to the crowd. The room remains silent, until the loud voice of Morgause echoes throughout the room.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

The shout spreads across the room the others in the room taking up the chant.

Gaius and I stand side by side in silence. Not uttering a word. The only noise that fills my ear drums are those four words.

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN! LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"


	15. For The Love Of Camelot

**Arthur's POV**

I wake to the feeling of someone poking me on the right side of my cheek. I open my eyes, one arm flies to the hilt of my sword while the other whips out, and grabs the wrist of whoever was touching me.

"And the princess lives!" A voice shouts.

I squint until my eyes adjust to the sudden light. I see stringy brown hair dangle in front of me, a big grin stretching across the owners face.

"Gwaine?" I ask, incredulously.

"The one and only," he says, smiling.

I let go of his wrist and my sword. I rise from the cave floor and realize there were others in the room as well. Lancelot is standing a little further back beside another man. Lancelot smiles at me, giving me a small wave.

"Good day Arthur," he calls over to me.

"Good day to you too. Who are you?" I ask pointing towards the buff man beside Lancelot.

"His names Percival. His home was attacked by Morgana's men, thats why he insisted on coming with me when I told him about what happened. Also we're old friends," Lancelot answers.

I smile and walk up to Percival, extending a hand in greeting. "I'm Arthur, pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine," Percival reaches his hand out and we shake.

"So what are all of you doing here for?" I ask quizzically.

"Merlin sent word to us last night. He told us to come find you. He said you would probably be in the Darkling Woods and to look there first. We ran into each other while we were searching," Gwaine explains.

"Was I that easy to find?"

"Yes, you make tracks like a wild boar, it's a miracle no ones found you yet," Gwaine starts to chuckle, "perhaps Merlin was right when he said you were fat."

I punch Gwaine in the gut and receive a moan from him as he falls to the ground. "Urg... knew it was a bad idea to come help."

"Then why did you?"

"Because Merlin asked."

I feel a pang of jealousy at what he says. He's too close to my Merlin. I know that they only see each other as friends but it still make me angry to see them so close.

"So what's the battle plan? Are we the only ones here?" Asks Percival.

"At the moment, yes. I'm thinkin-"

I'm interrupted by a loud cry of joy.

"Arthur!"

I turn to look at the cave entrance. I see three silhouettes appear out of the light.

"Guinevere!"

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

Everyone clears out of the throne room. I follow behind Gaius as we walk out the double doors. We make our way through the long corridors when I see Morgana rounding the corner.

"I'm going to ask where Gwen is," I inform Gaius as I rush forward to Morgana.

I stop a short distance in front of her. She cocks her head to the side, staring at me quizzically. "Is something the matter Merlin?" She asks.

"Yes, um... have you seen Gwen?"

Morgana stiffens at the mention of her name. I notice the action before she relaxes her shoulders, "no I haven't. I'm sorry Merlin."

"Alright, well I'll see you later Morgana."

I spin on my heel and walk briskly back towards Gaius's chambers. My fists start to clench. Gwen is gone and Morgana must have had a hand in it. Either that, or Gwen has escaped.

\-----

I enter Gaius's chambers. The door slamming shut loudly behind me, startling Gaius. He looks at me questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to find out how to get that vial I got from the Fisher King work," I say quickly before storming up the steps to my room.

I throw open the door and once again slam it shut. I flop down onto my bed and grab the vial from my bedside table. I stare at it for awhile, gazing into the water to try and extract its secrets. When nothing happens I sit up and start to chant spell after spell at mysterious vial.

After what must have been my hundredth spell, I collapse onto my bed once more. I let out a breath in exasperation. This is getting no where.

I don't notice the vial slipping from my hand until I hear the unmistakable sound of glass shattering.

I swiftly sit up and peer down at the mess. Glass is splayed all over the wooden floor, the water inside begins to trickle through the cracks of the floorboards.

"No.. no no no no no. NO!"

I leap from my bed and down onto the floor. I bend down on my knees and pitifully attempt to pick up the water.

Suddenly, an image of a young girl appears in the water. I stare at her, it's Freya. The girl I had befriended when I saved her from the cage awhile back.

"Merlin... I promised to repay you for the kindness you had shown me one day. Come to the Lake of Avalon. I will bring you the one weapon that can kill the immortal men," Freya says with a smile.

"A weapon? You mean the one I through into the lake?"

"Yes, Excalibur is its name."

"But can't it only kill the undead? These men are alive."

"They are neither dead nor alive. They have given up their life the second they allowed their blood to flow into the Cup."

I nod to Freya. "I'll be there."

Freya smiles one last time before shimmering away into the water.

I stand abruptly and run out of my room.

"What are you doing Merlin?!" Gaius asks.

"I've figured out how to get past Morgana's guards," I say quickly, not waiting for an answer as I burst out the door.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I walk up to Guinevere and give her a warm hug. I gaze at the crowd behind her. I see Elyan, her brother, and Sir Leon standing a short distance away.

I let go of her as I walk over to the two of them, shaking each of their hands.

"It's great to see you lot again," I smile.

"It's good to see you safe, my lord." Leon grins happily.

I look behind the three newcomers. My brows furrow in confusion.

"Where's Merlin?" I ask, worry evident in my voice.

I see Guinevere look down at the cave floor. "He's not here. He's still in the castle, but I assure you he and Gaius are safe."

I nod slightly and proceed to slump down on a nearby rock. I cover my face in my hands as thoughts of Merlin begin to fill my mind. His smile, his laughter, his... well... everything. I notice Lancelot sit down beside me, a hand on my back.

"He'll be fine, Arthur. Merlin is a lot stronger then you think," he says reassuringly.

I give him a sad smile. I'm about to say something but it becomes lost in the wind when loud shouts echo throughout the cave.

We all turn to the noise. Armed men come streaming out of the forest, swords raised in the air.

Everyone begins to pick up their swords before I shout at them, "Don't fight them, they're immortal just run!"

Everyone turns and starts to run across to the opposite end of the cave. We reach the exit and burst into the forest. The men close at our heels. We pick up speed and eventually the men fade into the shadows.

We don't slow down for another couple of minutes. We only slow when we see a large abandoned castle loom into the distance.

"There. It'll provide us shelter for awhile," I direct the group.

We sprint towards the castle, not resting until we were safely within its walls. We quickly slow to a halt when we reach the entrance. We all lean against the stone wall, panting heavily.

The room we were in looked to once be a grand entrance hall. Pillars rose from the floor, the whole castle seemed to be built with onyx black stones. Two spiral staircases rose up to the ceiling in the corners of the room. We all gaped in awe at the spectacular sight.

I turn to the staircase and start to make my way up slowly. My boots echoed against the stone as I climbed the stairs. When we reached the next floor we seem to have entered a slightly smaller room. Inside there was a large object covered in a dusty old cloth.

I walk over hesitantly, ripping the cloth off to reveal a large circular stone table.

"It's the Round Table," I mutter in fascination.

"Indeed, it  _is_  a round table," Gwaine snickers.

I shoot him a dirty look. "I mean it's the Round Table. The one mentioned in the old Camelot history archives. The old kings would hold meeting around this. No one man would be more important then the others. Everyone would be equal."

I circle around the table, brushing my fingers across the cool surface. I stop at a chair and sit. I gesture to the seats beside me. They all begin to sit.

When they were all seated I gaze at the group around me and smile. I unconsciously look to my right, expecting to see Merlin standing behind my chair, a proud smile on his face. Except he isn't there. My smile immediately drops. I turn back around to face everyone.

"I suggest you all get comfortable, we have lots to discuss."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I sprint off into the woods, running in the direction of the Lake of Avalon. It's mid afternoon by the time I arrive at the lake. The large trees billowed in the breeze, it's leaves rustling. I walk up to the edge, gazing out at the still water. The calming blue reminded me of Arthur. I sigh. Arthur... I wonder if he's alright.

My thoughts are interrupted by large ripples spreading across the lake. I stare curiously, wandering what's happening. Slowly, the tip of a sword begins to surface. I recognize it immediately as Excalibur. It's blade gleaming brightly in the afternoon sun. As it begins to rise even further I see a small hand holding the hilt. I smile. Freya... Her hand holds the blade steadily in the air.

I reach my hand out, chanting a spell. The sword flies out of Freya's hand. I grab the sword as it girls towards me, holding it up in the air to inspect its edge. Surprisingly, despite having spent over a year in the water it hasn't been damaged. I smile once more.

"Thank you Freya." I say.

I see the arm descend back into the water, disappearing from sight.

I wrap the blade in a large piece of cloth I had brought with me and begin to head back to Camelot.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

We all stand around the round table. I smile at the group, they are all loyal to the core. I gaze again sadly to my right, Merlin should be here. I turn my head back and straighten my shoulders.

"You are now all Knights of Camelot," I begin, I see everyone's expression turn to one of pride, "You belong to one of the greatest armies in all the five kingdoms and I cannot ask for more loyal companions. We will take back Camelot from the grasps of Morgause and Morgana... or we will die trying."

The Knights all nod their head in agreement.

"You all remember the plan. We will break into the castle by stealth and attempt to rescue my father and as many Knights as possible."

"And Merlin," Lancelot chips in.

I smile gratefully, "And Merlin. Let's turn in for the night. We will set out in the morning."

The Knights disband from the table. They all make their way to a corner of the room and lie down to sleep.

I huddle by the fire, not wanting to sleep. My mind constantly drifts back to Merlin. I hope we're able to make it in time.

\-----

We all wake up bright and early the next day. The fire in the braziers burnt out hours ago, leaving only faint shimmering ashes behind.

We stand together around the room. I gaze at the men that were willing to risk their lives to help save Camelot. They all bear an expression of determination and bravery. I see Guinevere smiling at us from one corner of the room. I had told her earlier on to stay behind since she is not a fighter.

I turn back to look at the group. I raise my sword in the air, high.

"For the love of Camelot," I exclaim softly.

All the Knights smile. They raise their swords up in the air, all saying in unison,

"For the love of Camelot."


	16. Morgana's Hatred

**Arthur's POV**

We all huddle in a bush on the outskirts of the castle, waiting for the chance to slip past the guards on the battlements. I stare at the previously sleek white walls of the citadel. Black burn marks now marred the outside due to the attack.

Gwaine taps me on the shoulder, pointing at the battlements. I look up and see the guards have walked away. I gesture to the rest of my Knights and they follow me to the old, unused side door into the castle. I only knew of this exit because Merlin and I often snuck out of the castle through this door. 

I shake thoughts of Merlin out of my head quickly. I can't afford to be distracted, the whole of Camelot rests on my shoulders now.

Leon yanks open the door and we all file through. We follow the lone corridor down into the dungeons, attempting to avoid the guards as much as possible.

Our luck runs out when a guard turns the corner and runs straight into us. The man gives a startled expression before raising his sword and shouting a loud battle cry.

The man doesn't get very far. I see Percival appear behind him and smack him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, successfully knocking him out. I smile proudly but it soon drops when the unmistakable sound of the warning bell echoes down the hall.

I curse silently to myself. The other guards must have heard the man shout. Soon enough a swarm of guards appear down the opposite end of the corridor. The man in the lead points in our direction and immediately charges, sword raised.

"Hold your ground!" I shout to the Knights. They all bring up their swords, ready to fight.

I glance at all the Knights surrounding me. Gwaine, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon. There are no other people I would rather die fighting with. I'm not afraid to die fighting for my kingdom.

The only regret I have is not being able to see Merlin one last time.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

The shrill ring of the warning bell sounds throughout the kingdom. I poke my head out of Gaius's chamber door. I see dozens of Knights rushing down towards the dungeon. Their boots stomping down the stone steps.

I shut the door and turn to face Gaius. "Now's my chance. Most of the guards are gone," I say quickly, already striding to my room to grab Excalibur.

"Merlin," I hear Gaius call. I turn my head to look at him. "Be careful."

I give him a small smile before turning back around. I walk into my room and unwrap the sword. I hold it up to the light, admiring its gleam.

I walk back to the door and make my way to the hall. I glance around, making sure no one is nearby. I rush towards where the Cup of Life is being kept, making sure to cover Excalibur with my jacket. I pass a couple of guards on my way there but they simply ignore me, most likely thinking I wasn't worth their time.

I stop in front of the large double doors. I take in a deep breath and push them open.

I gaze in amazement at the Cup. It shines gold in the sun light. It's placed high on a stone pedestal, I gape in awe before the guards speak up.

"You are not allowed in here. Leave immediately," the guards voice booms around the mostly empty room.

I finally take notice of the guards that line the area. There were three of them. A lump forms in my throat. I can't beat three trained Knights with a sword! What was I thinking when I came up with this plan?!

"Are you listening?! Leave or we will kill you!" The guard shouts a second time.

I bury my fear and look up at the man with piercing eyes. Arthur will die if I don't do this.

I uncover Excalibur from my coat, and point it towards the man in front of me. Immediately, the men change into a battle stance, their swords now raised.

The leader, at least I think he's the leader, sneers at me, "You think you can beat me boy?"

"I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" I respond a little playfully.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I zigzag down the great halls of the citadel, not entirely sure where I'm heading anymore. The Knights had given me a chance to escape. They kept the guards at bay while Gwaine practically threw me out of the crowd. I didn't want to leave them. I never would if I had a choice, but as Leon had said, I had to find the king.

I no longer knew where I was going. I simply ran. Guards would appear left and right, it seems they knew I am looking for my father. They always blocked the path towards the dungeon forcing me to look for another.

Now, I'm all the way up on the second floor of the castle. I glance back behind me. It seems I had managed to outrun the guards. I sigh in relief and slump against the wall, catching my breath. I glance out the window and see ten guards down in the courtyard. No way I'm getting to the dungeon from there.

I glance around the hall, hoping to find a door or a pathway, anything.

At the end of the corridor I see two double doors wide open. I quirk up an eyebrow. Why is the door open?

I creep over slowly to the door, I had lost my sword earlier on so I advanced with my bare hands. As I reach the edge of the door frame I lean in, making sure to stay relatively hidden.

My heart stops. I see Merlin lying on the floor. There was a large cut across his shoulder and what seems to be a sword slash across his chest. Blood seems to pour from the wounds. My breathing hitches in my throat. Merlin...

I glance around the room. There were three piles of ashes on the floor, odd. I look down near my feet and I see a sword laying on the floor. The words 'Take me up' engraved in the metal.

I bring my gaze upwards and my eyes lock on the sorceress standing before Merlin. Morgause holds a bloody sword in her hand, an amused smirk on her face.

I feel the rage build in my chest. My heart starts to beat rapidly. I feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I glare daggers at Morgause.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I had the chance. You have been quite a nuisance, but no matter. You won't live much longer anyway." I see Morgause raise her arm, aiming it at Merlin.

"NO!" I shout, launching from my hiding spot and scooping up the sword by my feet. The blade feels perfectly balanced in my hand. It had a comfortable grip and is the perfect weight. Not to heavy, but not to light as well.

My shout seems to have startled Morgause. She looks at me in surprise as I bring the sword down on her chest.

The blade connects and slices a long gash across her stomach. She cries out in pain gripping her gut, blood dripping from the wound.

She stumbles backwards, eyes wide. She crumbles to the floor in a heap, gasping.

"You!" She cries, "Arthur Pendragon!"

I breathe heavily. I turn away, ignoring her shouts and rush to Merlin's side.

"Merlin!" I call out to him, his eyes were starting to close.

I grab his hand, holding it tightly in my own. Our hands fit together perfectly. "Merlin... Merlin! Please stay with me!"

I hear Merlin gasp slightly. He struggles to keep his eyes open. "Arthur?" he croaks out.

"Merlin!" I hold his hand tighter.

"Arthur...yo-you have to... knock the Cup over."

"Don't talk Merlin. I'll get you to Gaius right now, just hold on." I start to pick him up when Merlin grasps my wrists, stopping me.

"No... I'll be fine. You need to..." his breathing hitches in his throat, "spill the blood from the Cup. It'll...stop the army."

My eyes widen slightly and look towards the Cup. I could feel the magic radiating off of it.

I turn back to Merlin who groans in pain. I let go of Merlin's hand reluctantly and run over to the pedestal. I raise the sword and swing it at the Cup. It clatters to the floor, the blood spilling onto the stone.

I hear loud screams ripple across Camelot. I ignore the shouts and run back to Merlin.

I stop in my tracks when Morgana bursts through the door. Her eyes widen at the scene in front of her.

I see her eyes flit towards her fallen sister. She immediately runs towards her, screaming in agony.

"NO... NO!" she begins to cry over her sister body. Suddenly, she whips her head towards me.

"YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER ARTHUR PENDRAGON! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL PAY!" she shouts at me, her face turning red with rage. I see her eyes glow gold and feel the magic emit from her body.

The castle begins to tremble under our feet. Dust rains down on top of us. Large chunks of rock soon follow. I quickly dive towards Merlin, shielding him with my body from harm.

Morgana notices and an evil smirk appears on her face. I see her stand tall and proud.

"You have taken all that I care about away from me. My friends," she glances towards her sister, "family..." she turns back to glare at me, fire burns in her eyes, "and I shall do the same to you."

The grin appears on her face again as her eyes drift towards Merlin. The realization hits me hard. My eyes widen. I bring Merlin closer to my chest.

"I won't let you hurt him," I snarl through gritted teeth.

Morgana throws her head back, laughing. She chants a quick spell and disappears, along with Morgause's body, in a plume of black smoke.

I quickly turn my attention back to Merlin. His breathing is turning ragged and slowing down as each second passes. His eyes are glazed over, but he seems to be awake.

"Merlin... This might hurt a bit," I whisper.

I pick his frail body up as gently as possible in my arms. I hear him groan as I lift him off the floor, bridal style.

I feel him curl into my chest, breathing heavily. I plant a small kiss on his forehead. "You'll be fine Merlin. I promise."

I race off towards Gaius's chambers, making sure to keep him steady in my arms.

\-----

I burst through the door of the physicians room, seeing Lancelot and Gwaine are present as well.

"Sire!" I hear all three of them call in unison.

Gaius's eyes widen in worry when he sees Merlin in my arms. "Merlin!" He calls out, rushing to clear the patients bed, "put him down here."

I place him down gently on the cot. He moans again, writhing in pain.

"What happened to him?" Lancelot asks, worried.

"He was fighting Morgause by himself. That idiot!" I cry out in frustration, kicking a nearby table.

"Calm down Arthur. I'm sure he'll be fine," Gwaine tries to soothe me.

Tears begin to prickle my eyes as I see Merlin's wounds, now uncovered by his tunic. It looks bad. Really bad.

I start to pace back and forth around the room. I glance to Merlin every once in awhile. He's unconscious now.

"Arthur?" Lancelot calls to me.

I turn to look at him. His eyes were tinged with red as well. "Your father is in his chambers. We managed to reach him after Morgana's and Morgause's men suddenly disappeared. You should go see him. I'll tell you if anything happens with Merlin."

"No. I'm staying."

"Arthur, Lancelot is right. Go see your father. I'll make sure Merlin is taken care of," Gaius says without looking at me. He continues to concentrate on Merlin.

I knew I'm probably just a distraction if I stayed so I nod reluctantly. I turn to leave the room, and begin to trudge the long distance to my father's chambers.

Morgana's threat begins to circle about in my head. She knew of our relationship. She would target Merlin... no doubt about it. I need to protect him, with any means necessary.


	17. The Question of Magic

**Arthur's POV**

I knock hesitantly on the door to my fathers chambers. I don't hear a reply so I push open the door. I see my father slumped against a chair facing the window. He has a faraway look in his eyes, as if he is here but at the same time not here.

I walk up to him. I grab a chair and sit beside him. I hate seeing him like this already. So lifeless... the usual kingly atmosphere around him gone.

"Father?" I ask quietly.

I see him turn his head slowly to look at me. "Arthur? You're alive," I hear him breathe a sigh of relief, a little life appears in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smile at him.

"Thank goodness. I thought magic had claimed you too."

I stiffen slightly. It's still awkward lying to my father, despite having lost my magic a year ago. "Magic will never claim me."

My father let's a small smile creep into his face. "That's my son..."

My father leans back into his chair. I watch him gaze out the window again. "I can't believe Morgana would do such a thing. She was always such a sweet girl... this goes to show why we must stop magic no matter who tries to stop us," my father states.

I nod slowly. Then I remember the question that had been burning in my mind for awhile now. "Father, Morgana had called me her brother..."

My father turns towards me quickly. His eyes wide. "Morgana told you?"

"No, but she told me to ask you. Father, what did she mean?"

My father sighs deeply. "I knew I couldn't hide it from you forever..." My father takes a deep breath, "I'll tell you the whole story."

\-----

**Lancelot's POV**

I sit by the dining table in Gaius's chambers. My knees tremble as I watch Gaius work. Gwaine is pacing back and forth beside me. I never met the man before yesterday, yet I could tell he and Merlin were good friends. Merlin did always have that effect on people.

I hear the door to the physicians chambers suddenly burst open. I stand abruptly, my hand flying towards the hilt of my sword unconsciously.

My shoulders relax when I see who enters. It's Gwen and Leon. I let go of the hilt of my sword and gaze at Gwen's profile. She's stunning.

I watch as Gwen immediately runs to Merlin's bedside, Leon following close behind.

"Oh no, what happened to him?" Gwen asks frantically.

"A sword wound, and quite deep as well. I think it may even be infected," Gaius explains sombrely.

Gwen holds her hand to her face, stifling a sob. I walk over and drape an arm around her shoulder, letting her cry into my chest.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Leon asks, worried.

"I'm not sure there is anything that  _I_  can do."

My eyes widen. We all turn to look at Gaius.

"What do you mean? Are you saying there's no hope?" Gwaine asks, attempting to keep his voice steady.

"The wound is too deep, and the infection has spread too much. Even with my knowledge I don't think I can help him."

I see Gwaine turn and punch the fall in a fit of anger. "Gwaine. Calm down," I chide him.

Gwaine continues to breathe heavily. His fists are clenched at his side. I understand his anger. I would run Morgause through if I could as well.

"Is there honestly no other way?" I ask Gaius.

"There is one, but I'll need to speak with Arthur first."

I let go of Gwen and walk briskly to the door. "I'll be back in a few," I say quickly before closing the door behind me.

I race down the hall towards the Kings chambers, only stopping to ask for directions since I have never actually entered the citadel before.

When I reach the door I promptly shove them open. I see Arthur sitting beside his father on a chair. He turns to look at me and immediately his angered face turns to one of hope.

He stands quickly and walks over. "Does Gaius have news on his condition?" He asks in a hushed voice.

"Gaius wishes to speak with you," I glance to the king behind Arthur, "it would be best if you hurry."

Arthur nods and turns back to his father. The anger is back on his face. "I need to go. Some... issues have come up. We'll continue our talk later."

Arthur pulls me out of the room, when the doors shut his walk turns into a full on sprint.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I enter Gaius's chambers panting. I quickly push the thoughts of my conversation with my father aside. Merlin takes first priority.

I look around and notice Gwen and Leon are here. One of the tables seems to have been broken as well, by whom I'm not entirely sure, but I suspected it to be Gwaine, who's eyes are flashing in rage.

I stride over to Gaius and sit down on the other side of Merlin. I grasp his limp hand.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I question, keeping my eyes on Merlin.

Before Gaius answers he turns around to face the others in the room. "I would like to speak to the Prince in private please," he demands.

Everyone nods and exits the room reluctantly. Gaius turns back to face me. I see the grief in his eyes. Merlin had always been like a son to him.

"I don't know if there is anything else I can do for him," Gaius starts.

My hands begin to tremble. I look up to face the physician. "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

"At least nothing within the law."

I feel a shiver run down my spine. "Sorcery. You're saying only magic can save him?"

Gaius nods his head.

I look back down at Merlin. His skin looks paler then usual, the wounds on his chest is a sickly shade of yellow and I can tell it's becoming more and more difficult for him to breathe.

I shake my head. "There has to be another way."

"If there was I wouldn't have suggested magic in the first place."

My hands clench tighter around Merlin's small ones. "A sorceress put him in this condition. How can I trust another sorcerer?"

"Sire, not all magic is evil. You of all people should know that the best."

I stiffen. "Who told you? Who told you about my... previous affiliations with magic."

"Merlin did, and he told me you got rid of it as well." I hear disappointment in his voice.

I turn away. Of course Merlin would have told Gaius. "You won't tell anyone?"

"I haven't yet have I?"

I breathe out a sigh. "If I give my permission to use sorcery... who will perform the spell?"

"I will."

I look back at the old man in shock. "You?"

"You seem to forget I used to dabble in magic myself. If it will save Merlin's life I will be glad to use it."

I knew I can trust Gaius, but I'm still weary. I had seen first hand what magic does to a person. Then again, Gaius has been loyal for so long. If he hated my father or I he has had plenty of chances.

I nod hesitantly. "If it's you... then please, save Merlin."

Gaius nods. He stands and walks over to his bookcase. He runs his fingers over the spines of the books, looking for the correct one. When he finds it he heaves the book off the shelf, bringing it over and placing it beside the bed.

"Why do you have a spell book in your home? I though you had given up on magic?"

"It's for moments like these," he answers simply as he flips through the pages of the book, searching for a spell.

I catch my eyes staring hungrily at the words written inside. A year ago I would have grabbed the book without hesitation and begin to study it page per page. Now, I force myself to look away.

Gaius stops on a page and stands. He raises a hand above Merlin's wounds and begins to chant.

I feel the words of the Old Religion flow through my ears. I understand every word being said.

I watch as Gaius's eyes flash gold and he slumps back down onto his chair.

"Are you alright?" I ask, worried.

"I'll be fine, I haven't done a spell like this in awhile now. It's simply taking its toll."

I look back at Merlin and a smile blossoms on my face. The colour of his skin has returned to normal. His breathing steady and the wounds were starting to close.

"Thank you Gaius..." I breathe out in relief, "thank you."

Gaius smiles at me. "Magic is not all bad Arthur."

I stare a him in surprise. He never calls me Arthur.

"Magic can be a force of good as well. I hope that this has helped you see that. Even if it's only a little."

I stare down at the floor, unsure of what to think. As Gaius had said before, I, indeed, did know the wonders magic could bring. I think back to the many occasions where I had used my magic. It had always been to calm me down, or to save my life but my mind continues to wander back to that one day... The day where my magic hurt Merlin and almost killed my father.

I shudder at the thought. I slowly turn back to look at Merlin's sleeping form. The wound is now only a faint scar on his body. Though magic has hurt Merlin... it's now saved him as well.

"I...I can't say that I completely accept magic yet...but I guess I can consider it."

"That's a start." Gaius smiles. He stands and pats me gently on the shoulder before heading back to his desk.

I feel a smile creep onto my face as I watch Merlin sleeping pleasantly, his chest rising and falling steadily. Eventually, my eyes grow heavy. I feel myself slump down in my chair as I shut my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.


	18. A Normal Day in Camelot

**Merlin's POV** ****

I wake up staring at the roof quizzically. This isn't the ceiling of my room. I sit up and notice that I'm sleeping on the patients bed in Gaius's chambers. My back aches from the uncomfortable cot, and the blankets are scratchy. I miss my bed. I scan the area, Gaius seems to be away.

I dig into my memories in an attempt to remember what happened. I had miraculously managed to take down all three guards with only a shoulder wound. Then when I was about to knock over the Cup, Morgause had appeared. She tried to kill me with magic only to have it stopped with my own. I remember her seething with rage and picking up a sword and slashing me across the chest... then Arthur came.

I'm shaken from my thoughts by an audible mumbling coming from my left. I turn to see Arthur slumped on a chair, his arms crossed and in a deep sleep. He seems to be muttering about something incoherent.

I snicker at his rather ungraceful sleeping form. I commit the image to memory before hopping off the bed and sneaking over, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Arthur immediately jolts awake, almost falling out of his chair. I laugh as he gathers his bearings. When he finally notices me his eyes widen in happiness.

"Merlin?!" He exclaims in surprise.

"Yes Arthur, its Merlin," I chuckle.

Arthur abruptly leans in, practically smashing his lips against mine. I jump in surprise but soon relax and kiss him back.

Arthur backs away, placing his head in the crook of my neck. "Don't you ever do that again..." he whispers into my ear.

"I'm sorry." I say back, stroking the top of his head.

Arthur tilts his head up to look at me. "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

Arthur starts to lean in once more but stops when we hear someone snickering behind us.

"I came to check if you were alright Merlin, but clearly you are in great shape."

We both turn to see Gwaine leaning against the door frame, a big grin on his face. Arthur and I both leap away from each other quickly, our faces red. Gwaine just laughs even louder at our reactions.

If Gwaine is here that must mean he received my message. I notice that he's wearing the armour of a Camelot knight. What did Gwaine do to get those?

"Gwaine... umm you won't say anything right?" Arthur mutters in embarrassment.

"Oh don't worry. Secrets safe with me, I promise I won't tell anyone..." Gwaine begins, "except all the Knights of the Round Table. Oh they are not going to believe this!" Gwaine says quickly before skipping merrily out of the room.

"Wait! Gwaine, come back here!  
Don't you dare- Are you even listening?!" Arthur shouts after him.

He stands abruptly, toppling the chair over. He sprints off out the room and into the hall, still shouting at Gwaine.

I chuckle to myself. Everything seems to be going well. I grab my red tunic off a chair and am about to put it on when I hear footsteps behind me.

I turn to see Lancelot walking into the room with a curious expression on his face. He's wearing the armour of a Knight of Camelot as well. I smile to myself, happy to see one of my best friends finally get the title he deserves.

"Um... Arthur just ran down the hall chasing Gwaine... should I be worried?" He asks, pointing down the hall.

I laugh, "No need to worry,"

Lancelot looks weary but shuts the door behind him. "Are you sure you should be up?"

"I'm fine Lancelot. The wound is almost all gone." I point to the faint scar across my abdomen.

"Sorry, was just worried," he sits down on one of the many chairs in the room.

"Do you know what Arthur and Gwaine were doing?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Um..." I hesitate. Should I tell Lancelot? It's not like I didn't trust him, he  _is_  the only one after Gaius that knows about my magic. Besides, if what Gwaine said was true then he would find out sooner or later.

"Arthur and I are seeing each other, Gwaine found out and wanted to tell the rest of the 'Knights of the Round Table', what is that anyway?" I explain as I pull on my tunic.

Lancelot stares at me in surprise. His expression soon turns back to one of joy. "That's great for you Merlin. I thought you two were a little too close sometimes."

I blush brightly. I look down as I fiddle with the sleeves of my tunic. "Oh yes, what's the 'Knights of the Round Table'?" I ask perking my head back up.

Lancelot smiles, "Let me tell you what happened then."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I run down the hall after Gwaine who is still happily skipping in front of me. When I finally catch up I shove him against the wall, an arm against his neck.

"You will not breathe a word of this to anyone! Understand?" I hiss at him.

"Tell what to anyone?" He asks mockingly.

"Mine and Merlin's relationship!"

"I promise I won't say a word." Gwaine holds up his hands in surrender.

"Ahem..." Someone clears there throat.

I whip my head around abruptly to the noise. I freeze as I see the people standing around Gwaine and I. There's Leon, Elyan, and Percival all watching us with a more then slighlty amused expression. I look around and see armour scattered around the room. There were weapons hanging on the wall as well. Gwaine led me to the armoury!

I turn beet red. I let go of Gwaine who starts to snicker. I turn and glare at him.

"I said  _I_  wouldn't tell anyone," he says still snickering.

I roll my eyes at him and face the rest of the knights, "You won't tell  _anyone_ , understand?" I point to each and every one of them, making sure my anger showed on my face.

They all nod, still smiling at me. I turn back and storm out of the room, I make my way back to Gaius chambers only to bump into Lancelot on the way there.

"Good morning Sire." He says with a smile.

"Good morning Lancelot. Hope you're becoming accustomed to Camelot." I greet.

"Yes, it's a lovely place. Thank you again for allowing me to serve as a knight. I promise not to disappoint you."

"It was no problem. You deserve it more then anyone."

Lancelot smiles even wider, "If you'll excuse me Sire I need to get to get to training."

"Then I won't stall you any longer." I wave to him goodbye.

Just as I walk past Lancelot I hear him whisper in my ear, "Take care of Merlin. If I hear that you hurt him I will personally kill you. Prince or not."

I stare at him in astonishment as he smiles and walks away. I never expected Lancelot to say that. He is Merlin's best friend. I guess it's to be expected.

I stroll down the halls of the castle towards Gaius's chambers. I breathe in the fresh morning air with a big grin plastered to my face. It seems today will be a good day.


	19. Trust

**Arthur's POV**

I pace around the chamber as Gaius examines my father. Merlin stands on the other end of the bed, whispering to Gaius about possible remedies. I couldn't hear a word they said. I wasn't paying attention. The only thought that revolves in my mind is if my father will be alright. He saved me from an assassin on the night of my birthday. If only I had been a little quicker...

"Arthur," I hear Merlin call.

I whip my head around and stride over to my father's bedside in a hurry.

"Is he going to be alright?" I ask frantic.

Gaius shakes his head, "there is nothing I can do Sire. The blade has touched his heart."

I stare back in stunned silence. I grip my fathers hand, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. There must be something that can be done. I'm willing to do anything to save my father.

"Gaius..."

"What is it Sire?" Gaius turns back to look at me, he's already packing up his supplies.

"What if... what if you used that spell again? The one you used to save Merlin."

Gaius sighs in disappointment, "I would if I could but alas I do not have the strength anymore to heal such a wound. I nearly collapsed last time I attempted the spell, and the Kings wounds are far worse then Merlin's to mend. I'm afraid you'll need a much more powerful sorcerer."

"Do you know of any other sorcerers Gaius? One powerful enough to preform the spell and one that we can trust."

"I do Sire," I catch Gaius glance quickly towards Merlin before bringing his attention back to me. Why did he look at Merlin? "Though I will need to ask."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"You need not worry about that. He is someone whom you can trust."

I nod, "then send for him. Tell him to meet me on the outskirts of Camelot by nightfall."

"Of course Sire." Gaius bows, grabs his medicine bag and heads out the room followed by Merlin.

I sigh and pull a chair up beside my father.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

"You are not serious," I say angrily as Gaius and I enter the physicians chambers.

"Merlin, you are the only one that can save Uther," Gaius exclaims.

"I understand, and I'm not saying I won't save Uther, but there is one problem. How am I supposed to heal him without Arthur figuring out I have magic."

"You think I haven't thought of that Merlin?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

I shrug.

Gaius sighs and heads over to the shelf. I watch curiously as he shuffles through its contents. He brings out a small bottle of light blue liquid. I recognize it instantly, it's the potion I use to turn back to my younger self when I become 'Dragoon'.

"You are not serious," I exclaim in annoyance while pointing at the bottle.

"Do you have a better idea?"

I let out a deep sigh and grab the bottle from Gaius. "What's the spell?"

Gaius walks over to his desk and flips open one of the various spell books on the table. He points to the spell.

I groan. I guess I'll be practising until nightfall.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I glance out the window. The sun is barely peeking over the horizon. I turn back to my father.

"I know you won't approve of what I'm doing but...I can't let you die. I'll explain it to you later when you're well," I whisper to his still form.

I stand and grab my sword from the table. I ended up keeping the blade that I had found when fighting Morgause. It's the perfect weight and is balanced well in my hands. Wielding the sword always felt...natural like it had been crafted specially for me. When I had first shown it to Merlin he stared at it in shock but quickly regained his composure and simply smiled. It was an odd reaction. I still wonder about it.

As I exit the room I bump into Agravaine.

"Sire, oh um... I was heading in to see your father. Make sure he's alright," He says quickly.

"Alright, but make it quick," I tell him.

"Of course, Sire." Agravaine bows and walks into the room.

As he's walking in I notice a strange medallion dangling in his hands. I stare at it curiously. I push it to the back of my mind, my uncles odd accessory choices are not my concern. After all I have more important matters to attend to.

I cross the drawbridge out of the citadel. I wave to the guards on duty who wave back happily. I make my way through the winding streets of the lower town before stopping at the gate. I notice the guards are missing and look around the wall to find an old man in a red robe hunched over them.

I pull out my sword and point it to at the old man. "What have you done to them?" I demand.

"I've merely put them to sleep. They were about to fall asleep anyways, I just sped up the process. Now put that sword away, is that how you treat your beloved kings saviour," the old man cackles.

He turns around. My eyes widen in astonishment. There, standing before me, is Dragoon.

"Why are you here?!" I hiss at him.

"Gaius sent me a message. Said you needed the help of yours truly."

"And he also said the sorcerer would be trustworthy."

"I have no quarrel with you Arthur Pendragon. I am doing this for you because maybe with this you will learn the good magic can do and perhaps..." Dragoon gives me a small smile, "you will stop fearing who you are."

I freeze. My breathing speeds up. I can feel my heart beat faster and faster. How did he know? Did Gaius tell him? No...Gaius would never betray me like that.

I steady my breathing before questioning the old man, "how did you know?" I can hear my voice quivering.

"I know many things Arthur. I know about you and your servant as well," the old man chuckles.

I feel the blood rush to my face, turning my cheeks a faint shade of pink. I simply hope the darkness hides my flustered expression. "Lets go."

I sheath my sword and walk towards the palace. I lead Dragoon through the back alleys in order to stay undetected from the guards. When we reach my fathers chambers it's already late into the night. I see Gaius standing by my fathers bedside, examining him.

"You better hurry. His hearts slowing down," Gaius calls when he sees us enter.

"Alright, alright I know," Dragoon grumbles.

He hobbles over to my fathers side and grabs a bundle of what looked like ferns from his satchel. He lights the tip and begins to chant while waving the ferns over my father.

I listen to the words carefully. They indeed belonged to that of a healing spell. I recognized it as well from when Gaius treated Merlin. Now that I think about it...where is Merlin?

I glance around the room while Dragoon works, trying to find my manservant. I frown, disappointed when I don't find him. Suddenly, I hear my fathers voice.

I whip my head towards the sound and my eyes widen. "Father..." I mumble happily.

"Arthur..." My father smiles. It soon fades and is replaced with one of pain. He writhes on his bed, gasping until finally his eyes shut. He slumps back down on the pillows.

"Father? Father!" I shout, reaching over to feel his pulse. It's gone.

I see Dragoon watch in astonishment. His face is one of confusion. "I don't understand..." he mumbles, "it should have worked. What's happening?"

"What did you do!" I scream, rage pours through my body, blocking all rational thought.

"I di-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I stand and charge at Dragoon. Before I can reach him Gaius leaps between us.

"Get out of the way!" I shout.

"Sire! Calm down! It is not his fault. You heard the spell he cast and you should know full well that it was indeed a healing spell!" Gaius yells back.

I stop in my tracks, still seething with rage. I glare at Dragoon and walk back towards my fathers now lifeless corpse. I slump in the chair beside him and grip his hand. I can feel tears prick the back of my eyes.

As the first tear slips down from my cheek I sense a faint trace of magic emitting from my father. I stand and start to search through his robes, that's when I find a necklace around his neck. I run my finger along the engravings on the medallion. It spoke of reversing spells...

My eyes burn with fury as I turn back to Dragoon. "You planted this on him didn't you!" I start to shout again.

"What is that?" He asks.

"Don't play dumb! You thought you could get away with murdering the king didn't you! All while pretending to help!"

"I don't know what that is!"

"Lies!" I pull out my sword and make my way towards the old sorcerer. I see the panic in his eyes as he backs to the window. I hear him chant a quick spell before disappearing.

I yell in anger and frustration, kicking a chair across the room.

"Sire-" Gaius begins.

"Leave! Now," I command.

Gaius nods and leaves the room.

\-----

I stand from my kneeling position. My legs aching from staying in the same spot all night. I gaze at my fathers body, adorned in all its finery. I hold back the tears in my eyes.

I spin on my heel and walk down the empty room towards the door. As I throw them open I see a small figure slumped against the stairs, his head turned the opposite direction.

"Merlin," I call, my voice cracking.

"Arthur," he says stumbling to get up.

I smile at his usual clumsiness. "Were you here all night?"

He looks down at the floor, embarrassed. "I didn't want you to feel alone."

I smile even wider. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him in a quick hug. "Thank you Merlin."

He smiles. "I'd do anything for you Sire."

I place my arm around his shoulder. "Let's have some breakfast."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I watch quietly from the window as Arthur eats his meal. He still has a sad look on his face.

"Merlin..." he calls.

I lift my head up. "Yes, Arthur?"

"I'm a fool."

My face contorts to one of surprise. "How so?"

"I should never have relied on magic. It's stupid of me. Now look what has happened."

I sigh. "Gaius told me what happened. The healing spell, the necklace, everything. I don't think Dragoon did it."

Arthur stares at me, I can see anger in his expression. "How can you think that? Who else could have done it?"

"Perhaps Morgana."

"And how could she have planted the medallion?"

"Agravaine."

"Agravaine? You expect me to think my own  _uncle_  would kill my father? And that he's in league with  _Morgana_?!"

I start to get angry. Why does he trust Agravaine more then me? "You know he acts suspicious at times. I have seen him do some questionable things. For instance stealing those maps that only you and he could have access to or perhaps how Morgana seems to always know about plans that only a select few people know about."

"Merlin, keep your mouth shut." Arthur is standing now. His fists clenched.

"Why can't you listen to what I say for once?!"

"Because you're a bumbling idiot!"

"Oh, and because of that you choose to trust him over me?!" I'm leaning forward now with my arms crossed. Anger flaring in my eyes.

"As a matter of fact I do Merlin. I do trust him over you."

I bite my tongue to prevent the retort from coming out of my mouth. I simply turn and walk towards the hall.

I stop shortly in front of the door. "Get dressed for your coronation ceremony yourself."

With that I slam the door shut behind me. I storm down the hall and I don't look back.

\-----

I stand beside Gaius my fists clenched behind me. I look up at Arthur, kneeling before Geoffrey. He seems to have managed to get his clothes on fine.

Geoffrey places the large crown on his head. It shines brightly in the light. I normally would be proud but now I feel nothing.

Arthur turns to face the crowd. Voices begin to ripple through the crowd all chanting the same four words.

"LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!"

The chant continues on. I see Arthur's gaze land on me but he quickly turns away. I can still clearly see the anger in his eyes. I clench my fists even tighter.

The chant continues on, getting louder and louder.

I stand still, my hands behind my back. I do as he told me a short while ago.

I keep my mouth shut.


	20. It Can't Be...

**Arthur's POV**

I listen quietly as the loud chant rings throughout the room. I lift my head high and set my shoulders back. I will be the king Camelot deserves.

I scan the crowd and smile at the familiar faces. Guinevere, Gaius, my Knights. The last person I look to is Merlin. He's standing beside Gaius, his body rigid. My eyes momentarily flash with anger. I can see the rage reflected from his own blue irises.

I turn away. I look in every direction but Merlin's, though I still kept his small figure visible from the corner of my eye. I realize after a short while he doesn't join in to the chant. His lips remain shut the entire time. I slowly feel the sadness well up as time passes. I want this coronation to end soon.

When the chant from the crowd finally dies down the people begin to disperse. I watch quietly as Merlin turns on his heel and leaves.

"Sire?" I hear Agravaine call me.

"Yes?" I ask, still not exactly paying attention.

"There is a council meeting. You should get going."

I had almost forgotten about that. I nod and send my uncle away. I watch the last of the people leave before turning to head towards the Council Chambers.

\-----

I lie in bed later that night. I stare up at the ceiling, sighing to myself. I now notice how much of a mess I am without Merlin. I hardly knew what my daily duties were and, according to Guinevere, I can't even put my tunic on the correct way.

I sigh again deeply. I turn to look at the door, expecting the little manservant to be standing there with his usual goofy smile. Of course he isn't there. He probably hates me now. I broke the trust between us.

I turn around in my bed, burying my face in my pillow, and falling into a deep sleep.

\-----

"Arthur..."

I jolt awake at the sound of the voice. I look around my room frantically.

"Arthur..."

I realize now the voice is coming from my head. "You are losing his trust Arthur," the voice mutters.

"Who are you?" I hiss into the darkness of my room.

"We met once before. On the day you abandoned who you are."

On the day I abandoned who I am...

"The Druid."

"Indeed. It seems you remember Arthur Pendragon. Do you remember the warning I had given you when we first met?"

A shiver runs down my spine. The warning had haunted me for sometime now. "Yes, I do."

"Clearly you do not. I will say now as I said before. Emrys is losing faith, even more so then before. You must regain that trust and fast. For if you do not... worst things are to come then your father's death."

"This Emrys is a sorcerer, isn't he? Why should I trust him?"

"Because you know full well what will happen if you do not."

The memories from the crystal cave resurface in my mind. The palace up in flames, a sorceress, who I now realize is Morgana, sitting on the throne with Merlin at her feet.

"Then tell me who Emrys is! How can I 'regain his trust' if I don't even know who he is?!"

The Druid sighs. "It is not my place to reveal his identity, but I will tell you this. He is someone who is close to you.  _Very_  close."

"I know that already! There has to be something else you can tell me! How can I get this Emrys to trust me again?"

"By withdrawing your false accusations."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was not killed by who you think."

I scoff. "You weren't there. You didn't see what I saw."

"You see but you do not observe."

"Are you say-"

"Goodbye Arthur."

And with that his voice leaves my mind.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I walk back to Gaius chambers in silence. Lancelot tries to talk to me when I pass him in the corridor but I give him the cold shoulder. I see his brows furrow when I ignore him but he chooses to let me be alone.

Arthur that clotpole. Why did he have to be such a prat! I sigh. I guess Arthur isn't completely at fault. After all, I did start the argument. He has a right to be angry.

I shove open Gaius's chamber door roughly. I make my way to my room dejectedly and collapse onto my bed. I feel my eyelids become heavy. Eventually they close and I allow sleep to take me.

\-----

I wake early in the morning. I groan and rub the sleep out of my eyes before climbing out of bed. I throw on some clothes and wander out to the main room. I'm still rubbing my eyes when Gaius speaks up.

"Merlin, are you alright?" He asks. Leave it to Gaius to know something's wrong.

"It's nothing," I mumble and grab the sandwich. "I'll be going now."

I walk quickly out of the room to avoid any questions. I head to the kitchen and grab Arthur his breakfast before heading back up to his chambers. I stop a little ways outside the door. I take in a deep breath and push it open.

Arthur is still sleeping. Thank goodness. I set the tray of food down and glance at the mess in the room. I shake my head in disappointment. The clothes he wore during his coronation were thrown around the room, while his armour was strewn across the table.

I sigh and start to gather his belongings off the floor. I bump into his dining table when I try to pick up his trousers from underneath. I let out a small wince and notice Arthur begin to stir. I panic and bump into the chair this time, toppling to the floor.

When I stand I see Arthur staring at me. "Sorry, Sire," I mutter. I start to rush out of the room when I hear Arthur call after me.

"I thought you resigned," he says.

"I never said I would resign. Someone still has to take care of you," I try for the usual banter but it comes off emotionless.

"Merlin."

I turn back to look at him. I can feel the tears threatening to spill. "What?"

"What's on the schedule today?"

"You have training with the nights after breakfast, then you have a meeting with the Knights of the Round Table."

"Will you be there?"

"Be where?"

"The meeting."

"Why?"

"Because I need you."

"I thought you didn't trust me?"

I regret the words the moment they left my mouth. I see Arthur stiffen. He turns his head away in guilt. I look down at the ground.

"I need to go," I mumble. I quickly race from the room.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

Merlin leaves the room in a hurry. I mentally kick myself. Why am I such an idiot?

I kick off my blanket and roll off the bed. I stick my hands in the air and stretch before attempting to get my clothes on. I somehow manage to pull on my trousers and tunic without too much difficulty. I sit down at the dining table and begin to eat the plate of bread, ham and cheese.

I start to feel lonely without Merlin here. The silence is killing me. My mind begins to wander back to the conversation with the Druid last night.

My mind swims at all that had happened. Emrys and the person who murdered my father... I force my mind to slow down and concentrate on one thing at a time.

I start with Emrys. Someone close to me... The Druid had emphasized the 'very' a lot, so perhaps it's one of my close friends. I head over to my desk, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill before heading back to the dining table.

I write up a list of possible candidates. The only people who pop into my mind that are close to me are Merlin, Gaius, Guinevere, Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan, Leon, and Percival.

Out of those people the ones I was friends with since a year ago would be Merlin, Gaius, Gunivere and Leon. I draw a line through the other Knights names.

Four people. I know Gaius has magic. So he has a high probability. The Druid had called Emrys a 'he'. That would mean Gunivere is scratched off the list. What about Sir Leon? I doubt I have ever done anything that he has disapproved of so I guess it's not him either. All that leaves is Merlin and Gaius left.

I start to chuckle to myself when I see Merlin's name on the list. How can that clumsy idiot be a sorcerer? I'm about to cross his name off when a thought hits me.

Merlin didn't trust me, just like Emrys. He didn't believe Dragoon killed my father, just like Emrys.

It can't be...it can't be Merlin. Can it? Merlin can't be a sorcerer. He's...he's  _Merlin_. Innocent, clumsy, adorable dollopheaded Merlin, but then why does everything point to him?

I put my head in my hands. I stopped eating awhile ago, leaving the half eaten food on the table. I'm interrupted from my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

"Sire," the voice calls, "it's time for training."

"I'll be right there," I respond, I stand reluctantly and grab my sword from my bedside. I stagger from the room, my mind continuing to swirl with thoughts on Emrys.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I drop the pile of clothes on the floor of my chambers. I whisper a simple spell and the clothes spring to life, beginning to clean themselves. I slump down onto my bed to clear my head.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that to Arthur?! I'm only making the situation worse!

I let out a deep sigh, curling into a ball on my bed. Why did Arthur have to be so stubborn? Why can't he just listen for once? I know Agravaine was the one who planted that medallion but I need proof. Arthur won't believe me otherwise. Perhaps I can search Agaravaines chambers. Maybe there's proof of he's allegiance with Morgana there.

The self-cleaning clothes drop to the floor when I stand. I rush out of the room quickly. There should be a council meeting right now. This will be the perfect chance.

I pass by the council chambers and peek inside. Agravaine is standing by Arthur's throne, talking earnestly about some kind of expedition. I smirk and continue down the hall. I stop outside Agravaine's chambers and try to open the double doors. It's locked, obviously. I glance around the empty hall to make sure no one is near before whispering a quick spell and trying the door again. It opens. I smile to myself, walking in.

I quickly start to rummage through his belongings. I look under his bed, in the cabinets, but find nothing. I sigh and am about to leave when I see Arthur leaning against the door frame.

"What are you doing Merlin?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I...um...I dropped something and it rolled in here."

"Did you find it?"

"No... But why are you here Sire?"

"I noticed a certain idiot poke his head into the council chambers."

"Oh..."

Arthur sighs. "Merlin, get out."

I nod and race out of the room. Why does he always treat me like an idiot? I clench my fists slightly and head back to Gaius chambers.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

Agravaine drones on about some kind of scouting expedition. My mind blocks him out in order to concentrate on more important matters. Namely, Merlin.

As Agravaine continues to talk I notice the door creak open. I stare at it, and soon it closes. I stare at it curiously. I stand from my seat on the throne and start towards the door.

"Excuse me for a moment. I remembered something urgent I had to do," I tell the council and leave.

When I leave the room I notice Merlin rounding the corner. He's the only person in the hall. I follow him, wondering what he's doing.

He heads all the way up to Agravaine's chambers before he stops. I see him try the handle on the door only to have it stay shut. I see him frown before he looks around the hall. When he seems satisfied with whatever he was looking for he turns back to face the door. I notice his lips move, as though he were saying something. I can't tell what since I'm too far away. The next time he pushes on the door, it opens.

My eyes widen. How did he... I follow after Merlin. I stay outside the door, watching as he rummages around my uncles room. I don't know what he's looking for but whatever it is he doesn't find it. He groans in frustration before turning to head out the door. By then I'm blocking his way.

"What are you doing Merlin?" I ask.

"I...um...I dropped something and it rolled in here," he stutters out. He's still a terrible liar.

"Did you find it?"

"No... But why are you here Sire?"

"I noticed a certain idiot poke his head into the council chambers," I say frustrated, why did Merlin have to lie?

"Oh..."

I sigh. "Merlin, get out."

He nods and rushes out of the room. I watch him sprint back, I assume, to Gaius's chambers.

I rub my head, irritated and tired all at once. So many things are happening and all too fast. I look at the lock on the chamber door. It's undamaged. Nothing seems to have touched it.

What is going on?

\-----

After the council meeting I decide to go and confront Merlin. I arrive at Gaius's chambers. No one seemed to be in the main room.

I walk up to Merlin's chamber door and stop when I hear voices. Merlin and Gaius are talking.

"I just hate it sometimes..." I hear Merlin's voice, he sounds hurt, "that he always sees me like I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Merlin," Gaius this time.

"But he doesn't know that. To him, I'm just the idiot manservant who can't do anything."

"And doesn't Arthur love you because of that?"

Merlin scoffs, "yeah...thats why he doesn't listen to anything I suggest. How am I supposed to 'guide the Once and Future King' if he won't even give me a chance to speak."

I stiffen. Once and Future King. That's what Taliesin had called me. How does Merlin know?

"Yet you've done a fine job without his help. You've managed to protect him thus far, so what are you worried about?"

"What if I can't Gaius? There is no proof that Agravaine is in league with Morgana besides what I have seen and to top it off Arthur trusts him wholeheartedly."

"You've always found a way before. I'm sure you'll find one again."

I hear Merlin sigh. "I know. I just...sometimes I wish he knew."

"Knew what?" I ask, throwing open the door, my arms crossed, "What aren't you telling me Merlin?"


	21. I'm Sorry

**Merlin's POV**

"Knew what? What aren't you telling me Merlin?"

I jump at the sudden voice, causing me to almost topple from my seat on the bed. I stare in shock at Arthur. He has his arms crossed and he looks furious. I didn't know what to do so I blurt out the first excuse to pop into my head.

"I have a terrible drinking problem. I've been going to the tavern even more recently since Gwaine came back and I'm thinking I should tell you," I say.

Arthur walks into the room and shuts the door behind him.

"Merlin, I know you don't go to the tavern. I've gone every single time Gaius said you were there. I never find you. I assumed you were trying to skip work but now I see this isn't the case."

"I...I um."

"I thought you said you wanted me to know. Well now's your chance."

I start to tremble. I'm nervous, scared even. I've never been more afraid in my entire life. Arthur doesn't seem to notice. He continues to glare at me, seething with rage.

"Merlin. What is it?! What are you so afraid of telling me?!" Arthur raises his voice. He's shouting now.

I can't get the words out of my mouth. I feel them lodge in my throat as I struggle to speak.

"Sire! Please, calm down! You're frightening the poor boy!" I hear Gaius yell worriedly.

Arthur seems to break from his trance. He looks at me and breathes in deeply, trying to slow his breathing. "I'm sorry Merlin," he whispers, falling to his knees and wrapping his arms around my waist, his head in my lap. "I'm sorry I scared you."

I feel my muscles relax. I stop shaking. I never realized how much I missed him till now. "It's alright. I'm fine, really."

Arthur let's go and sits down beside me. He looks to Gaius, who nods and leaves the room. Arthur turns back to me. "Let me ask again. What aren't you telling me, Merlin?" This time his voice is calm.

I take in a shaky breath. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both. I won't tell you because if I do you'll kill me. I can't tell you because I don't want to hurt you."

"Why would I kill you?"

"You'll know why when you find out."

"Does your secret involve a person named Emrys?"

I feel my muscles tense. I feel a bead of sweat trickle down my neck. "Who's Emrys?"

Arthur watches me closely, as if he's trying to extract the information from my mind telepathically. "Apparently he's a sorcerer and someone I know very well. I need his help to stop Morgana from taking all of Camelot."

"Oh...um never heard of him. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Even though everything seems to point to him being you?"

I stare back. I burst out laughing. "What are you talking about Arthur? Have you been in the tavern? I think you've drunk too much. Me? A sorcerer?"

Arthur turns away from me. "I saw you Merlin. When you snuck into Agravaine's chambers, you used magic to unlock the door."

I stop laughing. I feel my heart start to race in my chest. "I don't know what you mean."

"I didn't realize it at first but now it's clear you used magic. Merlin... I want to hear it from you. Are you a sorcerer?"

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I brace myself for the answer. I secretly wish he would continue to deny it.

"Yes..." Merlin mumbles under his breath.

I stand and pace around the room nervously, my hand on my forehead. Merlin has magic. "How long? When did you learn magic?"

"I was born with it. I could lift objects before I could speak."

I stop pacing. I turn to face him, my eyes wide in surprise. I'm not the only one! Merlin was born with it as well! "You were born with it...?" I ask to clarify.

"Yes. Can I ask you a question?"

I nod.

"When did you learn magic?"

"I didn't learn it either. It just... happened one day."

Merlin smiles in understanding. "It must have been difficult, having no one to talk to and living with Uther."

I let out a chuckle, "you should have seen the number of times I almost got caught."

Merlin chuckles as well. I smile at his happy expression. He looks a lot...calmer now. As if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me this when you found out about my magic?" I ask.

"I was. Actually, I was overjoyed when I found out, but then you..."

Merlin trails off. He didn't need to explain the rest. "I'm sorry Merlin. I must have hurt you many times whenever I call magic evil."

"I've said before Arthur. It's alright... But what about now? Have you changed your mind? Will you stop fearing your magic?."

I look away. I knew this question was coming. Merlin watches me hopefully. I didn't want to crush that hope but the truth is... I'm not sure. Am I ready to have my magic back?

"I don't know. If you have magic, Merlin, then it can't be all bad but I'm still afraid. I'm still afraid that I'll lose control and hurt someone."

"I can teach you how to use your magic."

"No, Merlin. I...I'm a monster. No one can teach me."

"No you're not Arthur. I'm the monster."

I instantly perk up. "What? Merlin you're the farthest thing from that! Compared to me you're one of those fluffy rabbits we see on hunts!"

Merlin sighs. "You don't know the things I've done to protect you. I've hurt people. I've  _killed_  people." Merlin curls into a ball.

I feel a pang of guilt. I repeat those words in my mind.  _The things I've done to protect you..._ Merlin's killed people for me?

_"_ Merlin?"

He looks up at me. He seems to be on the verge of tears.

"Are you the one that always dropped branches on people?"

He nods.

"And all those other times the enemy magically disappears... was that all you?"

He nods a second time.

"You never once sought recognition?"

"That's not why I do it."

I'm not surprised. Merlin's always been the most selfless person I've met. "Thank you Merlin. For protecting Camelot for so long," I thank him sincerely from the bottom of my heart.

"It's my pleasure."

"I promise to listen to you. I'll consider what you had said about Agravaine."

Merlin smiles. "Thank you Arthur."

I smile back and lean down to kiss him on the lips. A warm sensation courses through my veins when our lips touch. I cup both my hands around his face and pull him closer. I missed him. I missed him more then I wanted to admit. When we finally part Merlin leans in beside my ear.

"Long live the king," he whispers.

I stare at him, surprised. Merlin chuckles at my expression. "You didn't deserve it during your coronation. Now, I think you do."

My smile widens even larger then before. I give him another kiss.

\-----

**Agravaine's POV**

I watch the two closely through Merlin's window. They're kissing... again. I look away in disgust. I thought following Arthur here would help me discover more information to relay to Morgana. Instead the only thing I got is two idiots kissing each other. I sigh. Well at least I found out Merlin's a sorcerer. This wasn't all for nothing.

I'm about to leave when something catches my ear. I immediately spin around and listen closely to the conversation.

"You know there's still one question you haven't answered yet, Merlin." Arthur says a little breathless.

"What is it?" Merlin asks.

"Are you Emrys?"

I lean in closer. It seems my luck has turned around.

"Yes, I am. I'm Emrys and I need to protect the Once and Future King."

I stop listening and run towards the stables. I quickly mount my horse and ride off towards the forest. I have found Emrys. I must relay this news to Morgana.

\-----

**Morgana's POV**

I'm sitting by the fire in my hut when the door bursts open. I stand abruptly, ready to attack. I groan in annoyance when I see Agravaine at the door.

"What are you doing? Do you have news?" I ask.

"Indeed I do. One of great importance," he answers, a proud smile on his face.

I give an evil smirk. "Do tell."

"I have found Emrys."

My eyes widen in shock. I stagger back. Almost crashing into the shelf behind me. "Who is it?!" I yell urgently.

"You won't believe it. It's the manservant. Merlin."

I freeze in place. Merlin?! MERLIN?! I stumble backwards in fear and panic. What do I do? How can I-

The panic leaves suddenly, being replaced by a wicked smile. A glorious idea blossoms in my head.

This will work perfectly. My brother would never know what hit him. All I need to do now is get ready.


	22. Ambush

**Arthur's POV**

The Knights, Merlin and I all ride through the forest. We were on a hunt for a magical creature that had been spotted by Agravine. I only brought the Knights and Merlin along because Agravaine had insisted we not worry the people of Camelot that such a dangerous creature is so close to their homes. So, we headed off in secret.

"Arthur?" I hear Merlin call out.

"What is it Merlin?" I reply with my own question.

"Are you sure there's something in this forest? You said  _Agravaine_  told you. How do you know he's even telling the truth?"

"I know, but I can't take that risk. Something may actually be out here."

"I highly doubt it," I hear Merlin mumble, annoyed.

"Mer-"

Suddenly, the bush rustles behind us. I leap off my horse and quickly unsheathe my sword, Excalibur, Merlin had said it's called. He told me many, if not all, of his secrets after what happened over a month ago. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Merlin,  _my_  Merlin, the same clumsy manservant, is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, the last dragonlord, and also Emrys. I shake my head and focus at the task at hand.

I slowly inch towards the bush. When I pass Merlin I make sure to flash him an, ' _I told you so_ ,' look. Merlin grunts and crosses his arms over his chest, not satisfied that I may have been right.

When I reach the bush, I turn around to face the rest of the Knights. They all stand at the ready, swords out. I nod and pull the bush aside, only to be jumped by a fuzzy brown creature. It latches on to my face and I shout in surprise. I stumble about the path, attempting to rid the creature from my face. I start to wonder why no one is helping when I hear Gwaine let out a snort and Merlin bursting out in laughter. I frown at their reaction. Are they laughing when their king is having his face eaten off?!

I finally wretch the creature off my face and hold it out in front of me. It's...a squirrel. I drop it in the dirt and watch it scramble back towards the bush. I turn around and see Merlin doubled over in laughter on the ground, Gwaine laughing alongside him. Meanwhile, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival, and Leon are stifling chuckles.

I blush bright red in embarrassment.

"There's your 'dangerous magical creature' Arthur," Merlin says in between snickers.

"Shut up. All of you," I say in irritation, "let's go."

Everyone finally calms down and starts to mount their horses. I'm about to climb onto mine as well when I hear a loud  _thump_  behind me. I turn to the noise and find Merlin collapsed on the forest floor.

"Merlin!" I shout.

I run towards him. By then the other Knights have taken notice as well. They dismount their horses and race to his side.

"Owww," I hear Merlin mutter, he's gripping his right leg.

"What happened?" I ask frantically. My eyes are already scanning across his body.

"My leg," he mumbles in pain, "arrow."

I look down and, sure enough, an arrow protrudes from the calf. I curse silently to myself and quickly glance around the area. My hand gripping the hilt of my sword.

"Merlin stay down," I order him before turning back to my Knights, "be at the ready. Someone's nearby."

As I finish my sentence we hear a number of shouting. We turn towards the noise but that proved impossible. It's coming from everywhere.

"Bandits?" Asked Lancelot, lifting his sword.

"No, they seem too organized," replies Elyan.

"Then who are they?" Asks Percival with worry.

"I guess we'll find out," states Gwaine.

The men surround us. I estimate their numbers. There is definitely more then a dozen. Maybe even two dozen. I skirt my eyes in Merlin's direction. Thank goodness for his small stature. At least no one might notice him.

I raise Excalibur in the air, pointing it at the nearest man. I turn to my Knights and nod. We charge into battle.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I struggle to sit up. Every movement sends a shock of pain through my leg. I groan and slump back down. I hear the sound of swords clashing all around me. I see Arthur and the Knights fight ferociously, taking down enemies left and right. I'm not gonna lie here uselessly when they fight.

I start muttering spells, causing branches to fall on the enemy and making their swords burn in their hands. Although Arthur knows my secret, the Knights still didn't, with the exception of Lancelot. I couldn't use any large spells but this sould be enough. The men were already thinning out in rank. I smirk to myself, proud of my work. I see Arthur glance toward me with a smile, nodding his head in thanks.

I grin happily. I continue to trip up the enemy until I feel a gloved hand muffle my voice, the other pins my arms behind my back. I start to panic. I turn around and try to blast the man away. I feel my magic surge through my body, ready to attack, when a necklace is dropped around my neck. Instantly, my magics jerks to a halt. It's there but I no longer feel it flowing in my veins. It's as if it were frozen in place.

I glance down at the pendant around my neck. The oval gemstone glows a vibrant blue. I sensed magic at work in the gem. Whatever it is, it suppressed my magic. I panic even more now that my magic is unusable. I thrash about in the mans iron grip. He moves the hand covering my mouth and yanks me to my feet, causing another wave of pain to shoot up my leg. I cry out. That gets Arthur's attention. He whips around and his eyes widen.

He charges in my direction, sword raised. Before he can reach me, he's blasted backwards. He smacks against a tree and crumbles to the floor, barely conscious. I see him stand unsteadily. He's wobbling back and forth but he keeps his eyes glued on me. He's about to charge again when Morgana appears from the shadows. She walks past me and stands before Arthur.

"Good day my dear brother," she says mockingly, "today is a great day for a stroll isn't it."

The men retreat when their leader appears. They still surround us, their numbers considerably less then before. I breathe out a sigh of relief when I see all the Knights very much alive, though they seem worried when their eyes land on me. Gwaine looks about ready to charge Morgana. He probably would if Lancelot wasn't holding him back.

"Let Merlin go," Arthur shouts at Morgana, "it's me you want isn't it?"

Morgana laughs, "not everything is about you Arthur."

She turns around to face me. A triumphant smile spreads across her face. "Hello Merlin. Or perhaps I should call you Emrys?"

I stiffen. How did she find out? I glance towards Arthur nervously. He seems just as surprised as I am. The Knights all look at each other in confusion except Lancelot, who seems ready to join Gwaine in ripping Morgana to shreds.

Morgana reaches a hand out. She runs her cold fingers down the side of my face. "Oh, I have many plans for you Emrys," she gives a wicked smile, "This will be fun."

A shiver runs down my spine. I renew my struggles only to be punched hard in the gut by the man holding me. I groan. I see Arthur's eyes flash with anger.

"Morgana... Let. Him. Go." Arthur growls, gritting his teeth.

Morgana turns back around to look at him and laughs. "I have no time for you right now Arthur. After all, it would be much to dull to kill you now. Wouldn't it?"

She turns around and gestures to the rest of her men. They begin to advance on Arthur and the Knights once more.

"Let's go Merlin. Lots to do," Morgana says in a sing song voice. She grabs my collar and mumbles an incantation. I see the wind swirl, creating a vortex around me and Morgana.

"No! Merlin!" I hear Arthur shout desperately.

"Arthur!" I shout back before my vision plunges into darkness.


	23. Let The Games Begin

**Arthur's POV**

I hear Merlin call my name before the darkness envelops him and Morgana. Rage builds inside me. I begin to take out my anger on Morgana's men, who are continuing to throw themselves at us. I hack at the enemy left and right. My mind no longer following what my body is doing. My body fights on its own.

As my body is preoccupied my thoughts begin to wander to other topics. This attack can't have possibly been an accident. It was deliberate. Someone led us here, but who? The only ones who knew of this hunt are the Knights, Merlin, and... Agravaine.

I pull Excalibur from the body of one of Morgana's men and thrust it into another on my right. Agravine... the name burned a hole in my gut. I wanted to strangle him on the spot but fortunately for him, he isn't here.

I slash at a man coming on my left. Merlin did say Agravaine had done some suspicious activities. No one else had known about this hunt. My Knights and Merlin would never tell Morgana. Only Agravaine could have preformed this act.

I go into a full out frenzy. I begin to slash and hack my way through the rest of Morgana's men. By now, some of the smarter ones have turned and run off. All I need now is proof. Proof that Agravaine is helping Morgana. Something that isn't simply speculation. A witness, some letters, anything! Thats when an old memory floats to the surface of my mind. I remember Agravaine standing outside my fathers chamber door. A questionable medallion in his hand. The same medallion later appeared around my fathers neck.

I breath heavily. Morgana's men were now either dead, injured, or gone. I could see Leon watch me nervously from the corner of his eye. I turn away from him so he couldn't see my expression which is one filled with a mix of betrayal, anger, and sorrow.

"Arthur?" I hear Leon ask quietly, "do you want to search for Merlin?"

"No. We head back to Camelot. There is something I need to take care of first," I say darkly, a shadow crossing over my face.

"Yes, sire."

\-----

I burst through the doors of my uncles study. He glances up from his work in surprise. When he sees me enter a smile begins to grace his face.

"Ah, Arthur! Welcome home!" He says cheerfully.

I snarl and grab him by the collar. I shove him roughly against the stone wall, receiving a startled gasp. He slumps down onto the floor. He rubs the back of his head and looks up at me.

"What is going on Arthur? Has something happened?" He asks.

"Merlin's gone. Captured," I spit out at him.

"Oh. A shame," he says with feigned sympathy, "he was always a nice young lad."

I shove even harder into the wall. "I know what you did."

"What ever do you mean?" He gives a nervous laugh.

"I mean, I know there was never a magical beast in the forest. You. Set. Me. Up."

"Why would I ever do that?"

"Because you work for Morgana. She wanted Merlin and you gave her to him." I pull out my sword and point it under his chin.

"I would never-"

"I also know you killed my father."

Agravaine begins to chuckle which soon turns into a laugh. "And if I did? Your father killed my beloved sister. And Merlin? He was a hinderance anyways. He knew too much for his own good."

My eyes flash with anger. I shove the tip of my blade a little further against his neck. Blood started to appear. "I will have you hanged."

"You won't kill me Arthur. I'm your uncle."

"No. I'll do something far worse. Guards!"

Two guards stomp into the room. "Take him to the dungeon. Don't give him any food or water until he is willing to tell us where Morgana is hiding."

The guards nod and pick up a stunned Agravaine. "You're going to torture me?" He asks, incredulous.

"No. I'm merely... depriving you of your basic needs of survival." I give him a sly smile.

Agravaine is dragged from the room, thrashing and kicking. He continues to shout threats at me, saying Morgana would get him out.

I ignore him and leave the room, still madly furious at his betrayal. I walk towards Gaius's chambers. I stop before the door and take in a deep breath. I need to calm down, acting angry while delivering bad news to Gaius would not end well.

I push open the door. I enter and see Gaius standing by his work table. He seems to be mixing a bubbling concoction of some sort. "Ah Merlin. Could you please hand me the liverwort please?" Gaius asks, his back still facing me.

"Um Gaius," I say quietly.

The old physician turns around in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry sire. I thought you were Merlin."

"It's quite alright."

"Is there something you need sire? Some kind of poultice or potion?" He turns back to his work.

"No. I...um... need to speak with you."

"About what?"

"Merlin."

That seemed to get his attention. He sets down the foaming mixtures on the table and closes his books. He turns back around to face me.

"Has something happened between you two again?" He asks, worried.

"No. Nothing like that," I hesitate, unsure of how to break it to him gently. "Merlin he..."

"I don't have all day sire," Gaius raises his eyebrow.

"Merlin was captured by Morgana." I blurt out quickly.

I see shock pass through Gaius's eyes. He slumps down on a nearby chair. I can see the pain in the way he moves. "How did it happen?"

"We were on hunt for a creature that Agravaine said was terrorizing the forest. It was a trap. Morgana attacked and managed to take Merlin with her. I'm sorry Gaius. This is my fault. I led him straight into a trap. I'm sorry." I break down on the floor. The events of the day finally comes crashing down on me. 

I sob into my sleeves. Gaius kneels down beside me and places a gentle hand on my back. He tries to calm me down but none of it registers.

I feel alone. Truly and utterly alone. The last member of my family, whom I thought I could trust, turns out to betray me all the same and, worst of all, Merlin isn't here. The person I cared the most about. The person I love more then anyone... is trapped somewhere. He could be hurt or...or dying. No. I didn't even want to think of that possibility. He should be here. Safe and sound, standing by my side with one of his lopsided grins on his face, telling me how everything will be fine.

"Arthur..." Gaius voice finally breaks through my wall of misery.

I look at him bleary eyed. "I'm sorry Gaius. I couldn't hold it in any longer."

"It's alright Arthur. I understand." I notice now the small prickle of tears on the corner of Gaius's eyes.

I quickly wipe the tears from my eyes and stand. "I need to go. I'll come tell you if any information on Merlin comes up."

Gaius nods and watches me leave the room.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

When my vision clears I realize I'm now in a small hut of some sort. I glance around at the room. Rows and rows of shelves lined the room where various jars filled with...things were stacked. The hut seems cozy. A bright fire burned in the brazier and cast a warm glow around the room. I would have enjoyed it here if it were not for Morgana.

She smiled when we arrived at the hut. She tied my wrists together with some rope and dropped me on the floor. Dust flew up from the ground when I landed, causing me to gag. Morgana ignored me and strides over to her nightstand. She grabs a round, silver medal from the cabinet. It gleams wickedly in the light. Morgana smiles and walks over to the fire.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"You'll see soon Merlin," she chuckles.

I watch quietly as she tosses the medal into the burning flames and begins to chant. This is my chance. I stand, ignoring the pain in my right leg, and try to sneak to the door. My legs suddenly give away and I collapse back onto the floor in a heap.

I groan and turn to look at Morgana. She's looking back at me, an irritated sneer on her face. "Don't try to run Merlin. You won't be getting away."

I spit in her direction. She glares at me but turns her attention back to the flames. She continues to chant. Soon, a small black snake with multiple heads appears from the flames. It hisses at me. It's multiple heads snapping in my direction.

Morgana smiles. "This is a Fomorroh. It was used in the time of the Old Religion by high priestesses to take control of people."

I swallow the lump that begins to form in my throat. She lets the snake slither into her hand. It nuzzles her palm as she walks back towards me. Morgana kneels down at my side. She brings out a dagger and slices a single head off the snake. I watch in horror as the head grows back on the stump of a neck on the snake. The fallen head continues to wriggle on the floor.

"The interesting thing about these little critters are that they always grow back. Isn't that wonderful?"

I stay silent.

"Aww Merlin don't be like that. We're friends aren't we?"

"Used to be." I snarl back.

Morgana chuckles. "Ah yes. I keep forgetting that."

"What happened to you Morgana? You used to be so... sweet, innocent. What made you like this?"

Morgana stares at me. An unreadable expression on her face. "I grew up."

She reaches over to pick up the snakes head. Without any warning, she shoves the snake into the back of my neck. I scream in pain as I feel the snake slither into my neck. I feel it bury itself inside me, still wriggling under my skin. I feel something push me out of my body. Panic floods my mind. I didn't know what's happening. I try to move but my body doesn't respond.

"Merlin, get up," commands Morgana. I start to stand. I didn't know why.

Pain flares up my leg, but despite the protests I send to my body to sit back down it doesn't. I try to talk. To ask Morgana what she had done to me, but I can't speak. My voice doesn't work.

Morgana snickers. "I altered the spell a slight bit for you Merlin. I'm letting you stay conscious in your body. I want you to watch what you will do."

I want to shout at Morgana but again nothing comes out. I feel the ropes around my wrists loosen. My arms fall limply to my side. I try my hardest to force them to move but they refuse to obey. The pendant is pulled from my neck soon after. My magic begins to surge back through me. An excited rush pulses through me at the feel of my magic. I try to chant a spell. Nothing. Disappointment replaces the short swell of hope.

"You must be wondering why you can't move. Well, Merlin, it's simple. I control you now. You will do everything I say."

No...I can't let her.

"And your first order..." Morgana starts.

No. Move body. MOVE!

"...Is to destroy Camelot."


	24. Love is War

**Arthur's POV**

I sprint down the halls of the palace. Everyone is on edge. The servants scurry about trying to organize the armour or sharpen swords. Knights race towards the armoury or towards the courtyard to prepare for battle.

I slow to a halt by one of the many windows and stare out at the scene before me. There, on the horizon, is a massive army. According to Leon, who was the first to spot the army when he was on patrol, said we were outnumbered 3 to 1. That isn't even the worst part. Morgana is the one leading the army.

My fists clench harder the longer I stare out at the looming army. I still didn't know where Merlin is. Morgana must still have him locked up somewhere.

"Sire," I hear Guinevere call.

I rip my eyes away from the window long enough to look at Guinevere. "Do you need something?" I ask.

"Gaius wishes to speak with you."

I nod and make my way towards Gaius's chambers. I see Guinevere look at me with worry before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

When I arrive in Gaius's chambers I see him grabbing supplies and stuffing them into his medicine satchel. He turns to look at me when I enter. He stops what he's doing and looks at me with worry.

"You needed me?" I ask.

Gaius sighs in exasperation. "Sire...I suggest you get out of Camelot before the attack."

I stare at Gaius wide eyed. "What do you mean? Are you telling me to abandon my kingdom?!"

"No, that is not what I mean. You will die if you stay, sire."

"And when has that ever stopped me? Gaius, I have faced Morgana before and made it out alive. I am not going to leave."

"You have, but this time... Merlin isn't here."

I look down. I didn't want to be reminded of Merlin. I almost forgot he was the one who always saved my life. "I know, but I still can't leave."

Gaius nods. "Just be careful."

"I will."

\-----

I stand in the lead in front of my men. The musty air of the lower town clogs my nose as I examine my army. The Knights of the Round Table flank both my sides. Dozens upon dozens of men with red capes line up behind us, some with terrified expressions while others have looks of pure hatred. The enemy army continue their march towards the gates of Camelot. I raise my sword in the air. "For the love of Camelot!" I shout.

"For the love of Camelot!" The others yell after me.

We all charge at the army. I race up towards the first man and bring my sword down across his chest, successfully bringing him down. Thank goodness he actually  _stays_  down this time. The rest of my men have engaged with the enemy. We fight furiously. I let out my anger against Morgana on her warriors. Who I now realize are Odin's men. Why would Odin work for Morgana?

I slash and hack at everyone that approaches. I notice that we're driving the enemy back and I smile triumphantly. We can win this.

That's when a loud screech sounds above us. I look up only to see a white dragon diving down in our direction, a column of red hot flames shooting down on the Camelot Knights. When did Morgana get a dragon?!

"Fall back!" I shout just before the flames hit the ground.

I watch in horror as a large portion of my Knights burst into flames. I hear them scream in agony and run about in circles, trying to put out the flames. Odin's men begin to push us back. The dragon makes multiple dives at us, snatching men left and right with its claws. I wish Merlin were here. A dragonlord would have helped greatly in this situation.

We continue to back away into the citadel. When the last knight passes the drawbridge we quickly seal it shut. I breath heavily. I look up at the night sky and see the dragon swirling above our heads. It would have been beautiful had it not been trying to kill us.

"Take the injured to Gaius. The rest of you prepare for battle on the battlements," I command.

A couple of Knights nod and start to gather the injured together. The rest all head into the castle. I scan the courtyard for the Knights of the Round Table. I spot them all resting together by the well in the courtyard. They seemed to be safe and mostly uninjured. I let out a sigh of relief.

I walk over to them, relief evident on my face. "It's good to see you fellows are alright," I smile at them.

"We're glad you're alright as well sire. Though do you have any idea on how to stop that?" Leon asks, pointing to the sky.

"No. If only Merlin were here..." I mutter the last part under my breath.

Lancelot notices the sorrow on my face and places a hand gently on my shoulder. "It'll be fine. We'll think of something," he smiles reassuringly at me.

Not exactly what I was worried about but I'm still grateful for his support. I give him a small smile. I'm about to discuss some potential ideas with the Knights when a large gust of wind blows across the courtyard.

I turn to look at the source. There's a swirling vortex forming in the centre of the courtyard. Dust and debris flies with the wind, spinning madly around its centre. I see my Knights all pull out their swords. I unsheathe Excalibur as well, walking closer to the vortex. As I get closer I notice a figure standing within its epicentre. My first thought is that Morgana has breached our walls.

I pull out a dagger and in one swift movement throw it at the mysterious person. I watch it enter the swirling mass and come shooting back out. Luckily, I manage to dodge the blade before it could lodge itself in my head.

The wind slowly dies down. The debris falls to the ground in a massive heap around the lone figure. I see now that whoever it is can't be Morgana. I don't see Morgana's usual long, wavy, black hair or her long dresses. No... this is someone else. I stand at the ready. My sword in my hand and prepared to strike if the situation so arises.

The figure turns to face me. The dust is still lingering in the air, obscuring my vision. It takes slow steps towards me. I raise my sword even higher.

When the dust clears I finally see who the sorcerer is. The person standing before me is...Merlin.

I feel happiness blossom inside me. The worry, fear, desperation all melts away. My heart races happily at the very sight of my love. My other half. Merlin is here. Merlin is safe.

A smile breaks open on my face. I lower my sword and walk over to him happily. "Merlin!" I call out to him.

The other Knights all lower their swords as well. Relief spreading across their faces.

Merlin smiles at all of us with his usual lopsided grin. I walk up to him and give him a warm hug. He hugs me back but it feels...odd. As if something is wrong, but how could it be? Merlin is here, safe in my arms. So why does it feel like this isn't Merlin?

I let go and gaze into his blue eyes. I tilt my head in confusion. I can practically see him shouting at me to run through his eyes, yet, his face shows a bright smile.

"Merlin?" I ask.

"Yes, Arthur?" He responds.

"Are you alright?"

"Couldn't be better. Why do you ask?"

"You don't... seem like yourself."

He looks at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it... you just don't feel like... well,  _you_."

Merlin sighs. "Well it was worth a try..."

"What are you-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence. Merlin's eyes flash a bright gold and I feel an invisible force fling me backwards. I crash onto the stone floor with a loud crack. My vision swims. I can just barely make out the blurry silhouettes of my Knights standing around me in worry.

I slowly sit up and stare in shock at the scene before me. Merlin is chanting spell after spell. Fireballs hurl from his palm and bombard the castle walls. The same bright smile remains plastered to his face. 

My heart sinks. This isn't Merlin. This can't be Merlin. He would never do something like this! Sorrow builds up inside me. I had finally found him only to lose him again.

"What's Merlin doing?" I hear Lancelot ask.

"I don't know but we have to stop him," says Percival. He brings out his sword and I can tell he's about to charge Merlin when Gwaine holds up a hand.

"You can't!" He shouts, "that's Merlin! You can't hurt him!" He blocks Percival's path.

Percival sighs and sheathes his sword. He watches with worry as more and more of the courtyard begins to catch fire. "What do we do?" He asks.

"For now, I say we try and restrain Merlin the best we can," replies Lancelot.

"Alright. Don't hurt him. This is still Merlin," I say to my Knights.

We start to charge him with our bare hands. Merlin seems to take notice. He turns back around to face us. The grin grows even larger on his face, to the point that it looks crazed.

He brings a hand up and I feel another blast of invisible force fly us all off our feet. We crash against the wall of the citadel. I struggle to stand and run at him again only to be blasted back all the same. Merlin let's out a giggle. He spins around the courtyard happily, destroying the walls of the castle in the process.

I stare at him in horror. What did Morgana do to him? While Merlin had his back to me I run at him again. He turns around with irritation. Again, he flies me backwards. I land a short distance away from the Knights, smashing against a door.

"Arthur!" I hear Leon shout at me.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

I slowly sit up. The door suddenly opens behind me to reveal Gaius.

"Sire!" He shouts in surprise, "what's-"

He doesn't finish. He looks up and sees Merlin frowning at me. He strides over. Soon, he's standing before me with his hands behind his back and another one of his smiles on his face.

"You're annoying," he says bluntly, leaning down slightly.

He lifts up a hand and starts to chant a spell. It's one I recognized. I had tried to use it on my father once before. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the blast to come but it never does.

I look up and see the smile on Merlin's face switch to one of confusion. He tilts his head to the side. Suddenly, his face contorts again. This time into one of fear. He looks down at me, lying at his feet and utters a single word.

"Run," he says quietly.

I get up quickly and pull Gaius to the side. The stone blasts to bits where I was sitting moments before. I look back at Merlin. His expression has returned to its insane grin.

Gaius stares in horror at Merlin. I notice his eyes drift to the back of his neck, where a strange lump slithers about. Before I can question what that is, I pull Gaius into the palace, shouting at my Knights to follow.

We run through the corridor of the castle. I stare through the various windows in the hall. Merlin stands in the courtyard alone. He doesn't try to give chase. He simply spins on his heel toward the drawbridge. With a flick of his wrist the gates swing open, allowing Odin's men to pour through.

I swallow the lump in my throat and run into my chambers. I shut the door, panting heavily. The rest of the Knights along with Gaius lean against the table. I see Elyan look at me incredulously.

"Merlin has magic?" He asks. The Knights, except Lancelot, all turn to look at me. The events in the courtyard finally washes over everyone in the room.

I glance at Gaius. We both nod.

"You never told us?" Asks Leon.

"Merlin didn't want everyone to know. Magic  _is_  still banned," responds Lancelot.

"You knew about this?" Asks Gwaine.

"I found out a couple days after I met him."

"This isn't the time," I interject, "yes, Merlin has magic but Merlin is still Merlin. If any of you don't want to help us get him back then please, leave."

"No one said we'd abandon him. Merlin is still our friend. We're just...surprised. No one expected Merlin of all people to have magic," says Leon.

Everyone nods in agreement. I smile. Glad they're so accepting.

"So what are we going to do? Merlin is clearly under Morgana's control or something," says Percival.

"I think I know what the problem is," Gaius starts, "I saw something in his neck. I think it's a Fomorroh. Its a creature used by the high priestesses. They could take control over people."

"How do we stop it?" I ask hesitantly.

"You need to burn the original."

"Burn it? How will we even find it?"

"We could get Agravaine to tell us the location of her hideout. That will probably be where the main body of the Fomorroh is."

"What if he refuses to talk?" Questions Lancelot.

"Then we can ask Merlin."

Everyone stares at Gaius in confusion. "How would we do that?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"I know of a way to paralyze the snake for a short while. He would be able to tell us where her base of operation is. The only problem with that option is that Merlin is too powerful to engage."

"We'll ask Agravaine then first," I nod towards my knights, "let's go. Gaius get out of here with Elyan."

\-----

**Agravaine's POV**

I sit against the cold floor of the cell. I shiver as a waft of freezing night air blows through the empty dungeon. I hear explosions coming from outside and know Morgana must have made her attack. I feel weak. My throat feels dry and my stomach rumbles in hunger. At least I'll be out soon. If Morgana is here she'll come to rescue me.

After a few short moments I hear footsteps come down the hall. I sit up happily. Morgana must be here but it isn't her. The person I see is Merlin.

He stands in front of my cell, a blank expression on his face. I knew of Morgana's plans with Merlin. If he's here it must mean it worked. I smile at him.

"Open the door, Merlin. Let me out," I command. My voice comes out raspy due to the lack of moisture in my mouth.

Merlin starts to chuckle. "I'm not here to let you out. The Lady Morgana says you're services are no longer needed."

"Wa-wait what?!"

"Goodnight Agravaine!"

I watch the boy mutter a spell, his eyes burn a brilliant gold. I feel myself begin to choke. I grab at my neck desperately, trying to breath. I slowly crumple to the floor. The last thing I see is Merlin snickering to himself as he watches me die.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I burst down into the dungeon along with the Knights. We were lucky to not have run into any of Morgana's men. I just hoped out luck would hold. We rush towards where Agravaine is being held as fast as we possibly can. I stop abruptly when I see a lone figure standing in front of a cell. I move closer. My eyes widen when I see Agravaine lying dead in the small stone room. Merlin stands in front of the cell door laughing.

He takes notice of us a turns around, flashing another smile. "Ah, Arthur! How may I help you?" He asks mockingly.

"You killed him..." I mutter in disbelief.

"Oops." He giggles.

I curse silently under my breath. How are we supposed to find the Fomorroh now?

"Morgana said I can't kill you yet. So, I guess I'll be taking my leave." Merlin bows and disappears with a quick chant of a spell.

I scream in frustration. I kick the wall and sprint back down the hall to find Gaius. I hope he has another plan.

\-----

I arrive outside Camelot. I look back at the burning castle in sorrow. I had to leave my people behind. I'll come back. I'll come back once Merlin has been taken care of.

I run into the forest with my Knights. Luckily, we didn't encounter many of Odin's men during our trek back from the dungeon. Morgana didn't seem to know where we were.

I find the trail Elyan had left us and follow it to a small, broken down cabin. We enter to find Gaius and Elyan huddled around a fire.

"Any luck?" Asks Elyan as we approach the fire to warm ourselves from the cold night air.

"No. Merlin killed Agravaine before we could reach him," I say sadly, "Gaius, any other way we can find Morgana's hideaway?"

"I suggested it already. Merlin is the only other option," Gaius replies solemnly.

"But how are we going to restrain him? We can't even get close to him!" Exclaims Gwaine.

"We will have to fight him with magic."

I stiffen. I know what Gaius is suggesting.

"We don't know any sorcerers," states Percival.

"Indeed that is a problem." Gaius glances towards me, "anyways we'll discuss this later. You all need rest."

The Knights all nod and start to lie down to sleep. I'm about to turn in as well when Gaius grips my shoulder. "We need to talk."

\-----

I stand outside of the hut with Gaius. We stare up at the night sky for a moment. Neither of us speak.

Finally, Gaius begins, "you know what you have to do sire."

I look down at the grass. "I can't. I can't use magic again Gaius! There has to be another way! Set a trap, or something!"

"Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. A simple trap won't be able to stop him."

I know he's right but I refuse to admit it. "How can my magic help? You said so yourself, Merlin is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. How can I hope to beat him?"

"You don't need to beat him. Just hold him long enough for you to apply the poultice. Without magic you have no chance at all."

I sit down on the grass and bring my legs to my chest. I know Gaius is right. Magic is my only chance. There is just one problem. "You're forgetting one thing Gaius. My magic is gone."

Gaius smiles down at me. "Arthur, magic is a part of you. There is always a way to get it back."

"How?"

"You need to go to the very heart of magic. Where magic itself was born. Then, and only then, will your magic return."

I turn to look at him. "And where is that?"

"The crystal cave."


	25. Back to Where it All Began

**Arthur's POV**

The darkness still looms over Camelot as I dart through the forest, heading in the direction of the Valley of the Fallen Kings. The moon is still high in the sky, casting an eerie glow over the tree tops. The stars shine brightly down over the kingdom, watching patiently for what is to come.

I shiver slightly from the brisk, night air. The cold freeze my insides. I would kill to have a small fire, anything to give me some warmth but I know I have to keep going.

I eventually arrive at the Valley of the Fallen Kings. I glance around, trying to find the path I had taken over a year ago to reach the cave. I follow the narrow ridge until a large cavern comes into a view. I pick up the pace. I sprint towards the opening and start down its winding tunnels.

The cave is damp. Water constantly drips from the ceiling, irritating me every time a drop lands on my head. After searching the cave for what feels like forever, I'm ready to admit that I am hopelessly lost.

I slump down against a large rock, dejected. Things are just going grand aren't they? First Camelot is attacked, then Merlin shows up only to destroy the kingdom! Agravaine is killed by Merlin, who is my only hope of fixing all of this, and now I'm lost in a cave. I take in a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm my racing heart. There's no use panicking now. I've come this far already. Might as well finish it.

I stand and continue down the path. Another few minutes pass before I see a bright blue glow appear before me. My face breaks into a large grin. I run faster towards the light, excited.

When I turn the corner my eyes widen in amazement. I have forgotten how magnificent the crystal cave had looked. The shining crystals of various sizes protrude from the walls, ceiling, and floor. They cast a warm blue glow around the large cavern. The milky white of the crystal holds such beauty, yet, I have seen the horrors they hide.

I slowly walk to the centre of the cave. I look around the room. I'm here, but what do I do now?

I begin to ponder the question when I feel a light breeze brush across my back. I spin around and come face to face with Taliesin.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Arthur Pendragon," he says with a warm smile.

"Taliesin," I mutter.

"I knew you would be back one day. Now let me guess. You wish for your magic back."

I nod, "can you help me?"

"No, but someone else can."

Taliesin shimmers away. "No! Wait!" I shout, reaching out a hand desperately.

I grab uselessly at the air. I stumble forward, almost crashing into the wall.

"Who is this someone? Answer me!" I yell into the cave. My voice echoes back at me. I punch the wall in frustration. Why do all these people speak in riddles?!

"Arthur?" I hear a small voice behind me.

I whip my head around. There, standing in the glow of the crystals, is my mother.

"Mother?" I ask, bewildered.

"Arthur!" She smiles brightly at me.

I run towards her, reaching out my hands to give her a hug, only to have my body pass right through her. I fall to the ground behind her, almost smashing my face on a crystal.

"I'm not really here Arthur," she chides, chuckling slightly, "I'm only a vision, a spirit."

I slowly sit up. I gaze at her, taking in every part of her and commiting it to memory.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"You need my help don't you?"

"You know? About my magic?" I ask.

"I suspected it when Morgause had summoned me but now I know for sure."

"You can help me get my magic back? How?"

"Arthur, you're magic isn't gone."

I stare at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You never lost you're magic Arthur. You can't lose something that is a part of you."

"Then why can't I use magic? Why won't it work?"

"Because you're afraid."

"I'm not-"

" _Arthur_ ," my mother chides, "you don't need to act like a man in front of your mother. I understand that you are scared, but you don't have to be. I'll love you regardless of what you can do. I'm not your father."

I gaze at her dumbfounded. Tears start to pool from my eyes. I wipe them away quickly. I smile up at her. "I love you too."

My mother gives me a bright smile and fades away. I wipe a tear from my eyes before I glance down at my hands and close my eyes. I mumble an incantation. My magic tingles in my veins. It starts to sprout back to life. I immediately feel at peace. The soothing feeling of magic flowing through me calms my nerves. I open my eyes hesitantly. They widen in happiness when I see the small flame spark to life in my palm. I watch it change shape to the Pendragon crest before the sparks fly off in all directions.

I smile brightly. I rise from the floor and race out of the cavern, feeling better then I had in a long time. 

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I stand to the right of Morgana with my hands behind my back. Odin stands to her left, glaring at me from the corner of his eye. Morgana sits proudly on the throne, a golden crown atop her black locks. She smiles wickedly at the crowd before her which consisted of Odin's men. She rises from her throne, striding forward to face the crowd.

"The mighty Camelot has fallen! We are victorious!" She shouts at the crowd. They cheer and raise their swords in response.

"The only thing left to do now...is to hunt Arthur Pendragon," Morgana sneers, "I'll give anyone who is able to bring him to me alive 1000 gold pieces." She smiles. "I'll be waiting."

The Knights all shout excitedly. They rush out of the throne room, all heading towards the armoury to grab supplies to prepare for the hunt.

Morgana turns back around to face Odin and I. Odin smiles at Morgana. He bows down to her.

"I'll make sure my men bring him to you as soon as possible, my lady," he boasts, glaring at me as if daring me to challenge him.

Apparently, my body decided it was, indeed, a challenge. I feel my face pull into an unwanted smirk. I turn to face Morgana. "Am I permitted to join this hunt?" I hear myself ask.

No! You stupid mouth! Keep quiet! I can't go and hunt Arthur!

Morgana turns to face me with a happy smile on her face. "Of course you can, but make sure he comes back in one piece," she explains.

I can sense the response rise up in my throat. I try to force myself to say no and that I didn't want to hunt Arthur, but instead my body decides to respond with a, "Yes, my lady."

Stupid Fomorroh!

I feel myself bow and turn to head out the door of the throne room. I walk down the hall with a small skip in my step towards the stables. I continue to shout inside my head. I try to force my body to stop moving, to fall asleep, to dance, honestly just do anything but go after Arthur. Unfortunately my attempts are futile and I mount my horse and begin to ride off into the forest, the sun beginning to rise behind me.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

By the time I arrive back outside the hut it's already a little past first light. I push open the door quietly as to not awaken the Knights. When I get inside I realize it was unnecessary since they were already all up, either sharpening their sword or sitting by the, now dimming, brazier.

I approach the group wearily. Unsure of how to tell them about the plan or that I have magic. Gaius notices me enter and walks over. He leans into my ear and whispers, "Did it work?"

I nod in response. Gaius smiles at me warmly and I smile back. Gwaine notices and decides to open his big mouth.

"Don't you already have Merlin, Arthur? You going for old men now too?" He jokes.

I hear the rest of the Knights snicker as I proceed to smack Gwaine on the back of the head. Gaius simply gives his usual eyebrow raise.

I sit down on a log by the small fire. I rub my hands together to keep them warm.

"So where were you last night princess? Or I guess it's queen now?" Gwaine laughs again.

I shoot him a quick glare before turning back to the fire. "I was...getting a sorcerer to help us," I respond quietly.

"Oh? Who is it? It better not be that old man."

"It's...um"

I look to Gaius for help who shakes his head. He mouths the words, "tell them."

I turn back to face the Knights. "It's...well..." I take in a deep breath. "It's me."

The Knights all stare at me in stunned silence. Lancelot's mouth is hanging open, Leon, Elyan and Percival are all frozen in place. Gwaine... well... Gwaine's sock is on fire in his hand. He seems to eventually notice and curses under his breath. He beats out the fire and turns back to face me.

"You're serious?" He's the first to speak.

I nod slightly. Gwaine turns around to look at the rest of the Knights. "Are you hearing this?" He asks, pointing at me.

They all nod.

I turn away from them, afraid of what they'll say. They were accepting of Merlin but...would they accept me? The king of Camelot, the leader that is supposed to despise magic, with magic himself. I look at the ground and begin to pick at the grass that grew between the floor boards.

"You have magic as well?" I hear Leon ask hesitantly.

"Yes. I discovered it when I was fifteen summers," I respond.

Leon paces around the room back and forth. "Did Uther know?"

I shake my head.

"Did anyone?"

"Only Gaius and Merlin."

He holds his head in his hands. He looks tired.

"I'm sorry," I mumble, "I should have told you."

"No, Arthur, none of this is your fault. I'll still follow you. You are still my king. Magic or no magic," says Lancelot reassuringly.

I smile up at him. Glad to have his support. Lancelot has always been the most loyal.

"If Merlin trusts you then so will I. Not like I ever had much against magic anyways," Gwaine says with a smile.

"I'll follow you anywhere sire," Elyan states with a smile. Percival nods in agreement.

We all turn to face Leon. He's still pacing around the room, a hand pressed to his forehead. I'm worried he won't help. Leon has served under my father for quite sometime now. He's loyal to him to the core.

Finally, Leon turns to face us. I gulp.

"I swore to you when I became a knight that I'll always protect Camelot. Protect its king. That will never change sire," Leon exclaims with a smile.

I let out a sigh of relief. I smile back at him.

I catch Gaius watch us from the corner of the room with a joyful grin on his face. I can see him preparing a poultice on a table. No doubt the one we'll need to use on Merlin.

Suddenly, the sound of slow clapping echoes across the room. I hear a soft chuckle from the direction of the door.

"How sweet! That just made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" I hear a mocking voice exclaim.

We all turn and see Merlin standing in the hut.

He sees our shocked faces and gives us all a goofy smile. He waves at us happily.

"Glad to see me again?"


	26. Welcome Back

**Arthur's POV**

I continue to stare at Merlin, dumbfounded. I don't know why I'm so surprised, of course he would find us. He's a sorcerer with incredible power. A tracking spell would be easy.

I harden my expression and stand to face him. I pull out my sword. Merlin stays where he is, not even bothering to move. He gives me another smile and whips out his hand, sending me flying backwards.

I crash into the brazier, tipping it over and causing all the, still flaming, wood to spill out. I quickly turn my head and mutter a spell, the flames quickly disappear. When I turn back to face Merlin I notice the other Knights seem to have finally shaken from their reverie. They begin to stalk towards Merlin, swords raised, not to hurt him but to defend themselves.

I manage to struggle to my feet before the Knights are all sent flying backwards by Merlin. They all land on opposite ends of the room. Elyan almost crashed into Gaius who is now madly scrambling to finish the poultice.

Merlin starts towards me, a grin on his face. He reaches out a hand towards me. "Come on, Arthur. Come with me and I won't hurt anyone else," he says soothingly.

I look down at his hand. I raise my own. I see his eyes grow wide as I reach for his hand only to mutter a quick spell to send him shooting out the door.

I wince slightly when I see his frail form lying on the shambled door. I feel guilty for hurting him. He's still Merlin. I have to save him and if this is the only way then I'll do it.

He sits up, rubbing his head. He glares at me, eyes filled with rage. Uh oh.

He rises to his feet. The smile has dropped from his face. He raises his hands. Red hot flames begin to emit from his palms. They burn fiercely.

I swallow the lump in my throat. Suddenly, he snuffs out the flames. He closes his fists tightly and takes in a deep breath. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Oops. Almost went too far there. That would have been bad," he says.

I glare at him. I lift up my hand again and start to chant a spell but Merlin beats me to it. He glances to one of the wooden planks on the grass and shoots it towards me. I quickly duck out of the way before it can hit me. I reach out my hand once more and chant faster, this time I succeed. I manage to toss him back once more, a little harder this time in hopes I could knock him unconscious.

Sadly, I'm not that lucky. Merlin struggles to his feet, a hand held to his head which is now bleeding slightly. I try not to look at the blood that drops down his face. I feel a pang of hurt in my heart knowing I had put it there.

"Arthur!" I hear Gaius shout. He quickly hobbles out of the hut and tosses the completed poultice towards me.

"Thank you Gaius!" I call back and turn to face Merlin once more.

My eyes widen. Merlin has a sword in his hand, a wide grin spreads across his face. He slowly lifts the sword up and places the blade against his neck. A light trail of scarlet runs down the metal.

" _Arthur_ ," Merlin coos, "be a good little king and come with me or..." He presses the sword a little deeper into his neck, "I'll kill myself."

I stay in place. My hands tremble at my side. Merlin...

The Knights are all standing now, none make a move.

Merlin's face turns into a slight pout, "Arthur, you better choose quickly," he says.

More blood begins to trickle down his neck. I scan our surroundings as quickly as possible. There must be some way I can stop him. Should I try to take the sword from his hand? No, he'll cut his own throat before I can reach it. Magic then? I sift through my mind for even the faintest trace of a spell that could help. I finally find one. It's one I have never used before. What better time then now to try it out.

I whisper the incantation as quietly as I can, trying my best to hide what I'm trying to do. The next moment I see Merlin's body stiffen. His eyes grow wide and his face contorts to one of astonishment. I see him try to move his hand but fail miserably. I'm equally as surprised as he is. I didn't expect it to work on the first try.

I push away my thoughts and walk up to Merlin leisurely. I see him struggle to move. I smile at him and walk around to the back of his neck. Underneath the pale skin of his neck is a bulging lump. I can see it slithering under the skin. I gently apply the poultice to the snake and watch as it stops slithering. I walk around him so we're standing face to face.

"Merlin?" I ask hesitantly. Please work. Please work.

"Arthur?" I hear him respond.

I smile brightly at him. He smiles back then looks down at the sword in his hand with concern.

"Um...could you please unfreeze me?" He asks.

I chuckle. My eyes flash gold and Merlin's body relaxes. He lowers the sword from his neck, letting out a sigh of relief. He drops the blade on the ground and rubs his hand along his neck. He winces slightly. 

"Are you alright Merlin?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... it stings."

I examine the cuts along his throat. I run my finger along his neck softly. I see him blush a little at the contact. I smirk and reach my hand behind his neck. My hand grabs at his soft black hair and pulls him towards me. Our lips touch. I kiss him tenderly, sweetly. I feel butterflies in my stomach when he kisses back.

"Oh, I did  _not_  need to see that," I hear Gwaine state.

We both back away from each other quickly. A red hue covering both our faces. Leon's back is turned away from us along with Elyan. Percival is covering his eyes with his hands and Gwaine is making fake gagging motions to Lancelot who's trying not to laugh. I blush even brighter.

Gaius appears from the hut and breaks into a big grin when his eyes land on Merlin.

"Merlin!" He cries out, arms outstretched.

"Gaius!" Merlin calls back and runs to give him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Gaius. I'm so sorry," he mumbles into Gaius chest.

Gaius gives him a reassuring smile and pats the top of his head. After another couple of moments, Merlin turns back around to face us.

"Um...I'm sorry...for hurting everyone and...um destroying half of Camelot," he says quietly.

"It's fine Merlin. Camelot can be rebuilt. We can't find another you," Lancelot smiles.

Merlin breaks into his usual goofy smile. "Thank you."

"But you really have magic?" I hear Gwaine ask.

Merlin nods.

"Can you make mead appear from thin air?" Typical Gwaine.

"Um no, maybe another day Gwaine," he laughs.

I feel my heart flutter when I hear him laugh. It's only been about a week since he disappeared but it had felt like forever to me.

"Gaius, is there any way to get the snake out of my neck? It feels uncomfortable," Merlin asks while rubbing the back of his neck.

"You can't remove it yet. It will simply grow back. You must burn the main body," Gaius replies.

"Oh, um so we need to head to Morgana's hut I suppose."

"Do you know where that is?" I ask.

"It's in the Darkling woods. I know the way."

"Alright, lead on."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I lead the way through the Darkling woods. The suns already shining high in the sky, beating down on us. It would have been a good day for a stroll in the forest if Morgana had not taken all of Camelot.

We duck under ridges or behind boulders occasionally to hide from Odin's men. The trek is tiring. The heat from the sun is almost unbearable and the fact that we didn't have any water made it all the more worse. Despite the heat, I'm still happy to be free, even temporarily. It feels great to finally be able to swing my arms in the air and speak when I want to.

After a couple more exhausting minutes, I see Arthur walk up beside me. I shoot him a questioning look before turning my head back to face the path. He stays silent for awhile before I feel a warm hand grasp mine. A tingle of pleasure shoots through my arm. I look down and see our hands intwined together. They fit together perfectly.

I glance at Arthur and see him looking shyly away in the other direction. I chuckle. I look behind me. The Knights and Gaius seem to be absorbed in their own conversations. I lean over and give Arthur a small peck on the cheek. I snicker as his cheeks flush an even brighter red.

"I love you Arthur," I say to him.

He smiles. "I love you too," he whispers, kissing me on the forehead.

\-----

I let go of Arthur's hand when we reach Morgana's hut. I regret the decision in a heartbeat. My hand feels cold without his warmth.

I walk over to the door and swing it open. I peer inside. It looks the same as the last time I saw it. The room is dimly lit. Almost all the furniture is black and rows of shelves are packed into the room.

I walk further into the room. The floorboards creak under my foot as I search the shelves for the Fomorroh. Gaius, Arthur, and the Knights join in soon after. They flip through the drawers and cupboards, ransacking the room.

We search for over an hour but find nothing. I sigh loudly, dejected.

"She must have taken it to the castle. It's clearly not here anymore," I announce to the room.

"How are we going to get it if it's in the castle?" Asks Elyan.

"We'll sneak in," Arthur answers sternly.

"If you're going to sneak in it must be soon. The snake will only remain paralyzed till morning," Gaius reminds us.

"Can't you make another one?" I ask.

"I would but I don't have the herbs I need. And no you cannot find them in time."

"Then we go tonight. We'll head towards Camelot now and rest till nightfall. The dark will aid us."

Everyone nods and sets back out towards the door.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I sit on a log beside Merlin. The others are all resting. Silence fills the air. I glance around, trying to find something to do when Merlin speaks up.

"Arthur?" He calls.

"Hm?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"That depends. What is it?"

"You have to promise me first."

"...Fine. I promise."

"If...if we don't find the Fomorroh before its morning..." Merlin swallows. I see his hands shaking. Their clenched together while his elbows rest on his knees.

"Merlin..." I reach my hand out to grasp his, "you can tell me."

He takes in a shaky breath. "If I lose control again...if the Fomorroh takes over..." he turns to look at me, "promise you'll kill me."


	27. I Can Die Happy

**Arthur's POV**

"Promise you'll kill me."

Those four words rang loudly over and over again in my head. What is he saying? I must have heard him wrong. That's right. I didn't hear him properly over Gwaine's snoring.

"What? Could you say that again?" I ask, letting out a fake laugh.

Merlin sucks in another deep breath. "I said, promise me you'll kill me if I lose control again," he says more sternly this time.

"No, Merlin," I rise to my feet. "I won't let that happen. Don't even think of the possibility."

"We're facing  _Morgana_ , Arthur! For all I know the Fomorroh might not even  _be_  in Camelot! I don't want to hurt anyone Arthur! I don't want to hurt you..." Merlin turns away from me. He starts to fidget with the hems of his tunic.

"Merlin." I grab his shoulder and force him to look at me. "We. Will. Find. It. You don't have to worry. "I promise you we'll all walk out of there alive and well."

Merlin sniffles. He reaches a hand up to his eyes, wiping away a tear. "Thank you. I'm... I'm afraid, Arthur. I'm sorry."

I smile at him. I wipe the rest of his tears from his face. "Don't be sorry. Everyone's afraid."

I cradle his head in my arms. I rock back and forth gently in an attempt to calm him down. His shoulders eventually relax, his hands stop shaking. He smiles up at me warmly.

I give him a small grin before leaning down to kiss the top of his head. I hear him chuckle and stand. He gives me a wide grin.

"Do you want to practise some magic together?" He asks.

"Of course."

\-----

"No, not like-"

_Crack!_

A bolt of white hot lightning shoots down from the sky. The loud  _crack_  piercing through the twilight. It strikes a tree, obliterating the entire top half. I shield my head from the splinters of wood that rains down on us.

"-that..." Merlin finishes his sentence.

I look up at the tree. The only visible part of the tree left is the bottom of the stump, and even that is almost ripped to shreds.

Merlin shakes his head, his hand placed firmly on his forehead.

"How did you summon a bolt of  _lightning_?! I was teaching you how to make a flower!" Merlin exclaims, exasperated.

I shrug my shoulders, "You're not a very good mentor Merlin," I say.

Merlin sighs. "Well, knowing how to summon lightning isn't bad. It could be useful. Can you remember how you cast it?"

I nod. "Yes,"

"Alright, now let's try that flower again."

Merlin tries his best to explain the spell. He repeats the incantation slowly to me until I memorize the words. Next, he demonstrates the spell. He cups his hands together and whispers into them. I watch his eyes glow gold. I smile. They look beautiful, like the yellow sun in the sky.

Merlin opens up his hands. Inside, sitting on his palm, is a bright white flower. He looks up at me. The flower dissipates in his hands.

"Now you try."

I look down at my palms. I close eyes and say the incantation. I picture the flower in my head as vividly as possible, trying to imagine every crease every petal. I open my eyes and they flash the same gold as Merlin's. I look down at my palm. A small rose blooms scarlet.

"For my special warlock," I grin, holding out the rose to him.

Merlin chuckles and gladly takes the rose. "Thank you Arthur."

I laugh as well. "You mind teaching me some more? It's not going to be dark for another hour at least."

"Of course not. As long as you don't summon any more lightning."

"Deal."

\--

Two hours later the moon is high in the sky. We walk back to where the Knights are and shake them all awake.

"What?" Gwaine groans.

"Time to go," I announce.

Gwaine groans in annoyance but sits up anyway. He stretches his arms in the air.

We all stand and begin to strap on our armour. Merlin helps me with mine as usual.

"You know... you really should learn how to do this yourself," he says.

"You wouldn't have a job otherwise. I'm doing you a favour."

I see him roll his eyes before patting me on the shoulder. "All set, sire."

"Don't call me that. I like it when you call me Arthur."

"Of course,  _sire_."

I glare at him. He gives me a playful smirk.

"Gaius, stay here. We'll come find you when we have reclaimed Camelot."

He nods. "As long as you don't forget me," he smirks.

We set off towards Camelot. When we arrive by the towering walls we stop. I examine the area. Two guards at the gate. Morgana's dropping her guard too much.

I gesture to Percival and Lancelot. They nod and take down the guards with ease. We hide their bodies before continuing slowly along the lower town. The place looks horrendous. Many of the houses were burnt or crumbling apart. Stalls were broken to pieces and fences became nonexistent.

I catch a glimpse of Merlin looking guilty. He's skirting his eyes around at the damage, knowing he caused most of it. He looks down at the dirt path, ashamed. I drop back with him.

"It's not your fault," I say, "we can rebuild later. Right now, we need you."

He nods. "I know."

We reach the drawbridge into the citadel. Their are more guards posted here then the front gate. We crouch behind a couple of barrels. I try to come up with a plan when Merlin stands. Before I can stop him he strolls over towards the guards. He smiles at them and waves. I see his lips move as he speaks to the guards. They nod and turn to leave. Merlin gestures to us to come.

When we catch up with him I pull him aside. "How did you do that?" I ask.

"They don't know I'm not under Morgana's control at the moment," he explains bluntly.

"Right...and you couldn't have done that sooner?"

"I forgot."

I roll my eyes and head into the citadel. We look around the corner only to see more guards.

"Merlin can you-"

"I know, I know."

He walks out again and sends the guards away. He turns back around and waves at us. We continue on.

The rest of the night goes like this. We search the whole castle. Morgana's old chambers, Merlin's chambers, my own chambers, everywhere. The Fomorroh is no where in sight. We begin to lose hope. We're all panting, resting in the main throne room.

Leon glances out the window. "We need to hurry. The suns rising," he exclaims.

I curse. Where else haven't we looked? Where could Morgana hide a multi- headed snake?!

Suddenly, the double doors fly open. Morgana emerges from the corridor. A dozen of Odin's men stand behind her.

"Why thank you for bringing me Arthur, Merlin," she says with a smirk.

I walk forward, standing in front of Merlin. I glare daggers in her direction.

I scoff. "You killed our father Morgana."

She laughs, throwing her head back. "And you killed my sister."

"He was our  _father_ _,_  Morgana. He raised you. He loved you!"

Morgana sneers. "He would have executed me in a heartbeat when he found out about this!"

She lifts up a hand, letting a small fire burn on her palm.

"You could have hidden it until I became king! I would have accepted you."

"You? You're the exact same as Uther! You persecute sorcerers for the sole reason of existing!"

"And this is the way you fix things? By killing the innocent?!"

"How many innocent sorcerers has Uther slaughtered on his little conquest?! You don't have magic Arthur! You don't know what it's like to live in fear!"

I let the anger overtake me. My eyes flash gold. Odin's men all begin to scream. The hilts of their swords turn red hot. Their hands burn, causing them all to drop their weapons. Morgana stares at the scene wide eyed. She turns back to face me slowly.

"You have magic..." she whispers.

I let the words hang in the air. I glare at her harder then ever.

"How long did you..."

"Since I was fifteen summers."

"And you hid it from Uther? For that long?!"

"It's possible Morgana."

"Then you can see why I had to kill Uther! I did you a favour."

"Despite what he believed he was still my father! I wouldn't kill him."

Morgana's fists clench. "You would turn on your own kin? Merlin has magic as well. You would throw him to the flames?"

"No. Only people like you."

Morgana looses it. She flicks her hand out. The Knights fly back against the wall, an invisible force seems to pin them to the spot. They struggle against the unseen bonds but to no avail.

I'm about to launch myself at her when Merlin's body suddenly turns rigid.

"Merlin?!" I call, shaking his shoulders. "Merlin!"

He doesn't respond. I look out the window. The sun has risen past the horizon. No no no I promised him I wouldn't let this happen. I look at the back of his neck. I see the snake slowly start to move again. My eyes widen.

I'm about to back away when Merlin's hand shoots out and grabs my forearm. He swings around me and pulls my arm behind my back, pinning it successfully.

I get hit with a sense of nostalgia. I did this to Merlin when I first met him didn't I? How simple things used to be.

I shake out of my reverie. This isn't the time. I struggle against his grip. When did Merlin get so strong? He must have been using an enchantment. I start to mutter a spell of my own when I hear Merlin utter a few more words. My voice eludes me. I can't speak. I look up to glare at Morgana. A bright smirk spreads across her face.

"It seems Merlin's mine once again," she laughs. "You can't stop me Arthur. You never will." She starts to walk towards me.

"Sire!" I hear Leon yell behind me.

I renew my struggle. I try harder against Merlin's grip only to have my arm twisted back even more then before. I let out a pained groan.

Morgana is now right in front of me. She reaches to my belt and pulls Excalibur from its sheath. I watch as Morgana swings the blade around.

"A nice sword. Well balanced," she says while examining the edge. She smiles. "It'll do nicely."

She pulls back, ready to thrust the sword through my chest. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the blow that is sure to come.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I suddenly lose control. I feel my body tense. I stay frozen for a moment. Nothing stirs. I can't register anything around me. Suddenly, I feel my body move again. I see myself grab Arthur's arm and pin it behind his back, whispering a strength enhancement to keep him in place.

He struggles but I hold him. When he tries to chant a spell I hear myself chant one of my own. A voice cancelling spell I realize.

I struggle once again to break free. I can't hurt Arthur again. I can't!

"It seems Merlin's mine once again," Morgana throws her head back in a cackle. "You can't stop me Arthur. You never will." She begins to make her way towards us.

I hear Leon shout something behind us. I don't hear it. I'm too busy fighting for control.

I feel Arthur start to wriggle under my grip. I twist his arm. I hear him make a pained noise. Guilt flushes through me.

Morgana grabs Excalibur from Arthur's belt. No. Please no.

She holds it up to the light and examines its sharp edge. "A nice sword. Well balanced. It'll do nicely."

The wicked grin appears back on her face. She pulls back, readying a thrust.

I feel a surge of adrenaline course through my veins. It overtakes all my senses. I don't register my next action. My body reacts on instinct. It seems years of protecting Arthur has driven the reaction into my very core. No amount of mind control can stop what I do next.

In a heartbeat, I let go of Arthur's arm. I race forward, planting myself firmly between the man I love and my greatest enemy. My arms stretch out to the side, shielding Arthur from any harm.

A sharp pain explodes from my gut. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. I have been stabbed, poisoned, clawed, shot at with magic, and been tortured but nothing compares to this. I could feel the cool metal of Excalibur cut through my flesh more and more the further in it went. I could feel the blood erupt from the wound. Pain and agony rushes through me, replacing the adrenaline I felt only moments before. I stifle a cry of pain. I won't give her the benefit of revelling in my agony.

I cough up blood. I see it splatter on Morgana's dress as she stares at me wide eyed. I shoot her a bloody grin. I feel her yank the blade from my body. Another wave of pain jolts through me. I muffle another shout. I drop to my knees, one hand preventing me from collapsing to the floor while the other clenches at the cloth around my wound.

I hear Morgana gasp loudly. "How did you...? The Fomorroh?" Morgana stares at me in bewilderment.

I chuckle a little. It hurts even to laugh. "It's my destiny to protect Arthur..." I cough again, more blood splatters onto the stone. "Seems it was a mistake to leave me conscious in there."

"You would risk your own life? For so called 'destiny'?!"

I smile slightly. "Destiny may have brought us together but I chose to follow him, to love him. I would never have protected him if I didn't feel he deserved it and as for risking my life for him? I would do it again, a hundred, a thousand times over. Arthur will unite the lands of Albion. He is the Once and Future King. I can die happy knowing I contributed even a small part to that great journey."

Morgana seethes with anger. "Emrys!"

She raises the sword.


	28. A Broken Heart

**Arthur's POV**

Am I dead? Why don't I feel anything? I slowly open my eyes, standing before me with Excalibur in his side, is Merlin. I see Merlin cough up blood. Morgana pulling the sword out of his side. I hear him muffle a groan and crumble to his knees. He braces himself with one hand. I can tell he's breathing heavily. His chest rises and falls at a frightening pace.

I don't hear anything that goes on. I know Merlin and Morgana are talking but about what I don't know. All I register in my ears is the loud roaring of blood rushing through my veins. I feel the rage pump through me like a poison. Slowly, but steadily, replacing the blood with more and more of its poisonous toxins. My breathing turns quick. My fists clench tightly. If they were not covered by my gloves I'm sure they would look pure white.

"Emrys!"

The single word echoes across the room. It rings in my eardrums, removing me from my trance. I look up in time to see Morgana raise Excalibur above her head, ready to strike down on Merlin. I won't let her.

The next thing I know I'm chanting a spell. I feel my lips move, forming words of the Old Religion. My mind doesn't register what I'm doing till the loud crackle of thunder booms overhead.

Morgana freezes. She looks towards the windows in time to see them all shatter at once, causing a storm of glass to blow through the great hall. The shards all clatter to the floor. The normally wooden floorboards are now coated with a sheen of glass.

Morgana turns towards me. Her eyes wide. I glare back, the anger now filled to the brim. I raise my hand towards her. I begin to chant.

My magic flows upwards. I feel it leave my body and begin to take shape, forming the weapon I desire. I look up as the bolt of lighting shoots through the ceiling of the throne room, heading straight for Morgana. Wood and stone tumble down around us. I hear a couple of loud  _thumps_  behind me, like bodies hitting the floor. I turn to look. The Knights all lay terrified on the floor at the scene that unfolds before them. I turn back around.

Morgana lay in the middle of all the rubble. Her wavy black locks stand at odd angles. Parts of her dress are charred to bits. I see burns runs down her body in the shape of a lighting strike. She's still breathing, albeit raggedly but still very much alive.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a black serpent on the floor beside Morgana. It had multiple heads and it looked charred. It seems Morgana had carried the Fomorroh with her. The lightening must have burnt it.

I walk past Merlin who is now barely conscious on the ground. I climb over the fallen wood and stand before her crippled form. She looks at me and grins.

"Aw, angry I hurt your little pet!" She spits, venom clear in her words.

I stay silent. My eyes are rimmed with red from anger. I notice Excalibur a short distance away. It must have skittered from her grasp when the lightening struck her. My eyes glow gold. The sword flies back towards my outstretched hand. I grasp it firmly. My gaze never leaving Morgana.

I walk up even closer until I'm towering over her.

"You can't kill me with that," she sneers.

"I won't know until I try," I say through gritted teeth.

I bring the sword downwards with all my might. The blade cuts through her chest, heading straight for her heart. Excalibur jerks in my hand when it strikes the wooden floor.

Morgana's eyes widen. Fear finally seems to creep into her system. She looks at the blade that protrudes from her chest and lets out a strangled gasp. Her breath hitches in her throat. She reaches up in a pitiful attempt to extract the blade. I watch in content as her breathing stops. Her hands go limp, dropping down to her sides. I look up. Odin's men have all run off.

I let go of the hilt of Excalibur. I leave the sword imbedded in her bosom. I turn and rush back to Merlin's side. The fury finally leaves. Now, worry and fear pulses in its place, an even worse poison.

The Knights are all already by his side. Percival paces around the perimeter. His eyes skirting in Merlin's direction occasionally.

Leon kneels by his side along with Lancelot and Gwaine. The latter has Merlin's head in his lap. I can see tears dripping down his cheeks. He's whispering something to Merlin. Most likely attempting to coax him to stay awake.

Lancelot and Leon try to stop the bleeding. Both their hands are placed over top of the wound, pressing down. Gwaine looks up when I approach. He wipes away a tear and gently moves away. I take his place.

I stare down at Merlin as I cradle him in my arms. I notice how much paler he looks now that I'm up close. It's almost as white as snow. His skin feels clammy with sweat. His eyes are glazed over. The usual bright blue now reduced to a dim white. His breathing is slow, each breath rattling out of his lips. I bring my eyes down to look at the wound in his side. It's mostly covered by Leon and Lancelot's hands but I can still see the ring of blood around it. I turn away quickly, not wanting to look any longer.

"Is there anything we can do?" I ask to no one in particular. I can hear my voice crack slightly when I speak. My eyes stay glued on Merlin, who's struggling now to breath.

"I sent Elyan out to fetch Gaius. They'll hopefully be here on time," Lancelot responds, his voice sounds hoarse.

"They better get here on time," I hear Gwaine's voice now. It sounds hollow, like all the life has been sucked from his very soul.

"Arthur..." I hear a small voice croak.

"Merlin don't worry you'll be fine. I've seen worse," I try my best to reassure him.

He chuckles, giving me one of his smirks, "on dead men," he replies before coughing again.

"Don't talk. Save your energy. Gaius will be here soon."

I cradle him gently. My arms wrap more tightly over his slim shoulders. The ones that held such a great burden alone for so long.

We sit in silence for awhile. The only noise that can be heard is Merlin's ragged breath. I can't lose him now. Gaius must know what to do.

Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind us. We all turn to see Gaius and Elyan rushing forwards into the room. I see Gaius cast a weary glance to Morgana's corpse before climbing over the rubble to join us.

"Did we make it in time?" Elyan asks, breathless.

"He's still breathing but only barely," Leon calls back.

Gaius starts walking even faster when his eyes land on Merlin's slumped form. He kneels down, practically shoving Leon out of the way. His hands grab at his medicine satchel shakily. Despite his blank expression I can tell he's worried sick. Gaius never acts like this. His hands never shake when they work.

He manages to fumble open the bag and bring out a cloth. He begins to dab at the wound, trying to wipe away the blood. I can hear Merlin wince each time the cloth makes contact. I hold him closer to my chest, whispering encouraging words to him.

Gaius finishes wiping the blood away and start to grab more supplies from his bag. He examines the wound, looking at it from every angle possible. After a couple moments he turns to look at me. Fear is now evident on his features.

"What stabbed him?" He asks.

"A sword," I answer slightly confused at the question.

"Yes, but what sword? Was it yours?"

"Yes, Morgana used Excalibur. Why? Does that change anything?" I start to get even more nervous.

"I'm afraid so..." Gaius sighs. He starts to pack away his supplies.

"What are you-" Gwaine starts but Gaius cuts him off.

"Though it pains me to say it but there is nothing more I can do."

My heart shatters into a thousand pieces. I feel the blood drain from my face. "What do you mean! It's-it's a  _sword_  wound! There must be something you can do! Wh-what about that spell you used last time? Teach it to me! I can heal him!"

Gaius shakes his head. "If it were a normal sword I could still help. You should know, Arthur, that Excalibur is not a normal sword. It was forged in a dragons breath. It can kill anyone and anything, magical or non-magical, alive or dead. It can kill a high priestess..." Gaius looks to Morgana. "Or the most powerful warlock." He looks back down at Merlin. "Once it lands a blow there is nothing you can do."

The pieces of my heart withers away, reduced to nothing but a pile of dust sitting in my chest.

"No there must be something! Anything!" I say frantically.

Gaius stares at the ground, ashamed. Merlin's hand reaches out to grab at Gaius's sleeve. Gaius turns to look at Merlin, who is giving him a warm smile.

"It's alright Gaius. You've done everything you can. It's not your fault," Merlin tells him. Typical of him to still be trying to cheer people up when he's the one dying.

"Gaius...I see you as my father. You took care of me these past years like I was your own son and I thank you for putting up with me for so long. Hopefully, you'll still be able to clean the leech tank without me," Merlin says, the smile still on his face.

Gaius is crying now. He reaches down and pats the top of his head. "It'll be difficult but I'll manage," Gaius replies, trying to hold back tears.

Next, Merlin turns to the Knights. He addresses each of them. One by one. Percival is first. "I'm glad you came to help Arthur that day Percival. Without you everything would be so different, what with you and Gwaine's shenanigans," Merlin chuckles.

Percival smiles, tears in his eyes.

Merlin turns to Elyan next. "Elyan, you're a caring knight, one that values his friends. I know you'll watch over everyone. Also take good care of Gwen."

Elyan nods, tears are streaming down his cheeks.

"Leon, you're one of the most loyal Knights I've ever met. Watch the royal prat for me. I know he can be a pain but you've served him for so long I'm sure your used to it by now."

Leon chuckles. "Will do Merlin."

"Gwaine...I'm gonna miss your tavern adventures. We had many great memories together and I treasure each one. Be sure to annoy Arthur for me. Also, cut down on the mead if you will. I don't want to find out you died from over drinking."

Gwaine chokes back a sob, trying for a smile. "It'll be hard but I'll do my best. And Merlin...thank you...for being my friend. I never had friends before I met you. You opened so many doors for me. So, just...thank you."

Merlin shoots him a huge smile. "My pleasure."

He turns now to face Lancelot. "Lancelot, I'm happy for you. You became the knight you always wanted to be and you have Gwen. Thank you for all your support. You didn't shun me for my magic and I couldn't be more grateful. You were truly my best friend."

Lancelot wipes away a tear. He gives Merlin a bright smile. "And I'm proud to be yours."

Finally, Merlin looks up at me. He flashes me a goofy smile. "Hello clotpole."

"Hello dollophead," I say in response.

Merlin chuckles. "I hope you won't be a total wreck without me."

"It's not like you ever did much. You're a terrible servant."

"A terrible servant you fell in love with."

"Shut up," I give him a playful grin, but that quickly fades when Merlin let's out a strangled cough. "Merlin!" I cry out.

"I'm...fine," he manages to say. "Thank you Arthur. For loving an idiot like me."

I smile sadly. "I'd do it all over again."

Merlin smiles back. "I have one last thing to give you Arthur."

I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Close your eyes."

I shut my eyes. I feel a cold finger tap me gently on the forehead. Immediately, I feel a sudden rush through my head. Words of the Old Religion flood my mind. I recognize phrases for spells and enchantments, all kinds of magic flows through me. When the strange feeling subsides I open my eyes. I look down to see Merlin's finger hovering in front of my head. He smiles at me.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I shared with you every spell and enchantment I know. It should help you through many hardships," he takes in a shaky breath, "Arthur... you're a great king... never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Merlin let's his hand drop back to his side. He's hardly breathing now. His breaths are shallow, like hardly any air was entering his body. "I love you Arthur."

"I love you too Merlin."

I lean down, connecting our lips together one last time. His lips tasted like blood, the usual sweet taste gone. I kiss him gently, not wanting to hurt him. I make sure to express all my love for him as best I can. I pull away.

I look down at Merlin. His eyes are flickering shut. He gives me one last heart-full smile before his eyes shut, and his arms go limp.

Tears begin to pour from everyone's eyes. I hear soft sobs or quite sniffling from all around me. I hold back my tears, I need to stay strong. I look down at Merlin's frail form on my lap. He looks at peace.

I reach a hand out to stroke his cheek. Never again will I see that smile that would brighten everyone's day, and never again will I hear that laugh that was so contagious.

I feel the fragments from my shattered heart fly away from a sudden gust of sorrow. I may find some of it's remains one day, but I know I'll never find it all.   
I can never put my heart back together again.


	29. Arthur's Sorrow

**Arthur's POV**

I gaze into the small wooden boat at the edge of the water. Inside, lay Merlin's body. He had on a red tunic, brown jacket, belt, boots, and brown trousers, all along with the usual blue neckerchief which is wrapped snugly around his pale neck. His favourite outfit.

I kneel by the little boat. I had a bouquet of bright purple flowers in my hands. Guinevere said they suited him, I agree. They brought out everything about him.

I gently place the flowers on his body. His arms are crossed over his now unmoving chest.

I stood and looked down at the body of my love. If I didn't know any better I would have though he was still sleeping. I half expect him to sit up and rub the sleep out of his eyes, groaning about how early in the morning it was. My face drops at the old memory.

I bend down and plant a small kiss on his forehead. His skin feels cold against my lips.

"I love you Merlin. I love you," I whisper into his ear. I know he can't hear me but I wanted to say it, one last time.

I back away reluctantly. My eyes glow gold and the boat begins to move towards the centre of the Lake of Avalon. I walk back to stand with the others. Guinevere is crying into Lancelot's chest while the latter gently holds her comfortingly. The other Knights are standing quietly on the side, none saying a word. Gaius stands beside me with Hunith, who is trying her best not to cry.

I turn back to look at the crowd behind me. Every single person who knew the clumsy servant showed for the funeral, which is practically all of Camelot. There's not one person who didn't know about the manservant. He helped everyone one way or another.

My gaze turns sad. I turn back around to face the lake. It's glistening blue reminded me of his eyes. I try to find something else to look at. Something that didn't remind me of Merlin but I can't. Memories with him flooded my mind everywhere I look. The forest, where we had hunting trips or surprise picnics. The sky, where we would gaze into on occasion and look at the clouds. There's nothing in all the lands that didn't remind me of Merlin.

I see the flaming tip of an arrow from the corner of my eye. The archer is preparing to set fire to the boat. That's when a loud roar ripples through the forest. I swing my hand towards the sword at my belt. The Knights do the same. I look around for what may have caused the noise. How dare they disturb Merlin's funeral!

I'm furious. I whip my head around until I hear another roar. This one, a little less menacing. I turn to the sound which is coming from right above us. Two dragons swoop over head. I hear a couple of screams but no one runs. I stare in shocked silence at the two dragons that hover over the lake. One is pure white though it looks slightly crippled. The other, much larger, dragon is almost a copper colour. Their large wings cause ripples to appear across the lake. The larger of the two dragons lets out a puff of fire, successfully setting the small boat up in flames.

"Do not worry Arthur Pendragon. We only wish to honour the young warlock. For he too was our friend," I hear a voice speak in my mind.

The dragon turns its head to look at me, a smile spreads across its face before taking off with the smaller dragon back into the sky. They disappear into the distance almost as fast as they arrived.

My jaw hangs open. Merlin did say he was a dragonlord. I didn't realize that he actually had pet dragons.

I shake out of my trance and look back at the boat. The bright flame shines brightly on the lake. The others begin to leave but I stay put. I continue to watch until the last of the embers disappears, taking away the only light in my life along with it.

\-----

I'm standing alone by the shore of the lake. Everyone had cleared out an hour or so ago. I place the last stone down around the boulder. I stand back and admire my work. I made a grave marker for Merlin. His body isn't buried underneath but I wanted a place I could go to mourn.

I cup my hands together and whisper a spell. I feel my magic surge towards my hands as a bright red rose blooms on my palm. I smile and gently place it down by the stones. A chuckle escapes my lips when I remember the night we had spent together learning magic.

The smile soon fades when I look down at Excalibur in my belt. I bring out the weapon with shaky hands. I could no longer bear the sight of the sword. After all, it's the blade that killed Merlin. I look back at the boulder that marked Merlin's grave. I walk up to it, hoist the sword over my head, whisper a spell and thrust the blade into the stone.

I let go of the hilt and back away. Half of the sword protrudes from the stone, eerily reminding me of when I drove the blade through Morgana. The words 'cast me away' stare back at me as I turn and walk away.

\-----

The first thing I do when I reach my chambers is slam the door shut, locking it securely behind me. I can't hold it in anymore. I finally breakdown. I let the flood gates open. I crumble onto my chamber floor, tears pouring forth from my eyes.

I never realized losing a love would hurt so much. I understand now, why my father had been so furious with Nimueh. The pain is unbearable. My mind is in a blur, everything suddenly looks black and white to me. Nothing looks beautiful anymore.

I cry, truly cry, tears of sorrow for the first time in a long while. I cry for all the laughs we shared together, for all the adventures that we survived, and for all the love we gave to one another. I cry because now it is all a distant memory that I will never relive. I cry because I will never hear the words 'I love you' pass through his lips again.

\-----

I wake up on the cold wooden floor of my chambers. I must have cried myself to sleep. I stand and walk over to the mirror. Tear stains run down my face, my hair is a big mess and my clothes are all rumpled. I sigh. I brush my hand through my hair a couple times to straighten it out. I throw off my clothes and change into a new pair with great difficulty. I wash my face and slap myself a couple of times to take the sullen expression off my face. Camelot needs me. I can't look so depressed in front of my people. I need to protect this kingdom.

I'm about to walk out the door when one of the guards burst into my chambers.

"Sire!" He calls, frantic.

"What is it?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"There's... umm... a..."

"Come on, I don't have all day!"

"There's a dragon out in the courtyard sire!"

I stare at the guard in shock. A dragon? I grab my sword and rush out to the courtyard. When I arrive there is, indeed, a dragon in the courtyard. I recognize it immediately as the larger dragon that appeared during Merlin's funeral.

It turns its head towards me when I appear from the doors of the palace. It bows its head respectfully before beginning to speak.

"Good day to you, Arthur Pendragon," it says.

"Um...good day. I guess..." I answer wearily.

"May we speak in private?"

I look around and notice the amount of Knights and townspeople watching the scene with curiosity and fear.

I nod my head. "Of course."

\-----

I meet up with the large dragon in a clearing a short distance away from Camelot. I could still see the large castle in the distance. I turn to face the dragon before me. It bows again.

"It's a pleasure to finally formally meet you Arthur Pendragon," it says.

"Pleasure to meet you as well...um," I stutter. I didn't know it's name.

"Kilgharrah, is what they call me."

"Kilgharrah it is then I suppose."

An awkward silence ensues. I stand uncomfortably in front of the large creature, unsure of what to say. I glance around the clearing for awhile before Kilgharrah finally speaks.

"I see you cared deeply for the young warlock."

I look at him, a slight blush on my face. "Yes... I do."

"You loved him?"

"I still love him."

Kilgharrah chuckles. "He spoke much about you my lord. His eyes always shining with passion when he spoke your name."

"He did?"

"Indeed. He treasured you dearly. I don't think he would be happy seeing you in such a sorry state."

I realize now he's trying to lift my spirits. I smile. "Thank you Kilgarrah."

The dragon smiles back. "Though I do hope you have learned your lesson Arthur."

"What do you mean?"

"You should have heeded the warnings that were given to you. Taliesin and the Druid had warned you early on about what may come to pass. All this may have been avoided if you simply listened."

I take it back. He is  _not_  trying to cheer me up. I look down now, ashamed.

"Perhaps Emrys as well as Morgana may still be here," the dragon says.

I look away. "I know... you don't need to tell me."

Kilgharrah seems to notice the dejected look on my face. He gives me a reassuring smile. "Do you know what 'Emrys' means, Arthur?"

I shake my head.

"It means 'immortal'. Emrys will never truly die. As long as he is needed he will be reborn again."

I stare at him, wide eyed. Hope wells up in my chest. "You mean... Merlin may come back?"

"Let's all hope that he will. I rather miss the young warlock myself."

A smile begins to form on my face. Merlin might come back. There's still hope.

\-----

**~2 years later~**

I wake early in the morning. I stretch my arms over my head before climbing out of bed. I gaze out my window at Camelot. The day is sunny, not a cloud blemishing the blue sky. I smile and head to the wardrobe to change.

I pull on my clothes, admiring myself in the mirror before heading out through the door. I'm finally able to put on my own clothes properly. I never got a new servant after Merlin so I had to learn to do things myself, with the occasional help from magic of course.

I head out the double doors and out into the courtyard. A couple of young boys and girls about 5 summers run up to me when they see me.

"King Arthur, look!" They shout, holding their hands out in front of them.

"At what?" I ask playfully.

They all smirk and chant a spell. A small flower blooms on their palms. They gaze up at me proudly.

"That's great!" I say with a big smile, patting each of them on the head.

"Will you teach us another one later?" one of the children ask.

"Of course, but not today. There's something I must do."

They all nod, waving goodbye before they run off towards the lower town. I smile and wave back. When they disappear from sight I let the smile drop. I can feel how fake it is, how forced it is. I rarely smiled from the heart anymore. Merlin took that away with him when he died. The only thing keeping me functioning everyday is the small sliver of hope that Merlin may yet return.

I continue on my way through the lower town. I see people using magic to help them through their daily lives quite frequently. They all smile and wave at me when I pass. I wave back.

I repealed the ban on magic shortly after Merlin's death. I also revealed to my people the truth about me, and surprisingly, many of them were accepting.

I purchase a small bouquet of flowers before heading to the stables. I mount my horse and ride out of the city.

The wind blows against my face as I ride through the forest. I instinctively look to my right, expecting to see Merlin only to be met with disappointment. Even after two years I still haven't broken out of the habit. I even still call for Merlin on occasion.

I arrive at the Lake of Avalon in an hour. I dismount my horse and tie it to a nearby tree. I take in a large breath of fresh air before beginning to walk along the shoreline. I stop in front of a boulder with a pile of small stones surrounding it. A sword stands tall on the large rock, shining wickedly in the light.

I bend down and place the bouquet by the grave. I sit down by the tomb fiddling with the grass for awhile before saying something.

"How are you Merlin? It's been two years now since you... died. Everything's has been going well in Camelot. The kingdoms prosperous, no wars as of late..."

I stop, taking in a deep breath.

"Please come back... I need you. I miss you. Please come back soon," I whisper to his grave.

I feel a tear start to roll down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away. No. No more crying. I need to stay strong.

I look towards the lake this time. I see small ripples spread across the water from the wind.

"I love you Merlin." I say quietly.


	30. The False Sorcerer

**Arthur's POV**

I dash under a ridge, pinning myself underneath just as a large fireball whizzes past. I hiss in pain as my shoulder connects with the rock behind me. I glance at the wound. It's oozing red now.

I look up to see the sorceress who attacked me stand a little ways away. Her flaming red hair whips around in the wind, while her sea green eyes stare daggers through my chest. A sword is strapped to her belt which holds together the chainmail she wears over her chest. Elegant furs from various animals decorate her shoulders. A few other men appear behind her. From what I can see, they're all sorcerers. Great.

She sneers at me. "No where left to run now, Arthur Pendragon."

I glance around at my surroundings. She's right. I'm boxed in by the ridge. I can't take on this many sorcerers alone, even with magic. My hand moves down to the sword at my waist. This is not going to be a pleasant fight.

I glare at her. She smiles brightly at my dilemma. Her hand steadily rises upwards, pointing towards me. Her mouth opens, about to chant a spell when I hear Percival's voice.

"Sire!" He cries.

The sorceress whips her head in the direction of the voice just in time to see a sparking pouch land by her feet. I cover my eyes as the pouch explodes, causing dust to spray everywhere.

I take my chance and sprint away from my hiding spot. She growls at me in frustration. "Arthur Pendragon!" I hear her voice boom over the forest. I see them start to give chase behind me. I whip around and chant a quick spell. Fire leaps to life, causing a divide to form between me and the sorcerers.

The sorceress yells in anger. I give her a small smile before dashing off towards Percival who is standing by his horse with a few of the other Knights on patrol.

"Run," I tell them, gesturing towards Camelot. They all nod. I quickly jump onto a horse with another knight and ride off towards Camelot.

\-----

When we arrive at the gates I see Guinevere, Gaius, along with the other Knights of the Round Table rush out of the palace in a frenzy.

"What happened?" Lancelot asks, he glances towards the wound on shoulder.

"Group of sorcerers attacked me on my way back from the Lake of Avalon," I say, wincing slightly as I dismount the horse.

"Let's get you back to my chambers. I'll examine your wound there," Gaius says, gesturing for me to follow.

I nod and follow behind him. The Knights look at me with worry before returning to their daily duties.

I enter Gaius's chambers and slump down on the patients bed. The physician heads over to his cupboard and begins to grab supplies. I strip off my chainmail and tunic for him to better treat my shoulder. He sits on a stool beside me once he returns.

"How did you get this?" He asks, examining the wound.

"Arrow," I answer simply.

"Well, your lucky it wasn't poisoned."

"Yeah."

The room returns to silence. Gaius works quietly, cleaning and bandaging the wound. My eyes drift around the chamber. My gaze saddens when it lands on the wooden door that use to lead to Merlin's room.

Merlin... I miss him more then anything. I would trade everything in the kingdom just to be able to see his smile again, to hear his voice, or to listen to him laugh.

"What's in there now?" I ask Gaius.

He cocks an eyebrow up at me before following my stare. I could practically see his heart drop.

"Merlin's belongings... I never had the heart to throw it away."

I nod, understanding. "I miss him."

"We all do. Everything has become less lively without him." Gaius sighs, turning back to his work.

"Yeah... nothing's the same without him."

I rip my eyes away from the door. I feel tears begin to prickle at the back of my eyes. I shut them tightly, forcing them back in.

Don't cry you idiot. You need to stay strong. Remember what Kilgharrah said, Merlin will come back one day. He will return.

I open my eyes. The tears have left. Hope flutters into my shattered heart once more.

"All finished," I hear Gaius say, "I suggest you rest for the rest of the day."

"Alright Gaius, and thank you."

I smile, and get to my feet. I'm about to head out to the hall when Gaius speaks up. "Oh and Arthur!"

I turn with a quizzical expression. "Yes Gaius?"

"The Druid ambassador has come to see you. He's in the council chambers."

"Thank you again Gaius." I say with a nod of my head.

I smile and walk out of the room. The Druid ambassador... I wonder who he is.

\-----

I arrive in the council chambers. I open the doors and see a young man waiting by the throne. He has curly brown hair. He's dressed in simple clothes with a dark green cloak draped over his shoulders. A warm smile spreads across his face when he sees me.

"Arthur!" He calls in excitement. He walks over to me in several long strides, reaching out a hand in greeting.

I take the hand and we shake. I give him a smile, although still unsure why he's acting so familiar towards me.

He backs away and bows his head. "It's been several years now hasn't it? I'm glad to see you're well."

"Yes... um may I ask... have we met before?" He did seem familiar. A vague memory tugs at the back of my mind.

"Ah, how rude of me! I understand you may not remember, after all, we only met for a short while. The names Mordred."

Mordred... Mordred... I ponder the name in my head for awhile. It sounded familiar.  _Extremely_  familiar. Druids... druids... Mordred...

My eyes widen. The pieces finally click together. He was the Druid boy Morgana and Merlin were hiding!

"You..." I say in awe.

He smiles and nods.

I let out a laugh, walking over to clasp him on the back. "It's good to see you again after so long! You've grown quite a bit! How have you been?"

"It's been going well. Life with the Druids isn't much. How have Morgana and Merlin been? I wish to see them again as well while I'm here." Mordred looks at me hopefully.

My eyes immediately turn sad. I cast my gaze to the floor. Mordred catches the look, the smile slowly drops from his face.

"Did something happen to the two of them?" He asks hesitantly.

I look back up at him. I chew on my lower lip in an attempt to calm the heartache.

"They... they died. Both of them. Two years ago."

"Oh..." he looks down. "Did they die honourably?"

I stiffen. I didn't want to have to tell him what became of Morgana. I simply smile and respond, "They both died fighting for what they believed."

Mordred gives a small smile. "That's good... I guess I'll pay my respects later."

Silence follows. Clearly the subjects been dropped. We both stand in the empty room awkwardly.

"So... um... what did you come for? Is there a message from the Druids?" I ask.

Mordred perks up in realization. "Oh, yes! We would like you to know that the Druids agree to the terms."

"Really?!" I say, a big grin on my face.

"Yes. The Druids shall come to your aid if need be as long as you will agree to help when they request assistance."

"Of course. I am a man of my word." I smile, glad to have finally made peace with the Druids.

"There's one more thing Arthur." The smile drops from Mordred's face.

"What?" I ask, the smile now gone from my face as well.

"There's been word going around for awhile now about a group of sorcerers who are against your rule and there numbers are quite large. They could become a real threat."

"A group of sorcerers... why are they against my rule? Have I done something to offend them?"

"I'm not quite clear as to why yet, but it has something to do with what your father has done. It may be that they still hold the deaths of their fellow sorcerers against your family."

I frown. "A couple of sorcerers attacked me today. Do you think that was them?"

Mordred's eyebrows scrunch together in thought. "Perhaps... I did some digging around before I came here. It seems their objective is take over Camelot. They claim to want to dethrone the 'False Sorcerer', whom I believe refers to you."

I sigh. I start to pace the room, my hand stroking my chin. How can I prove to these sorcerers I'm not like my father? The False Sorcerer huh... It seems they don't accept me as one of their kin.

I turn to Mordred. "Is there anyway to contact them? I would like to speak with their leader if I can."

Mordred shakes his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry sire. There is none that I know of at the moment. I'll contact you immediately if I find anything else."

"Alright. Thank you Mordred. You're dismissed."

Mordred bows before turning on his heel to leave. I watch the door close behind him before walking back to the small throne and slumping down in the seat. I drop my head in my hands which rest atop my knees.

Enemy sorcerers... Camelot has generally had good ties with sorcerers ever since I repealed the ban. I've attempted to right the wrongs my father has committed during the Great Purge but apparently some individuals still don't trust me. I sigh again. I wish Merlin were here. He would know what to do.

\-----

**Unknowns POV**

I grumble angrily under my breath as I stomp through the forest. My followers trail slowly behind me, afraid to speak up. I bite at my thumb nail in frustration. Stupid Camelot Knights! I had him cornered! If only they didn't interfere, he would be dead at my feet!

"Um... my lady?" A nervous voice asks quietly.

"What?!" I yell, whipping around.

I see the man shrink backwards. "Are you alright? You seem agitated."

I scowl. A cruel smile soon spreads across my face. "Is that all you wish to say?" I ask soothingly.

The man gulps nervously. "Um... I'm just worried my lady."

"Aw, thank you for your consideration." My face contorts to a scowl. "Now here's your reward."

My eyes flash gold. The man begins to crumble to his knees, screaming in pain. The other sorcerers all watch on in horror as the man collapses to the dirt, unmoving.

I smirk. "Anyone who dares to speak out of line again shall feel my wrath! Is that understood?!"

They all nod vigorously. Simple minded fools. Cowards are so easy to control.

"Good."

I continue on through the forest until I notice a raven land on a rock a short distance away. It's sleek black. I could see its beady eyes bear through me as it perches on the boulder. I stare at it curiously, it stares back.

"Go on ahead. I shall meet you at the castle," I command.

They nod and rush off quickly. I turn back to the raven. I walk over, examining it carefully before I notice the letter attached to its leg. I grab it and unravel the small parchment.

_"I have seen your powers young sorceress. You have great potential. The raven shall lead you to me. Come_ _, and discover your destiny_ _."_

The letter burns away in my hands after I read it. The raven screeches in my direction before taking off into the night sky. I let out a huff. I didn't know who this person was, but they sounded as thought they could be of help on my quest to take down the Pendragon. I chase after the bird, making sure to keep it within sight.

\-----

I arrive a few moments later in front of a large, old, tree. It's branches are devoid of leaves, jutting out in all directions menacingly. A small cave opens up underneath its base. Eerie.

The raven caws one last time before flying away. I walk cautiously into the cave. No one seems to be here. I'm about to decide this is a stupid joke when an old hag appears before me.

She looks horrendous. Her hands are gnarled. Stringy white hair sprouts from the top of her head, curling down to her shoulders. Her teeth are all rotted and she wears a rumpled black dress, and her eyes... ,or at least where her eyes should be, are covered over by lengths of skin as if they were burned.

I immediately pull my sword out, pointing it in her direction. "Who are you?" I demand.

The lady cackles. "I am the Dochraid. Creature of the earth. You cannot kill me Scarlett," she rasps.

I freeze. My eyes widen. "How do you know my name?"

She snickers. "The earth speaks to me. I know many things."

I keep my sword pointed towards the Dochraids neck. "Why have you called me here?"

She smiles wickedly at me. "I believe you will be the one to finish what Morgana Pendragon has started. You will restore the Old Religion to its rightful glory."

"Me?"

"Of course my dear. You shall bring back the old ways! You will bring the mighty Camelot to its knees!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've told you before, the earth speaks to me. I have heard what you are destined to accomplish."

I smile. Bring Camelot to its knees... restore the Old Religion. This is getting exciting. I finally lower my sword. "What must I do?"

The Dochraid grins. "First, you must stop your greatest enemy."

"Who is that?" I ask curiously.

A smirk crosses her face. She opens her mouth to answer...

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I toss and turn around in my bed. I can't sleep. My mind keeps filling with the thought of a threat to Camelot's safety. What can I do to protect my people? How will I appease the sorcerers? What do they want? Revenge?

My mind continues to whirl with questions when a stabbing pain shoots through my head. I cry out in agony, clutching my head with both hands. I feel my body start to shake uncontrollably. What's happening?

I vaguely hear the loud shouts of the guards as they enter my room, finding me convulsing frighteningly on the bed.

Suddenly, the pain subsides. The twitching stops. All is calm. I can see the blurry silhouettes of the guards hovering over me, calling my name frantically while one runs off to fetch Gaius.

The calm is interrupted by a loud voice booming in my skull, saying the words I have been longing to hear for the past two years.

"Emrys has returned."


	31. The Return Of... Who?

**Scarlett's POV**

"Who is it?" I ask curiously. My greatest enemy... I wonder who it is.

"Emrys," The Dochraid replies with disgust.

"Emrys..." I repeat the name, letting it hang in the air.

"Indeed. He is a nuisance. He killed Morgana Pendragon. Do not be fooled because he is a sorcerer. He is not a friend of the Old Religion."

"Where is he now? I'll kill him."

The Dochraid laughs. "You cannot kill him Scarlett. 'Emrys' means immortal. He will simply return again. Besides, you cannot find him. He currently resides at the bottom of the Lake of Avalon."

I raise an eyebrow quizzically. What sort of person lives in a lake? How do you even  _live_  in a lake?

"It is not what you think young sorceress. Emrys was killed by Morgana two years ago. His body was sent adrift on the Lake of Avalon."

Oh. That made more sense. "So he's being brought back."

"Yes. Even as we speak he is slowly awakening once more. We must prevent him from interfering."

My expression hardens. "How will we do that?"

An evil grin stretches across her face. "There is an old ritual. One that will serve its purpose just fine. It should buy you enough time to take over Camelot."

"Then let's get started." A wicked smile spreads across my face. It seems the tables have turned False Sorcerer. Camelot shall be mine.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I immediately sit bolt upright on the bed. That wasn't a good idea. My head starts to spin. The room appears to turn sideways before I fall back against the pillow. I let out a pained groan.

Where am I?

I glance around the room. It seems I'm still in my chambers. Someone must have carried me back onto the bed last night after I blacked out. What even happened?

I begin sifting through the foggy memories. I couldn't sleep last night, then my head felt like it was splitting open. I fell to the floor, everything calmed down and then...

I jump out of bed, ignoring the sudden wave of nausea that pulses through me. I stumble across the room to the door, only to be stopped by Gaius.

"Where do you think you're going sire!" He shouts.

"Merlin..." I manage to say as I grope for the door handle.

His eyes immediately turn sad at the mention of his old apprentice. I feel his arms begin to tug me gently back towards the bed. I can't seem to find the strength to fight back. "Merlin is dead sire," I hear him say solemnly, "he isn't here."

"No..." I croak out again, struggling to get to the door. "He's... he's back... he's back..."

Gaius pushes me back down on the bed. Sadness fills his eyes. "No sire. You must have been dreaming. You had quite the episode last night. I'll get you a sleeping draft."

Gaius turns to leave when I reach out and grasp his sleeve firmly. He turns back to look at me, an eyebrow raised.

"No... you don't understand... I heard... last night... voice... Emrys... return. Please... I need to... get to the lake," I say slowly. My mind is still swimming. My eyelids threaten to close.

Gaius just looks at me sadly. "Sire-"

"It wasn't... a dream Gaius! Merlin... is back! I need to..." I manage to bring my feet to the floor. I stand shakily and start to stumble to the door. Gaius tries to pull me back once again but I shove his hand away.

I shut my eyes tightly, forcing the dizziness to go away. I open them again and reach a hand out to Gaius. "Hand me my cloak," I say, panting.

"Arthu-"

"This is an order from your king," I say through gritted teeth.

Gaius bows and hands me the cloak. I swing it over my shoulders and pull the grey hood over my head. I start for the door rather slowly. My head is still a mess.

"Watch the castle for me while I'm gone," I say when I reach the door.

Gaius nods, worry is evident on his face.

I walk out and head towards the stables.

\-----

I ride swiftly through the forest, heading in the direction of the Lake of Avalon. The wind blows the hood off my head, and causes my cloak to billow behind me. I feel a chill run through my body from the stinging air. My head continues to throb. I force down the pain and keep riding. I need to get to Merlin.

I arrive shortly at the Lake of Avalon. I quickly dismount my horse and tie it to a nearby tree. I whip my head back and forth, searching for any sign of Merlin. My eyes widen in excitement and hope when I notice a figure standing by the lake. My heart flutters.

I sprint quickly towards the still man. I reach out a hand and clasp his shoulder. "Merlin...?" I ask, hopefully.

"Hm?" The figure turns around in confusion.

My heart drops. The person standing in front of me is Mordred.

My hand falls back to my side in disappointment. Mordred stares at me in puzzlement. "Um... did you call me Merlin?" I hear him ask.

"Oh, um. I'm sorry. I just... thought you were him," I back away, embarrassed.

"It's alright. I heard about everything from Gwen. You and Merlin were seeing each other right?"

"Yeah..." I look back towards the lake.

"Did his funeral take place here?"

I nod, not wanting to say anything.

Mordred gives a sad smile. He claps a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Its fine..."

I sense Mordred start to get uncomfortable. "So um... what are you doing here..." He glances at my clothes, "...in your nightclothes?"

I look down and realize he's right. I didn't bother to change out of my nightwear when I rushed out.

My face flushes red. "I came out here in a rush. I... I thought Merlin was here. I heard someone say he has risen again..."

Mordred's face turns serious. "You heard someone say Merlin has arisen?"

I look at him. "Yes. I know, you think I'm going insane but I swear I heard it..."

"No it's not that! It's just... I felt something last night as well. A... a powerful surge of magic. I followed it this morning and ended up here."

I feel hope begin to blossom inside me once again. Perhaps Merlin is here! "You felt something?! Coming from this exact spot?"

Mordred nods. "I think you may be right Arthur. Merlin may really be back but if that were true then that means something bad is about to happen. Something  _really_  bad."

I gulp. "The sorcerers?"

"We can only speculate."

I sigh. I turn back to gaze at the lake, hoping to see Merlin appear out of its depths. "I'm going to search the perimeter. He might be here."

"I'll help."

We both set off around the lake, searching for any signs that Merlin may have been here.

\-----

**???'s POV**

**~Few hours prior~**

My eyes suddenly shoot open. They glow a bright shade of gold as I suck in a deep breath. I glance around at my surroundings. All I see is a dark, murky substance. Twigs, and leaves float around me as I remain suspended. I feel the wetness of water seep into my clothes causing a shiver to run through my body. I move my hand and realize I'm underwater. Wait... water? I feel myself gasp for air only to be greeted by a mouthful of liquid. I quickly thrash about and swim to the light above my head.

I break the surface. I gasp and take in a large breath of fresh air. I wipe my eyes with my hands and stare at my surroundings. It looked familiar... almost as though I had seen it before. I swim quickly to shore, collapsing on the grass while still breathing heavily.

I look up at the sky. The sun is just rising over the horizon. It's bright rays of golden light stream out in all directions from the yellow orb. The sky is still tinted a slight shade of orange and blue. It's a beautiful view.

I look around once again at the large trees looming above me. I know I've been here before but I can't recall where this place is. I'm staring at the lake when a thought hits me. How did I end up in the lake?

I scrunch my eyes shut tightly and start searching my mind for any memory of what may have happened but end with... nothing.

I start to panic. Nothing is coming to my mind and when I say nothing, I mean NOTHING. I can't remember anything at all. Not my parents, my friends, what day it was, I couldn't even remember my own name!

I start hyperventilating despite the fact that I'm actually freezing. What am I going to do?! I don't know anything!

I'm shaken from my thoughts by a strange voice speaking in my head. "Emrys..." I hear it say.

My breathing steadies. Emrys... that sounds familiar. Is that my name? The voice subsides. I don't hear it again.

I open my eyes. I start to sit up. I look down at my clothes. They're soaking wet. The brown jacket weighs heavily on my shoulders while my red tunic and brown trousers stick to my skin. I see a blue neckerchief hang loosely around my neck. I take it off and wring it out before putting it back on. I decide to wait by the lake for awhile to let my clothes dry before I journey through the forest.

After an hour my clothes are relatively dry. I get up and head into the forest wearily. Not noticing the red haired sorceress that lurks in the trees behind me, an evil smirk on her face.

\-----

After another hour or two of walking through the forest I stumble upon a small village. The sun is now shining above the horizon. I'm starting to miss the cold of the water. I head into the village hesitantly. It seems nice enough. No one seems to pay me any mind while I stroll through.

I'm walking around for a few minutes when I see little girl, about 5 summers, being picked on by two older girls behind a small, rickety looking house. They seem to be laughing at her, pointing fingers, and throwing dirt at her. I can see the little girls face is streaked with tears. I frown. I storm over to the group.

"Hey!" I shout, "that's enough now, leave her alone." I start feeling a strange sense of nostalgia.

The older girls look at me. "Who are you?" One of them sneers.

I sigh. Who taught these kids manners? "Does that matter? Leave or I will not hesitate to teach you a lesson."

"Oooo what are you going to do?" The other mocks.

I roll my eyes and pick them each up by the collar of their dresses. I hear one of them shriek in surprise. I carry them over to small pile of mud and hover them over the slime.

"Eek! No! Don't drop us in there! Mama will get mad at us for dirtying our dress!" One of them shouts frantically.

"Then you'll stop?" I ask.

"Yes we will!"

"I don't want to see you two bothering her again, alright?"

"Alright."

"I want you to promise."

"We promise!"

"Good!" I smile and drop them gently down on the grass.

They run off towards their home, looking back at me in irritation. I let out a breath then turn back to the little girl. She's still sniffling quietly on the ground, covered in dirt. I walk over and take off my neckerchief, trying to carefully wipe the dirt and tears from her face. She looks up at me. Her chestnut brown eyes staring at me wearily through her long black hair. She's wearing a rather tattered dress.

"Are you alright?" I ask soothingly.

She nods and smiles up brightly at me.  
"Thank you!"

I smile. I reach a hand out and part the long locks from her eyes. "You shouldn't hide your face. It's very beautiful."

I see her blush happily, she gives me a toothy grin. I suddenly hear a shout from behind me.

"Ari! Where are you?!" The voice calls, a mans voice.

"Travis!" The little girl, whom I assume must be Ari, calls back happily.

I watch her run up to the young man and jump into his arms. He swings her around in a circle a few times before setting her back down. I feel a warm feeling spread through my chest at the scene.

"Are you alright Ari? You're not hurt?" He, Travis, asks.

Ari nods. "I'm okay. He helped me." She smiles, pointing towards me.

I give a small wave in their direction. Travis walk over to me and smiles. He looks about 20 summers. He has the same warm brown eyes as Ari but has dark brown hair instead of Ari's black ones. He's dressed casually in a blue tunic and light brown trousers. A satchel hangs loosely from his shoulders.

"Thank you for helping my little sister. She tends to run off and get into trouble. The other village children... don't quite like her," he says a little sadly, "I'm Travis, and this is Ari." He estates towards his sister.

I give them both a warm smile on greeting.

"What's your name?" I hear Ari ask.

"I'm..." I hesitate. What do I call myself? I don't remember my name. I feel the panic rise up once again. Travis cocks his head to the side curiously.

"Are you alright? Something the matter?"

"Oh! Um... it's just that... I... can't seem to remember my name."

Travis looks at me weirdly, even more confused then before. "How do you forget your name?"

"I... I don't know. I woke up by a lake this morning and... that's it. That's all I remember."

Travis looks at me quizzically. "Did you hit your head?"

"No. At least, I don't think so."

"That's indeed strange..."

He ponders for a moment before giving a small smile. "You have no where to go correct? You can stay with us if you'd like." He glances down at my leg and lets out a chuckle. "I think Ari would enjoy the company as well."

I look down and see Ari hugging my leg. "He can stay with us?" I hear her squeak in excitement.

"If he's alright with it." Travis says with a smile.

"Alright." I say, patting the top of Ari's head.

"Yay!" I hear Ari cry happily.

"You still need a name though." Travis says, "any names that you like? Or perhaps sound familiar to you?"

I think carefully. I remember what the voice had called me back at the lake when I had first awoken. Emrys...

"Emrys," I say, "you can call me Emrys."

"Emrys huh. That's a strange name."

I shrug. "It sounded familiar. Almost as if I have been called it before."

Travis nods. "Alright. Let's go Emrys! I'll show you our home."


	32. So Close

**Scarlett's POV**

I watch silently from behind a tree as Emrys rises from the Lake of Avalon. I see him stumble onto shore and collapse in the grass, breathing heavily. He's a rather gangly boy. I could hardly believe someone who looks so fragile could possible be my greatest enemy, yet the magical power radiating off of him was enough prove to me that things were not always as they seem.

I see the boy sit up and start looking around. After being seated on the grass for about an hour he finally decides to get up and leave. Before following after him, I quickly whisper a spell, erasing all traces of Emrys having been here. I didn't want Arthur finding him.

I duck farther back behind the tree, making sure I'm out of sight as he passed. I notice the confusion as he slowly wanders through the forest, walking in the exact opposite direction of Camelot.

I let a small smile creep onto my face. It seems the Dochraid's ritual had worked after all. Emrys does not remember anything.

I turn and walk away into the forest.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

I lag behind Emrys and Ari as the latter pulls Emrys by the hand towards our home. Emrys seems to be slightly older then me. Perhaps 22 or 23 summers, though he is still extremely clumsy. He's already almost tripped on multiple occasions on his own feet during the short walk.

Ari's skipping about happily, her black hair bouncing behind her as she tells him about all the fun they'll have. I see him smile brightly as they continue to talk. I feel a small grin cross my face at the scene. His smile is very contagious.

We soon arrive at our house. It's rather small, looking as though it could house four people at most. The wooden boards that hold the structure together look ready to collapse. I should probably fix that. 

Ari runs up to the door, which is honestly just a few boards nailed together poorly, and pulls it open. The wood creaks loudly as it scratches across the dirt floor.

"Welcome to your new home!" Ari cries proudly, arms outstretched in front of her.

There's really nothing to be proud about. There's not much furniture in the main room. The only things there are a small dining table, two rickety chairs, an old stove, and a cupboard. In the small side room, which we used as a bedchamber, only contained two blankets, two pillows on the floor, and a few of our belongings.

I walk in after Ari and see Emrys peek through the door wearily. He walks in shyly. I notice him scan the room for something.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh! No! Nothing's wrong I'm just wondering if your mother and fath-" he starts.

I cup a hand over his mouth, muffling him. He raises an eyebrow quizzically. I bring a finger up to my lips, indicating for him to be quiet. I turn to look at Ari. I let out a breath of relief to see she hasn't heard what he said. I turn back to face him, a stern look on my face.

"Don't ask about our parents around Ari. Understand?" I hiss under my breath.

He nods.

"I'll tell you later. For now just don't mention anything about parents around her."

He nods again. I remove my hand from his mouth.

"What are you two doing?" I hear Ari ask.

I spin on my heel and smile down at my little sister. "Oh, I'm simply suggesting that Emrys allow me to examine his head for any sign of injury." I sit him down on the chair with a smile, hoping he would understand and play along.

"Can I help?"

"Hm... I don't need help with the check up but I will need some water for dinner tonight."

"I'll go get it!" She rushes out the door towards the well nearby.

I let out a sigh. Emrys stares at the door with worry.

"Should you be sending her out by herself?" He asks.

"She'll be fine. She's done it before. Besides, its only a short distance away. Here, let me check your head," I say, kneeling down in front of him.

"Wait! You weren't kidding when you said you would examine my head?"

"Well, I figured I might as well check."

I tangle a hand in his short black hair. It feels real smooth, silky almost. I look around the top of his head, attempting to find some kind of wound. I find nothing. Odd. How else could he have lost his memories? Perhaps a potion?

I sigh, letting go of his head and rise to my feet. "There's nothing. Everything seems to be fine."

Emrys sighs. A sad look crosses his eyes. I notice now just how blue they are.

"Don't worry," I clasp a hand on his shoulder. "You'll find your memories soon. Oh, and you should probably change out of those clothes."

Emrys glances down. His clothes still seem somewhat damp. He looks as though he swan in a lake.

"I don't have any other clothes."

I sigh, walking over to the small bedchamber and grabbing one of my white tunics. I toss it in his direction. He catches it in his arms.

"You can wear those. Don't have any trousers for you though."

He smiles. "Thank you."

He gets up from the chair and pulls his brown jacket off his shoulders. He unties his neckerchief, dropping it by his jacket before tugging off his tunic.

I catch my eyes trailing across his pale back. Scars, big and small, litter its smooth surface.

"How di-" I stop myself, remembering that he wouldn't know how he got them either.

He turns around and raises an eyebrow, my tunic held in his hand. I see now that his chest is, as well, decorated with various scars. One stood more prominent then the others. It still looked red. A jagged scar that blemished the side of his abdomen. What did he use to do to get so many? Was he a knight? No, that's not possible. He's much too small.

"Travis, did you have something to say?"

"Oh no. It's not important."

He looks at me wearily before pulling the tunic over his head. I let out a small chuckle when he finishes. The tunic is much to large for him. It hangs loosely from his lanky frame, his hands are completely hidden by the sleeves. Although I had to admit he looks sort of cute in the oversized clothes.

"I got the water!" Ari cries into the room happily, a wooden bucket, that is almost as large as her body, in her hands.

I spin aprons to face her, ripping my eyes away from Emrys. "Thank you Ari! Why don't you and Emrys go out and play while I set up dinner?"

"Yay! Let's go, let's go! I wanna play Knights!" She grabs at Emrys hand, pulling him out the door.

"Ah! Hey! Wai-" He cries as he follows her out the door.

I let out a small chuckle, turning around and beginning to grab food from the cupboard.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I search for hours along the shore, only to find nothing. There are no tracks or broken branches. I even used n enchantment to enhance my sight to help me examine the forest, still nothing. It looks as though no one has been here besides us. I let out a disappointed sigh as I slump down on the grass by Mordred. I look up at the sun which is now shining high in the sky. It's not fair. Nothing should look this beautiful when Merlin is gone.

"Should we keep looking?" Mordred asks.

I look around the lake, as if Merlin would appear on the shore. "Just for a little longer," I say, getting back to my feet.

Mordred nods and slowly stands. We're about to start searching once again when I hear the distinct sound of wings beating behind me. I spin on my heel, the words of a spell lingering on the tip of my tongue in case a fight ensues. My shoulders relax when I see what's in front of me. I'm about to speak up when I hear a startled gasp from Mordred.

I turn with a raised eyebrow. He stares at me in bewilderment. He points at the creature standing before us. "That's a  _dragon_. You aren't startled?" He asks.

I shrug. "Don't worry. He's a friend. His names Kilgharrah."

The Great Dragon bows his head respectfully. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you too," Mordred says hesitantly. He looks up at the dragon in awe.

I smile before turning back to face Kilgharrah. "What are you doing here for? Has something happened?" I ask.

"Indeed something has. I believe you felt it as well last night."

"Merlin..." Hope bubbles inside me. If Kilgharrah is here then it must be true. Merlin is back.

The dragon nods. "The young warlock has returned..."

A smile breaks open on my face. Merlin is back... he's really back.

"...But something is amiss."

The smile leaves my face. Worry begins to leak into my system. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Merlin?!" I say desperately. My fingers clench. I feel my nails dig into my palms.

"I'm afraid so. Tell me have you found any sign of him yet?"

I shake my head sadly. "No, nothing." My heart thuds loudly in my chest.

A look of disappointment crosses the dragons face. "So you have not found him either... He awoke last night, he should be here..."

"You can't find him as well?"

"Sadly no."

I swallow the lump in my throat. I feel worry flood through me. "Do you think he's in trouble? Hurt, or perhaps captured? There have been recent sightings of rogue sorcerers. Do you think they have something to do with this?" I ask rapidly, desperate for answers.

"I fear something far worse has befallen the young warlock. If he were injured or captured he would have called for me. As for the rogue sorcerers... they may be involved. I sense strong magic in the vicinity. Magic that does not belong to Emrys."

I look down at the grass, arms crossed over my chest. "You'll tell me... if you hear any more information?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Kilgharrah smiles before taking off. His leathery wings beat the air as he rises from the ground. I watch in amazement as the large dragon soars over the lake. Ripples form across its surface as the dragon glides over. He soon disappears in the distance, leaving a large blast of wind in his wake.

When the wind settles I turn back to face Mordred. "I'll be heading back to Camelot. If the Druids hear any news please contact me."

"Yes, my lord."

I turn and walk towards where my horse waits, eating the grass. It nuzzles towards me when I approach. I stroke the top of its head gently before mounting it. I look back and see Modred disappear into the woods. I turn back around and head in the direction of Camelot.

\-----

I arrive in Camelot later in the day. I see Gaius quickly walk up to me when I arrive in the courtyard.

"Are you alright sire?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Gaius," I respond, dismounting my horse and brushing past him before entering the palace.

I make my way to my chambers and slam the door shut. I collapse onto my bed, worn out from the days adventures.

I let out a deep sigh. I roll over onto my stomach and stuff my head into my pillow. I scream, venting put the pent up frustration. I was so close. Merlin had been at the Lake of Avalon. He is alive and I couldn't find him.

I hear a light knock on the door.

"Enter," I mumble into the pillow.

I turn my head towards the door and see Guinevere enter my chambers. She looks at me with concern before striding over. I feel the bed dip as she sits down on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on Arthur?" She asks.

"Nothing."

She sighs. "I'm not stupid, Arthur. I can tell when something is wrong. Does it have something to do with Merlin?"

My eyes turn sad. "I was so close Guinevere. So close..."

She looks at me in puzzlement. "What do you mean? So close to what?"

"He was there. He was at the lake."

She looks even more confused now. "Merlin?"

I nod slightly.

"How can you be sure?"

"Kilgharrah informed me."

Her expression turns sad. She gently lays a hand on my shoulder, giveing me a warm smile. "Then why are you so gloomy? Merlin's back. You should be celebrating."

"I'm worried. I couldn't find him at the lake. There were no tracks, no trail, nothing. This is Merlin we are talking about. He can't be stealthy. I'm afraid something's happened to him."

"Then we'll just go out and find him."

"How? We can't search the whole kingdom."

I catch her rolling her eyes. "Arthur, you command one of the largest armies in all the five kingdoms. I'm sure most of your Knights would be more then happy to help you look. After all Merlin was everyone's friend."

I sit up beside her on the bed. New found hope wells up in me. "You're right. We can go search for him."

"There's the king I know," she stands and bows before turning to leave.

"Wait."

She turns back around.

"Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

She turns and leaves the room. I get up off my bed and change into more formal attire then my nightclothes. I swing on my cape and walk out the door, commanding the guard to inform the Round Table.

I will find Merlin even if it's the last thing I do.


	33. Another Problem

**Arthur's POV**

**~2 week later~**

_Smash!_

Cracks form across the glass of the mirror. Shards clatter to the wooden floorboards with a shrill cry. The goblet I had just thrown bounces on the ground once before rolling across the floor only stopping when it hits the desk.

I pick up a chair and toss it across the room. It smashes against the wall, denting it. One of the legs breaks off and flys off somewhere to the right.

I begin to pace around the room. I feel my magic leaping up inside me, threatening to break loose. I keep it at bay by constantly tossing goblets or plates across the room with it.

Anger and frustration boils inside me dangerously like one of Gaius's potion concoctions. I clench my fists at my sides as objects continue to fly around the room around me. The Knights and I have been searching for Merlin for over two weeks now. There still has been no sign of him. I'm beginning to become frustrated, angry that even with a dozen search parties, the Druids, and two dragons we still cannot find even a trace of Merlin.

I kick the broken shambles of what used to be one of the dining table chairs.

Goblets are still being tossed around my chambers by my magic when Gwaine walks into the room. He ducks his head quickly when a silver goblet flys straight towards his face.

"Woah, princess calm down," he says.

"I am calm," I mutter through gritted teeth.

"Clearly not." Gwaine dodges again. "You have drink ware shooting across your room. Also Arthur, your causing the torches outside your chambers to go haywire."

I feel the magic in my system dim down slightly at the mention of the torches. I didn't want to burn down all of Camelot. "Sorry."

"No worries. I just wanted to come check on you. You've been cooped up in here since we got back yesterday. Everyone's worried."

"I said I'm fine."

Gwaine sighs. He walks over and places a gloved hand on my shoulder. "I want to find Merlin as much as you, but freaking out like this isn't helping the situation.

I let out a breath. The goblets finally drop to the floor with a clatter. "I know. I just need to let out some of the stress."

"Perhaps some training will help?"

"Yeah perhaps."

I rub my eyes before grabbing my sword off the floor. It must have toppled over during my fit. I glance around at my disaster of a room. Everything is strewn all over the place.

I whisper a spell which causes everything to move back into place. The goblets pick themselves back up. The leg of the chair reattaches itself while the mirror pieces back together to create the reflecting glass once again. I sigh inwardly. If there were only a spell that could piece together my heart.

"I still can't get used to seeing you use magic," Gwaine exclaims in awe.

I smirk before opening the door to leave only to crash into one of the maids. She has bright blonde hair that's tied up into a bun on her head. She frantically picks up the clothes she drops and apologizes profusely.

"It's alright, nothing to worry about," I say with a smile. I hand her a few of the clothes I had picked up for her before heading back down the hall. I see her scurry off in the opposite direction.

\------

I hack away at the training dummy relentlessly. I feel the blade of my sword glide across the dummy's chest as it tears it open. Straw flies everywhere as I continue to tear away at the mannequin. By the time I stop it has become an unrecognizable lump.

I hear a voice call out behind me as I sit down on the bench. I turn to see Mordred loom over me.

"I see you've been hard at work," he says, looking at the dummy.

"Any news on Merlin?" I ask, hoping he had at least  _some_  information.

"I have news but sadly not of Merlin."

I cast my eyes down. They glow gold and the dummy magically repairs itself. My magic has become a lot more restless lately due to stress. "Then what news do you have?"

"It's not good. It seems that group of sorcerers has gone on the move."

I look up to face him, now alert. "What are they doing?"

"Rumours talk about an attack. It seems they are finally coming out of the shadows."

I nod. I rest my chin on my hands which are propped on my knees. "An attack from an army of sorcerers can't be good. We'll need all the help we can muster. Could you ask the Druids?"

"Of course my lord." Mordred smiles before leaving.

I let out a deep sigh. One problem after another...

\-----

**Emrys's POV**

I've been staying with Travis and Ari for over two weeks now. They are nice enough to allow me to stay despite having difficulty before with only two people to feed.

I try my best to help. I go with Travis to work to help earn some gold and try my best to help around the house.

Currently, we are out in the forest. There's a strong wind today. The leaves on the tree blow widely. At least the wind made the heat more bearable.

We had left Ari at home while Travis and I try and hunt some sort of animal for dinner. I knew it was essential but for some reason I found myself purposefully scaring away the animals we ran into. I couldn't watch Travis drive his sword into the hide of some poor deer.

After some time we spot a small deer standing by a tree. I see Travis heft up his sword, ready to sneak up on the unsuspecting animal. I find myself tripping over a branch before I can even stop myself. The deer perks up and dashes off in the opposite direction. Travis lets out an exasperated groan.

"How do you manage to scare off every single animal we see?" He says loudly.

I shrug. "I'm clumsy?" This feels strangely nostalgic.

He rolls his eyes at me. We're about to continue deeper into the woods when I hear the distinct sound of footsteps. I stop, freezing in place. Travis turns to look at me curiously.

"What's wron-"

"Shhh."

I bring a finger to his lips and glance around at our surroundings. He shuts up. I see him glance around wearily as well. I catch a bush rustle off in the distance and see the distinct figure of a head move behind a tree.

"Bandits," I say quietly.

"Great..." Travis grumbles.

Right at that moment an arrow whizzes towards Travis's head. The next thing I know it feels as though time slows. The arrow moves slowly through the air. I look around and notice the leaves on the trees have stopped rustling. The strong wind that had previously been there was now only a slight breeze. I turn to Travis. He's practically frozen. Unmoving.

I don't think much of it. I tackle Travis out of the way. The same sense of nostalgia hitting me once again. Time seems to resume. The arrow inbeds itself in the tree behind us. We both look up in time to see a horde of bandits surround us. They pull out their swords and axes, aiming them all at us.

We stumble to our feet. Travis reaches out a hand to push me behind him.

"Stay behind me," he says.

He brings out his sword, ready to defend himself. I scan the group. There is no way that Travis can beat this many men all by himself. I didn't even know if he's good a sword fighting.

A man, who seems to be the leader, walks out from the group. He points his sword in our direction.

"Give us all your money," he demands.

"Don't have any," Travis responds.

The man laughs. "Oh we've heard that one many times before. I'm not stupid boy. I can practically smell the money on you. Give it to me."

Travis's brow furrows. I can tell he's angry. I simply hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

"Sod off!"

Of course...

The man gets angry. I see his face turn red with rage. He raises his sword, ready to swing down at Travis.

Unconsciously, I throw myself in front of my friend. I feel a familiar sensation flow through my veins. My nerves tingle at the feeling. Power wells up in me.

I don't exactly know what I'm doing. I let my instincts take over. I look up at the man in determination. With a simple flick of my wrist he's blasted backwards off his feet. He smashes against a tree, dropping his sword in the dirt.

I turn to face the other men. I don't move. Simply stare at them as they are all shot backwards at the same time.

Once all the men are either unconscious or barely conscious on the ground, I turn back to face Travis. He stares at me wide eyed, mouth agape in bewilderment.

"You have magic...?" he says in awe.

So that's what that was. Magic. "I guess I do," I respond with a shrug.

Travis doesn't respond. I start to get worried.

"Is that bad?" I ask.

He seems to break from his trance and madly shakes his head. "No no no no, of course not. I'm just surprised is all... Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't even know I had it."

"Then how did you..."

"Instinct I guess."

Travis looks at me oddly. "Alright... I guess we should go before these guys wake up."

I nod and follow him out of the forest.

\-----

**Scarlett's POV**

I tap my foot impatiently on the dirt as I wait for the informant in the Darkling Woods. The moon is high in the sky, casting a faint glow over the tree tops. It's quite chilly out and I wanted to leave as fast as possible.

I soon hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps coming from my right. I turn to see a young girl with bright blonde hair dressed in the one of the maidservant dresses of Camelot maids running towards me.

She stops by the tree I'm leaning on, panting heavily.

"So how's Arthur Pendragon?" I ask.

She immediately stands straight, body rigid before she speaks. "He-he's a mess my lady. I was listening to him from outside his chamber door this morning, he's a complete wreck."

A smile spreads across my face. Perfect. Who knew he would care so much about this 'Emrys'. I should take advantage of his vulnerable state.

"Thank you my dear. You have done a very good job," I coo at the shivering maid.

"Yo-you'll let my father go?"

"Of course! Once I am assured that you will stay silent about this I will let your father go."

She nods her head vigorously. "I promise I won't tell a soul."

"I'm afraid that's not enough my girl."

Her eyes go wide. "Wh-what would you have me do?"

An evil smirk crosses over my face. I walk over to her. I place both my hands gently on each side of her face. I lean in close to her ear.

"Die."

I twist my hands, snapping her neck. The body crumbles to the floor. I sneer and turn back around to face my henchmen.

"Kill her father."

The man nods and disappears into the shadows.

I gaze up at the tall towers of Camelot. A smile spreads across my face when I imagine it going up in flames.


	34. The First Attempt

**Scarlett's POV**

**~A few days later~**

I gaze out at the large palace looming ahead of me. It's tall towers stand out among the trees. Soon it will all be gone.

I turn around to face the army behind me. It consisted of about a hundred men and women. All sorcerers. This should be enough to take down Camelot. A smile spreads across my face. It's either now or never.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I'm just about to enter my chambers when a loud explosion reverberates down the empty hall. The torches on the wall shake from the sudden rock of the castle. I grab the wall in order to stay on my feet. When the quaking stops I stumble towards the window.

I peer out and see fire. Fire everywhere. The lower town, the courtyard, even the side of the citadel is on fire. I curse. I didn't think the sorcerers would attack so soon.

I turn and race down the hall, the warning bell ringing through the palace.

\-----

I burst through the doors of the throne room. I see the Knights of the Round Table all already waiting inside. Leon has his arms crossed over his chest when he walks towards me.

"My lord, are you alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. What's the current situation?" I ask.

"Sorcerers are charging through the lower town as we speak. They took us completely by surprise."

"And the towns people? What of them?"

"We are currently evacuating them within the citadel. I'm not sure if we'll be able to get them all in before the sorcerers arrive."

"Take a forth of the army. Get all the townspeople within the the walls. That is first priority."

"Yes, sire." Leon bows his head and exits the chamber. I hear his boots echo across the stone floor.

"Elyan contact the Druids now."

Elyan nods and rushes off.

I turn back to face the rest of my Knights. "We will hold the sorcerers back for as long as possible. We must buy them time."

They all nod and follow after me. Lancelot sprints off ahead to issue the order to the rest of the men.

I glance out the window again when we pass. A stream of people flow through the gates to the citadel. I see them being ushered quickly inside the safe confines of the palace walls. I race faster down the hall.

I arrive out on the courtyard and bolt towards the lower town. I turn down the path and see the army lined up in front of me. They're ransacking the place. I see them torch the houses and flood the market stalls. Various chants can be heard throughout the town for a large variety of spells.

My hands clench at my sides, shaking in anger. I hear the footsteps of my Knights come up behind me. They ready themselves in a line. Shields raised. It seems the sorcerers finally take notice. A few of them whip their heads around and smile evilly. They start to make their way forward. A couple of them have their hands raised, ready to attack.

They suddenly stop. I hear the familiar voice of a women sound above the crowd.

"Stop!" She yells.

I see the army before us part. She strides forward, purposeful. She has her head held high, shoulders set back, and a determined expression on her face. Her flaming red hair flows freely down her shoulders, green eyes piercing through the night. A smile creeps onto her face. A cruel, soulless smile.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

I walk out of the house. Emrys is standing a short distance off, gazing longingly in a seemingly random direction. I see smoke rising from the distance but think nothing of it. Probably some bandits making a campfire.

I walk up beside him. He has an apple in his hand which he nibbles at occasionally, his eyes never leaving the smoke.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

I see him jump slightly. He turns his head around and sighs in relief when he realizes its me. "Don't scare me like that," he mumbles, taking a bite of the apple.

"Sorry. Was wondering if something's wrong."

"It's nothing." He turns his gaze back to the smoke.

I sigh. He's really stubborn sometimes. "Don't lie."

He stays silent.

"Emrys."

"What?"

"I'm asking you what's wrong?"

"I just... I have a bad feeling. Like something really bad is happening right now."

"Does it have something to do with the smoke?"

He sighs. "I don't know. Maybe? I find myself wanting to take off in that direction quite often. What's over there any ways?" He points a finger toward the direction of the smoke. He's finished his apple now.

I follow where he's pointing. "That should be towards... Camelot." I say the word with distaste.

I turn back to face him and see a faraway look in his eyes. "Camelot huh... It sounds familiar."

"Probably would. If your a sorcerer you must have despised the place."

"No... I don't hate it."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I feel this... warm sensation inside me. Almost like... it use to be home."

"Home? That place?" I scoff.

"You don't like Camelot?" He turns to look at me curiously.

"No. I hate it."

"Why?"

I hesitate. Should I tell him? I did say I would explain sooner or later, besides, he deserves to know. I take in a deep breath.

"You know you asked on that first day we met where Ari and I's parents were?"

He nods. His full attention now on me.

"Well... they were killed... by Camelot Knights three years ago. Though they repealed the ban now, Camelot used to not be open to sorcerers. They hated them. Killed every sorcerer, good or bad. My parents... my parents were sorcerers. They never used magic for evil. Never. That didn't matter to the Knights. They still came to our home and slaughtered them... all in front of Ari." I take in another deep breath.

Emrys continues to listen quietly. I see him shoot a quick glance at the house.

"I was out when it happened. When I came home I found her in the main room, shivering in the corner, our parents dead in front of her. I took her and ran here. She was traumatized. Wouldn't eat, or sleep. She's mostly recovered now, but the memories still returns when someone mentions our parents."

I feel tears prickle at the back of my eyes. I remember the scent of blood clog my nose when I entered the house. The mangled corpses of my parents lying on the floor of the kitchen. Ari, trembling in a corner, blood splattered across her face, eyes wide. I swallow back a lump in my throat. I'm shaking now.

I vaguely notice Emrys walk over to where I'm standing in one, quick stride. I feel two warm arms wrap around me. My eyes widen slightly in surprise. I feel a gentle hand stroke the top of my head.

"It's alright. I know it must have been hard. You can let it out. You don't have to act like a big brother in front of me."

I pull my arms around him, bunching up his brown jacket into my fists. I cry into his shoulder. Finally letting it all out after three years of holding it in.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

"A very pleasant evening tonight, isn't it Arthur Pendragon?" The sorceress coos.

I glare at her, I bring out my sword, prepared to strike if need be. "Who are you?" I growl.

"Names Scarlett, your highness." She curtsies mockingly.

"Why do you wish to destroy the peace in Camelot?"

The sorceress throws her head back in a roar of laughter. When she seems to finally calm down the smirk appears back on her face.

"Peace? Peace?! There has not been peace in Camelot since your father ruled."

"I have tried to make amends for what my father has done to our kind. If there is still something that displeases you, then please by all means tell me. I can fix it."

"There is indeed something that displeases me. Your head isn't brandished on a pike."

I see Lancelot walk forward, anger flaring in his eyes. The other Knights behind me all raise their swords in defence.

"Are you-" Lancelot begins.

I cut him off with a hand. Lancelot backs away. The Knights all lower their weapons, wearily.

"I understand you must not like me. Especially after what my father has done to our family name, but I assure you. I am not my father. I do not wish to fight my own kin."

Scarlett sneers. " 'Your own kin'? Don't make me laugh. You are not one of us. You are not a friend of the Old Religion."

"I only-"

"Enough. I do not wish to hear anymore of your pleas."

She raises a hand, blasting me backwards into my Knights. Percival manages to catch me in his arms. Everyone took that as a sign to fight. They charge. I quickly climb out of Percival's arms.

"Thank you." I say before sprinting towards the fight.

It seems the sorcerers currently have the advantage. The Knights are having trouble advancing on the sorcerers without being thrown back or having a fireball launched at their heads. I curse. This is going to be difficult. Where is Mordred with the Druids?!

I walk forward and start to aid the Knights with some of my own magic. I launch sorcerers back or cause fire to erupt by their feet.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Scarlett fighting like a fiery whirlwind. Her red hair whips around her as she takes down Camelot Knights left and right, switching between a sword and magic with ease. She's better then I thought.

We're pushed back to the edge of the palace. We are only barely keeping Scarlett and her army back from the drawbridge when we notice a mass of cloaked individuals appear behind the enemy. I start to panic. Are they her reinforcements?

That's when the lead figure removes its hood. I recognize Mordred's face which immediately causes a smile to spread across my face. Scarlett hasn't noticed the Druids arrival yet. They did always have that strange silence about them.

I see all the Druids suddenly cast a spell. Eyes glowing gold can be seen from their shadowed face. I smirk at the surprise on Scarlett's face as her army begin to scatter to avoid the Druids magic. I can hear her shouting at them, commanding them to get in line.

I take this as my chance. I whisper a spell. A staff shimmers to life in front of me. It's made with wood, the daft is crooked like a tree branch while a vibrant blue gem sits atop the shaft. Swirls of energy can be seen within the stone. I feel saddened simply by looking at it. Gaius had given it to me when Merlin passed. He said it use to belong to him.

I grab it out of the air, twirling it once in my hand before lifting it up high towards the sky. I begin to chant, hoping Scarlett would stay distracted long enough for me to finish.

Luckily, she doesn't notice in time. A bright blue streak of lightning shoots out of the gem. It thunders up to the sky before raining down on the enemy sorcerers. I hear many screeches of terror as the lighting strikes. I see Scarlett's stunned expression as the lighting takes down a portion of her army in a matter of seconds.

She glares at me, seething with rage, though I see the realization in her eyes that she can't win this fight.

I look around at the fading chaos around me. The Knights of Camelot has successfully begun to drive the sorcerers back with the help of the Druids. Many of Scarlett's dwindling forces attempt to flee, only to be stopped by the Knights.

I give a triumphant smile. I transport the staff back to my chambers and brings out my sword. I charge into the mass of flailing bodies.

After a few minutes the fighting dies down. The sorcerers that are still alive have surrendered. The rest are dead or unconscious on the ground.

I scan the mass of bodies. A flush of shame rushes through me at the sight of all the sorcerers. It remindes me of what my father had done during the Great Purge. What if she's right? What if I am no different from my father?

I'm shaken from my thoughts by Gwaine coming up behind me.

"Sire," he calls.

I turn to look at him. "We can't find her. The Scarlett women. She must have fled."

I sigh. "I want you to send any uninjured Knights out to search the forest. We can't let her escape."

"Yes, sire. Oh and great job with the lighting, princess." He winks and heads off to round up the Knights.

I roll my eyes. I look off to the forest. We may have survived this battle but there's no doubt she will try again. We need to prepare for when that time comes. We need to find Merlin soon.


	35. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Semi-graphic violence/gore
> 
> Just want to warn people in case they do not wish to read it. Even though it's not extremely graphic I don't want anyone getting uncomfortable. >.

**Scarlett's POV**

I stumble through the forest. I almost trip on a root as I slowly make my way towards the Dochraid's cave. The large tree begins to appear through the mist. I can see the long, crooked branches reaching out from the shadows as I approach.

I wince slightly. I look down at the wound on my leg. Warm blood drips down from the open flesh, coating the cloth of my trousers.

I'm about to take another step when I collapse. I let out a groan. My head spins. My vision begins to blur. No... I am not dying here from a leg wound! I try my best to crawl towards the cave, black spots begin to dance across my vision. I curse under my breath before I feel my eyes getting heavy. They finally close.

\-----

**~Nightmare~**

My eyes slowly flutter open. I scan the room around me. I recognize the place immediately. It's my chambers in my parents home.

Not this again.

I'm lying on the hard bed, face staring up at the wooden ceiling. I crawl out of bed slowly. The moment my feet hits the floor a shiver of cold runs through me. I look down and realize how small my body looks. I lift my hands to my face and see small, pudgy fingers. I find a mirror and examine my face. I look like a child. Perhaps four summers.

I place the mirror back on the wardrobe.

"Mama? Papa?" I spoke without wanting to.

A loud scream suddenly pierces through the still night. It was high pitched, a women's voice. I quickly run to the door. I throw it open and hurry down the hall towards the source of the noise. I stop outside my parents chamber door.

I hesitantly lift up a hand towards the handle, standing on my tiptoes. I'm about to grasp the handle when a hand reaches out to stop mine. I whip my head around and see my older brother, Daniel, standing behind me. A sad expression on his face.

"Don't..." he whispers.

I stare at him confused. "But mama's inside. I heard a strange noise and I want to know if she's alright."

"Don't open that door Scarlett. Turn around and go back to bed."

"You can't stop me!" I huff, "I will save all of you this time!"

"You can't." Daniel looks at me sadly before shimmering away.

I turn and open the door. I walk through. My parents chambers isn't on the other side. Instead, I see a raised wooden platform in a courtyard. A stone pedestal coated with red is situated in the centre. Four figures stand waiting. Three I recognized, their hands are tied behind their back. The last had a hood pulled over his head and a large axe in one hand.

I stand in the middle of the crowd of people, all chanting for the death of the individuals.

I look up to the large palace behind the platform. A man stands on the balcony, overlooking the event. A crown sits atop his head, a bright red cape with a golden dragon crest rests around his shoulders. He raises a hand, indicating to the executioner to begin.

"Mama! Papa! Daniel!" I shout but it's drowned out by the loud jeers from the crowd.

I see the executioner grab my father's shirt collar. He pulls him to the pedestal, forcing his neck down on the stone. I see my mother attempt to cover her eyes as the executioner raises his axe and brings it down on my father neck.

I watch in terror as the blade cuts through. Blood drips down the stone. I see his head roll on the ground, his body slumps to the floor. A guard bearing the same red cape as the man with the crown drags his body away.

I stand, frozen in fear. I try to call out to my mother and brother but my voice abandons me. I try to shove through the crowd only to be pushed back.

My mother is next. She's pulled to the stone. Head shoved roughly on the pedestal before the axe is raised once again. It comes down, cutting through her frail neck. I feel tears pour down my face.

The last person is my older brother. He's placed on the stone. I rush forward. This time I manage to get past the crowd. I stand up front, bending my head back to look into his eyes. He notices me and smiles.

"Be a good girl Scarlett," I hear him say telepathically, "and I-"

He's cut off. He doesn't finish before I see his head roll off the pedestal, landing in front of my feet. I can see clearly where the axe had cut through his flesh. I shut my eyes tightly. I can hear my tortured cry ring out across the crowd.

When I open my eyes again all I see is darkness. I whip my head around. Nothing. I look down and see that I'm back to my normal age.

I get to my feet and look around. Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my shoulder. I whip around, standing in front of me is the corpse of my father. His body bears no head. His neck ends in a bloody stump.

I swallow back a lump of fear. I look down and see my father's head clutched tightly in his other arm. Blood still dripped from the end.

"Scarlett..." it says, "it's good of you to come visit us."

"Yes..." another voice says behind me. I turn around and see my mother. Her head clasped in her arms as well. "We missed you Scarlett."

I hear footsteps from behind me. I whip my head around and see my brother walk up to me. His head rests atop his neck. It looks as though it were stitched back on poorly.

"Scarlett! I missed you!" My brother calls, raising his hands up as though he were about to hug me, a twisted smile on his face.

I step back only to bump into my father.

"Where are you going Scarlett?" My father coos.

I turn and run towards the never ending darkness. I cover my ears as I hear the voices taunting me from behind.

"Scarlett!"

"What's wrong?"

"Scarlett come back!"

"SCARLETT!"

I keep running, avoiding the cries from my dead family. I have my eyes shut tightly. That's a mistake. I run straight into my brother, causing me to tumble to the ground.

He looks down at me along with my mother and father. Utter disappointment is written across their faces.

They all speak in unison, "Have you gotten our revenge against the Pendragon's yet?"

\-----

I sit bolt upright, screaming in terror. I take in a few deep breaths. I feel sweat run down the side of my face. My heart pounds in my chest. I look around at my surroundings. Tree roots twist around the stone walls, water drips from the ceiling above. I let out a breath of relief. I turn my head and see the grotesque face of the Dochraid staring at me with a toothy grin.

"So the witch lives," she snickers.

I quickly regain my composure and growl at her, "I won't die that easily."

"Just be grateful I decided to aid you."

I scoff. "I could have managed on my own."

"Oh? Then would you have liked it if I left you outside?"

I stay silent. The Dochraid cackles.

"I thought so."

I lean up against the cave wall. The pain in my leg is mostly gone now. I look down and see the wound is hardly visible. I turn back to the Dochraid.

"Why did I fail? You said I could take down Camelot if Emrys was out of the way."

She sighs in exasperation. "You are too hasty my girl. You need more time to prepare. This is the difference between you and Morgana. You are arrogant. You overestimate your abilities while underestimating those of your enemies."

I look away, a scowl on my face. Deep down I know she's right. "Then what would you have me do?"

She snickers. "Look."

She points a crooked finger towards a small pool of water. I raise an eyebrow in question before turning to face the pool.

I stare into it for a few moments. Ripples soon form across the surface. An image appears in the water. It shows a tiny, rickety house. The image ripples again to show a young man in the forest. He has short, dark brown hair and chestnut brown eyes. He seems to be gathering wood.

"What does he have to do with anything?" I ask the Dochraid quizzically.

"The boy has magic. Powerful magic that can rival even yours. Find him. Convince him to aid us on our quest to destroy Camelot."

"How will I do that?"

"That is up to you to find out."

I turn back to the pool. I peer into its depths and see the image has changed once more. It showed the same young man with a little girl that had long black hair and the same brown eyes in his arms. I feel a smile tug at the corner of my mouth, an idea springs to life in my mind.

I rise to my feet. "Thank you great Dochraid. I assure you, the next time I return, Camelot will have fallen."

A grin appears on her face. "I'll hold you to your word my dear."

I turn and head out of the cave. I dash off into the night.

\-----

**Emrys's POV**

I'm sitting on the grass as I watch Ari play in the flowers. She's kneeling down in the grass and picking the small plants from the dirt. I couldn't see what she's doing from where I am.

After another few minutes I see her run up to me happily. "Emrys!" She calls.

I give her a smile as she plops down beside me, hands behind her back.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Close your eyes!"

"Alright." I close them. "Now what?"

"Keep them shut. No peeking!"

I hear her rise to her feet. I feel her place something on my head before she sits back down on the grass.

"Okay open!"

I open my eyes. I couldn't see what she did, since it's on my my head. I reach my arms up and pat the little circlet that wrapped around my head. I could feel the soft petals of flowers around the rim.

"Can I?" I ask, gesturing to the crown atop my head.

She nods and I remove the band. I hold it out in front of me and realize it's a flower crown. Little flowers of all different colours adorns the sides. The ring is made with small roots and twigs. I smile at the gift.

"Thank you Ari its beautiful."

She gives me a big grin. I place it back on my head which only makes her smile even more.

"I said no!"

I hear someone shout off in the distance. I turn to the noise. I see Travis glaring menacingly at a women with bright red hair.

I stand and walk up to him with Ari in tow. "What's going on?" I ask.

Travis turns to me. I can see anger flare in his eyes. "Nothing. Don't worry about it," he replies, arms crossed.

I turn to look at the women he's talking to. Her green eyes widen in terror when they meet mine. I hear her mumble something under her breath before she regains her composure. She smiles at me and turns back to Travis.

"If you would like to reconsider my offer then please contact me," she says with a smile before leaving.

I raise an eyebrow at Travis. "Offer?"

"It's none of your business," he says with a sigh.

He glances up at my head and chuckles. "What's that?" He asks, pointing at the flower crown on my head.

I flush red in embarrassment. "Ari made it for me," I say, patting her on the head.

She smiles up at us proudly. "I can make you one too Travis if you want!" She smiles brightly.

"Alright."

"Yay! I'll make it extra special!"

Travis chuckles. "I'll look forward to it then."


	36. Ari...

**Arthur's POV**

"I want a few men to search in this area," I say while pointing towards an area on the map. It's just north of the Lake of Avalon.

"Gwaine, Lancelot, and I will search here." I point to an area a little east of the lake.

"Leon, I expect you to keep the place in order while I'm away. If anything happens, contact me immediately."

Leon nods his head.

"Any objections?"

Everyone shakes their head. "Good. Remember, keep an eye out for the sorceress, Scarlett, as well as Merlin. We leave at first light tomorrow."

The council disperses. I stay in the council room, staring intently at the maps. If we still can't find Merlin after searching here then I don't know where else he'd be. We've already searched every corner of the kingdom. There's no where left to look.

I sigh. I hope we'll find him.

I grab the maps and head back to my chambers. When I arrive I proceed to dump the them on the table and collapse into the chair. I stare out the window. The day is cloudy. White, fluffy clouds dot the sky. Sadness floods through me. I think back to the time when Merlin was showing me his magic. How he had created a dragon with the clouds in the sky. I smile a little at the memory.

"Sire?"

I turn and see Percival waiting by the door.

"What is it Percival?"

"Someone is requesting your audience. Something about the sorceress."

I immediately stand. I rush out the door and back towards the council chamber.

I reach the doors and swing them open. I stride through. When I enter I see a merchant standing uncomfortably before my throne. He turns when he hears the doors open. He wears dark brown clothes that are tattered beyond repair. His hair is messy and covered in dirt and grime. He looks at me nervously.

I sit down on my throne. "I hear you have information on the sorceress?"

"Indeed I do, my lord."

"Speak."

He nods. "I-I'm a merchant you see. So it's my job to sell things to my clients an-and well... I swear I did not know who she was when she first approached me but um... I sold her something and now I realize she's the sorceress whom you've been searching for."

"Where did you meet her?"

"I-in my hut in the forest. By the Lake of Avalon."

"And what did you sell her?"

He looks around nervously. He starts to fidget with his fingers.

"There is nothing to worry about. I assure you no harm will come to you."

"Sh-she purchased some crystals. They're magic. It has the p-power to transform ones self into another person."

"What do you mean?" I have never heard of an item that could do that.

"You don't exactly become the person, but more like you look and sound like them. Almost like a cloaking spell."

"I see.."

What would Scarlett need with crystals like that? If it allows someone to transform into another person then perhaps she's hoping to use it to infiltrate Camelot.

"What do these crystals look like? How do you use it?"

"It's a necklace. You smear the blood of the person you wish to impersonate on the crystal. You wear it, and the rest is magic."

I nod. "Thank you. Camelot shall ensure you remain safe."

The man nods and is escorted out by the guards. I stand and begin to pace the room. No one speaks. The only noise is the sound of my boots clicking on the stone.

I turn back to the Knights. "Change of plans. We are leaving now. Ready the horses."

The Knights nod and head off to prepare. I make my way to my chambers. I gather my supplies, stuffing clothes and food into my satchel before leaving.

I head down the steps of the Citadel and see my horse saddled and ready for me. I attach my supplies and mount my horse. Gwaine and Lancelot are already waiting on their own horses. The other search parties have all already departed.

"Let's go."

We set off out of Camelot, riding towards the Lake of Avalon.

\------

**Scarlett's POV**

I hold the crystal in my hand. I look at the light shining through its translucent body. I smile. Hopefully the Camelot Knights will arrive soon, if the merchant did as he was told at least.

I turn to look at one of my men behind me. He has a crystal in his hand as well. He waits quietly, awaiting orders.

I soon hear the thudding of horse hooves hitting the dirt. I perk up. I keep myself concealed as they ride past, red capes billowing behind them. I smirk and raise a hand. I whisper a spell, causing one of the Knights horses to rear up and toss its rider to the floor. The three other Knights that are with him stop and turn to look at him.

"What are you doing?" One of them, a blonde haired man, shouts.

"I'm sorry," a knight with short brown hair mumbles from the ground.

"Get up. We need to reach the merchants hut before nightfall."

That's when I appear from the trees. I see all four Knights eyes widen. They all pull out their swords.

I chuckle. I lift up a hand and chant a spell. The Knights start to choke. They drop their swords. I see the man on the ground clawing at his throat. He gasps before thrashing about wildly.

I smile as the other three men topple from their horses, all grabbing their throats in terror as air is cut from their lungs.

Their chests stop moving, they stop thrashing on the ground. Their bodies still. The sorcerer whom I had brought along with me appears from behind the trees. He walks up to me, handing me a dagger. I take it and walk up to the closest knight. I cut the dagger across the mans forearm, drawing blood.

I pull out the crystal. I lift up my dagger and smear the blood across the stone. It glows yellow softly in my hand before dimming back down. I place the necklace around my neck. I see it glow again. Magic seeps into me. I lift up my hands and see they now match the hands of the dead man in front of me.

I wipe the blood off the blade before tossing it back to its original owner. The man catches the blade out of the air before heading to the next knight. He preforms the same procedure. When he finishes I see his face has changed to that of the knight. I smile. Perfect.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

We are all having a meal out in the woods together in a clearing. Ari is off in the patch of flowers to the right, probably making the flower crown. Emrys sits beside me, eating an apple nervously. He really likes apples.

"Why are you always so nervous when eating apples?" I ask, referring to the last time I saw him eat an apple. He was staring off into the distance that time.

He looks at the apple in his hand. "I'm not sure. I just have a bad feeling again."

I raise an eyebrow. "Bad feeling? Today seems to be going normally so far."

I yawn and lay down in the grass, my head resting on my arms which are wrapped behind my head.

"Maybe it is the apple," he says, inspecting the fruit, "I should probably stop eating them."

I laugh. Emrys is always fun to be around. He's kind and selfless. Always thinks about others. I blush slightly. I know I like him. Actually, I love him. I don't dare say anything though because I can tell he has someone else, even if he doesn't remember it. He always gets the faraway look in his eyes. I can see the way his heart yearns for its other half.

I stop myself from thinking such somber thoughts. I enjoy the way things are now. I start to doze off a little when I hear the sound of horse hooves. I open up one eye and glance around. I see Emrys look around nervously.

I sit up in time to see a pair of brown horses dash out from the trees. A man is saddled atop both stallions. They are in full armour. One of the men has short blond hair and a broad chest, while the other has short brown hair. A strange crystal necklace hangs from either of their necks. That's when the bright red cape catches my eye. It hangs loosely around the men's shoulders. The unmistakable gold dragon crest is stitched into the fabric.

Anger begins to churn inside me. What are Camelot Knights doing here?

I turn to look at Ari. She's sitting in the grass, frozen in fear. She notices the cape as well.

I'm about to stand when the knight with blond hair charges his horse straight at me. I only barely manage to jump out of its path before the horse speeds past. I land on the grass with a grunt. I'm about to turn around when someone hits me hard over the head with the hilt of a sword.

I groan, slumping back onto the grass. I can vaguely hear someone call my name. My head spins. The world seems to be tipping upside down. I manage to keep my eyes open. I try to calm the throbbing of my skull as I search frantically for Ari.

I see her. She's being pulled by the arm by the knight with blond hair. I see a cruel grin on his face as he brings out his sword. The blade gleams wickedly in the suns rays. I try to sit up only to be pushed back down by a ripple of pain.

Emrys is in my line of sight now. I see the other knight holding both his arms behind his back. A cloth covers his mouth. I can see his eyes slowly shut before his body goes slack. He slumps into the mans arms. I curse silently to myself. Why can I never do anything to help the people I love? My eyes slowly start to close. I'm about to black out only to be kicked in the gut by one of the Knights.

I double over in pain. I look up and see the man standing over me with a smile on his face. "Can't have you fainting before you watch this," the man says.

He brings Ari into my line of sight before driving the blade through her chest. Her eyes shoot open in pain. I hear her gasp before looking down at her blood stained dress. The man pushes her to the grass beside me.

"Tr-Travis..." her voice trails off. I see her eyes close.

She stops moving.

I feel my heart get crushed into a million pieces. Tears begin to spill from my eyes. I can feel the warm path they draw down my face. Ari... my little sister. The pride and joy of my life. Gone. Gone like my parents. Gone because of the Knights of Camelot.

That's when I remember Emrys. I turn my head to the side only to see the second man strap him to the back of his horse. No... I can't lose him as well.   
He's the only one left...

I struggle again to rise only to be hit again in the head. This time I black out.


	37. We Meet Again

**Arthur's POV**

Gwaine, Lancelot, and I arrive at a small village near the Lake of Avalon. The sun is high in the sky by now, beating down on us until we are all sweaty and tired. We all beam in happiness when we see the first small house appear. I can see pens filled with animals and crops stretching far and wide. I spur on my horse to try and speed up, I wanted to reach our destination as soon as possible and start searching for Merlin. The Knights follow suit.

We ride for quite some time along the path. The village seems like a farming village. Acres and acres of crops expand across the horizon. I couldn't see the end.

We continue to follow the straight path until we finally see a cluster of buildings. I smile brightly. Almost there.

We ride into the village. Small houses line the sides. I can see an inn, blacksmith, and a tavern, better remember to keep Gwaine away from there. Small stalls line the sides of the roads, selling various little trinkets such as cloth or jewelry. There's many people wandering around from stall to stall, bartering for goods. After some time people begin to take note of our presence. Villagers stare at us in awe when we pass. I scan the crowd that slowly forms on the sides of the path, searching for someone with a mop of black hair and overly large ears. Sadly, I don't find them.

I sigh. We ride on for a little longer until a stable comes into view. We dismount our horses when we reach the stables. I allow the stable boy to take our horses, handing him a few coins before leaving. I whip my head around. Where should I look first?

I end up deciding to ask the village people if they had seen Merlin. We ask the blacksmith, the innkeeper, a merchant, and the people in the tavern, basically we ask almost anyone we pass. It seems no one has seen or even heard of the clumsy manservant. I start to get frustrated. I'm kicking a stone across the ground as I trudge down the path with Gwaine and Lancelot on either side of me. I can hear them talking to each other quietly. The village people whisper to each other whenever we pass. Most likely trying to figure out why the King would be here.

"Arthur?" Lancelot calls.

"What?!" I snap, still clearly irritated.

"Whoa! Calm down there princess. Lancelot's just wondering if you're alright. You've been looking like a sulking puppy since we arrived," Gwaine replies, hands out in front of him.

I let out a breath. "Sorry. I'm just tired and I am  _not_  a 'sulking puppy'."

"Keep telling that to yourself." Gwaine chuckles.

I roll my eyes. I notice a farmer a short distance away, ploughing at the fields. I haven't asked him yet, maybe he's seen Merlin, even though I highly doubt it, I didn't want to let the small spark of hope die.

I approach the man. He lifts his eyes up from the field. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I ask.

The man immediately straightens his back. He bows deeply. "Of course, my lord."

I gesture for him to raise his head. He looks up, shifting from foot to foot. "I'm looking for someone. His name is Merlin. Have you heard of him?"

He thinks for a moment, scratching his chin before shaking his head. "No. I'm sorry sire. The name doesn't ring any bells, but, if I may ask, what does he look like?"

"He has short black hair as dark as night, very bright blue eyes like the sky, pale ivory skin, and..." I calm the butterflies that fly madly in my stomach, feeling more then slightly embarrassed at my description. I hear Gwaine snickering behind me. I realize I sound like a love-sick girl. I clear my throat, a slight blush on my cheeks. "He tends to wear a red or blue neckerchief and a brown jacket."

"Big ears as well?"

"Yes! That's him!" I perk up instantly, the small spark now igniting into a flame.

"Ah! Then I have seen him. Showed up about a month ago, though last I heard he said his name was Emrys."

My stomach does a little flip of joy. A month ago... that's around the time I heard the voice say he returned. Merlin is here. Merlin is here! I didn't exactly know why he chose to call himself 'Emrys' but I didn't bother to question it. Merlin is alive and I  _will_  find him today.

"Where is he?!" I ask frantically, eyes blown wide in expectation.

The man gives a jolt of surprise at my sudden outburst. "He went off into the forest over there a few hours ago. He might still be there if you hurry." The man points to a cluster of trees.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say quickly, shaking his hand. The man stares back at me a little terrified.

I turn and sprint off towards the woods, almost leaving Gwaine and Lancelot behind. They quickly thank the farmer as well before following behind me.

"You really think he's here?" Gwaine asks, panting.

"Let's hope so," I reply with a big smile.

\------

**Travis's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and immediately regret it. The first thing I see is Ari's face beside mine, eyes still wide. A multitude of emotions on her face. Fear, worry, pain, agony, sadness, only to name a few.

I reach out a hand to stroke her cheek. They're as cold as ice. My fingers prickle at the touch. I swallow the lump in my throat. I reach my hand to the side of her neck, hoping to feel even the faintest of heart beats. Sadly, there's nothing. I can't feel her pulse.

I didn't want to admit it. She's not dead. She can't be. I shake her shoulders slightly.

"Ari?" I call, "wake up. This isn't funny."

She doesn't move.

"Please Ari... please... don't be dead. Don't be-" I choke on the last word.

"Ari... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." I start to sob. I reach my hand behind her neck and pull her limp body towards me until her face is buried in my chest. I wrap an arm around her head, as though I'm shielding her from harm. I clutch her tightly as I bury my head in her black hair. I feel the warmth of blood on my chest as I press her tightly to my own body.

I sit up, letting her head rest on my lap. I realize now that she's still clutching the flower crown she had been making. The petals of the wide assortment of flowers are all dyed red. I stifle a sob. I press my forehead down against hers. The tears run from my eyes, dripping down on her pale skin. I lift up a hand and close her eyes. I kiss her gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper again.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

We arrive at a large clearing. Bright green grass grows everywhere while large trees surrounds the circular field. Flowers sprout around the edges, all in a variety of colours. Merlin could probably name them all.

I skirt my eyes around the field. Nothing seems to be here. That's when something catches my eye near the centre of the field. I walk over. A splatter of red coats an area. I could see crushed grass from where boots must have crushed them.

I kneel down, staring curiously wondering what may have happened. I have a haunting suspicion of what the red stains are. I didn't want to admit it though. I reach a hand down. I brush a finger across the red marks, blood. It's blood. I start to tremble. Worry builds up steadily inside me. Please don't let this be Merlin's.

The Knights notice me hunched over in the grass. They walk up behind me, looking over my shoulder. Their eyes widen when they notice what I'm looking at.

"You don't think that's..." Lancelot doesn't even need to finish his sentence.

"I don't know." I reply, rising to my feet. "Did you find anything? Tracks or something that may tell us what happened here?"

"Yes, there are horse tracks over to the left," Gwaine explains, pointing to indicate where he meant. "Perhaps that will lead us to Merlin."

I nod. "Then let's go. We can't waste any time. Merlin could be in danger."

\-----

**Emrys's POV**

I finally manage to open my eyes. I feel groggy. That's when I remember being drugged by the Camelot knight. Why would a Knight of Camelot do that? I had sensed something was off during the encounter. Those couldn't have been Knights of Camelot, I don't know why but I'm certain they would never do such a thing. I groan as my vision blurs slightly. My head lulls to the side as I try to determine where I am. My vision is still unclear. I see a crowd surround me and a voice calling out from somewhere to my left.

"Feel free to do with him as you please," the voice calls out, a women's. That's strange... didn't a Camelot knight drug me? I soon hear horse hooves beating down on dirt. They must have left.

I try to sit up, only to collapse back onto the dirt. Then, a large man walks forward through the crowd. They part for him. He stares down at me quizzically, as if unsure what to do with me. I stare back equally as confused. Hopefully he won't ask any questions. I can hardly think.

"Just put him with the others," the man says, eyeing me suspiciously.

I'm lifted off the ground and thrown into some kind of... cage? I smash onto the cold floor. Metal bars surround me on all sides. I look up and notice others inside as well, all huddled together on the cold metal base of the cage. They seem to eye me wearily.

"Um... where am I?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Slavers," one of them answers.

"Oh..." Clearly the subject is now dropped, but I understand what they meant. Slavers huh... this can't be good.

I try to sit up only to feel dizzy again. The drug must not have worn off yet. I try to chant a spell. I feel my magic flicker slightly before fading away. I'm too weak to cast any spells. I sigh, slowly closing my eyes. Might as well try and sleep off the drowsiness.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

I place the last stone on the grave marker. I stand slowly, looking down at the dome shaped pile. The bloodied flower crown sits atop the marker, the blood has permanently dyed the petals a shade of red.

I feel a warm tear slip from one of my eyes. I wipe it away quickly. My hands tremble beside me, my lower lip quivers. Why can I never protect anyone? First my mother and father, and now my little sister. She trusted me and I failed her.

I clench my fists to stop the shaking. I grit my teeth in anger. I hate them. I hate them all. Every single person within those walls of Camelot. I let out a cry of pure hatred. I haven't used magic in a long time. At least not since my parents died, but I let it all out now. The line of trees that surrounds the area is blasted back. Almost all of them topple over, the ones left standing are bent at odd angles. I breathe heavily. My magic slowly calming back down. I turn and walk briskly out of the destroyed woods.

I remember the words the women had said to me a few days ago.

_"If you would like to reconsider my offer then please, contact me."_

A determined expression settles over my eyes. I head through the forest following the directions she had given me.

\-----

**Emrys's POV**

I wake to the sound of people screaming. I immediately sit bolt upright, ignoring the wave of nausea from the sudden movement. I see the people in the cage gazing out of the bars, as if mesmerized by something.

I follow their stares and see multiple streaks of red. The slavers all yell out in horror as they are taken down with ease by the attackers.

I notice three men taking down the slavers. One had shoulder length stringy brown hair with mischievous brown eyes to match. He also has a light scruff. The second has the same brown hair and brown eyes, except his hair looks slightly messier then the first man. His eyes have a warm glint to them instead. The third, and last, individual has bright blonde hair that glows like the sun. His blue eyes are like reflecting pools. I'm enchanted by them. I couldn't look away as he moves gracefully across the camp, tearing down enemies left and right.

I stare in awe. I feel as though I recognize them, especially the blonde. I try and reach out, to grab at the memory that lingers in the back of my mind only to have a throbbing pain shoot through my skull. I wince, falling back to the floor of the cell.

When I look out the bars again I see the slavers are all on the ground, either dead or unconscious. I see the blonde stare at me wide eyed. A big smile on his face.

"Merlin!" He calls out happily.

Merlin? Who's that? I look around the cell, wondering if he's calling someone behind me. The others in the cage look just as confused as me.

He runs up to the bars, grasping it in his gloved hands. "Merlin!" He calls again, looking straight at me. The adoration clear in his eyes. I blush, feeling my heart leap in my chest, more then a little happy he's looking at me.

"Hold on, I'll get you out," he says.

He turns to the lock and chants a spell. The door swings open. Immediately, the people inside pour out, almost trampling me in the process. I crawl out last. The second my feet touches the ground I feel his arms press against my back. Their familiar warmth spreading through me like a drug.

"Merlin..." he says again, with his head buried in my neck.

I stand awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I'm overjoyed that he's hugging me. My heart feels like it's about to explode, but I didn't even know his name. I didn't know who 'Merlin' is either.

"Um..." I try to say something.

He lifts his head up, placing his forehead on mine. "I can't believe it... You're alive. You're alive..." he sounds as though he's about to cry.

"I-"

"I missed you so much."

"Excuse me."

He looks up, worried. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, it's um..." I hesitate.

"Merlin... you can tell me." He cups his hands on my cheeks affectionately.

"...Who's Merlin?"


	38. Home

**Arthur's POV**

"...Who's Merlin?"

I freeze in shock at the words. I stare at him, wide eyed. He must be joking with me. Yes, that's it. He's teasing me.

I give him a nervous laugh. "Very funny Merlin. Come on we need to get you back to Camelot," I say, entwining one of my hands in his. I revel in the warmth of his hand in mine once again.

He yanks his hand away and backs up. Anger flashes across his face. "Camelot? Why would I goto Camelot? They're the ones who kidnapped me!"

I can't believe my ears. What's happened to Merlin? By now, Gwaine and Lancelot have walked up behind me, watching Merlin worriedly.

"Kidnapped you? Merlin, Camelot's your home. Gaius, Gwen, The Knights of the Round Table, all your friends are there."

"I don't know any of those people and stop calling me Merlin!"

That's when it hit me. Merlin lost his memories. No... he can't. He can't have forgotten everything! But if he did... does that mean he won't remember us? He won't remember the love we shared, and all the time we spent together. He'll have forgotten everything? Even me?

"Do you know who I am?" I ask hesitantly, afraid of the answer.

I see his eyebrows furrow. I can practically see the gears turning in his head. Finally he shakes his head. "No, and stop avoiding the question. Who. Is. Merlin?"

I feel my whole world crash down on top of me. Merlin doesn't remember...

"Hey! Answer my question!" He snaps, face inches away from my own. I'm tempted to lean forward and press my lips to his, but I don't. I know he'd push me away, giving me that frightened look. Trying to kiss him now would only add more fuel to the fire of pain inside me.

"You're Merlin," I say quietly, looking him straight in the eyes. "You're my manservant. You're clumsy and you're terrible at your job but I would never choose another over you. You're the most powerful warlock that will, and has ever, lived. You're braver then any knight I have ever met. You're loyal, trusting, selfless, and kind. You have a smile that can brighten everyone's day and a laugh that can sweep away all the worries in the world. You're Merlin. You're the person I fell in love with five years ago and the person I still love today."

"You're lying." He turns away, wincing slightly. He brings a hand up to his head.

"I'm not," I grab his shoulder, turning him back around to face me. "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying to you."

\-----

**Merlin's? POV**

I grip my hair in my hands. My heart pounds in my chest. My head throbs painfully. I can make out a faint memory. It's blurred and unclear but I can see one definite image. The blondes face. I know him.

I suddenly feel said blonde grab my shoulders and turn me back to face him. He looks me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not. Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm lying to you."

I look. His blue irises twinkle in the sun, the seriousness clear in them. He's telling the truth.

"Do you believe me?" He asks, worry now on his face as he sees my face contort in pain.

I nod slightly, still trying desperately to grab at the memory. He gives me a small smile before once again wrapping his arms around me. I feel a hand gently pat the top of my head. Immediately, the pain subsides. I forget out about my worries. I cuddle into his chest, taking in the familiar feeling. Like how his body feels pressed against mine, or how he whispers soothing words into my ear until I feel my heart return to a steady rhythm. My breathing evens out. I feel safe in his arms.

"Come on. We'll take you home," he smiles down at me warmly.

I nod again. He turns to lead me to his horse. I follow behind, grabbing the edge of his chainmail. When we reach his horse I feel his strong arms pick me up and place me gently on the saddle. He climbs on after me. His arms reach around my body to grab the reins. I blush, feeling him press up against my back.

I hear him give a low chuckle when he sees the red tinge on the tips of my ears. He spurs his horse and we start to move. The two other Knights following on either side. That's when I remember I still didn't know their names.

"Um... what's your name?" I ask, turning my head to look at him. I see a small twinge of hurt on his face before he answers.

"Arthur Pendragon."

The name did sound familiar.

"Alright. What are their names?" I turn to look at the two men flanking our side.

"I'm Lancelot," the man says with a small nod in my direction.

"And I'm Gwaine." The second man says with a wink.

I smile at them, beginning to feel more comfortable with the group. I lean back against Arthur, feeling my eyes start to grow heavy.

"Go to sleep," I hear Arthur say, "I'll wake you when we arrive."

I nod and let my eyes close. I fall into a deep sleep against his chest. It was probably the most comforting sleep I had in a long time.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

We ride in silence for awhile. The horse gently rocks up and down as it makes its way across the uneven surface of the forest. I look up at the sky and see the sun is starting to set. The normally blue sky is tinged with a mellow orange. I could already see the large towers of the castle in Camelot looming in the distance. We should make it back before nightfall.

I glance down at Merlin's sleeping form. He's laying back gently against my body. I notice that I'm aware of every little thing about him. The way his chest slowly rises and falls with each breath or how he lets out a little puff every time he exhales. I smile down at him. I missed him so much.

I let out a sad sigh. I'm overjoyed he's back, my heart has been racing since the moment I first set my eyes on him, but why did he have to lose his memories? I only hope Gaius will have some kind of remedy or spell to fix this.

"You alright?" I hear Lancelot ask.

I sigh again. "I'm alright, just... worried about Merlin. What if he doesn't ever remember?"

"Don't worry Arthur. I'm sure Gaius has some sort of cure."

"...But what if he doesn't?"

"Stop acting so glum. You found him didn't you? Besides, if he really doesn't remember, then make him fall for you all over again." Gwaine pipes in with a cheeky grin.

I crack a smile. "You're right. I won't let something like this stop me."

Gwaine winks before turning back to face Lancelot. "Bet he would remember me before you."

Lancelot chuckles. "Oh really? Who's the one he trusted with his secret?" He responds playfully.

Gwaine huffs. "That's only because you were at the right place at the right time."

"Regardless, I'm sure Arthur would be the first person he'd remember, or maybe Gaius."

I blush slightly, making sure to cover it from the two Knights. I look down again at Merlin. He's still snoozing peacefully. I run a hand through his soft hair. Even if he has no memory, I'm still glad to have him back by my side.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I'm jolted awake by Arthur shaking me gently on the shoulder. I rub my eyes and open them, only to see a large stone wall tower over us. I look to either side, the walls seem to stretch on for eternity. It's dusk now. The sun only barely peeking over the horizon. It set a pleasant glow across the whole scene.

We slowly approach the front gate. Two guards flank each side of the entrance. I slowly feel Arthur's arms unravel themselves from around my waist, much to my disappointment. I'm already starting to miss them.

When we pass the gates I see the two guards stare at me in surprise, wide eyed. I raise an eyebrow in confusion at Arthur.

"I'll explain later," he whispers in my ear.

I nod and look ahead. The town bustled with life. Children ran up and down the path, chasing each other with a chorus of laughter. Men and women wander up and down the streets, going about their daily lives. I see a few animals rolling around in their pens as well. Small stalls lined the side of the path. The merchants shouting into the crowd about their newest wares. Wooden houses sat quietly behind the hustle and bustle of the main path. They watched in waiting for the people to return home.

I whip my head around in excitement, hardly able to contain my joy of this whole new world. I can't believe this used to be my home.

We soon reach the stables. The Knights both dismount their horses and lead them in. Arthur hops off ours first before holding out a hand to help me down. I blush, turning away and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can get down myself prat!" I say. Prat? Where did that come from?

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Just take it."

I pout and take his hand before dismounting the horse as well. Once my feet reach the stable floor he bends down and gives a small kiss to my knuckles. He looks up at me with a smirk.

My heart speeds up in my chest. I can feel the tips of my ears turn pink. Why does he make me go crazy every time he's around?! I don't even remember who he is!

Arthur lets go of my hand before the stable boy enters to take the horse. We wait for the Knights to appear before making our way towards the large palace that bears down above us. I have to bend my head almost all the way back just to see the top. We pass by a tavern called 'The Rising Sun'. I can hear the boisterous laughter coming from inside and the distinct scent of mead.

"This is Gwaine's favourite place," Arthur points out when he catches me staring. "My suggestion is to never go with Gwaine. He'll make you pay for all the drinks."

"Hey!" Gwaine shouts behind us, a little irritated.

I let out a laugh as I follow them further into the town. We eventually reach the citadel. I gaze in wonderment at the walls that surround us. Beautifully carved stone gargoyles decorate the sides. Towns people wander in and out of the gates that lead to the courtyard. White stone steps lead up to the large double doors that lead into the castle. I'm about to head up the steps when I feel an arm pull me back.

"We're going to the court physicians chambers. They're over here," Arthur gestures with a nod of his head.

I follow him until we reach a wooden door. A plaque that read 'Court Physician' is tacked by the wall. Arthur raises a hand and raps on the door twice. I hear someone shuffle towards the door before it swings open, revealing an old man.

The man is hunched over slightly. His white hair falls to his shoulders. He wears a red robe that reaches to the floor. The sadness is clear on his face, as though he has seen many things in those old, tired eyes. He hasn't noticed me yet.

"Sire," he says before bowing politely, "you seem to be happy today. Has something happened?"

Arthur gives a cheeky grin. He pulls on my arm and brings me within the line of sight of the old man. Immediately, his eyes widen. Happiness and relief flood his eyes. I can even see a tear of joy appear by the corner of his eye.

"Merlin!" He calls happily before bringing me into a warm embrace. I smile. I couldn't remember who he is but I could feel it in my heart that I trusted him. That he was someone important to me, similar to Arthur.

I slowly wrap my arms around him as well, basking in the familiar feeling.

"It's good to see you back my boy," he says with a smile after pulling back.

"Um... it's nice to see you as well," I say a little hesitantly. I didn't want to crush the old mans happiness by telling him I didn't remember him.

"Gaius, there are some things you should know," Arthur says behind me.

The old man, Gaius, nods. "Alright, then come in."

We enter the chambers. I'm immediately hit with a sense of nostalgia. I can faintly remember the smell of freshly ground herbs, the bubbling of potions being made, or the mess of books and documents stacked high on the tables. I spin around the chamber, looking at every little thing.

Gaius raises an eyebrow at me quizzically. "What's wrong with him?" He asks Arthur worriedly.

I turn to watch the two. I stand a little uncomfortably to the side of the room.

I notice Arthur's discomfort as well. He shifts from foot to foot before finally deciding to speak. Hopefully he'll break the news to the old man lightly.

"Merlin... Merlin seems to have lost his memories," Arthur tells him.

A shocked expression crosses Gaius's face. He turns to look at me before turning back to face Arthur.

"How did this happen?" He asks, incredulous.

"I'm not sure. I found him in a slavers camp. He said something about Camelot Knights kidnapping him but that's about all I know so far."

Gaius nods. "I can only suspect sorcery. Someone does not want Merlin interfering with whatever their planning."

"Do you think it's that women? Scarlett?"

"Who's Scarlett?" I ask.

Arthur gives me a look. "Not now Merlin," he turns back to Gaius, nodding his head to tell him to continue.

"She is a likely suspect. Though we should ask the Great Dragon or Mordred before we jump to conclusions. They may have some more information for us."

"Hey hey! Who's the Great Dragon?" I pipe in again.

"Merlin, just shut up!" Arthur says with a look of annoyance.

"I want to help find my memories as well!" I whine.

He strides up to me, pointing a finger in my direction. "No, you're staying right here. I can't let you get hurt again."

"I can protect myself!"

"Can you both be quiet!" Gaius shouts at us.

We both turn in surprise when he raises his voice. I didn't expect that. We both quiet down, looking at the floor, ashamed.

Gaius sighs. "Merlin of course you can help. They are your memories after all."

"But-" Arthur starts only to be cut off by a glare from Gaius.

"Merlin, we'll try our best to explain everything to you later. For now, please tell us the all that you remember. We'll need every little detail."

\-----

**Scarlett's POV**

I sit upon the stone throne in the broken down castle. I look down at the boy kneeling before me. A black hood covered his face. Two guards flanked either side of him.

"Who are you? Why do you seek an audience with me?" I demand, though I can guess who and why the boy is here.

The boy rises. He stands before me. The guards immediately draw their weapons. I hold up a hand. They freeze in place.

He pulls the hood off his head, revealing short brown hair. His brown eyes burned with anger and hatred.

"My name is Travis, and I want to help you burn Camelot to the ground."


	39. The King

**Arthur's POV**

"I honestly don't know how much help I can give you," Merlin says with a slight shrug of his shoulders. 

"Just tell us everything you remember," Gaius explains.

"Alright... well... um. I-"

*grumble*

"What was that?" I say, quickly reaching for my sword that hangs from my belt.

I scan the room quickly, searching for what could have made the noise. My eyes soon land on Merlin who's face is turning red.

*grumble*

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No..."

*grumble*

He hides his face in his hands. I let out a small chuckle. "Gaius can you make something for Merlin to eat before we continue?"

Gaius grins. "Of course," he replies with a nod of his head.

\-----

I sit across from Merlin at the dining table. I shift around uncomfortably on the rather small bench, uncomfortable with the situation. I sent Gwaine and Lancelot away already, now I wish I hadn't.

"So Gaius was my caretaker?" Merlin suddenly asks.

I look up to face him. "Yes, well, you saw him more as your father," I respond.

He nods. "I see..."

Gaius soon walks over, a bowl of piping hot stew in his hand. He sets it down in front of Merlin and sits down beside me. Merlin takes in a big whiff. "Thank you Gaius. This smells amazing."

The delicious aroma from the bowl of stew made up of various spices and vegetables waft to my nose, making my mouth drool. Merlin wolfs down the food eagerly. Not even stopping to take a breath.

Gaius and I stare at him in confusion. He finally stops long enough to remember to breathe. "This is delicious!" He exclaims.

"It was your favourite," Gaius says, still staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I can see why!" He turns back to his meal and begins to inhale the other half.

I turn to Gaius. "Did he eat this much before as well?" I whisper in his ear.

"Yes, he did."

"Where does it all go?"

"I may be a physician but not even I know that."

"What are you two whispering about?" Merlin asks, the bowl now empty in front of him.

"Nothing," I respond quickly with a smile. "Now that your full could you tell us what happened?"

Merlin wipes his mouth with his sleeve before beginning. "Well, as I said before, there isn't much to tell you. I awoke in a lake. I climbed to shore then headed through the forest only to stumble upon a village. There, I..." he trails off.

"There what?" I ask.

He doesn't respond.

"Merlin?"

Again, nothing.

I start to worry. I'm leaning over the edge of my seat. "Merlin!" I shout louder this time.

When he still doesn't respond I quickly rise to my feet. I reach my hands over the table and grasp his slim shoulder. I give him a rough shake.

"MERLIN!" I yell at him.

He suddenly bolts up to his feet, shaking my hands off from the sudden movement. I stumble back a little before I see him start to head for the door. I recover from my surprise and quickly grab his elbow, pulling him back.

"What are you doing?!"

He starts to struggle. I feel him trying to wriggle his way out of my grip.

"What's wrong? What has gotten into you?!"

I spin him around. He looks frantic. his pupils are blown wide. He now starts to push my hand off him.

"Gaius! What's wrong with him?!" I call to Gaius, making sure to keep my grip on him.

"I don't know!" He calls back.

"Can you stop him?"

"I can try. Hold him for awhile longer."

I nod and pin Merlin's arms behind his back. I hear Gaius rush over to the shelf. The glass potion bottles clatter against each other as Gaius carefully shoves them out of the way.

Merlin manages to wretch an arm out of my grip before Gaius approaches, placing a cloth over his nose and mouth. Suddenly, he stops flailing. His arms go limp and his eye lids droop. Soon, they shut, his legs give way causing him to collapse towards the floor. I reach out my arms and catch him before he hits the ground. I hoist him into my arms, breathing heavily from the scuffle.

"What did you do to him?" I ask Gaius.

"I administered a sleeping draft. He should wake in the morning. For now you should let him rest in his chambers."

I nod, proceeding to carry him up the steps towards his chamber door. He's surprisingly light in my arms despite the food he just ate. One of his arms dangle from his side, almost reaching to the floor. I push open the door with my back before dropping him gently onto the mattress. I pull the blanket up to his chin before grabbing the small wooden chair from the corner of the room. I pull it across the floor until it's situated beside the bed and sit down, hearing it creak under my weight.

Gaius enters the chamber a few moments later, a candle flickering faintly in his hand.

"You should head back to your chambers as well sire. You need rest. I can send a knight to fetch you when he wakes," The physician says politely, walking in and placing the candle on the nightstand.

"No. I'm staying here," I respond, not looking away from Merlin.

"Arthur, you need to rest. Camelot will still need its king tomorrow. How do you expect to run the kingdom when you can't even keep your eyes open?"

"I can sleep here."

I hear Gaius sigh. "I'll get you a blanket."

I finally look at him, giving him a grateful smile before he turns to leave the room. I look back at Merlin. He's sleeping soundly. The moonlight casts a faint glow on his face, defining his cheekbones. He's curled into his side now, his arms tucked under the blanket.

I gently move a stray lock of hair away from his forehead before Gaius enters again, carrying a blue blanket. He hands it to me before turning around to leave. He stops when he reaches the door. "If you need anything feel free to ask," he says with a smile.

"I will, and thank you Gaius," I say with a smile.

He smiles back before shutting the door behind him with a soft click. I shake out the blanket and lay it over me, pulling it over my chest. I lean over Merlin and plant a small kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Merlin," I whisper. I reach a hand out to the candle, snuffing out the flame.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

I wait patiently atop a barrel as I twirl a dagger in the air with my magic. I watch it flip end over end continuously for awhile before letting it sail across the room and imbed itself in a pillar. I sigh and glance around the broken down castle.

A small strip of moonlight shines through the roof of the building, casting a faint glow over the rest of the room. The stone walls are all blackened with age. Cobwebs line the intricate arches and connect the walls to the ceiling. Pillars stand row by row along the length of the chamber. A black throne sits alone on a short pedestal, raising it higher then the rest of the floor so it's occupant can overlook the crowd.

In the middle of my sightseeing the wooden double doors swing open, revealing Scarlett, her hair a bright torch in the otherwise dark room. She's wearing full armour. The silvery chest plate gleams in the light, covering over the chainmail. An assortment of furs adorn her shoulder as a black cape flows behind her.

"Ah, Travis! It's good of you to come," she greets with a fake smile.

I shoot her a glare and scowl. She always acted 'nice' around me, making me increasingly suspicious of her intentions.

She fake pouts. "Now don't be like that. You want to destroy Camelot don't you?"

"Yes I do, but you promised to help me search for my friend if I gave you my full allegiance and yet I still have heard nothing from you," I snap at her, not bothering to hide the irritation.

She gives a sigh. "These things take time."

I roll my eyes. I wanted to find Emrys as fast as possible. "When do we head into Camelot?" I ask, turning my attention back to the dagger.

A cruel smile spreads across her face. "That's what I wanted to speak to you about. We leave in a week."

"A week?! Can't we go earlier?" I rise to my feet.

"No. There are still preparations I need to make."

I scoff. I needed to search Camelot for Emrys. That's the place he's most likely to be in. After all, Camelot Knights are the ones who took him.

I hear the click of her boots on the stone floor as she begins to walk away. It suddenly stops and she turns to face me.

"Also Travis," she calls out to me.

I turn to the sound of her voice.

"I want you to lead the ambush group. I can expect you to lead them correct?"

She wants me to lead? That's a surprise. "Fine."

"Good. I'm expecting much from you Travis," she says as she turns to walk out of the room.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I yawn, stretching my arms above my head before rubbing my eyes. I look down and realize I'm in bed. How did I end up here?

I sit up and look around the room. It's familiar like everything else in Camelot. I can recognize the two bedside tables and the cupboard beside the door. I recognize the clothes and books thrown across the floor as well.

The last thing I notice is Arthur, who's sitting in a small chair by the bed. I smile at him warmly. He's so caring. I feel bad for not remembering him, because clearly he loves me loads.

I slowly crawl off the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde as I creep over to the door, only to slip on a tunic and go crashing to the floor.

Immediately, Arthur jolts awake. He whips his hand out and grasps the hilt of his sword which rests against the nightstand. He jumps to his feet, getting into a defensive stance. He skirts his eyes around the room for awhile before finally noticing me tangled in the clothes on the floor.

He lets out a breath of relief before sheathing his sword in his belt. He smiles down at me.

"What are you doing Merlin?" He asks, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um... looking for woodworm," I say with a grin.

He lets out a laugh, throwing his head back. I feel a warm sensation rise up in my gut, a blush rising to my cheeks. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard.

"They are the most active in the morning," he says, still snickering.

"Yes they are."

"Come on, get up." Arthur reaches out a hand.

I take it gratefully. He pulls me up and starts to pat down my clothes gently, ridding it of the dust.

"What happened last night?" He asks when he finishes.

"Last night?"

He raises an eyebrow quizzically. "You don't remember?"

I shake my head.

"You were telling us about what happened after you awoke in the lake and suddenly you stopped. You stood up and tried to run out the door. Gaius had to knock you out with a sleeping draft."

"I-"

I stop. The memories from last night suddenly flood through my mind. I rush towards the door. I'm about to grab the handle when I'm suddenly pulled back. I feel my back smash against the wall. I look up to see Arthur with both his arms braced against the wall on either side of me, trapping me between him and the wall.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" He asks, panicked.

"I-I need to find them," I manage to say before renewing my struggles to get to the door.

Arthur keeps me pinned to the wall. "Find who?"

"My friends, Travis and Ari. I met them at the village and they were with me when I was knocked out by a Camelot knight. I don't know what happened to them. I need to find them," I say quickly.

"Camelot Knight? Why would a Camelot Knight attack you?" He's staring at me wide eyed.

"How should I know!" I'm yelling now, frustrated, "why don't you ask the king? I'm sure he was the one who gave the order!"

"But he didn't."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I am the king."


	40. First Week in Camelot

**Arthur's POV**

Merlin stares back at me wide eyed. His body remains completely still.

"Merlin?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"You're the king?" He says quietly, voice filled with awe.

I nod, still a little confused.

"What in the world did I do to make a  _king_  fall in love with me?"

I roll my eyes at him. "That's the first thing you ask?!"

He shrugs, an innocent expression on his face. I glance down at his plump, red lips. I quickly turn away, resisting the urge to lean in and claim them as my own.

Merlin's gaze suddenly hardens once again. "Wait... if  _you're_  the king... then why did your Knights attack me and my friends?!" He shouts.

"I don't know! The order I issued was to find you!"

"Oh they found me alright..." He crosses his arms over his chest.

"Can you describe the Knights to me?"

He sighs. He gives me a description. They did sound familiar. The descriptions reminded me of Sir Dennis and Sir Kay, but I know them both personally. I trained them. They were friends with Merlin as well. They would never attack him or his friends.

I remove my hands from the wall. I point a finger at Merlin. "I'll take care of this later. Right now we need to find a way to get your memories back."

Merlin huffs, clearly frustrated. "Fine."

We both exit his chambers. As I head down the few steps I see Gaius lying face down on one of his books. Notes and various other pieces of parchment are stacked high on his desk.

"Gaius," I call out to him loudly.

He immediately jolts awake, giving me an annoyed glare. "Sire, could you please wake me more gently? I am an old man."

"Sorry Gaius, but I need you to find a way to fix Merlin's head and fast."

He sighs, closing the book in front of him. "What do you think I've been doing all night? I've looked through every spell book I have. There are a few I would like to try out."

I nod, flashing him a grateful smile. "Thank you Gaius."

I gesture for Merlin to sit down on the stool in front of Gaius. He slumps down reluctantly. Gaius grabs another book from the stack on his desk. He flips through the pages.

"Is this going to hurt?" Merlin asks.

Gaius looks up at him. "A little..."

Merlin raises an eyebrow.

"A lot." He corrects himself.

I see Merlin swallow the lump in his throat. He glances at me in worry. His legs are bouncing up and down nervously. I place a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine Merlin. I promise."

He nods and turns back around to face Gaius, his hands fidgeting with the end of his tunic.

Gaius raises a hand and places it against Merlin's forehead. He begins to chant. Merlin closes his eyes.

Gaius's eyes shine gold as the spell is cast. Merlin's body tenses. His eyebrows furrow and his fists clench.   
He cries out in pain.

I start pacing back and forth   
around the room with worry, trying to find anything that can distract me. I try to cover my ears to block out his screams but I can't. I'm tempted to push the old man onto the floor so he couldn't hurt Merlin anymore but that would only hinder the healing process.

After another few moments Gaius moves back, his eyes fade back to its usual azure. Merlin gasps and drops his head in his hands. I walk up to him, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. I rub light circles to try and soothe him.

"Are you alright?" I ask, kneeling down beside him.

He takes in a few shaky breaths. "I'm fine. I'm alright."

I look at him worriedly. "Do you remember anything?"

"No. Nothing."

I sigh. "Anything else Gaius?"

"I have a few more we can try but..." Gaius begins before turning to face Merlin, "are you up for it?"

Merlin raises his head to look up at Gaius and nods. "I can take it."

"Alright. Tell me if you need me to stop."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I collapse against Arthur. I feel his large hands rub gently on my back, his chin rests atop my head as he whispers encouraging words.

"Anything?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No, still nothing."

Arthur sighs. Gaius is wiping some of the sweat off his brow. "Thats the last one," Gaius says.

Arthur groans. "Is there any other methods we can use to get his memory back? Science, herbs, anything?"

Gaius thinks for a moment. I try and concentrate on steadying my breathing and to calm the pounding in my head.

"We can always try the usual methods to cure amnesia."

Arthur immediately perks up. "What are those?"

"We ease him back into a familiar routine. Hopefully that will help his mind remember."

"Alright. Come on Merlin. Let's head out to training."

"What? Right now?" I complain.

"Of course. I'm already late because of the incompetence of a certain manservant," Arthur says with a grin, "now hurry up, my armour can't put itself on."

The king strolls out of the chamber. I turn and raise an eyebrow at Gaius. "Was he always such a prat?"

Gaius just gives me a sly smile. "Yes he is. Especially when he's in king mode. Now hurry along."

I roll my eyes and trudge after him. This is going to be a long day.

\-----

**~Day 1~**

After finding out where the armour is stashed I manage to carry all the pieces without losing any to the training field. I gaze in amazement at all the weapons and tents set up around the perimeter. The grass is bright green with hardly anything to blemish it's calm surface. It's almost a shame to have to watch the Knights trample over it. I look around and see Arthur is already waiting by one of the tents. He's chatting with a knight, Lancelot I believe his name is.

"There you are Merlin! What took you so long?" The prat calls out to me.

"I'm sorry sire. I don't exactly know where everything is yet and  _someone_  ran off without me," I reply with a roll of my eyes.

"Just do your job Merlin."

I grumble under my breath about stupid clotpoles and help him into his armour. You'd think a king could suit himself up.

Surprisingly, I'm able to put on each piece rather quickly. My fingers move along the straps and buckles with ease as though they have practised for years, they probably have. I hand Arthur his sword and am about to settle down on a bench nearby when Arthur calls back out to me.

"Where do you think your going Merlin?"

I whip my head back to face him. "I'm going to sit?"

"No your not. We need a target for target practise."

I glance over at the neatly painted targets that lean against the wall. "Why don't you use those?" I ask, pointing towards the circular objects.

"There too easy. We need a moving target."

I gulp, then hesitantly walk over to Arthur.

\-----

I stumble into Gaius chambers, sore all over. My hair is stuck to my forehead with sweat and my clothes are covered in grass and dirt from the numerous occasions I had been knocked down from Arthur's pummelling.

Gaius looks up from the tincture he's making and gives me a small smile. "How was your first day back as Arthur's manservant?" He asks.

"Not good. He works me to the bone! Do this  _Mer_ lin! Do that  _Mer_ lin! Oh don't forget to polish my boots Merlin," I respond as I ease myself slowly into a chair.

The physician chuckles lightly. "You'll get used to it. Have you remembered anything?"

I sigh. "No nothing -ouch-," I wince when Gaius applies a poultice to a bruise on my shoulder. "How long will this take?"

"I'm not sure. A couple days, months, maybe never."

I glance down at the floorboards. Never... I would never find out about this place. About Arthur, Camelot, every one of my so called 'friends'. That's enough to make a pit of dread open up in my stomach.

\-----

**~Day 2~**

"Wake up Merlin! You're going to be late!"

I groan and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I roll over lazily and glance out the window. The sun has only just peeked over the horizon.

"Merlin!" Gaius shouts again.

"Yeah, I know," I call back.

I finally manage to roll out of bed. I throw on some clothes and walk out down the stairs. I'm headed out the door when Gaius passes me a plate with a sandwich sitting on top.

"You're forgetting breakfast."

I smile and take the food gratefully. "Thank you."

I walk out the door, taking a bite of my sandwich as I race quickly to Arthur's chambers. When I arrive, Arthur is still sleeping soundly. I frown. Why does he get to sleep?

I storm over to the window and yank open the curtains. "Rise and shine sire!" I call out to him, making sure to be extra loud and obnoxious.

I hear him groan in annoyance. He opens his eyes and stares at me. "You're still the same as before," he grumbles, "Do you remember anything?"

I shake my head. I can hear him sigh and roll out of bed. I'm grabbing his clothes out of the wardrobe when he walks up behind me. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and his chin rest on the crook of my neck. His chest presses against my back. A shiver runs down my spine. I can feel his breath on my ear. My heart speeds up. I can feel the heat rising up my cheeks.

"Um Arthur?" I whisper, unmoving.

"Yes?" He asks, snuggling into my neck.

"You have a um... meeting in an hour, you need to hurry."

"Hm... they can wait."

I sigh and close the wardrobe. "Why are you acting all nice again?"

"I would like to hug you in out in the training field but sadly our relationship is not yet public."

"Ah... so that's why your such a prat on a normal basis."

I can feel him chuckle on my shoulder. "Prat huh? Is that how you speak to your king?"

I roll my eyes. "You're more of a prat then a king."

I hear him huff before he finally lets go. He walks behind the screen, taking the clothes in my arms with him. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I'll get your breakfast now sire."

\------

**~Day 3~**

I'm wandering through the halls of the castle, glancing around at the large palace walls. I end up running straight into a serving girl. Luckily she isn't holding anything.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly.

"Oh it's al- Merlin!"

I look up. The girl in front of me is staring at me with a big smile on her face. She has brown hair that curls to her shoulder and smooth light brown skin. I could smell a hint of lavender as well. She wears the maid uniform of Camelot. It fits her body perfectly.

"It's so good to see you again Merlin!" She smiles brightly, throwing her arms around my shoulders.

I wait awkwardly, unsure of what to do. When she finally pulls away I catch her wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Sorry, I just... I missed having you around. Lancelot told me about what happened."

"No, um it's alright."

She smiles again. "I'm Guinevere by the way. You can call me Gwen."

"Gwen. Alright, it was nice seeing you." I shoot her a smile.

"Indeed. Well, I have to go. I need to make dinner before Lancelot gets home."

"Are you and Lancelot... you know." I gesture around with my hands.

She giggles and blushes. "Yes we are. Sadly you weren't able to see the wedding..." She casts her eyes to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." I mumble. There's so much here I've seemed to have missed.

"No need to be. At the time you were still... well... in the lake. I'm just happy your back."

I nod. "I am too, even if I don't quite remember anything."

"I'm sure you will soon. I'll see you around Merlin."

She waves a hand in goodbye before turning to walk off into the lower town.

\------

**~Day 6~**

I finally get a night off due to Arthur being stuck at negotiations with some neighbouring kingdom. I skip through the lower town, trying my best to piece together little bits of my scattered memory. The last two days have proved somewhat fruitful. I have begun to remember fragments of my life here in Camelot before. For instance when I first met Arthur, or when I met Lancelot, though Gwaine had seemed rather irked at the fact I still haven't remembered him yet.

As I pass by the tavern, Gwaine comes flying out the door, landing flat on his back in front of me. He looks up and grins.

"Merlin! Good to see you!" He staggers to his feet before slinging an arm around my shoulder, "come on have a drink with us!"

I can smell the alcohol on his breath. I remember the warning Arthur had given me when I first arrived. I try to wriggle out of Gwaine's grasp but to no avail. That man has a grip like iron.

"I really shouldn't..." I say when Gwaine begins tugging me towards the front doors.

"Nonsense. Mead fixes everything!"

I'm pulled through the doors. The first thing that hits me is the noise. People are hollering all across the room. Drinks are spilled everywhere around the floor and the smell of ale clogs my nose. Gwaine yanks me towards a long table where a few other Knights are seated. Gwaine sits next to me and orders two tankards.

I glance around at the men around me nervously. I recognized Lancelot, the rest seemed familiar but I couldn't quite put a name to them.

"Ah, I keep forgetting. Merlin, these are the Knights of the Round Table!" Gwaine exclaims proudly, sweeping a hand over everyone. "Even though we are seated at a rectangular table at the moment. That's Percival," he points to a large man near the other end of the table. The man waves with a gentle smile. Gwaine gestures to the rest of the Knights, "that's Leon, and that's Elyan."

They all give me a smile.

"Sorry we couldn't greet you sooner Merlin. You know how much work the king gives," Elyan says with a smirk.

I chuckle. "Yes, works you to the bone."

"It's good to see you Merlin. I really thought we would never be able to meet again," the man, Leon, says.

"Yeah, little has been the same without you here," Percival chips in.

"It's good to see I was so loved," I grin.

"It's unfortunate that you lost your memories," Leon says a little sombrely.

"I guess but I am slowly recovering."

"That's good to hear. Anyway we can help?"

"Let's share some stories! Perhaps those can jog his memory," Gwaine says after downing a tankard of mead. Where did that even come from?

"That's a good idea," Lancelot smiles, "who wants to start?"

"I'll start," Gwaine calls, leaping onto the table. "Lets see... this one time..."

Gwaine begins his story about rescuing a certain king and his manservant in a tavern. I chuckle at the tale. I could start to remember bits and pieces of the event. I laugh at the memory. Gwaine is making himself sound more heroic then he actually was.

\-----

**~Day 7~**

I had just finished sharpening Arthur's sword when the unmistakable sound of the warning bell rings across the armoury. I immediately jump to my feet. I rush up the steps and make my way to Arthur's chambers. I burst through the double doors, panting heavily.

"Arthur what's-" I'm cut off by Arthur grabbing the sword from my hands.

He doesn't say a word. He storms out into the hall. I follow after him in a hurry. I can see the anger on his face flare when he glances out the window. A mob of black clad individuals line the horizon.

Arthur curses under his breath. "Again? I'm going to kill her."

I look at Arthur worriedly. He seems ready to pounce on the first thing that moves.

"Arthur?" I call out to him.

He turns to look at me. His eyes soften. "Merlin, I want you to stay in the citadel and help Gaius with the wounded."

"What?! I want to help Arthur!" I yell at him.

"No."

"Camelot is my home now too! I will defend it!"

"That's if you even can! Merlin, you don't even remember how to cast a spell. I am  _not_  letting you run into danger like that!"

I grit my teeth in anger. "I. Am. Coming."

The next moment I feel my shoulders smash against the wall behind me. I look up to see Arthur baring down on me. His hands pinning my shoulder to the wall. "Merlin..." Arthur says slowly, "you are staying here, understand?"

I knock his hands away and scowl.

Arthur sighs. "Please Merlin," he say softly, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

I feel the anger slowly leave me. My shoulders slump. I can't stay mad at him when he gives me such a pitiful expression.

"Sire!" I hear Leon's voice call, "we need you in the council room immediately."

Arthur looks over and nods. "I'm coming. Just... give me a minute."

I see Leon's eyes skirt between us. "Yes sire." He bows and jogs back the way he came.

Arthur turns back to face me. We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments. I feel my heart quicken. His blue eyes hold so much. I can see all the sorrow, pain, and heartbreak he's endured for the past two years. The next thing I know, he closes the distance between us.


	41. Memories

**Arthur's POV**

I can't hold it in anymore. It's been so long since the last time I felt those soft lips against my own. I'm afraid that something will happen during this battle. What if I lose him again? The thought circulates through my mind for awhile.  _What if I lose him again._

I decide not to fight the temptation anymore. I lean in and press my lips to his. I can feel him tense up when we connect. My hand travels to the side of his waist, gripping it gently. The other cups the side of his cheek. My mouth moves hungrily, wanting to explore every last inch. Eventually, I feel him kiss back, his hands resting against my chest. My heart jumps at each passing second. I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to. I wished the moment could last forever but I know it couldn't. There is business to attend to.

I end up pulling away first, panting heavily. My forehead rests on his. I stroke his cheek gently with my thumb. "I love you Merlin. Please stay safe," I whisper to him.

He stares back at me wide eyed, no doubt surprised at the sudden display of affection. I move away slowly, already missing the warmth from his body. I turn and head down the hall after Leon, hoping my heart would calm down before I reach the council chambers.

\------

I'm barreling through the hall towards the council chamber doors. I can already hear the loud shouts from various council members and Knights debating on the first course of action. I push open the large double doors with my chin held high. Immediately, the voices cease. Everyone returns to a calm state.

I stride over to my throne, standing in front of it. I face the table, skirting my eyes along the men gathered. The Knights of the Round Table and many other trusted Knights and advisors are waiting patiently around the table. My eyes soon land on two familiar Knights. They stand side by side, shoulders almost touching, the bright red Camelot cape trailing behind them. My eyes narrow at the two men. It's Sir Kay and Sir Dennis.

I can see the slight gleam of sweat trickle down Sir Dennis's forehead. He knows I'm staring. I turn away from the two of them. I'll question them about their actions against Merlin later. Right now, protecting Camelot must come first.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I stare, dumbfounded, at the empty space before me. I hear the click of Arthur's boots on the stone floor as he goes after Leon. It soon fades away and I'm left alone in silence. I lift a hand up and touch my lips. Arthur kissed me. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I remember hardly anything about him yet the kiss felt so... right. Almost as though it were natural.

I start to feel my head spin. I can hardly comprehend what had just transpired. Arthur, King of Camelot, the royal prat himself, kissed me. I pinch myself, thinking it was all a dream. Fortunately, I don't wake up in my bed.

After the reality finally seems to settle in I feel a bright blush paint my cheeks. My heart begins to pound even more fiercely then it already was.

I shake out of my reverie. This isn't the time to swoon Merlin! You have to concentrate. I smack myself a couple time. When my heart finally calms down I make my way towards Gaius. I guess I'll listen to him for now.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I finish explaining the plan to the council members. They all nod their head in agreement before heading out to preform the various tasks I had assigned. I catch Sir Dennis and Sir Kay leaving. I quickly follow after them. I make sure we're alone in the corridor before pulling them into an alcove.

I push both their backs against the wall and stand before them, arms crossed. I can see Sir Dennis trembling slightly.

"Is there something you need sire?" Sir Kay asks respectfully, even adding a bow.

"Yes there is. I'd like to ask about your whereabouts from a week ago," I demand, giving them both a stern glare.

Sir Dennis pales but Sir Kay keeps on a straight face. "We were searching the vicinity of the Lake of Avalon sire. Just as you ordered."

"Did anything happen on your trip?"

"No sire."

"Did you find Merlin?"

"Merlin?"

"Yes. The man you were sent to look for."

"Ah yes. No I'm sorry sire. There was no sign of him."

"That's funny. Because he tells me otherwise."

Sir Kay starts to get nervous. "What do you mean my lord?"

"Merlin says that you two fellows attacked him last week."

"We-we don't recall such an event happening sire."

"Oh. Then perhaps you'll recognize him by another name. Did you two attack  _Emrys_  last week?"

Sir Kay visibly pales while Sir Dennis looks about ready to disappear into the wall.

I lean in closer to the two men, making myself look as intimidating as possible. "What aren't you two telling me?"

In the next moment I'm thrown backwards. I land on the floor a few feet away, allowing the two 'Knights' to escape.

"Guards!" I yell.

A few Knights appear from the hall behind me. "After them! Spread the news, I want Sir Kay and Sir Dennis captured! They are not to be trusted!"

We chase them down the winding halls. Only stopping when we manage to corner Sir Dennis in the armoury. Sir Kay must have taken another turn somewhere. We close in, swords raised. Sir Kay reaches up a hand, throwing weapons of all kinds at us with his magic. Maces, daggers, arrows, anything with a sharp enough point to kill someone comes flying in our general direction.

I lift up a hand and stop them easily. The clatter the ground in a mess. I stalk closer to the cowering knight. His back hits the wall behind him.

"Tell me who you are and what you have done to Sir Dennis."

"I don't know what you mean. I am-"

"Stop lying."

The man swallows the lump in his throat. He shifts from foot to foot.

I continue to stare him down, waiting for an answer when something catches my eye. I see the string of a necklace run around his neck. What was at the end I couldn't tell. Sir Dennis never wore such things.

I pull the cord, lifting it out from under his chainmail to reveal a sparkling crystal. A smear of blood tainting its beauty.

I remember back to the merchant whom requested a council over a week ago. He claimed to have unknowingly sold a cloaking crystal to Scarlett...

I rip the crystal from the cord. It immediately glows a bright gold in my hands. When the light fades the man standing before me is most definitely  _not_  Sir Dennis but rather a much older man. He wears a tattered black cloak that covers most of his body.

He gasps and tried to run only to be blocked in by the Knights. I pull out my sword, pointing it at his chest.

"Now tell me the truth or I'll make you."

\------

**Scarlett's POV**

I'm standing atop a hill, gazing out at the spiralling towers of Camelot. It's almost time. Once the sun sets the attack shall begin.

I grin evilly. This is going to be fun.

"My lady!"

I turn to the voice. The sorcerer I had sent undercover into Camelot comes racing towards me, panting hard.

"Why are you here?!" I demand, angry. "I told you to stay within the walls and find out what they are planning."

"The king found out," he says quickly.

I begin to fume. "Useless! Completely and utterly useless! Can you do nothing right?!" I kick at a nearby tree angrily.

The man shrinks away slightly. "But I do have information for you."

"Oh? And what is that? It better be worthwhile."

He explains all that he heard in the council meeting. I nod. It's indeed a clever plan but if that king knows there was a spy then he will have already changed his plans by now.

"There's also one more thing my lady," the man says.

"What is it? You better hope this is worth my time."

"Emrys is in Camelot."

My eyes widen. Horror strikes through me. Emrys? In Camelot! How can that be? I made sure to dispose of him with those slavers! Unless... did the Knights of Camelot find him?

"Are you alright my lady?" The man asks nervously.

I give him a fake smile. "Oh I'm fine. Just in the mood to snap someone's neck."

The man gulps, slowly backing away. I walk closer towards him, leaning in close. "Inform the rest of the army that we attack now."

"Of course my lady." The man stutters, scurrying off.

I turn back to face the castle. A scowl deepens on my face. Emrys... lets see what you can do.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I arrive at Gaius's chambers. I walk through the door and see him packing his medicine satchel. He looks up at me with a smile.

"Arthur sent you here to help me?" He asks.

I nod.

He chuckles. "Thought so. You would have run off to help him had you not been forced to come here."

I look down at my feet, embarrassed.

"Here. Carry this for me will you?" Gaius hands me the satchel.

"Alright," I respond, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Let's go. Lots of wounded Knights to attend too."

\-----

"Merlin! Get me some more water," Gaius calls out to me.

"Got it!" I rush back with a fresh bucket full of water.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and glance around the room. Injured Knights lay all around. There were some on cots and some on the floor, all bruised and bleeding. I sigh. I want to help. Gaius won't allow me to aid any of the patients since I can't remember anything I learned from him but I know there has to be something I can do.

"Gaius?" I call.

"What is it Merlin?" He responds as he wraps a bandage around a mans arm.

"Is there any way I can help? I mean... help fight?"

Gaius turns to face me. "Merlin, as you are now the most help you can give is by staying here."

I sigh again. "But there has to be something! Are you sure there are no other spells that can restore my memories?"

Gaius looks back down at his work. He opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by a loud crash. The whole room shakes. I run to the door and peer outside. Smoke curls up from the east side of the castle. I spot a knight running by and quickly pull him to a stop.

"What was that?" I ask him frantically.

"More sorcerers," he pants, "breach in the east wall. I need to tell the king, excuse me."

I let go and the man runs off into the lower town. Gaius walks up behind me, an eyebrow raised.

"The east wall has been breached," I say quickly before I walk out into the hall.

"Merlin! Where do you think you're going!" Gaius calls, rushing after me.

I spin on my heel until I come face to face with him. "I can't sit here and do nothing Gaius! No matter how good Camelot's Knights are they can't defeat an army attacking from  _both_  sides!"

"How do you expect to help! You'll only get yourself killed!"

"Well I have to try!"

"Merlin." Gaius grabs my wrist. He sighs and looks up at me. "There is one more spell I haven't tried yet."

My eyes widen. "Why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"What's so bad about it?"

"The spell is powerful maybe even too powerful. It will most surely recover your memories but... not without some side effects."

"Which are...?"

Gaius takes a deep breath. "There's a chance... that you might lose your sanity."

"My sanity? You mean I'll go insane?"

"Not for sure. You could come out unscathed but it's not out of the realm of possibility."

I stay silent. Am I ready to take that risk?

"It's up to you whether or not you want to go through with it. I won't force you Merlin," Gaius says.

It's only a chance... I might come out fine. Then again what if I don't? What will I do then? What about Arthur?

I'm tempted to not take the offer. I don't want to risk it. I don't want to go insane, but Camelot needs me. This is my home and if there's even a slim chance that I can save it then I will take it. I can deal with the consequences.

"Gaius."

He looks at me. I meet his gaze with a hardened expression. "I'll do it."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I slash and hack into the crowd of sorcerers. There numbers have grown considerably compared to the last attack.

I see Scarlett standing atop a high building, casting spells and deflecting arrows with measured grace. 

I scowl at her. How dare she destroy the peace that Merlin and I had achieved.

I continue to barrel through the army. Not stopping for anything. I risk another glance up towards Where Scarlett stood. My eyes widen. She's gone. I curse. Where did she go?

I'm spinning around in an attempt to locate her when someone grabs my shoulder.

"Sire!"

I turn to come face to face with one of my Knights. "There's another army at the east wall," the man says frantically.

"What?!" I see so this was a diversion... That must be where Scarlett is.

"I'm heading over there now. I want you to gather a few men and meet me there in a few."

"Wait- Sire!"

I ignore the knight and dash towards the citadel. How could I let her surprise us like this? I curse. I hope nothing else happens.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I sit on a small stool in one of the many unused rooms in Camelot. I close my eyes and wait for Gaius to begin. I feel his hand gently rest on my forehead. I hear the words of the Old Religion flow forth. I can recognize a few of the words but nothing that could help me make a coherent sentence. Suddenly, a wave of magic pierces through my head. I can feel the magic poking and prodding at my mind, threatening to break in. I concentrate hard on keeping it at bay, so it won't take over. I can faintly hear Gaius trying to sooth me but I can't make out what he's saying.

After a few more agonizing moments, a sudden flash of images course through my mind.

I see my mother, taking care of me when I was sick as a child. I remember leaving her to go to Camelot, saving Gaius the first day I was here. I remember the Knights of the Round Table and the various adventures we have all embarked on together. I see Morgana and Gwen at a feast, waving to me when I pass.

Last, I remember Arthur. I remember confronting him when we first met and getting into a fight the very next day. I remember slowly falling in love with him, getting nervous whenever he was around. I remember when we finally admitted our feelings for each other and I remember our first kiss in the dungeon. When the clotpole risked his life to save Gaius. Then, I remember leaving him behind. How he held me in his arms as the last bit of life faded from my body.

How could I have forgotten all these memories? I love each and every person here. I can't let them die. 

My thoughts are interrupted by a burst of pain. I feel a surge of magic penetrate my mind. I cry out. Immediately, Gaius's hand lifts from my forehead. I gasp and feel myself lose balance. I'm about to fall to the floor before I grasp the edge of a table and hold myself steady, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gaius asks, worriedly.

I give him a grin. "I'm fine. Thank you Gaius."

"Did it work?"

"Yes. I remember Gaius. I remember everything."

He smiles and brings me into a warm hug. "I'm glad to have you back my boy."

"I'm glad to be back as well, but I have to go. Camelot needs me."

Gaius lets go. "I know, just be careful."

"You know me Gaius. I'll be fine."

I slowly get to my feet. I stumble on the way to the door, wincing as my head throbs.

"Are you sure you're alright Merlin?" Gaius calls after me.

"I'm fine Gaius. Trust me."

Gaius nods wearily. I can see the concern written across his face.

I turn back around to face him. "Can we have chicken tonight?" I ask.

He cracks a smile. "Of course."

I give him one of my goofy smiles and stagger out the door, heading towards the eastern wall.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

I chant a spell, blasting a large hole in the side of the stone wall. Rubble rains down around the army. They all give a mighty roar and charge through the breach. I run in after them. The sorcerers spread out, all barreling in different directions in an attempt to scatter the Camelot Knights inside.

I enchant my sword and swing left and right, mowing down knight after knight. I let rage overtake me. All rational thought flies out the window. I don't care what happens now. As long as they all get what they deserve.

I make my way towards the courtyard in order to position my men to flank the Camelot army. Hopefully they'll make it there alive.

I turn the corner in time to see one of the sorcerers fly down the hall, cracking his skull on the floor. His body immediately goes limp. I look up, ready to fight, only to see Emrys standing at the opposite end.


	42. The Final Battle

**Arthur's POV**

I dart down the various corridors, silently hating the huge network of halls in the castle.

I run into many sorcerers or sorceresses along the way. Luckily, I'm able to cut them down without much difficulty. I'm about to turn the corner when a voice echoes through my skull.

"Arthur?" The voice calls in my head. I stop in my tracks. A telepathic message?

"Who are you?" I ask, sending a message back.

"It's Mordred. What's going on? I'm on the outskirts of Camelot and I can see smoke and fire."

"Scarlett. She's back."

"What?!"

"Can you ask the Druids for some help?"

"Of course. I'll send for them as soon as I can. Are you able to hold out until then?"

"I'll try."

"Alright. Stay safe."

Mordred's voice fades away. I whip around the corner, heading towards the east walls, glad to have some backup coming.

\-----

**Travis's POV**

I stare, wide eyed, at Emrys. He hasn't noticed me yet but my heart is already leaping with joy. He's alive. He's safe.

"Emrys!" I call, sprinting down the hall to greet him.

He spins around, face brightening with recognition. "Travis!" He yells back in surprise. His usual contagious smile plastered on his face.

He slowly makes his way towards me, stumbling every so often. When I finally reach him I almost flatten him with a hug. He chuckles and hugs back. I look up at him when we part, a large smile on my face but it soon drops when I see the state he's in. Sweat trickles down his forehead, lining his face. He's breathing heavily, bags under his eyes, and I didn't even think his skin could look any paler then it already was. It's usual colour turned a sickly shade. He looks about ready to collapse.

"Emrys?" I say worriedly.

"Yes?" He looks up, giving me a smile.

"Are you... alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You look like death."

"I assure you I'm fine."

I look at him wearily. "Don't lie."

"I. Am. Fine. Why are you here Travis? I doubt you came here by yourself just to look for me. You would never leave Ari alone."

A stab of pain courses through me at the mention of Ari. He doesn't know what happened. I look away, forcing the tears back into my eyes. I take a ragged breath. "Ari's dead."

Emrys stares at me in horror. I can see the pain in his eyes. "Did those Camelot Knights kill her?" He asks hesitantly.

I nod.

Anger and bewilderment spreads across his face. His fists clench beside him. "Camelot Knights..." He mumbles to himself, in disbelief. "You came here for revenge."

I look back towards him. "Yes, and to find you. I have lost  _everything_  because of them. I've had enough. I won't let them get away with it any longer." I grit my teeth in anger.

"Travis... don't do this-"

"Why are you defending them?! They killed my family! They killed countless of our kin and you're going to let them just walk away?!"

"Revenge isn't the answer. You kill the king then what happens next? Perhaps the sorcerers will hail you as a hero but the people of Camelot will want you dead. They'll kill you, then the same cycle starts anew and it will only keep going until somebody decides to forgive the other party. Travis you have to leave it be. There has been enough bloodshed."

I look away from him. I chew on my bottom lip, drawing blood. I don't want to forgive Camelot. I have lost everything because of them. This is what they deserve but... Emrys has a point.

I'm distracted from my thoughts by the sound of boots on stone. I see a man with bright blonde hair whip around the corner.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I swing around the corner and immediately stop in my tracks. Merlin is standing in the centre of the hall, another man, whom I don't recognize, stands beside him. The man isn't a Camelot knight... one of Scarlett's? Oh no... Merlin that idiot!

I rush forward, grabbing his wrist and swinging him protectively behind me. I take out my sword and point it at the man before me. "Merlin, why are you here?! I told you to stay with Gaius!" I yell, my eyes never leaving the sorcerers.

"Get your hands off of Emrys!" The man before me shouts, bringing his own sword out.

I feel Merlin's wrist wrestle out of my grip. He runs forward and stands in between us. I notice now how pale he looks. He looks like he's on the verge of fainting. I gaze at him worriedly.

"Calm down both of you! Put your swords away or I'll make you." Merlin growls. I obey without question, its not often Merlin gets angry and when he does I do  _not_  want to be on the receiving end. The man sheathes his own sword as well though a little more reluctantly. He crosses his arms over his chest glaring menacingly at me.

"Merlin explain." I say.

He sighs. "Arthur this is Travis. The friend I told you about. Travis this is Arthur," Merlin introduces.

"Arthur?" Travis says, eyes widening. "Arthur Pendragon?"

I hold my chin up higher. "Yes, is that a problem?"

I can see the anger flare up in him. He glares daggers at me, fists clenched to the point they looked white. One of his hands slowly inches towards the hilt of his sword. Merlin quickly slaps it away. "Travis," he chides, "I know you're angry but what did I just tell you? Forgive him."

Travis moves his hand away. He's still glaring at me angrily. "Merlin you still haven't answered my question," I say, "why are you here and not with Gaius?"

"Merlin? Who's that?" Travis says, looking between us.

"That's me," Merlin replies.

"I take it you got your memories back?" He looks almost a little sad.

"Yes. I did."

"Wait, what?" I pipe in.

Merlin turns back to face me. "Yes, I got my memories back so now will you let me help?"

My heart does a leap of joy. He remembers. My Merlin is back! A large smile crosses over my face. "How did you get it back?" I ask, excited that after this everything can go back to the way it's supposed to be. Camelot at peace and Merlin by my side.

I see him hesitate for a second before answering, "Gaius found another spell. He didn't notice it the first time he looked."

I stare at him wearily. Gaius isn't the type to miss things. There's something he isn't telling me...

"Anyways I'll explain later Arthur. For now, we need to stop this attack," Merlin turns to storm down the hall. I reach out a hand and grab him.

"You are not going anywhere," I say sternly.

"And why is that?"

"Because you look like your about to faint! I am not letting you go out and get yourself killed!"

"I can protect myself Arthur. Trust me. Please."

I look at him with worry. Why does he have to be so self-less? I sigh, letting go of his arm.

Merlin gives me a small smile. He turns to Travis. "Will you help us Travis?"

The man in question glances around, unsure. "I don't know..."

"Please Travis... we need all the help we can get."

He sighs. "Emrys... Merlin. This is your home isn't it? If you want to protect it go ahead but I don't think I'm ready to just forget about everything Camelot has done. They still killed Ari..." He casts his eyes downward. "I don't know if I can ever forgive them for that."

Merlin turns to me. "Arthur, the two Knights that attacked me a week ago are Sir Kay and Sir Dennis. I'm sure of it. I recognize their faces. Are you able to ask them why they did what they did?" He asks.

Suddenly my eyes widen in realization. Sir Kay and Sir Dennis... the crystals...

New found anger burns through me. "Scarlett... she's the one that..." I storm off down the corridor, surprising both Travis and Merlin. They chase after me.

"Arthur what's wrong?" Merlin asks when he finally catches up.

"Scarlett. She's the one who attacked the two of you."

Travis stares at me in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Scarlett used a special crystal. It contains cloaking magic. She impersonated Sir Dennis and Sir Kay then attacked you both."

"That makes sense... that's why she approached me that day." Travis's gaze hardens. "She tricked me."

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I can't believe it. So this... Scarlett killed Ari and kidnapped me but all for what? To get rid of me? Did she seal away my memories as well? These questions float around in my mind as we makes our way further down the hall.

Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my head. I wince and stumble slightly. I feel the magic from Gaius spell prodding at the walls of my mind, attempting to break in. I quickly regain my balance and continue down the hall. Luckily, Arthur and Travis didn't notice.

Soon we reach the breach. Stone bricks are scattered all along the floor. Dust lingers in the air. A couple of sorcerers are standing guard while a women with fiery red hair stands in the centre of the wreckage. She smiles when we come into view, clearly having expected us to arrive.

"Good evening isn't it," she grins.

"You! You killed my sister!" Travis yells.

Scarlett chuckles. "Oh, you found out. What a shame. There's so much we could have achieved together."

"So you admit it? You were behind it?"

"Indeed I was."

Travis pulls out his sword, ready to charge. I'm about to stop him when Arthur steps forward first. He takes off his gauntlet and throws it to the ground towards Scarlett.

"A duel. Just you and me. No magic," Arthur says. He pulls his sword out, impaling it into the ground between his feet. He rests his hands atop the hilt, waiting for battle.

Scarlett sneers. "I am not a fool Arthur Pendragon. I know what I can and cannot win."

"So you're a coward?"

She scoffs. "Do not try and bait me into this fight. Unlike you men I don't quite care about this pride you hold so dearly onto. I fight when I know I will win. Besides..." she looks towards Merlin. "I'm more interested in Emrys. I would like to see what he can do." A cruel smile spreads across her face.

She lifts up a hand, blasting us all back. My head smashes against the rubble, amplifying the pain already in my head. I try to sit up only to have my head start spinning. I can barely hear Travis call my name. The distinct clang of metal on metal drown out the voice.

"Merlin!" Arthur yells, after parrying a blow. He starts to make his way towards me only to be pushed back by Scarlett.

I finally struggle to my feet, ignoring the pain in my head. I take a deep breath and raise my hand, knocking one of the sorcerers into a tree. He slumps to the ground, unconscious.

I glance around the battlefield. Travis is busy taking out the other two sorcerers. He seems to be doing fine. I turn my head towards Arthur who is currently in a losing battle against Scarlett herself. She towers over the king who lies defenceless on the ground. He groans as she kicks him in the side, causing him to double over. She laughs, a wicked smile spreading across her face.

"It looks like I win Arthur Pendragon," she says triumphantly. She lifts up a hand, allowing a sword to fly into her grip. "Your great reign is over. Say goodbye to the Pendragon dynasty, for a new era shall begin!"

Scarlett raises the sword above her head. No... Arthur.

Panic rises up inside me. I quickly lift up a hand. Magic flows forth from my outstretched hand, grabbing Arthur by the collar and yanking him back towards me. Scarlett's blade misses it's mark, stabbing into the dirt. Arthur quickly scrambles to his feet. Scarlett glares at me angrily. I step forward, determination replacing the panic. I lift my chin up high, shooting her a hardened expression.

She lifts up a hand and begins to chant a spell. Unfortunately for her, I beat her to it. I quickly chant, the words rolling off my tongue like it was second nature. I slam my palm onto the ground causing it to quake. Cracks begin to form under Scarlett's feet. Trees tumble down around her, forcing her to break concentration in order to avoid the falling debris. I grin lifting up a hand and blasting her back while she was distracted. She smashes against a tree, and slumps to the floor. Travis and Arthur stare at me in slight shock. I look back at them and smile.

"I keep telling you Arthur. I have many talents," I say.

I walk forward, standing before her. She glares up at me. Blood rolls down the side of her head. I grab a sword off the ground.

"I'm giving you one last chance. Call off the attack," I demand.

She snickers. "I'd rather die. Let the world know my name. Let them fear it as they do of Morgana Pendragon. Let it be the hope for sorcerers everywhere who still wish to restore the Old Religion."

The Old Religion... it always comes back to that. I'm about to lift up my sword when a wave of nausea hits me. My vision spins, I can feel a crack forming in the wall that protects my mind from the spell. I stumble, using the sword to hold myself up. This doesn't escape Scarlett's notice. A wicked grin crosses her face.

"You used 'that' spell to restore your memories did you? That was quite a bold move." She says with a chuckle.

"Shut up," I manage to say through the pain.

"It seems 'the great Emrys' shall meet his end once again. Though I would much prefer sleeping at the bottom of a lake to what you will experience."

I grit my teeth angrily and lift the blade up. I thrust it through her chest, receiving a strangled gasp in response. She falls limp. Never to move again.

I back away, lifting a hand to my head. I take slow deep breaths in an attempt to ease the pain. Arthur runs up to me and grabs my shoulders.

"Are you alright Merlin?" He asks in a panic.

I nod slowly. "I'm alright. Come on. We still need to stop her army."

I turn and head back into the castle.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I gaze at Merlin's back worriedly. He's not in good shape, that's clear. I had seen him falter just before delivering the finishing blow. I hate it sometimes, that he thinks he can shoulder the burden of the whole kingdom on his own.

I look over at Travis who gives me a look of equal worry. We soon follow after him.

\------

We arrive at the lower town which is still in the heat of battle. Bodies lie everywhere. Knights of Camelot and sorcerers alike. The Druids seems to have arrived, thankfully, they are holding back the wall of sorcerers well.

Merlin gazes at the fighting before him. His eyes seem... unfocused, tired. What did he do to himself? I can't lose him. Not a second time.

Before I can say anything Merlin walks forward. He looks up at the sky and begins to shout. His voice sounds different. It's deeper then it has ever been before. The words that flow forth are none that I can comprehend.

Soon, he stops. In a heartbeat two dragons appear in the night sky. One bronze and the other pure white. I recognize them as the two dragons whom had flown across the lake at Merlin's funeral. Kilgarrah had been the larger dragons name.

They sweep over the lower town, frightening both Camelot Knights and sorcerers. Fire soon engulfs the enemy. They scatter in all directions in a panic, trying to beat out the flames.

The dragons make another few passes before flying back away into the distance as though they had never arrived. The fighting trickles away quickly after that. The Knights easily overtaking the dwindling numbers of Scarlett's forces. Th war is over.

I search the crowd for Merlin and finally spot him leaning against a small house. I walk up to him and ruffle his hair playfully.

"You never cease to amaze me Merlin," I say with a grin.

He gives me a small smile in return. The usual cheerfulness gone. I start to worry again.

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?"

He shrugs. "Nothing."

I stare at him. His eyelids are covering half his eyes. The usual vibrant azure is turned a dull blue.

"Merlin. Don't lie."

His eyes skirt towards me before looking back down on the ground. "I'm alright."

"No you're not! We are going to see Gaius immediately!" I grab his hand and pull him towards the citadel. I stop when he doesn't move. I turn around to look at him. He's glaring at me angrily.

"I told you Arthur. I'm f-"

He doesn't finish his sentence. The next thing I see is his body falling to the ground.


	43. Not Again...

**Merlin's POV**

I can't surpress it anymore. The walls break. They crumble, crushed to dust by the magic that now envelops my mind. I desperately fight back in a useless attempt. I'm too tired. The battle had drained me. I begin to drift away from consciousness. I feel my body falling, crashing down onto the dirt. Next, I see black.

\------

**Arthur's POV**

Merlin's body crumbles to the floor. He doesn't move.

"Merlin?" I call, hoping he was only playing a cruel trick.

He remains still.

"Merlin!"

I drop down onto my knees beside him. I turn him around and cradle his head in my arms. I brush some of the dirt off his face with a gloved hand. "Merlin? Please... please don't leave me again," I choke out.

I raise a tentative hand, pressing it to the side of his neck. There's still a pulse. His chest rises and falls steadily, almost as though he was sleeping. I breathe a sigh of relief. He's fine. He's probably tired. I'll take him back to Gaius.

I lift him up, one arm hooked under his knees while the other is wrapped around his shoulders. His head lulls to the side and rests against my chest. I smile down at him and quickly scurry off towards Gaius's chambers, hoping nobody would notice. A king carrying his, supposedly dead, manservant in his arms would raise some eyebrows.

\-----

I use my back to push open Gaius chambers. I glance around the room. The old physician isn't here yet. I carry Merlin up the stairs and into his chambers. I set him down gently. The bed dips slightly under his weight. I pull the blanket up around him before turning to leave. I wish I could stay but Camelot is still in terrible condition. I should inform Gaius when I see him as well. I walk out of the room and head back towards the lower town, rallying the knights.

\-----

I open my eyes and am immediately blinded by the light. I groan and turn around in bed, folding the pillow over my head to block the light.

"Merlin do you have to open the curtains?" I ask.

Silence.

"Merlin?" I sit up, glancing around the room. Empty. No ones here. The curtains weren't even open. The light is coming from the small slit in between the two draperies.

I scramble out of bed and look out the window. The suns already up high in the sky. Odd, Merlin is never  _this_  late.

I pull on my clothes and rush out the door, heading towards the physicians chambers. I burst through the door, scaring Gaius and Travis, who I assume is staying with the former, half to death.

"Where's Merlin?" I ask, skirting my eyes around the room.

"He's still in his chambers. We decided to let him rest," Travis replies.

"Well, he's late. There is armour to polish and boots to shine," I say making my way towards his door.

I throw open the door as loudly as possible, trying to annoy him. "Merlin! You're late!" I shout into the room, a smile on my face.

My smile drops quickly when I notice he isn't in his bed. I raise an eyebrow and look around. That's when I spot him huddled in a corner. His knees are curled up to his chest while his arms cover his face. I can see his body tremble.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" I ask, trying to crack a smile.

He raises his head slightly so his eyes are just barely peeking over his arm. His pupils are blown wide, the blue of his eyes almost non existent. They skirt around in a frenzy, looking at everything at once. Eventually they rest on me. He continues to stare at me as though he's in a trance.

"Merlin?" I ask, confusion and worry written across my face. I take a step closer. He shuffles further back into the wall.

I freeze. What's wrong with him? I walk closer. He tries to back up only to have his back press up against the wall. His eyes widen more and more the closer I get. I'm, soon, standing directly in front of him. I kneel down slowly. I reach out a hand to try and calm him down but just before I can touch him... he screams. He screams in full terror. He lashes out, kicking with his feet, still shouting madly. I jump back to avoid his flailing limbs. Gaius and Travis soon burst into the room.

"What's going on in here?" Gaius says, an eyebrow raised.

"I-I don't know! I found him huddled in the corner and when I approached him he freaked!" I explain quickly, my eyes never leaving Merlin.

Travis moves forward instantly, catching his legs and holding them down. "Merlin, calm down!" He says, struggling to keep him still.

Suddenly, Travis is sent flying backwards. He smashes against the wardrobe with enough force to break the door off its hinges. He sits up groggily, holding his head.

I look back at Merlin who's now stilled. His chest heaves up and down at a quick pace. His eyes are ringed with terror. His eyes slowly turn to lock onto mine. "Did... I?" He asks hesitantly, glancing over at Travis.

I nod slightly.

Merlin's eyes widen. He turns to Travis with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened. I... I saw..." He doesn't finish. He looks down at the floor and gulps.

I walk over to him and drape an arm over his shoulders gently, afraid he would lash out again. I rub his back in calming circular motions. "It'll be alright Merlin. Just take deep breaths," I whisper.

His breathing starts to even out. He shuts his eyes tightly. As he calms himself down I turn towards Gaius.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" I ask.

Gaius looks at me solemnly. I can see the guilt in his expression. "Unfortunately I do..." he says wearily, "I shouldn't have let him do it..."

"What shouldn't you have let him do?" I ask raising an eyebrow. Travis has recovered now. He walks over to listen.

"The spell I had used to cure Merlin's amnesia was a risky one. It came with dire consequences."

"What sort of consequences?"

"Insanity."

"Insanity?! And you let him do it?!"

"I chose to do it! Don't put the blame on Gaius!" Merlin shouts from behind me.

I turn to him, an angry glare in my eyes. "Why? Why did you take such a risk?!"

"Because you would have all died otherwise! Besides, it was only a chance. I assure you I am fine."

"Then what was that just a moment ago?"

He hesitates before answering. "A nightmare."

"That was not how a person reacts to a 'nightmare'," Travis replies, arms crossed over his chest. "I would know. I have had many. Now tell us what's wrong?"

Merlin shifts his eyes between each of us before sighing. He opens his mouth to speak only to freeze. No words come from his mouth. He sits there, frozen in time. His eyes widen in horror once again. His breathing quickens.

I follow his gaze. There's nothing there. Just the wall. I turn back to Merlin, looking at him worriedly. "Merlin...?" I call.

He doesn't respond. His head slowly shifts towards me. His eyes widen even more and tears start to stream from his eyes. I look to Gaius for help. He walks over to stand in front of him. He kneels down to take a closer look at him when suddenly Merlin jolts. He squeezes his eyes shut and covers his ears with his hands.

"Please make it stop... make it stop!" He cries out. His whole body shudders.

My heart drops. I can't bear to see him in such a state. I thought things would finally work out for us. That we could live together in peace and yet... why do such things always happen? Why can't destiny just let us be happy?

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

I stare at the figure standing behind Arthur. She had long black hair that curls down her shoulders. Her scorched black dress is in tatters. I could see burns running along the surface of her face making the distinct shape of a lighting bolt. Morgana...

A cruel smile spreads across her face. She raises a hand and a sword appears. She lifts it up high over her head and thrusts downwards. I look back at Arthur. The sword protrudes from the centre of his chest. Blood envelops the front of his tunic, staining the usual vibrant red with an uglier shade. He looks at me in pain and sadness.

"Merlin..." he chokes out before his body falls against me. I feel warm tears start to pour down my cheeks. I can feel the blood soak through my shirt. His body warmth slowly fading. No... it's only a hallucination. This isn't real. This isn't real. Arthur is fine.

Morgana cackles. Her voice ringing out around me. "You failed Emrys. You failed to protect your beloved king," she taunts.

I ignore her.

"Come on Merlin don't be like that," she coos. She snaps her fingers and the scene changes. I'm sitting at the centre of a pyre. I see all my friends and loved ones chanting for my death. They call me a murderer. A monster.

Uther walks up in front of me. A torch in his hand. "You killed my son," he says menacingly, "You killed Arthur."

I jump at the words. This isn't real... calm down.

Uther brings the torch down and lights the pyre. Fire begins licking at my body. The chants steadily grow louder. The voices boom in my ears until it becomes the only sound present. I clutch my hands over my head, desperately trying to silence the shouts. I screw my eyes shut to block out the piercing stares.

"Please make it stop... make it stop!" I cry out to no one in particular.

"Merlin!"

My eyes fly open. The fire is gone, the pyre, the looks of hate, all gone. Only Arthur is in front of me, his hands gripping tightly on my shoulders. I glance around. Travis and Gaius watch me worriedly.

Arthur wraps his arms around me, so I'm pressed tight against his chest. I take in a deep breath and calm myself down. It wasn't real. It wasn't real.

"Perhaps some sleep will do you good Merlin," Gaius says.

I nod slightly and get to my feet. I slump down on the bed. Gaius appears from the door, when he left the room I'm not sure. He holds a small vial in his hands. He passes it to me.

"It's a sleeping draft," he explains.

"Thank you Gaius," I mumble before downing the contents.

I lay my head down on the bed. I feel the potion take effect, slowly my eyes drift shut.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I turn to face the others once Merlin's asleep. I gesture to the door and we all exit. The second the door shuts I turn to Gaius.

"Insanity?! Merlin is going insane?" I say, trying to keep my voice level.

Gaius looks down at the ground in shame. I immediately feel bad. "Yes..."

I start to pace the length of the room, head in my hands. Travis looks between us. "Isn't there anything we can do? He's having hallucinations of some sort right? There has to be something to block it out. Maybe a potion?" Travis asks.

Gaius shakes his head. "Science can't solve this, for magic was involved. You could say this is more of a curse. The spell is meant to have used magic to dig into his mind, to unearth the memories that were buried. The danger is that it takes a lot of magic to achieve such a feat. Once the memories are unburied the magic... lingers. It stays within the folds of his mind. It takes great skill to force it out, which I assume Merlin managed for a short while albeit only partially. The magic must now be distorting his mind, altering his perceptions of reality," Gaius explains sombrely.

I bite my lower lip nervously. My heart beats frantically in my chest. I can't lose him. I can't, not again.

"Then what about a spell? Some way to extract the magic or something?" I ask.

"There is only one way I can think of."

That perks my interests. I walk towards him eagerly. "Which is...?"

Gaius sighs. "You can transfer it."

"Transfer it?" Travis asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, in other words, transfer the curse to someone else."


	44. Thank You

**Travis's POV**

I stare back at Gaius incredulously. Transfer the curse over to someone else... Is that even possible?

"Is there no other way?" Arthur asks him.

Gaius shakes his head.

"How would it even work?"

"It's difficult to explain... but I guess you could say the person would absorb the magic from Merlin's body," Gaius says, "which would ultimately cure Merlin but curse the other."

"I'll do it," I hear Arthur say instantly. His voice not wavering.

"No." I say sternly behind him. " _I'll_  do it."

Arthur turns to look at me, a menacing glare in his eyes.

I stride forward in a few quick steps and stare him down, daring him to object. Which he does. "Shut up. I am doing this," he growls.

"Then I won't let you." I cross my arms in front of me.

Arthur lets out a laugh. "Oh? You think you can beat me in a fight?" He mimics my action.

I hesitate for a moment. There is zero chance that I can beat him in a fight but I am  _not_  letting him do this. My gaze hardens. "Even if I lose I still won't let you."

"Why are you so eager to help Merlin?"

"Same reason as you. To save someone I love."

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I stare in shock at Travis's words. He loves Merlin?  _My_  Merlin?! I feel a sudden pang of jealousy. I bring up my guard. I can feel my shoulders tense. My fingers itch to punch him in the face but I hold myself back.

Travis chuckles. "No need to worry," he says with a sly grin, "I won't steal your beloved from you."

I feel my shoulders relax but only slightly. He laughs again. "You really don't trust me do you?"

"Not anymore. No," I respond.

He smiles. "Yes, I love Merlin but I won't chase after him if he's already taken."

I let out a sigh of relief. "You better not or I'll snap your neck."

He laughs again. "Alright, I got it. I'm still not letting you do it though." His tone suddenly turns serious.

I frown. "Why? I understand you care for him but... why go so far?"

Travis gives me a sympathetic look. "Merlin's a great person. He's become a good friend and even almost family in such a short time. He's helped me in numerous ways which I can never thank him enough for. I want to repay him and I figured this is how I'll do it."

"Merlin wouldn't want you to do this for him as a form of repayment. You'll only hurt him."

"Not as much as you'll hurt him if  _you_  go through with it."

I stop in place. I hadn't even thought about that... Merlin would never forgive himself if I had gotten myself hurt because of him, but that doesn't mean I'll allow someone else to do it. I'm about to retort when another voice joins into the conversation.

"Who said I would let either of you do it?"

We both turn to see Gaius staring back at us. He has an eyebrow raised in the typical fashion.

"Gaius what are you suggesting?" I say, fearing for what I'm about to hear.

"I'll do it."

"No, I point a finger at him, "you are not doing this."

"You expect me to stand here and watch you both sacrifice yourselves for something I've caused?!"

"This is not your fault Gaius. It's no ones. You are not obliged to do this," Travis pipes in.

"And neither are you two."

"Gaius-" I start to say.

"Arthur, Travis, you both are still young. You have much to live for, so much potential. Me? I'm an old man that has lived far past his expiration date."

"And your willing to live with insanity for the rest of your life?"

"Yes. As my life will only last for a short while longer."

I look at him, confused. I ponder the words for a short while before they finally sink in. My eyes widen in bewilderment. "No Gaius. No, no, no, I am not letting you do such a thing!"

"You can't stop me Arthur."

"Of course I can! I am your king and this is an order!"

"I don't have to listen to you."

I walk over to the front of the door, blocking his way. Travis does the same. The old physician gives a sly smile. He picks a small pouch off his desk and tosses it onto the floor in front of Travis and I. It begins to smoke and sputter. A thick white mist emits from the pouch. It curls around both of us until we are both gagging.

I realize what the mist is too little to late. Suddenly, my eyes feel heavy. My mind starts to drift off to sleep. He must have made this when Travis and I were arguing. I curse silently to myself. How could- I don't finish the thought before I collapse onto the floorboards, unconscious.

\------

**Merlin's POV**

I feel my shoulders being gently shaken. I crack open one eye, peeking at who decided to wake me. I relax when I see Gaius. Hopefully he has some good news. Perhaps a cure.

I sit up and flash him a goofy smile. He returns the gesture. He takes his hands off my shoulders before sitting down on the edge of the bed. I can feel it dip under his weight.

He ruffles my hair slightly before beginning to speak. "I have a way to help you Merlin," he says.

I gaze up at him hopefully. "What is it?" I ask earnestly.

"It's-"

Gaius is interrupted by a loud screech. I clamp my ears shut with my hands. The cry sounds as though it could shatter glass. It reminded me of the Griffin. I feel my heart quicken. The screech gets louder and louder. Almost making my ears bleed before Gaius is gripping my shoulders again.

"Merlin!" He shouts, his voice finally reaching me. I look up at him. The screeching is gone. I'm met with a worried expression.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's alright Merlin."

"So what's the cure?"

"Close your eyes."

I do as he says. I feel a hand rest upon my forehead, similar to how a parent would check their child for a fever. In a heartbeat, I feel the magic buried in my head slowly seep away. I can feel the tingle it leaves behind as it exits the layers of my mind. It instantly makes my shoulders relax. I finally feel calm. There is no more constant storm inside my head.

I feel the hand retract and I open my eyes. Gaius stares back at me. A smile on his face.

"Gaius," I say.

He cocks an eyebrow.

"You're a genius." I throw my arms around him in a hug, wrapping him so tightly that I might break his spine. I eventually let go, feeling more rejuvenated then ever.

"Where's Arthur?" I ask.

"He's... sleeping. Outside."

I tilt my head to the side questioningly. "In the middle of the day?"

"Yes, he's tired. Very tired."

"Alright... I guess."

"There's one last thing I would like you to do for me Merlin."

"What's that Gaius?"

A sad look crosses his face. "Would you mind giving me a quick and painless death?"

I can feel the hair on my body stand on end. My whole body tenses up once more. I swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. I search his face for any sign that this is a joke. Sadly, I don't find any. His eyes are dead serious.

This must be fake. That's it. It's a hallucination. The cure must not have worked.

"I know what you're thinking Merlin and it's not that."

I look up. "Then what am I thinking?"

He sighs. "You think this is a hallucination but I assure you it's not. I mean what I say."

My heart shatters. Why would Gaius make such a request? Have I done something? "Why? Why do you want to die?"

"I'm old Merlin. My time is up."

"Give me the real reason Gaius."

He sighs once more. "Let's just say... I see why you were so frightened."

My eyes widen at the revelation. My heart breaks even further. "Gaius... you? But-?" I can't even finish my question. I'm already choking back sobs that threaten to escape.

Gaius gently strokes the top of my head. "It's fine Merlin. It's all right."

"No it's not!" I slap his hand away. "This is my fault! I should have just stayed dead!"

"And risk all the lives you saved yesterday? Risk Arthur's?"

I sniffle and turn to gaze at the door, as if I could see Arthur on the other end. I look back at Gaius. "You didn't have to do this. I could have managed."

"Merlin stop trying to shoulder everything on your own. We could all see how terrible the hallucinations were to you."

"But-" Gaius shushes me.

"You still have your destiny to fulfill. Arthur needs you. Camelot needs you."

"And I need you..." My voice cracks at the last word.

Gaius gives a small smile. "You'll do fine without me. You have people that love and care for you."

"But they aren't  _you_ , Gaius!"

"Would you rather lose Arthur?"

I hesitate. Lose Arthur? That's a thought I didn't even want to have in my mind. "I can't choose between you two. I want to lose neither of you."

Gaius gives me a sly smile. The one where it makes me think that perhaps he really  _does_  have mind reading powers. "I know deep down you would choose Arthur. You love him, so stay with him. You two deserve your happy ending."

I cast my eyes downward. I stare at the creases on the bed sheets. There's no changing his mind.

Gaius reaches a hand out and wipes a tear away. "I love you Merlin. I love you like a son. Meeting you, raising you, those were the best times of my long life. I would trade everything just to relive those days again. Merlin, I want you to be happy. Don't dwell on my death forever. Move on. Live your life and hopefully I will see you again in some other life."

I wipe the tears away and smile as brightly as I can, giving my all to be genuinely happy. "I love you too Gaius and I know I had told you this once before but you  _are_  my father. You watched me grow and helped me through the hardships. I could never have done any of this without you."

I see a tear stream down the side of Gaius's face. I lift up and hand. I shoot him a look, silently asking for his okay. He nods. I chant. The words echo across the empty room, reverberating through the old walls. I smile at him and he smiles back. My eyes shine gold. The spell is cast. There is no more turning back.

"I know you don't hear this enough Merlin so I'll say it. Thank you."

Gaius's eyes slowly begin to shut. His body goes limp and falls forward. I catch him, cradling his head in my arms.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

My eyes shoot open instantly. I scramble to my feet, a hand lifted to my head. How long was I out? I turn to see Travis sitting up as well. A hand held to his head.

We exchange looks and immediately burst through Merlin's door. We stop short before his bed. Merlin's sitting on the edge quietly. A warm smile on his face and fresh tears in his eyes as Gaius lies lifeless in his arms.


	45. Our Ending

**Merlin's POV**

The fire burns brightly in the middle of the courtyard, a body wrapped in cloth lies in its centre. The previously white fabric is now burned a charred black. People ranging from Knights to villagers all form a circle around the centre hearth. They hold candles alight in there hands, mourning for the old, wise man who could solve almost any problem. They honour the old physician who would do anything for a patient, even die for them.

I gaze out at the crackling flames, forcing the tears back in my eyes when they threaten to spill. I won't cry. I've done enough of that.

Arthur stands beside me, his hand wrapped around mine. The warmth emitting from his palm soothes me, helping ease the sadness away. Time passes and the crowd disperses. Soon only Gwen, The Knights of the Round Table, Travis, Arthur, and I are left standing in the courtyard. Another few moments later and only Arthur and I remain.

Arthur plants a light kiss on my forehead. His free hand comes up to stroke the side of my face. "We should go Merlin. It's getting dark," he says sadly, his eyes slightly downcast.

I look up and realize the moon is up. The sun has already long gone and the torches are lit. Stars shine brightly in the sky, sparkling beautifully in the otherwise dull night.

"I didn't realize it's so dark already," I say, voice hoarse from being unused.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." Arthur holds out a hand. I take it gratefully. He leads me into the citadel.

I raise an eyebrow at him while he leads the way. "My chambers are over there." I point in the opposite direction.

"I know," he says with a smirk.

"Then where are we going?"

"To my chambers."

I blush uncontrollably. "What?!" I sputter out. My heart thumping in my chest.

Arthur seems to realize what he said. I can see the tips of his ears turn a bright red from behind. He whips his head around quickly. "That's not what I mean!" He shakes his head vigorously. "I just thought you might want to stay away from Gaius's chambers for awhile..."

I give a small smile. "You should choose your words more carefully next time."

He blushes brightly and turns away. "Lets go."

We walk towards Arthur's chambers hand in hand, not caring if anyone saw. When we arrive Arthur immediately shuts the door and swings me into his arms. He lifts me up off the floor and spins me around. I yelp in surprise.

"Put me down Arthur!" I shout at him.

He frowns and settles me back down onto the floor. "Sorry, that usually seems to make you smile."

I cross my arms over my chest and stroll to the bed, slumping down. I can hear Arthur sigh. "Merlin you haven't smiled in days."

"There's not much to smile about right now."

"You can't stay like this forever. We all miss Gaius but we have to move on. He saved your life. Make the most of it."

I let out a puff and lie down on the bed, curling in on myself. "I know. I'll try harder."

Arthur looks a little unsatisfied but doesn't say anymore. He walks over to the bed, tossing his crown and cape onto the desk before curling up beside me. His arms snake around my waist and pull me close so my back is pressed to his chest. His body warms me up instantly. My heart hammers at being in such close proximity with him again after so long. I missed him. I missed him a lot more then I'd like to admit.

I turn around to face him. He plants a kiss on the tip of my nose and snuggles into the crook of my neck. I look over his shoulder and see the mess he's made on his desk. I frown down at him.

"You know I'm going to have to clean that up right?" I ask him.

"Yes, but you can do that in the morning," he says into my neck.

I roll my eyes at him. I can feel his lips pull into a smirk against my skin. I nuzzle my face into his hair until I fall asleep, for once forgetting my worries.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I wake with Merlin cuddled up against me. His breath tickles my ears as he breathes in and out. I smile and brush away a stray lock of hair.

I slowly crawl out of bed, making sure not to disturb him. I pull on a fresh pair of clothes and am even nice enough to clean away the mess I made last night. I glance out the window to see its already quite late. I quickly grab my belt and a pouch full of coins before quietly dash out of the room.

I arrive at the royal forge. I knock twice on the door before pushing it open. A large man hammers away at a sword on an anvil in the centre of the room. The clang of metal echoes from wall to wall. The man looks up when the door opens and immediately smiles.

"Ah, your highness!" The man bows. "You're here early today."

I smile at the man. "Indeed I am. You have finished what I had requested I hope?"

"Of course sire. Just finished last night actually. Follow me."

The man gestures for me to follow. I walk behind him, taking in everything. Swords and maces are lined across racks while lances lay suspended on the wall. Bows with quivers full of arrows hang on pegs, their steel tips glistening.

I follow the smith deeper into his forge until we reach a small office. A desk sits alone with various tools splayed across the surface. Small picks, magnify glasses, chunks of metal, tongs, and hammers just to name a few.

The man reaches the desk and opens a drawer, pulling out a small crimson box. Its lid is covered in a soft, velvet. Bright gold laces the edges of the box.

I smile, taking the box gently into my hands. I examine the sides. "This is amazing," I say in awe.

The smith holds his chin up higher, a proud smile on his face. "Good to see you like it so far but you haven't seen the best yet."

I open the box. My eyes widen at the objects beauty. I take it out carefully and twirling it between my fingers, taking it in from every angle. I smile even more widely then before.

"Perfect." I put the object back in the box and shut it.

The smith gives me a wide grin back. "Wish you luck my king." He bows.

"Thank you, though I don't need any luck." I hand the pouch full of coins to the man and exit the forge.

I head back to my chambers. When I arrive I see Merlin sitting crossed legged on the bed. His arms are crossed over his chest as he glares at the door.

"What's wrong Merlin?" I ask, acting innocent.

"I woke up and you were gone," he says.

"Aw, were you scared Merlin?"

"Scared? Of what? The stench of your boots?" He taunts, a cheeky grin on his face.

"My feet do  _not_  smell!"

"You wouldn't know. You're not the one that has to clean your boots."

" _Merlin_!" I tackle him down on the bed.

Merlin's taken by surprise and gives a little yelp of surprise as my whole body crashes down on his. I manage to put him in a headlock with ease.

"Arthur!" Merlin yells a little playfully. He thrashes his legs about.

"I'm not letting you go till you apologize."

Merlin stops thrashing. He turns to look at me and smirks. His eyes flash gold and suddenly I'm pinned under him. He laughs in triumph.

"Not fair Merlin! I didn't say you could use magic!"

"You didn't say there were any rules."

"Fine. I can do that too."

I chant a spell causing Merlin to float up into the air. Merlin smirks. "Come on Arthur you can do better then that. I taught you more." Merlin's eyes flash gold and he gently drops back down on the bed.

He whispers a spell and his eyes shine gold once more. Suddenly I feel my belt loosen. A breeze blows past my legs and I can feel my trousers drop. I look down. I blush bright red. "Merlin!"

He bursts out laughing, doubling over himself in glee. I smile, glad to see Merlin back to his old self.

That's when the door swings open. I can hear someone's footsteps on the stone before it abruptly stops.

I turn around to see Travis, his eyes darting between us then down to my trousers around my ankles. He turns red in embarrassment.

"Um... sorry to have disturbed you two," he says before quickly turning to leave.

I flush in embarrassment when I realize what he must be thinking. "Wait! Travis! It isn't what it looks like!" I yell towards him while pulling back on my trousers. All Merlin does is continue laughing.

"No it's fine sire. I won't say anything."

"No! Travis, wait! It's all a misunderstanding!" By then it's too late. He's already gone.

I sigh and turn on Merlin who's stifling a laugh. A smirk is hidden behind his hand which covers his mouth.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

Arthur stormed off a little irritated after that. I simply chuckle and head off to preform my various, sometimes unnecessary, duties. I clean his chambers, polish his armour and boots, do his laundry, and sharpen his sword.

When I finally finish I walk back to the physicians chambers. I stop at the door, taking a deep breath before pushing it open. The room looks the same as Gaius had left it. The tables are clustered with potion vials and books lay strewn in every nook. Except this time, the old physician himself is no where to be seen.

I sigh, dejected. I miss Gaius.

\-----

**Arthur's POV**

I sigh. The council is getting no where. The meeting has been nothing but arguments for the past two hours!

"I say we rebuild the tavern first," Gwaine says.

"The tavern wasn't even destroyed in the battle Gwaine," Percival reminds him.

"Shh! They don't know that!"

I can hear Percival sigh inwardly. I've had enough. I stand abruptly, knocking my chair back. The members of the round table all stare in shocked silence.

"Meeting dismissed. We aren't getting anything done. Get some rest. We'll try again tomorrow," I announce.

Everyone nods in agreement and clears out, leaving me alone in the large room. I slump down, exhausted. I reach my hand to my pocket and pull out the box. I smile warmly at it. Tonight. It will be tonight.

My thoughts are interrupted by Travis entering the throne room. I quickly stick the box back in my pocket. Travis walks in hesitantly.

"Travis!" I say, standing quickly, "About this morning-"

"No need, I understand," Travis replies with a slight smile. "Sorry for causing any problems."

"It's alright, but what did you need?"

"Oh! Um... I was wondering... if perhaps..."

"Perhaps?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps you would allow me to train to be a knight."

My eyes widen in surprise. I didn't expect that. "You want to be a knight?"

"Yes... As Merlin said, perhaps you  _are_  different then your father. I want to believe in you. I want to do something to help instead of hiding in some small village. I want to make a difference." The look in his eyes have changed since I first met him. They're more... confident.

I smile. "If your up to the challenge. Camelot needs men like you."

A big smile spreads across his face. I chuckle slightly. He reminds me of Merlin, like an over excited child.

"Yes sire! I'll try not to disappoint you."

"You better not. I have high hopes."

Travis smiles and dashes off. I watch him leave before standing up myself. I leave the room and head out to my chambers to get some more work done before going out to search for Merlin.

\-----

"I thought I would find you here," I say, coming up behind Merlin in the physicians chambers.

He turns. A smile spreads across his face when he sees me. "Arthur, is the meeting finished?" He asks.

"Yeah, although not much was done." I sigh.

"People are just tired."

"I know. Would you like to head out for a walk?"

"A walk?"

"Yes."

"Now?"

"Yes, now Merlin."

"But it's getting dark."

"We can watch the sunset."

Merlin sighs. "Alright."

I take his hand and lead him out. My other hand fiddles with the small box hidden behind my cape. Butterflies start forming in my stomach, making me nervous.

I lead him to the training field before stopping. It was empty now, the Knights all gone to prepare for the night. The sun sets slowly on the horizon, casting a warm orange glow across the landscape. This should work fine.

Merlin glances around at the scene. A small glint in his eyes. He always was into nature. I turn to face Merlin who also turns his attention back to me. He smiles, making my heart leap. Now, nervousness sets in. I chew on my lower lip. Should I do it? No, I shouldn't. I should wait for another day. Yeah, let's wait for another day.

"Arthur?" Merlin asks.

I look up. "Yes?" My voice sounds higher then usual.

"Did you have a reason for bringing me here?" He picks a flower on the field, bringing it up to his face to examine.

Why does he have to look so adorable?! Why?! How can I resist him when he looks like that?! His perfect hair, those overly large ears, and those blue eyes that hold so much power and knowledge. I'm doing it. I'm asking him today.

"Merlin."

"Hm?" he stands back up, turning to me. The flower now forgotten on the grass.

I take a deep breath, to calm my racing heart. I can do this. There is no need to worry. I get down on one knee.

\-----

**Merlin's POV**

Arthur gets down on one knee, looking me straight in the eyes. He pulls out a crimson box with gold lining. He slowly lifts the lid, revealing a shimmering silver ring. The ring sits atop a plush red cushion. It shines in the light of the setting sun. In the centre of the ring is the bright yellow of the pendragon crest. The golden dragon seems to be made of a crystal.

"Merlin," Arthur says the word, clear and focused, "Would you..." He takes in a deep breath, "would you do me the honour of becoming my king?

I gasp in surprise. My heart skips. The world around me blurs. Nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but Arthur and I.

Arthur looks at me a little nervously due to my silence. I can see him shifting his weight. "Merlin?"

"Are you proposing to me?" I ask, needing the confirmation for my heart to believe it to be true.

Arthur chuckles. "What does it look like Merlin? Me asking you to polish my boots?"

I snicker. "If only you asked like that. So, your proposing to me on the training field?"

Arthur blushes. "It was where we first met..."

I smile at the memory. Things had been so simple then. "I almost forgot that." I glance around at the field.

"So what's your answer Merlin?"

I turn my eyes back to him. Happiness pouring forth from my every move.

"Yes."


	46. Forever

**Merlin's POV**

I wait outside the door to the throne room nervously. My hands fidgeting with the finery Gwen and my mother made sure I wore. It was a dark blue like the dusk sky with golden buttons that run down the centre. A slightly darker blue cape is draped over my shoulders. It almost reaches the ground which makes me afraid I'll trip on it as I walk down the aisle. My mother stands beside me, smoothing down parts of my clothes and trying to calm me with sweet words.

"Stop playing with your clothes Merlin," my mother chides, slapping my hand away.

"Sorry. I'm just... nervous," I tell her.

She smiles at me warmly. "There is no need to be. Be happy Merlin. You're getting married!"

"Yes, but what if I do something wrong? Like trip on my own feet or do something else to embarrass Arthur."

She purses her lips. "Stop thinking so much about it. Just relax."

I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. I try and think happy thoughts, such as times I spent with Arthur. I smile warmly at the memories, feeling my heart rate decrease. My shoulders relax.

"See? Better now?"

I nod, flashing her a grin. My mother returns the gesture. "Oh your father would be so proud!" She claps her hands in excitement.

"Proud that his son's marrying a Pendragon?"

"Oh he wouldn't care. He's never one to hold a grudge."

"Good to know I won't be disappointing him."

"I'm sure Gaius would be proud too."

I look down sadly at the mention of Gaius. I wish he were here to see this. "I know. I only wish he were here."

"I'm sure he's watching wherever he is."

I grin. "I'm sure he is too."

"Now let's go. You've kept your husband waiting long enough."

"He's not my husband yet," I say with a chuckle.

She gives me a sly smile and hooks her arm around my elbow. We push open the doors.

I gape in amazement at the room. Many people both friends and simple acquaintances are standing together on the sidelines, applauding and smiling as we enter. Bright flowers of all assortments of colours are lined up along the aisle. Lastly, a red carpet is laid out in front of us leading up to the two thrones that sit at the end of the room. A man stands with a red cushion in his hands, a bright gold crown sitting atop its plush surface. Arthur rests by his throne, dressed in his red cape and armour. He turns when he hears the door open. A large smile spreads across his face when our eyes meet across the room. His crown rests atop his golden locks. The shimmering gold is nothing compared to his smile.

I smile back and walk down the aisle, my mother strolling along beside me. We slowly make our way down the centre of the room. A musician plays a soothing melody off to the side. I can't help but search for the faces of my friends in the crowd. I see Gwen first, standing next to the maids. She looks. About ready to cry as she claps with joy. Next there's Mordred and a few of the Druids. Mordred had grown quite a bit since I last saw him. Then there's Lancelot, Gwaine, Percival, Travis, Elyan, and Leon, all wearing the armour of the Knights of Camelot. They smile brightly at me as I pass.

I let go of my mothers arm and walk the last few steps to the throne alone. I kneel down in front of Arthur, bowing my head before letting our eyes meet. I smile and he smiles back. He looks away only long enough to grab the crown off the cushion. The golden metal almost glows across the hall. Arthur holds it aloft in his hands, eyes staring forward into the crowd.

"By the scared laws vested in me," Arthur begins, "I crown you, Merlin," he places the crown atop my head. "King of Camelot."

I look up at him and smile. He smiles back, holding both his hands out to me. I take them gratefully. I stand, hand in hand with the man I love. I stand beside him, gazing into his eyes, hands still interlocked. Slowly we lean in. Our lips meet. Arthur's grip on my hand tightens slightly. It feels like we enter our own world. I can't register anything else around me. All my mind can comprehend is Arthur's lips on mine. I kiss him. I kiss him with all the love I have for him. I make sure I convey every ounce of my feelings. He does the same, returning with an equally passionate kiss.

We finally part after a couple of moments. We turn to face the crowd. One of my hands still gripped in his.

"Long live the king!" he shouts into the room.

"Long live the king!" The crowd echoes back.

\-----

I sit next to Arthur in the banquet hall. Loud voices holler throughout the room. The smell of freshly cooked meat, and mead lingers through the air. The Knights are all cluttered together, laughing and slapping each other on the back. A few of the maids and servants stand together, chatting and giggling amongst themselves. Everyone is in a lively mood. There is food, drinks, and music, there isn't much else people would ask for on a nice evening.

I turn to look at Arthur. He flushes in embarrassment and whips his head away.

"Were you staring at me?" I ask, giving a slight chuckle.

"No. Why would I?" He says, trying to act casual though his darting eyes aren't helping.

"You definitely are."

"Okay... maybe just a little."

I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Alright, fine. I was. It's just... you look so handsome in those clothes."

I blush now too. "Thank you."

He grins. "You know I was almost tempted to push you back out the door the second you came in."

"And why is that?"

"I didn't want all those people to see you like that."

I laugh. "You were jealous?"

"Was not. I was merely... protecting you."

"From what?"

He hesitates for a moment. "That doesn't matter."

I chuckle. I take a swig of my wine. "You know, this is the first time I'm not pouring the wine."

"And you'll never have to anymore. You're the king now." Arthur takes a drink from his goblet as well.

"Are you firing me?"

"Think of it as a promotion."

"But I quite enjoy being your manservant to be honest."

"I can't have my husband picking up after me. I'll get a new one. Maybe George."

"Well he's good at his job."

"But he's very dull. Also Merlin I've been meaning to ask... would you like to become the Court Sorcerer? I've been looking for one since I repealed the ban on magic."

"Why can't you do it yourself?"

"I'm very busy  _Merlin_. I already have enough to do. So will you do it?"

I think for a moment. "Court Sorcerer does sound like it would be fun but... there's actually another job I'd like to fill."

Arthur looks at me curiously. "What's that?"

"Court Physician."

Arthur gives a sad smile. "You want to replace Gaius."

I start to pick at my food. "You need someone to fill the spot right? I learned much from my time with Gaius."

Arthur smiles. "Consider it yours then."

"Thank you Arthur." I give him a peck on the cheek.

"Well aren't you too all over each other," a voice laughs behind me. I turn to see Travis leaning against the back of my seat.

"Travis!" I greet him, "so I take it you passed your test?" I gesture to the cape around his shoulders.

He smiles proudly. "Of course. Arthur's not as tough as they say. One minute wasn't that difficult."

"I was going easy on you," Arthur mumbles.

"I'm proud of you Travis," I say with a smile.

He grins a slight blush on his cheeks. Arthur immediately slams his goblet down on the table, hard. He clears his throat loudly. Travis looks away, embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbles.

"No need to be," Arthur says with a fake smile, "just don't do it again."

Travis nods. "Alright then. Good luck with him Merlin."

I chuckle. "Don't worry I've had plenty of practise."

Travis waves in farewell but I stop him before he leaves. "Wait!" I call out to him. He turns and raises an eyebrow. "I haven't visited Ari yet... and, I was wondering, if you would be fine with accompanying me sometime."

A sad look crosses Travis's face before he smiles again albeit a little solemnly. "Of course. She'd love to see you again." With that he turns and heads back to his table.

I turn back to Arthur. I'm about to say something when we're interrupted once again. This time by all the Knights of the Round Table.

"Merlin! So you're a married man now!" Gwaine calls out cheerfully.

I chuckle. "It seems so. You should find someone soon too Gwaine. You know settle down," I say.

I hear Percival snicker. "Gwaine find someone? Now that would take a miracle," he says with a wide grin.

"Are you implying no one likes me? I think the women would say otherwise." Gwaine looks up proudly.

"We're speaking of  _respectable_ women Gwaine. Not the ones you meet at the tavern," Leon chips in.

"Well then I simply haven't found my type yet."

Arthur chuckles. "Keep telling that to yourself Gwaine," he says while taking a sip of wine.

Gwaine starts to fake pout, making me let out a laugh as well. "Well it's nice to see you all again after so long. I'm just glad no one died while I was away."

"We're good fighters Merlin. We wouldn't die that easily," Elyan says with a grin.

"Oh you don't know how often I've had to save your arses. I was also afraid Arthur may have drowned while trying to bathe by himself."

"I'm not  _that_ incompetent  _Mer_ lin," Arthur huffs angrily.

Everyone around the table laughs at that. "Says the king who cannot dress himself," Lancelot mutters.

Arthur turns to him in surprise. "Did  _Lancelot_ just insult me?"

Lancelot shrugs. "I've heard things from Gwen."

Arthur still looks flabbergasted when I speak up. "Speaking of Gwen I heard you two got married. Very late congratulations." I smile widely.

"Thank you. I wished you could have been there though."

"I do too. I'm sorry I couldn't go."

"Well it's not your fault you were at the bottom of a lake."

I chuckle. "Indeed."

"I think it best we go now. Leave the newly weds alone," Elyan smirks.

They all turn and leave. I wave them goodbye before turning to Arthur. "So was their wedding nice?" I ask.

"Of course. It was grand. Though not as good as ours."

I chuckle. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Because you weren't there."

I blush. Arthur sees the tint of red in my cheeks and smiles proudly. Before we say anything more we're interrupted once again. This time by Mordred.

"Merlin! I'm so glad to finally be able to see you again!" He says happily, patting me hard on the back.

I smile. "It's good to see you again too Mordred. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you."

"Indeed it's been a long while. I was saddened to hear about Morgana's and yours... unfortunate end."

I glance down sadly. I start swirling the drink around in my goblet. Arthur seems to take notice and wraps an arm around me. "It's not your fault Merlin. How many times do I have to tell you that," Arthur says in an attempt to comfort me.

"She was still my friend. I could have helped her."

"Merlin, you saved the whole kingdom. You saved hundreds of innocent lives and brought magic back to the land! No matter how much I cared for Morgana I knew she was wrong," Mordred says.

"Thank you Mordred."

"No problem my old friend. I'm simply speaking the truth."

I decide to change the subject. "So what have you been up to now Mordred?"

"I've become the ambassador for the Druids and Camelot. Since the new alliance has been constructed there has been lots to do."

"Hopefully Arthur won't work you too hard."

"Well you would know the most about that wouldn't you?"

I laugh. Arthur crosses his arms over his chest. "I don't work people  _that_  hard!"

Mordred and I both look at each other and laugh. "Of course you don't Arthur. You give us all days off and plenty of breaks," I say teasingly.

Arthur huffs. Mordred laughs again. "Well I best be off before his royal highness decides to behead me."

"I'll see you around Mordred."

"You too Merlin."

Mordred turns and heads back to his seat. "How many people are going to interrupt us tonight," I hear Arthur say in annoyance.

I chuckle. "They're simply being nice."

Arthur frowns. "Well then I don't want them to be 'nice'." He stands abruptly, making me jump. He pulls my chair back and scoops me into his arms.

"Wai-! Arthur what are you do-"

"I want some alone time."

I look around to see many people staring at us. A few people snicker or give little aw's. Then there's Gwaine... who's making kissy faces. I blush bright red in embarrassment.

"Arthur let me down ! People are staring."

"Good. Then they'll know you're mine."

"We got married in front of all of them."

"Fine it's a little embarrassing. So let's go back to our chambers." He turns and starts to head out the back door.

"Is this what you wanted to do?!"

He clicks his tongue. "Maybe..."

"Arthur!" We're in the corridor now.

"Oh come on Merlin! We only have one wedding night and I want to spend it alone with you."

I blush even more. I start flailing around but Arthur simply just smiles down at me. We soon reach our chamber doors. Arthur pushes it open with his back before kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

I'm about to start protesting once more when Arthur sets me down on the ground. I look up and my heart races. I hadn't realized how close he is. His nose is almost touching mine and I can feel his breath against my skin. His blue eyes gaze at me in longing. Slowly, he moves a hand up to cup the side of my face while his other hand moves down to my waist. He pulls me closer so our bodies are pressed even more closely then before, if that's even possible. He closes the short distance between us. He kisses at me hungrily, almost desperate. I feel his hand grip me tightly as he pushes his lips further on mine. I close my eyes and simply bask in the sweet bliss. I wrap my arms around his neck. One of my hands entwines itself in his hair. It feels soft to the touch. I moan into his mouth when I feel his hand start to slip under my tunic. I pull away slightly.

Arthur looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry, do you not want to?" He asks a little hesitantly.

I look up at him. "No! I'm just... nervous," I say, looking down embarrassed.

Arthur smirks. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

He laces his hand in mine before leading me towards the bed. He sits down and pulls me one to his lap so I'm straddling him. He seems to look me up and down before giving me a bright smile.

"I love you Merlin, with all my heart."

I give him a goofy smile. "And I'll love you Arthur Pendragon. Till the day I die."

That receives a chuckle from Arthur. "Since you're immortal does that mean forever?" He quirks up an eyebrow.

I laugh. "Yes, clotpole. That means forever."

He laughs again before leaning in to kiss me once more, hands tight around my hips. I kiss him back, my own hands gripping onto his broad shoulders before he pushes me back down on the bed.


End file.
